In Good Blood
by AliceCullen117
Summary: Would you give your life for the one you love? Without a moment's hesitation could you give up your skin, your soul, your mind? Would you give your life to the one you love?
1. Chapter 1

"I told you already! It wasn't my fault!" I screamed, my voice hoarse, my words dry and brittle as I yelled over my tender throat. My eyes ached from the tears; my entire face it seemed was drenched completely by them.

I couldn't see her standing there, my mother-from my end of the table I could barely see anything. Whether it was because of my crying or if it was simply my imagination, either way, she seemed to be swaying, quaking. No, not mother, but me. I was quaking.

"Don't raise your voice at me Analeigh!" She howled back, the thick accent making her words lash violently over my skin. I'd heard it worse, no matter how loud she chose to shout, I'd heard worse. Dorian could be louder, no Transylvanian accent was more frightening than his.

"How could you do this?" She demanded, my mother storming around the side of the table to snatch a handful of my hair. "Mom, that's enough." My brother finally spoke up, pushing back in his chair at my yelp.

"You had such beautiful hair." My mother murmured, ignoring both James and my frantic tugs at her hand. "You think I did this to myself?" I cried, feeling the snap of a root wrenching from my scalp. The burning sensation crossed throughout my matted hair and, fear building up so strong in my stomach, I thought I would be sick.

"Then how Analeigh-" she yanked my head to the side "-did this happen?" Mother sounded like a wild animal, and the whimpers that evaded my control made no attempt to help.

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't force the words out, they knotted and twisted painfully in my throat. Gouging deeper and deeper into the already swollen tissue, as I fought to explain.

The girls, the girls at school I thought as more tears began to sear my eyes. Sweltering hot flames poured down my cheeks, falling down my trembling chin. "They-they held me down-" I choked "-and I-I…" I shook my head clawing my mother's hands with dull nails.

"They-" I coughed "-they st-started cutting it a-all off-there was nothing I could _dooo_!" The words came as uneasy spurts, current after current of illogical sputtering as I tried to untangle her fingers.

I gasped, my throat clogging up with my own saliva, hurtful hacks breaking my lips.

James' fist slammed down on the table, another whine shoving past the block in my throat. "Did Eliani do this?" He asked, the low bass of his voice drawing another yowl from me, as I fought against my mother's claws to nod. "Y-yes, E-E-Eliani and the others." I sobbed, my shoulders heaving as the kink in my throat shattered.

Finally, she let me go, my mother snarling furiously as she readied her palm. I winced, unable to stop my hands from flying up, flying up to cover my face. But I was too slow, I was always too slow.

Her hand was like stone, slashing across my face in one swift second. I'd had no time to steady myself, no time to catch myself as my chair fell at the force.

First it was my hands, my fingers twisting, snapping under my weight. My shoulder smacking against the hardwood, and then it was my face. My brain went swimming inside of my skull, bashing around in agony as my head cracked against the cold wood.

My jaw stung, my cheek bone had begun to pound, nearly as hard as my heart was. The ache ran throughout my face and straight down the right side of my body. Like live wires, my blood became electricity, scorching my skin, and cutting away at my bones.

A pool had begun to form around my face, tears wound through my hair, the dust of the floor floating into my eyes. My lips had started to tingle, a coppery taste filling the inside of my mouth, running over my tongue and staining the floor.

"I suppose that's what you deserve isn't it?" My mother hissed as I grimaced, swallowing the tears and blood and grime. The haggard flavour making my stomach heave, my eyes watering even more. "Maybe the Lord is finally punishing you for what you've done. Sleeping with The Devil Himself! Ugh! You disgust me!"

A shriek rung in my ears, the world around me started to spin. The hellish colours of my mother's fury written face had moulded together. The walls were closing; James was blurring and the floor-the floor!

It was pulling me in by my very skin, like knives ripping through my flesh, like claws tearing my being right out of my body. And the scream got louder and louder until I could barely think-could barely breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flew open as I jerked straight up, had it been me screaming? My lungs pounded against my ribs, my heartbeat rushing in my ears as I struggled to catch my breath once more.

It was a nightmare I thought, relieved, as I exhaled a sharp gust. A pain so strong I nearly began to cry pierced my shoulder, slowly appearing in my legs, my chest and my hips. It hurt so badly I _had_ begun to cry, my hand fumbling for my bedside lamp.

When I finally did reach it, I could hardly keep the moans down, the screech forming in the depths of my stomach longing to be free. The dull lamp gave light to my cluttered room, shining on me from where I sat in bed.

Gasping I lifted my gown, up over thighs and underwear, higher above my waist, until I held it just below my chest. Dark purple and blue bruises had formed under my skin, the discolouration causing me to gag.

Had I been punched? Well, yes, but not recently nor had I been kicked in the past few days. Especially not in my shoulder or chest, I would recall such a horrid assault. Then what? What could have done this?

"Analeigh." It was a male voice; I yelped dropping my gown as a blush flooded my cheeks. If it was James I was going to give him hell for not knocking first.

There was a chuckle, my eyes flickering hysterically around the room. "Wh-who's there?" I'd meant to sound less terrified and more angry but I couldn't bring myself to the tone.

"How could you not know?" It was humorous, the person clearly amused by my fright and confusion. That's when it hit me; it could not be James, for we were Transylvanian. This man spoke within British, his tone much more like silk than James' aggressive bass.

Without so much so as the slightest warning he just popped up. Dropping from my high ceiling to sit hardly a breath away from me, I found myself recoiled against my headboard, my hands in quivering fists.

Dorian laughed, a full-throated hold-your-gut chortle, his unnaturally green eyes widening as he took in my appearance. "Did you mean to strike me princess?" His tone was a light banter, though I couldn't remove the fear I felt so I could get around to join him.

He sighed, reaching out warm pale hands to take mine in his, unfurling my taut fingers with ease. Now, his face became one of distress, a single hand lifting to run through my red hair. "When did your preference make this shift? I rather favoured your old lengths."

I shook my head, hoping to loose all my frozen bewilderment. "I-I didn't do this, it was-" He cut me off, Dorian's eyes blazed with fury, a flame igniting a red tint within them.

His fangs descended, pearly flawlessly white teeth finished by long, slender points. "Who did this?" His English vanished, as it always was when he was angry. The Transylvanian so thickly blanketed his words, it almost made my accent seem weak.

I winced, pressing myself harder against the stiff wooden board. So it wasn't a nightmare, I realized, feeling the heat in my cheeks slither to my eyes. "Girls," I sniffled. "From school, they p-pinned me down in the locker room." Already his gorgeous face had begun to take on that of a gargoyle.

Dorian's outrage became tangible; I could feel it slashing my skin open, digging underneath to awaken fears much more overwhelming. He knew I didn't like this, knew how easily scared I was-which I wasn't proud to admit-and yet he could never refrain from getting this way.

Closing my eyes, I tried to picture him the way he was before. I clung to that image in my mind, to his large deviant green eyes, so bright they shone like the sun. Enclosed by dark lashes, all of which cast even shadows across his cheeks.

To his wide smile, the smile that bore such perfectly straight teeth, with and without his fangs. His dark brown hair lengthily windblown, few strands still daring to drape around his forehead.

With his impeccable features, so seamlessly symmetrical and unsullied. His evident cheekbones and soft ashen skin, his square jaw and long neck.

To his broad shoulders, his muscular arms and chest, chiselled like the statue of Adonis. The strength latent but unquestionably there, hidden beneath his diamond skin.

Slumbering quaintly under the black sweater that, still, gave a steady outline of his unmatchable structure. And the dark ebony dress pants he wore, covering shapely legs, capable of crushing a man's bones in a single blow.

With this image I could continue, the memory however, of this incident was certainly not much-loved. Though it wasn't the worst thing that's been done or will be done to me, as consequence for my actions.

"The six of them held me down and they-" My stammering was something that Dorian's beauty could not silence, unfortunately "-they started cutting it-all of it-to here." My hand rose to my chin, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip to keep my attention on the pain that hurt less, than the one in my arms and chest.

Dorian didn't answer me; slowly I began to open my eyes. Praying that when I looked once again, his wrath would not set free my shriek. He was standing, his fists held tightly at his sides, his back to me as he began to pace towards my bedroom door.

A weight, a grief dropped heavily on my shoulders, despite the fear and sleepiness, I felt sadness. I turned to look out my window; the glass was greatly shrouded in filth.

Outside, I heard the rain's pitter-pattering on the stone of my house, and saw the bleary blotches on the glass. But the sun had not risen, he hadn't a need to leave me yet, and I had not been offered to go to the fortress.

Gasping I realized what exactly he was planning. Kicking hastily out of my sheets, I stepped down on to the bitter floor, chills taking hold of my legs.

At my chattering teeth Dorian paused to glance over his shoulder. "Go back to sleep." He ordered, it wasn't kind but I knew he could get much, much more volatile if he pleased.

"No." I snapped back, the reflex was to give him attitude, based on the way I spoke to everyone else. But not Dorian, never to Dorian, I valued life too much to get him that livid.

We both knew he could make me regret those words. He could kill me with a simple wave of his hand. He could burn my entire house down if he wished it.

Dorian had a temper; although, he'd never gotten _that_ mad at me. I'd heard the stories and he'd told me multiple times, that it wasn't his bite that made humans fear him.

And it wasn't just because he was Royalty that his own kind respected him. Dorian once burnt an entire village down single-handedly; he'd sat in the Father's chair inside of a church to watch and was not burned once. He'd told me that story himself, been proud of it as well.

It was these things, these terrible deeds he'd committed, that many in Sighisoara named him The Devil Himself. But these were the people that knew little of Dorian's father, Octavianus. Even still, my being accepted by the Royal Dragon Order as a consort and not a snack, dubbed me as Lucifer's Bride.

It was all this, the titles and actions, that made everyone question my sanity. Made me the outcast, the traitor, the cause of all our village's struggles-especially the problems where The Undying were involved.

This also made me the most feared and hated person in the majority of Transylvania. Because if I was ever harmed it would anger Dorian. And you definitely didn't want to tick off the Prince of The Undying-as Dorian prefers-unless you wanted all hell to be set loose on your village, quite literally.

All this in mind, the fear and hate that I endured every second, why was it that we couldn't be apart? How could an Undying truly love a human? I'm sure, Dorian has said it to thousands if not millions of other girls to get what he wants, whether they were Undying or not. But it's different-as he reminds me everyday-when he says it to me.

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine over his shoulder. Dorian flexed his fingers, colourless claws extending from his unfolding hand.

He didn't sound mad, his velvet voice more frustrated than anything else. "You're going after them." I added, scrubbing tears out of my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Without question." He nodded, eyes narrowing with impatience. "Do you really think it will make a difference? My mother's hurt me more than Eliani; I don't see you sucking her dry." I challenged, I wouldn't miss mother, and James could take care of me. Or maybe I could stay in the castle permanently.

Dorian smirked raising a fist, to spread his fingers, long nails stretched out as his veins began to force out from under his skin. In his palm he revived an excited blue flame, the fire coiling about his jagged claws and ashy flesh.

That flame alone was enough to light the attic, the boxes, my mirror, armoire, desk and, the old bureau holding most of my things became visible. The darkness retreating at it's master's command. "Who said anything about sucking anyone dry?" His tone was darkly pleased, hungering destruction.

"Dorian." I sighed, "You have no reason to do that." I ran my fingers through the haystack that was my hair. I'd been so used to feeling the soft locks, hanging around my lower back, that I was almost startled to feel it end just below my jaw.

His fist closed around the flame, ending it on contact. "They have caused you sorrow, your suffering is my suffering-and I will not be portrayed as weak." The end bit came out as a vicious snarl, Dorian's eyes gleaming red. He took another step, at this my apprehension leapt off the charts. "Please don't!" I begged my voice cracking worriedly as I reached out for him.

"Please, Dorian." My accent wasn't exactly as afraid as I was, but something had caught his eye. He turned fully on the balls of his feet, his eyes fading back into the lustrous green, narrowing intriguingly. Before I'd had the time to ask, he was already an inch away from me.

My knees buckled in surprise as I whimpered, falling back down on to the bed. "Shh." He cautioned, tilting his head to the side as if listening for something special.

Dorian nodded a fraction his hands moving like lightening over me. My gown was at my chest by the time I could comprehend what was going on.

I pulled on the thin fabric but his grasp was anything but breakable. "What are you-" Again before I could finish he'd interrupted. "Relax." He grunted, never once looking at me, the next thing I knew, he'd dropped my gown and was pushing up the sleeves.

His gaze grew into one of scrutiny, his hands moving centimetre by centimetre up my arm. Dorian growled my skin icing over with panic at the menacing thunder.

"Ow." The words were unstoppable, as I yanked my arm out of his hands. "Did that hurt?" He asked, had he not reminded himself of the things he did that caused me pain?

"Of course it did!" I hissed, rubbing my smouldering, bruise written arm. His lips twitched slightly to restrain a grin, yes, he did overlook the things he did to wound me. At that thought I remembered where exactly I'd required all these aches and pains.

I was quickly brought back to my nightmare _"Sleeping with The Devil Himself! Ugh! You disgust me!" _was what mother had said. No, I hadn't forgotten the other night, it was just one of the many nights that had gotten lost in the fold.

How could I be with an Undying and still be cursed with a weak stomach, bruise like a peach _and _be unstably emotional? This had to be one of the dozens of punishments of the Lord.

"Stop it." Shuffling into the center of my bed, I slapped his hand away as it moved in for another onslaught. The Undying couldn't bruise and they didn't feel pain, so of course Dorian wouldn't know what it's like to have a fresh bruise prodded.

"Why don't you stay?" I asked my femininity just had to barge in on us with that one. Dorian smiled weakly, a new more contented shimmer in his eyes as he looked down at me. "Your mother means to kill me and you're wanting me to stay, Analeigh?"

I nodded eagerly; if he stayed here then he'd couldn't go set Eliani and the other five girls' houses on fire. I would not have to be dragged over the coals for the murder of more people. And the rest of me, the 99 percent of me, that was the seventeen-year-old girl never wanted him to leave.

Dorian raked his fingers through his hair, sighing as he sat back down on the edge of my bed. "Now sleep." His tone was gentler, thwarted, but pleased. I smiled leaning over my legs to wrap my arms around him, Dorian following me back down into the sheets without a moment of hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was half expecting him to still be here, I should've known better, save myself the disappointment. Instead, I woke up to a note, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. It was an old piece of parchment, something he would've found in my desk.

Unfolding the even sheet, I found his elegant scripture: I would have stayed longer, but I had to return to the castle before dawn. If something is to happen with those girls again today Analeigh, I' promise you I will ensure them fates worse than death.

I love you,

Dorian

By the way, do check your mother's bedside table.

How sweet, I thought sarcastically. I refolded the note, leaning over the edge of my bed and jamming my hand between the mattresses. I gasped, "Where is it! Where's the key?"

Kicking out of my duvet, I lifted myself from bed, moving through sleep deprivation to my bureau. Glancing in my mirror I scoffed, how was I to get used to this hair cut? It wasn't even level, I suppose that serves me right for putting up such a fight.

I yanked a brush through the tattered muddle of knots, wrestling with my hair. I still had my bangs at least, I swept them to the side, opening a drawer and taking out the onyx clip Ekaterina, Dorian's mother, had given me. Taking the dark crimson hair and pinning them to the side, the rest of my hair seemed to just fall into place where it saw fit.

Taking in my reflection in the dusty mirror, I avoided gazing into the cracks that surrounded the outer rim, and the chips of paint and wood lying on my dresser.

Everything was so depressing about our house, however, if there was any way I could elude getting seven years of bad luck, I was willing to take what precautions were rational.

My face was pale, I couldn't be sure if that was from the late nights or from the lack of sun we seemed to be having around here. Either way, with the colourlessness of my face my freckles seemed to jump out. The tiny speckles were scattered all across my cheeks and nose, popping up in places I hadn't realized they were inhabiting.

And the purple outlines around my eyes did anything but help my paleness. This I was certain was from little sleep, that, or the black eye from three weeks ago was coming back for revenge.

These dismal circles, made me look like a sad racoon or something, my chestnut eyes standing out against the bruising. Although, no matter how late I stayed up, I'd never be as pale as Dorian, that's for sure.

The scarlet of my hair glowing in opposition to my pasty skin and, brown eyes. My lips remaining the soft peach they were ever since I was a baby. My features seemed to be stuck in toddler form, while the rest of me was way too far ahead.

Dorian said I reminded him of someone, but he could never remember the name. He liked that I had such a _unique _and _infantile _façade-I hated it. It made me less normal than I already was.

What I did enjoy about my face, was that I never once got a blemish. Not even that heinous week right before my period; I never had to worry about a single splotch. Besides that, I hated everything else.

Moving on to my armoire, the attic floors crying out from under my every step. Rickety boards, they'd probably give out on me one day they were so old.

Opening the whining doors, a layer of dust seemed to fall clean off the entire thing. Coughing, I reached in to nab a pair of jeans and a sweater. Digging hurriedly in the pile of clothes at the bottom, to find a white t-shirt.

Yanking my night gown over my head, I tossed it over on to the bed, which would go forever unmade. Changing speedily, I tucked Dorian's note into my cleavage, hopping around while I pulled on a pair of ripped socks.

Packing my backpack with a second pair of clothes, my books and, silken pyjamas I went walking over to the trap door. Swinging the creaking flap wide I climbed out, hurrying myself down.

James was still in bed; mom was going to give him hell if he was late for work again. I proceeded down the dark hall; our house was about a century old and probably full of ghosties and stories.

This was common in Transylvania, if it wasn't The Undying or their sentries; it was the ghosts that would make you batty. I hadn't seen a ghost before, but my friend Gavril is really into them. He'd run screaming if Dorian ever came near him though, but most people do.

The Undying had laws of course; Octavianus had filled me in on the ones that weren't strictly classified.

I knew Dorian and his kind were strictly allowed two humans a month, three at the most. They swore to never, ever harm anyone near and dear to me, if their lives depended on it.

Breaking those laws put you to death, and The Undying had to do everything in the most horrific ways possible.

Octavianus is very interested by Vlad the Impaler, but you could not kill The Undying by skewering them. Sun light will do it, but stakes are useless, as is holy water.

It causes them great pain but won't end their life. Dorian has been stabbed multiple times, and splashed and burned, it makes my stomach gurgle at the very thought.

I'd seen it happen before; someone had attacked me-something I'd grown accustomed to-little did they know I had a guardian angel with me.

Dorian had bitten the man, but been struck at the same instant. The man died, Dorian had burned him alive with his own hands, but that was also the second time he'd bitten me.

The Undying, as I've been told, withstand much damage without feeling any pain, but once they are weak they need to feed. And who was within grabbing range? Me.

It should've hurt-tremendously, but it never did, that was something I couldn't grasp.

He'd been doing recurrently, not taking much from me, and the sting of the bite he'd learned to subdue easily. It was a surprise if I didn't feel his teeth breaking the skin; of course it never once caused me pain once he was in.

The only times he'd ever bitten me-excusing that one episode-were for territorial reasons. Times when it was all about his 'male dominance' spiel. So that other of The Undying knew just as bluntly as humans did that I was his, to keep me safe.

What a liar that man was. The way I figured, Dorian just needed an excuse to cover that one chink in his armour. This I always kept to myself, the last Undying that said he had a flaw got their tongue torn out on the spot.

He would never do such a thing to me, but I knew he hated to be called weak more than anything else. Based on memory, the only times I'd ever been bitten was when I was close enough, when he couldn't stop himself. And there were only three times when Dorian _didn't_ have control.

One being when he's thirsty, which is nearly as frightening as when he's angry. In one sitting Dorian has goes through three people alone, and if he's that out of it he'll try for four if he isn't restrained immediately.

Two is when he's angry, when he goes on rampages and burns down entire towns in less than an hour. This is only phase one of his rage, and most people don't undertake ten minutes of phase one.

If you're unfortunate enough to survive and he isn't rational by then, he'll ensure you have a 'fate worse than death.' Octavianus, Ekaterina, Emilia and, Hristea won't tell me what that means; therefore I'm sure it will give me enough nightmares to last me a lifetime.

Three, has to be my favourite, just because Dorian is completely vulnerable. When he shows he has traces of human in him, I'm the only one who gets to see this of him.

This is usually where I am bitten, but I can't blame him for it really. Not with all the blood and heat between us, it's probably me that brings him to do it.

Intimacy with an Undying is something I have yet to find words for. Dorian more often than not doesn't say anything, so I haven't the faintest clue what his response would be.

I crept down the hall, still no ghost sightings, reaching the end and taking my mother's door handle. Carefully opening the door and slipping inside. She snored like an angry bear, this withdrew a small giggle from my lips.

I slithered over the cold wood, and on to the brightly coloured floor mat placed under her bed. It'd been a gift from my grandmother, along with my duvet quilt and James'. She used to spend hours making us things like that, gifts and trinkets.

The bed my mother slept on was well warn, the blanket tainted by bleach and other little stains. The only light in the room was the window, wide and rectangular like mine, but mother's bed wasn't on the same level as the window. Nor was she pressed right up against it like I was-stupid attic.

Kneeled by the bed, watching her warily as I began to slide the drawer of her bed side table open. My hand flew over my mouth to keep the gasps locked away, inside the small square drawer lie about four wooden stakes. I was guessing they were carved from the old trees in the orchard out back.

I took more than my hands could carry, fumbling with the last of the stakes. When I'd pushed the drawer back in, and gathered myself up to my feet I saw something else.

There was a thin chain fastened tightly around her throat a thick cross draping there. Hanging between mother's breasts and the cross, was my key. The key to my own night stand, smothered there under her gown.

The lock was placed there on my night stand, to keep any notes from Dorian hidden away from an intruder-like my mother. She must've stolen the key out from under my mattress when I was washing the sheets. That vile snake!

There was no way to retrieve it now, mother was a deep sleeper, but she sometimes woke up at the strangest times. If I stuck around much longer I was going to be late for school anyways. "Damn it!" I growled, pacing swiftly back to exit through the door.

"Analeigh?" I jumped, reeling around to look my brother in the face. James' red hair messily sorted around his oval face, his dark eyes half open as he squinted through the shady hall to see me. He wore an old t-shirt and boxers, rubbing his eyes with a woozy hand.

James towered over me; standing not two meters away. He was bulky and husky from working with lumber, hoisting and loading carts all day had really built him up. "What are you doing?" He questioned his voice less hoarse and more awake as he drew a step closer.

"Nothing-shh! Do you want to wake mom up?" I asked it was a hostile whisper as I continued to walk on.

The sharp points of the stakes stabbing through my sweater and into my skin, with my every stride. He watched me pass, a low sigh coming as response, my brother letting me off without any hassling.

Scurrying downstairs, I tossed the stakes into the wood stove, slamming the hot metal door shut. With the little time I had left, I set my attention to brushing my teeth, splashing my face with some cold water and, grabbing a covrig off the stove.

Stepping into my sneakers, and heaving my backpack strap over my head, I walked into the rain. The air was cold and moist for 7:30, but I didn't mind it much, the street stones packed closely together, streams of water racing through the cracks.

The roads out here were quite narrow, so there weren't very many cars zooming around. Some bikers and horse carriages were out today, enduring the crap weather.

The skies a churning grey, rumbled about like an angry mob. Around the edges of such enigmatic and petulant clouds were downy gold outlines, the impression that the sun was out.

There wasn't a breath of wind, not even the faintest breeze, just heavy pelts of freezing rain. Cold droplets danced over my forehead and rolled down to the tip of my nose. Like an icy fingertip, tracing curvy lines down my face, wavy arcs going over my round cheeks.

It crackled across the dirt driveway, puddles forming in the unmistakable pot-holes. Peering over my shoulder, at the old farm house, my mother probably still in bed.

James making himself breakfast before heading out, I imagined him cooking eggs right from the coop. Warm and fluffy, just like the covrig dough, an ideal and delicious snack around here.

I took in the old windows, some had faint cracks in them from the kids from school, they've been throwing rocks at more than just me lately. I didn't stop, looking back at the aged and split stone walls, each grey and black from the rain.

I looked up at the highest window, my window, at it's stain glass and elderly appearance. The attic glass was so nice to look at from here, but from the inside it felt like a jail cell.

Frowning, I began to walk faster, to the town. The driveway was so long now that I thought about it, the dirt path just never ended.

The town, as ancient as it is, is terrifying to me. Reluctantly I began my real walk; I only had to go as far as Gavril's house, but that was a considerably long distance.

Recently, the mornings have been the worst part of my day. The afternoons at school coming in second and evening the very, very last.

It was the mornings that everyone from school chose to assault me. At night coming any where near me with that sort of intention, was sure suicide. Alas during the sunlight hours I was nothing but a sitting duck.

The victim of my aggressors thrown rocks, brutal beatings and scissors. The hair issue, with the girls after gym, is undoubtedly one of their most gracious acts. They could have done something far worse, I'm thankful that it was only my hair to suffer the loss.

Coming through town, I could see Castle Dracula, Bran's Fortress. That was surprisingly comforting, imagining Dorian fast asleep if not wandering about the castle. Or maybe, since the sun was concealed well behind a veil of clouds, he would risk coming to see me.

I couldn't let that thought rise too much anticipation, it would only disappoint me further if he was not here. I very much enjoyed the idea however; it would guarantee that I had no problems with the town's folk this morning. But that too, was a hope I couldn't let strive.

Usually, if Dorian intended to walk me to school, the people cluttering the street would be screaming by now. Cursing me, maybe stoning me and, routinely, running from me. Because, if Dorian came here during the day, it would not be just to walk me, it would be to feed.

"Damn you." Someone whispered I gave a fleeting glance over my shoulder at the couple, staring at me from a covrig stand. The woman glared darkly, her blue eyes like furious glinting diamonds, hard and unfeeling. The man with her returned the same backbiting glower as he shook his head.

The girl serving them couldn't have been much older than me, maybe in her early twenties. Her hair pulled back in long ponytail, few strands straying around her face. I used to have hair like that. Even she gave me a disgusted scowl, her lips forced downward, her grey eyes narrowed.

Her hand lifted, fingers closing on the big silver cross draped around her neck. I sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly as I picked up a run, my shoes squeaking on the cobblestone below me.

& & &

"So, I'm reading this book." Gavril struggled with something in his backpack, gradually bringing a small rectangular book out from inside. His long fingers closed around the leather cover and matching binding. The engraved words on the spine so warn I could barely make out proper Transylvanian.

I saw a bright blue slip of paper stuck awkwardly between the furrowed pages. Gavril cracked the book wide, pointing with his hand to a picture; he leaned down slightly so I could see.

At the top right corner of the page was a fuzzy animal. It's entire body was enveloped in smooth looking fur, it also had massive hands with long white claws.

It seemed to have no eyes, instead a long pink nose stood out in the center of it's face, surrounded by faint whiskers. Beneath the photograph were the words: _Insectivora_, _Talpidae_ and, _Talpa_ _europaea_

"Umm." I mumbled my eyes moving between Gavril's huge smile and, his delighted eyes to the book. "I'm definitely not following." I murmured, chewing the inside of my lip as I waited for his reply.

Gavril laughed. "It's a European mole." I shrugged raising a brow at him, why would he think this would have any significance to me? "My birthday's not for another three months." I added, Gavril rolling his eyes.

"Did you know the European mole doesn't see or hear well, but it's extremely sensitive to touch?" He asked, his bright eyes moving enthusiastically over the page. "Yes, Gavril, I did." I snorted as he gave me a sharp glower.

He kept going, ignoring my cynical grunts and black glares. "And in 1702 the King of England, William of Orange, died 'cause his horse tripped on a molehill and totally-" Finally I butt in snapping the book closed on the blue marker.

"Gavril, why is any of this important?" I said, the exasperation in my voice tiring even to my ears. He merely pursed his lips, pushing the book back into his bag.

"Because they spend roughly all their lives underground, they avoid other moles unless it's mating season and, the guy just bails afterwards." Gavril nodded to himself, his hazel eyes sweeping considerably over me as a grin overpowered his lips.

"Your point being?" I pressed, raising my hands and rolling my wrists as if to prompt him onward. "My point is: I think you're related." He snickered, watching as my face became one of embarrassment. Smacking Gavril's shoulder and hiding my flaming cheeks. Me, in the same blood as a mole, how ludicrous.

Then abruptly it came to me: _"The guy just bails afterwards."_ My hand balled up into a fist as I went to hit him once more. Gavril caught my punch speedily, chuckling as he uncoiled my agitated fingers. "Calm down Red, I was just kidding." His tone was sincere, yet the gleam in his eyes showed his childish repartee.

He took my hand in his, intertwining his long fingers with my own. This wasn't the first time nor was it the last time he'd done this, my silly best friend, how he liked the company of the girl that brought hell to our village's doorstep everyday.

Gavril was so awkward too; his interests were in the strangest of things. His knowledge of subjects no one cared for could get quite tedious as could it be all the more comical.

Gavril and all his clumsiness, fallen from grace the moment he set foot on this planet. He's so gawkily tall; he must be about six-foot-something by now and only seventeen. Everything about his stature was so gauchely long; his limbs just didn't know where to stop.

Even with these flaws, I couldn't believe he was single. He wasn't cursed with the Transylvanian accent, his father is American, moved here to settle with Gavril's mother. What a mistake that was. Leave it to poor Mr. Cohen to move to the land riddled with The Undying.

Worse, his son just happened to be joined at the hip with the human consort of Prince Dorian himself. That must be like breaking a million mirrors in a single shot.

And most girls-I'm guessing-wouldn't mind the American accent. So that couldn't be the reason he was alone.

Gavril was so pretty too-he hated when I said that aloud-what with his sandy blond hair, warm sun kissed skin and, matching green-brown eyes. His smile was just as dazzling, I had to confess.

Even with the exception of his 'fangs' the two teeth that chose to break the perfect alignment. Hanging out of place above his upper row of glitzy white teeth.

My Gavril, with all his maladroit attractiveness, still couldn't get a girl. It wasn't his looks, and he was a sweetheart-a gentleman by mistake no matter how hard he worked to hide it.

It was peculiar how well we went together, Gavril and I, we were both so ill-proportionate that one would think our bodies hated us. Gavril so bizarrely tall and lanky. Then me being so ferociously hideous.

I had such a small and thin torso, with such long lean legs that the rest of me just didn't know which way to go. My features were that of a four-year-old and then, my chest were two D's too big for my body. I looked like a model on top, a baby in my face and, a giraffe in my lower half.

With my teeny torso I felt like Barbie-which was utterly repulsive. I was stuck with all the rude cat-calls, the beatings, the trimmings already, that I didn't need all eyes to be on my boobs as well. Maybe God really is punishing me.

I was sure, if I wasn't so illogically and naively in love with Dorian, I would have to date Gavril myself. Just because I knew him inside and out.

Because we were so horribly attuned to each other. And because he was such a confusing, irritating, eccentric, cheeky little bonehead. I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

He would want it that way too, I know, with Dorian in or out of the picture he wanted things to be that way. The downsides of liking the girl that jumped happily into shark infested waters: if you tried to go in after her, you'd only kill yourself.

"What's this?" His voice derailed my train of thought, I shook my head quickly, only to find his hand tearing Dorian's note from me. Gavril unfolded the bent parchment, reading the letter aloud. "Ooh! Love note!" He called over his shoulder, Gavril's eyes wide with exhilaration.

A blush took hold of me by surprise; I pulled up my t-shirt and zipped my sweater up a little higher. Soon though, I unearthed myself fuming mad instead of embarrassed.

Gavril lowered his voice in a mockery of Dorian's, as I chased after him down the sidewalk. The roads were still slippery from the morning shower; I stumbled over myself trying to catch the speed-demon.

"Give me that!" I demanded, jumping to snatch the paper. Gavril lifted his arm high above his head still reading at full volume. My fingers were but mere inches away from the paper, when I noticed Gavril hadn't fully extended his arm yet.

Our voices seemed to echo across the streets, earning us multiple glances. Most of which were terribly disapproving and appalled.

"Stop it Gavril, just give me the stupid paper." My tone had stooped to one of mortification, my eyes moving hastily around the wandering town's folk.

When I finally thought I had it, someone took the sheet easily out of his hands. Both Gavril and I froze on the spot, our eyes hurrying to find the face of our interrupter. I was frantic, tears beginning to form at my stress, when my eyes landed feverishly on Dorian.

The screams seemed to just flood in from all angles, like I'd been locked in a soundproof room for the past five minutes. Looking around I now saw the running people and the cowering mothers, arms wound tightly around their children.

Others, more brave, readied stakes muttering prayers as they guardedly encroached the three of us. Gavril dropped his raised hand, his eyes expanding with fear like a deer caught in headlights.

For me I had a completely different reaction. A wide grin spread cheerily across my face, and before I could think our situation through, my arms were falling around his neck. Dorian seemed distracted, his arm winding gently around my waist while his eyes examined the note between his fingers.

His green eyes fixed on Gavril, the poor boy stricken still by Dorian's very presence. His eyes narrowed irately, the note going up in flames in Dorian's hand. "You should leave."

Gavril's atoms-apple bounced as he gulped, his green-brown eyes fearfully moving to meet mine. "Now." Dorian hissed, the green in his eyes vanishing as a smouldering red took it's place.

Gavril lurched away from us. "Don't worry, I'll see you Tuesday." I promised, though that small act was hardly enough to coax a blink out of him. Slowly, like he was wearing cement boots, Gavril began to back off.

Dorian released me suddenly, his arm stretched out to the left, taking aim at a man. His arm lifted, his fingers fastened around a stake. "Dorian no!" I plead…it was a cry in vain…a useless request.

I tried to cover my eyes, but my lids were wooden. My very skin began to crawl, goose bumps raising every hair on my arm. Trembles began at the crown of my head, rocking ruthlessly to my weakening knees and unsteady feet.

The man cried out, the blue flame-the hottest part-engulfing his entire body in a second flat. His skin boiled from within as he dropped the piece of wood, his whole hand falling to the stone. His lips curled back over his teeth, fire seeping deep inside, roasting everything in it's path.

His skin simmered, falling right off bare bone. The man shielded his face with his only hand, his screams drowning away into a crackling rumble. Seething slices of flesh burnt into tiny folds on the cobbles, his clothes to ash, his pleas and cries to bubbling flame.

My stomach churned; knotting in twists so painful it ripped the breath straight from my lungs. My hand flew over my lips as I fought to turn away, my eyes aflame, the scent of burning human flesh scalding my eyes and nose. Until it became a taste-such a strong haggard taste!

The fire must've been more than a few meters from us, though the sweltering heat blistered my skin where I stood. My eyes fell shut, my shoulders leaping to my ear lobes, my stomach well within my throat as I threw up.

Tears fell into the puddle below me, rolling across my stinging cheeks and blazing lips. Violent choking sobs overthrew me, for the ache in my throat and the sickness in my stomach. My arms wrapped around my throbbing torso, as I tried my hardest to force the image of the burning man out of my head.

There was piercing laugh all of a sudden, the screeching people growing louder, the sound of their rushing footsteps nearly as deafening as the popping fire.

"Vampires!" Someone yelled, "It's The Undying!" shouted another, my hands fumbling to cover my ears as another wailed: "Hristea and Emilia! Run!"

An arm coiled around my waist, Dorian's hand lifting my chin and wiping away my tears. "Why?" I demanded my voice thick with agony. The torture of watching the man's face combust, from the inside out appearing behind my lids with every blink. "Why did you have to do that?"

Dorian's expression was vacant and confused, his eyes becoming a luminous red with his remorse. As he opened his mouth to speak someone bound into our conversation.

"Dorian, when I chose to have a barbeque I'd been hoping for something with tastes better than charcoal." Hristea snickered, seated atop the stone fence opposite us. His lips a dampened crimson, his rough, intense features excited and animated.

Hristea's brown hair cut short, his massive stone body hidden under a tight fitting black t-shirt, his dark jeans stained with red trickles. Hristea's green eyes bright and glowing with a well rewarded thirst, as he ran bulky fingers through his cropped locks.

Dorian hissed, his fangs plummeting immediately at his fury. "Perhaps, brother, I should just tear out that fickle tongue of yours, and solve all our problems."

Hristea cackled in response, extending a long forked tongue, flicking it tauntingly at Dorian. "Dare you to try." He winked, his thick accent making the words all the more aggressive. Dorian snarled, his eyes bursting into a deep outraged scarlet as vivid as my hair.

"Why must _I_ put up with this insolence?" Emilia dropped to the tips of her toes on the fence. Her slender hands placed intolerantly on her slight hips, long black painted claws bending out from their tips. "You're letting them escape, you imbeciles." Her slender wings spreading as she glared between her brothers.

Hristea perked up that instant, his eyes narrowing sadistically. "Perfect. Just the way I like 'em, scrambled." His words became viciously distorted near the end, Hristea's mouth tearing at the corners. Cleaving back over lengthy jagged jaws, the smiling face of a wolf taking shape over his own.

Fur sprung out from his pores, his t-shirt shredding across the foiled grass. His hands pulled back into huge black paws, bending claws piercing the flesh and glistening black.

The last of his clothes fell like gentle feathers to the ground, as he thrust himself off the fence, the brick falling apart under the force. I secreted my face in Dorian's shoulder, as Hristea darted on all fours after the people that were just…far, far too slow.

"It's a sick indulgence really." I heard Emilia murmur, her tone revolted yet naturally impressed. Dorian's grasp came tightly around me, the tears relentless now, a torrent of pain gushing out from me. I could've created an ocean in this instant alone.

"Dorian, aren't you-" Emilia was speedily cut off by a sharp growl. Simply the thunder stirring deep in Dorian's chest was enough to wheedle a weak gasp on my part. "God, I swear you can be such a killjoy." She sighed wearily in return.

"Here he goes again, Hristea is so selfish." She grunted a moment later, my hands moved from where they were crushed against Dorian's chest to cover my ears.

When I finally thought I was going to have to run myself, I heard Hristea's roaring guffaw. Dorian removed my tensely placed hands to hook his index finger under my chin. "Come now love, we don't have much more time." He breathed his voice warm and doting like fine satin.

My eyes drew to the clouds, he was right; we were going to have to race the sun. Pity, light was probably what I needed most right now. But I was lifted into his arms without a tussle, and we were instantaneously set into abrupt motion.

Running like this was terrifying; I dare not open my eyes even for the shortest of moments. Dorian could see everything with crystal vision. Something that I imagined would be like seeing through the eyes of an eagle.

Hristea ran close beside us; I knew this by hearing his low dog-like pants. His paws padded with haste, heavy and light all at once. Through the forest we moved deeper and deeper inside, where the sun light was not as potent.

The smell of leaves after a refreshing rainfall, moist and musty. The crunch of twigs snapping beneath Hristea's paws seemed so loud in the silence.

Dorian's feet moved without a voice, as did Emilia's wings. Besides the rush of the wind around us and, the brusque intake of Hristea's breath all was unspoken.

My arms stiffened around Dorian's neck, as response, like it was his immediate reaction, his grip too strengthened. Pulling me closer into the rock hard curves of his chest, he smelled so good. The scent was intoxicating, marvellously sweet yet, I couldn't to this day place what it was.

It ran around in my head wildly, awakening my every sense until I could barely focus. Unleashing me in a completely drunken daze of ecstasy, and it was just the way he smelt.

Every part of me had this reply. Merely being held here roused riotous feelings, as if every ounce of my skin had an answer for his to question.

Like my every hair and cell and atom freed this sudden sensitivity. Burning up and down my arms where they draped around his neck. It was almost maddening.

Dorian laughed, a throaty cough coming from Hristea that I took in place of a chortle. "Getting excited princess?" It was a teasing question, but my blood hosted fiery races in my veins, a deep blush rising in my cheeks.

I sucked in heaping gasps of air, holding them for seconds at a time, praying to slow my drumming heart. From the smoothness of Dorian's breathing a gasp curled within, my eyes hesitantly opening.

When I peeked fretfully up at him Dorian's face was to the sky, the muscles of his jaw taking to work, the veins in his throat rising to press through his skin.

The branches and thick leaves above us were invisible, melding together in one consistent blur. I could vaguely see something else there too, moving faster than we were, weaving through the unseen arms of the branches.

"Emilia!" Dorian called, his voice booming easily over the torrential current of wind embracing us. The form slowly began to lower, closer and closer, never seeming to get any clearer.

"I know, I know." Was her answer, could the silhouette be her? No, it was larger now that I examined it more carefully, hefty looking. And Emilia was anything but thickset in any way.

Dorian chose a faster pace, the wind coming as a callous whip over my skin. A weak whimper emerging deep in my throat, softly, I felt his eyes move over me, but his speed never decelerated.

Hristea's rasps had begun to fade, was I falling asleep? I didn't feel at all tired, yet still he seemed to get further and further away. "Dorian!" A frightening voice bellowed, my fingers closing securely on Dorian's shirt, my eyes coming wide as my body tensed.

Everything was so unclear, the ground below us, the sky even the trees had grown indistinguishable. Nothing but broad and bulky colour surrounded us; I couldn't see a single tree branch. The brown of their trunks bled into the green of the grass and, the dreary grey sky.

"Don't be stupid!" Emilia snarled, my eyes moved to the sky once more, yet I couldn't see even the strange shadow anymore. Tears drooled down my cheeks, my eye narrowing away from the burn of the wind.

Then I felt it, the heat. Gazing down at where my fist clamped on Dorian's shirt I saw it, awkward looking blobs of light ran across the back of my hand. Soon, they covered my entire arm, larger and smaller smudges of light, illuminating the pale of my skin.

A vibration coursed down the left side of my body, my heart skipping a beat, hurdling into overdrive. The growl laced through Dorian's glistening teeth, his fangs tautly positioned, as were the rest of his bared teeth.

_Ssss! _Something hissed, curls of grey vapour caught on the strong breeze around us. I screamed, unable to stop myself, my hand flinging to the side of Dorian's burning neck.

My stomach gurgling at the sticky open skin, warm liquid squished between my fingers, the muscle and tissue beneath my palm working. Curvy veins formed beneath his skin, around where my hand lay, dark blue in their winding colour.

"Dorian stop it!" My voice was carried swiftly away, my shrieks torn from my very lips. His eyes did not meet mine, his arms constricting around me. "We're nearly there." His words were perfectly sound, the draft not having the nerve to interfere with such a voice.

I kicked my legs, squirming in his grasp. "Be still." He hissed, I felt the flexing of stone biceps and the tightening of his stomach muscles. Thick veins ripped brutish paths up his neck, to hold fast to his chin. "No!" I yowled, my hands planted on his chest as I tried pushing away.

Now his gaze came to me, vibrant red eyes. Hypnotically they silenced my fuss, blanketing my skin in a pleasuring layer.

"Sleep Analeigh." He commanded, the red of his eyes seeming to intensify with every passing second. My head lolled to his shoulder, my hands loosening under his power; slowly I felt them fall across his chest and into my lap.

A pressure came around me suddenly, the world diminishing with every breath I took-darkness swallowing it whole. "Dream happy thoughts." Was the last thing I heard, it sounded like Dorian, but I couldn't be sure.

Right now, I felt like I was at home-no, not home, the castle. That's were I was. Silk slid across my skin, my arms and legs enfolded in the slippery fabric, my head laying on the downy wrinkles of a spongy pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

A heat had started to take form to the left of me, a light in the obscurity. I wasn't alone here-wherever _here_ was. At least, with the growing of the light, I didn't think I was.

I gasped, the abrupt sound echoing though the emptiness, this wasn't the castle, I was wrong. This was wherever Dorian chose to put me; he'd done this many times before.

This mind thing. He could read my thoughts if he wished, control my mind if he ever wanted to-lot's of people thought he did on a regular basis, thought I was his _reverent_.

It was the "ultimate-boyfriend-escape-route" to me. He used to do it when we got in arguments, of course, I'd stir up hours later when he was long gone and chose to awaken me.

I jumped up with a scream, clutching my shoulder as I broke into a run. My feet clumsily falling over themselves as I strove to get further from the heat. The light was unavoidable, the heat seeming to get stronger and stronger.

Wandering down to a slow jog, I removed my fingers one by one. Underneath my palm lay a small burn mark, the skin glowing an angry looking red, seething and pulsating. "frig!" I yelled, the skin tender and raw, it hurt to just think about it.

There was no blood luckily, but no pain relief either. My shoulder hammering a beat of it's own, next to the thumping rhythm of my racing heart.

I felt the smoothness of the silk still, but that was impossible, I was here, not in the castle. Instead I was trapped in some stupid nightmare, with some stupid fire and, a stupid burn. That was no where near what I wanted.

I fought to recall what was happening before all this. Had he swiped my memory clean as well? No, Dorian wouldn't ever go so far, never...would he? Why? What for? Panic awoke in the pit of my gut, yanking on my nerves, until I'd begun to cry.

With that brought the anxiety of throwing up, my stomach juggling inside of me, tossing itself around. I ached everywhere, my own apprehension turning on me, the fire drawing nearer, the flames of a concealed calamity trudging towards me from all angles.

Why was he doing this to me? Had I made him angry? The ebony walls were caving, the floor rising to crush me against the roof.

The fire blazed over my skin, burning through my clothes and deep inside of me. Igniting a horrid inferno within me, eating away at my innards, clawing gaping holes to climb slowly back out of my flesh.

Was this what the man felt like? The fire creeping up inside of him like this? No, I couldn't imagine him having to suffer like this, because this was much, much more agonizingly slow. Dorian had given him an entire fourth of a second, this nightmare pinned me between the floor and the ceiling.

Claustrophobia was setting in, gulping up my oxygen in greedy mouthfuls. I cried out, but couldn't hear anything anymore, couldn't breath anymore. I felt myself burning, felt myself splitting apart at the seams.

The fire slashed open my fingertips, drove under my nails, pulled open my pores and buried itself deep inside me. Scalding flames held to my lips, roasted my tongue and the inside of my mouth, my body shook convulsively.

Fire forced it's way down my throat, searing all my insides with jagged claws. It pried my teary eyes open, scrambling behind them, setting fire to me. I tasted blood, tasted my own blood as it spilled messily across the compressing floor.

The thick fluid pooled around me, staining my clothes and feeding the flames. I screamed as loud as I could, tears pouring out from my burning, bleeding eyes.

"Analeigh!" Someone shouted. My eyes flew open my lungs expanding to take in husky gasps.

Dorian loomed over me, his hands worriedly placed on either side of my face. It was such a rush, why had this happened? Why so quickly? One second I was being crushed, eaten alive by a fury of fire, and the next instant I was…where was I?

At the moment, my brain had no time to process, no time to act. Instead, I'd jolted up and fully into his arms, hysteria plagued me, tears streaming erratically down my face.

"I had the most horrible dream." My voice was raspy and choked, my throat like sandpaper as I attempted to swallow. "You cried out in your sleep." He commented, his hand moving soothingly over my short hair, his other arm coming around my juddering shoulders.

"Why would you do that? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, my voice quavering as the words fell from my lips. "No, my love, of course you haven't. What has brought you to such a preposterous conclusion?" Dorian's voice was forcibly calm; his eyes pierced by impatience, though his expression spoke of a growing concern.

"Th-the nightmare." I stammered, shaking my head as I looked up at him. Dorian's marble brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing curiously on me. "T'was not me that put you there, perhaps your anxiety took control of the situation. For which, you have my most sincerest of apologies."

"Ugh." I leaned away from him. Anxiety? He couldn't really believe I'd panicked and made myself have a nightmare could he? Through all the unanswered questions and the maddening disorientation, I had to find out where exactly I was.

Rubbing my eyes, I gazed unfocusedly around the room. I was seated on a comfortable bed, restful and cosy, like a giant marshmallow. My hand moved across the shiny black satin, the duvet thick and heavy laying around me.

Still the room was much, much too dark. Dorian seemed to glow within the shadow surrounding us. Reaching out, I touched soft velvety curtains, folding pleasantly over my palm. My fingers crept between the creases, drawing one of the four curtains back.

A spill of light shone out from the other side, slashing a line between Dorian and me. The satin sparkled like millions of tiny diamonds, where the golden ribbons touched. Dorian didn't flinch in the slightest, the sun light barely a hair away from where he sat next to me.

I peered through the small crack, to look upon a vast room, Dorian's room. It was brightly lit by sunlight, wide windows open to let in such gorgeous weather. I was surprised that Dorian was letting any light in at all; usually he hated everything but the torches.

The stone walls, shady grey and black, glistened vibrantly all across the room. The floors were of deep ebony stone, or at least, it looked stone. A blood red rug lying beneath the bed, it barely seemed warn, but I could guess how old it really was.

The furniture was scattered sparsely around the room, most of it of rich dark wood almost taking the appearance of expensive chocolate. Pressed against the far wall that I could see, was a long elegant desk of walnut colour.

I heard a faint crackling, a low sizzle and turned to look back at Dorian. But he was nowhere in sight, he'd completely vanished like thin air, not even the sheets had been ruffled.

Frantically I let the curtain fall shut once more, crawling across the bed to pull open the other side. This half of the room was shadowed, the drapes drawn, the stone walls rippling ominously, the floor shimmering brightly.

The only light to this half of his room was the hearth, Dorian casually throwing pieces of parchment into the blazing twists of orange and red. His right arm perched on the hearth mantle, my eyes drawn to the large picture above him.

It was an oil painting of Dorian, Hristea, Emilia, Ekaterina and Octavianus. A beautiful family photo, held in a golden frame the head of four dragons making each corner. The fine metal glistened fiercely with the ever throbbing surges of the flames below.

The flickering colours danced wildly across Dorian's pale face, his pallid skin gleaming against the fire. His eyes assessed the paper faster than I could blink, his wrist bending ever so slightly, to cast the document into awaiting flames. The paper crunching into thin, broken pieces of black, coiling around itself, as the fire gobbled it up ravenously.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, his voice seeming to resonate loudly in the stillness of the room. I swung my feet around to hop off the bed, walking across the reflective flooring to join him.

"A surprise?" The interest in my voice was not well hidden, Dorian's lips fidgeting restlessly against his control. "Indeed." He nodded, his eyes flashing to me and back to the paper in less than a second.

Eagerness began to bubble in my stomach, wiping away all my perplexity and turmoil. My eyes, however, wandered greedily over him as I waited for an elaboration.

Wandered over his prattling fingers, drumming away on the darkly coloured wood of the mantle. Down his stretched arm and under the grey sweater he'd changed into, the light knit was tight, cutting off at his elbows and still outlining every flawless muscle. Across his solid chest and squared shoulders, up to his long neck.

The shadow of hungry flames dashed across his dazzling face, shading his cheekbones in a lively red. His eyelashes throwing extensive echoes down his face, as he gazed at the next piece of parchment.

Dorian absentmindedly lifted his hand, running ashen fingers through long brown hair. Combing back the few strands that defied his order. I watched with a strengthening fascination, as they fell one by one, back down around his forehead.

He didn't seem to notice, busy reading the paper, when I brought my hand up. Tilting my head to the left, as I touched the gauze strapped to the side of his throat. The small square held fast to his fair skin, a light dribble of crimson tainting the soft padding.

It was a burn, I remembered, from the sun light. I'd tried to cover it, after that everything seemed to melt away in a blur. My fingers traced the tape fastening the gauze in place, gradually though, they had begun to climb a vein.

Up to his jaw, flexing beneath my hand. I followed the working curve of his chin. Almost as if I was in a trance, I continued on my senseless explore, over his cheek bone and to his temple.

"It is…insufferably trying to focus while you're doing that." Dorian grunted, leaning into my fingers as they descended towards his lips. I smiled, his green eyes fighting to return to the document held between his fingers.

"What are those?" I asked, taking a peek at the fancy paper in his hand, elegant handwriting covered the page, looping and twisting like the person's hand had been dancing.

At the bottom of the page was a long signature, I couldn't fully make out the words it looked like: Catina and Fane but the rest was all scribbled.

"Invitation responses." Dorian murmured his voice sounded distant, weary. "Responses?" I pressed, feeling the confusion contort my face.

"For our bereavement." Dorian sighed, an emotion like frustration growing in his eyes. I made a face; usually I wasn't allowed to be here for Dorian's birthday. "That isn't a very good surprise." I commented, dropping my hand.

He pursed his lips. "It's been moved this year." Dorian turned to take in my displeased expression, a low chuckle sneaking out of his disciplined composure. "I'd like you to attend this Sunday."

My eyes popped wide, this had to be a joke. This was one of Dorian's rules that went unbent; I was never allowed to be around the other Undying no matter how high up they were.

I was untouchable since I was part of Dorian's family, but I'd been warned many times that many of The Undying could be not trusted.

There were closer friends to the Royal family that I'd been told about, but never met in person. I was promised that I would be able to….at a high price.

I remembered the last year I'd asked to go to Dorian's bereavement ended in argument. And our quarrels usually closed with Dorian's victory, whether he cheated or merely used his usual excuse.

Which I could pull from my memory banks so easily it was nearly an instant reaction. _"You want to come Analeigh?" _He'd say, and before I'd get in a reply he'd drop this: _"Then all you have to do is die." _What made this plan work out so horribly perfect was, he could say it so effortlessly, without any thought to what my reaction would be.

"Analeigh?" He mumbled, Dorian shifting his weight to look me in the eyes. "Of course it's your decision; these things have a tendency to get out of hand. I understand if you'd rather not-"

"Are you kidding?" I interrupted; the animation in my voice was terribly masked, Dorian smiling faintly at my enthusiasm. "You didn't tell your mother you would be staying here did you?" Suddenly his voice had changed, the interrogation commenced.

I snorted. "Nope." A frown tugged softly on the corner of Dorian's mouth as he appraised me. "And you mean to stay here for four days on a single pair of clothes and gown?" His tone was dimly amused, the fatigue gradually taking command.

"Well, if you had've told me that I would be able to go to your birthday, then I would've brought more-hey! You went through my bag?" Astonishment and irritation coiled tight chains around my tongue as I snapped at him. Dorian raised a brow at me, his green eyes narrowing. "You were out for a while."

"So? I don't go through your things." I growled, Dorian pinching the bridge of his nose firmly between his index finger and thumb. "Please, Analeigh, not now." He breathed, his voice nursing a strange aggravation.

He'd invaded my privacy, without asking of my permission. This shouldn't have bothered me as much as it was, but his budding exasperation was becoming contagious. "Why would you do that in the first place?" I demanded, Dorian groaned, tossing the remaining documents into the hearth without a second glance.

"You're giving me a headache." He hissed, his eyes flaring vibrantly as he swept by me. Oh, well, that's not rude in the slightest bit, I thought angrily. First: he knocks me out. Second: He rummages through my backpack. Third: He gets all grumpy.

He wandered toward the table against the wall, the intercom awaiting his touch. Dorian pressed a button, "Teodor." He grunted his voice a stressed mixture of the accents, his gentle British melding with the outraged Transylvanian. There was answering static, before a voice came. "Your highness?" Replied a small, refined male voice.

"Fetch me something to drink will you." Dorian's voice fell furiously into the thicker of the accents. His hand trembling into a fist as he snarled viciously._ "Now_."

"Right away your majesty, would your preferences be in body or glass?" Teodor spoke calmly, though I couldn't fathom how he could offer the life of another human being with such ease. Dorian's eyes flickered tensely to my horrified face as he sighed, pressing the button again. "Glass."

Dorian released the button and turned back to look back at me. He gave me that look, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his abnormal green eyes narrowed questioningly.

Then he's gaze moved to the full length mirror across from him, as if he could see himself perfectly in the glass. But of course he knew otherwise, he was staring at nothing but the illuminated half of the room. His reflection doomed to never meet his gape, to never touch the irregularity of those furious green eyes.

I knew what he intended to say, but I hadn't expected to feel so utterly shattered. A lump formed roundly in my constricting throat, my stomach scrunching, and my heart racing.

"You're tired." The words were forced, they sounded forced, they tasted forced. It was a pathetic attempt to fill this tensed silence that had fallen over us.

"My body is insubordinate." He sighed, glancing at me with knowing eyes. "It longings to rest." He'd caught my subject change, heard as well as I did, the ache in my voice. But he did not dwell on the issue, permitting my pitiable diversion.

Sunshine, just because he wasn't in the light's rays, didn't mean the sun had no hold over him. Just being awake during the daylight hours drained him sufficiently. Being injured, stubborn and, thirsty, took from him more energy then he was willing to surrender.

So he punished himself, for being so weak, for being wounded, for being thirsty. He was forcing himself to stay conscious and doing so made him indignant and discourteous. He would have ordered me to leave, he would have been incensed but he couldn't.

Emilia was sleeping, like a good Undying. As was Hristea and Ekaterina. He had no where to dispose of me, and he would not leave me to his father, because that showed how weak he was.

Dorian feared nothing; he welcomed the challenge of a hundred of The Undying. He could purge an entire village without a single glitch; he would embezzle from the strongest of The Undying with no trace of alarm. Once again, there was a chink, Dorian feared nothing, ran from nothing. Except, Octavianus.

This was a secret he'd taken all precautions to keep from me, worked himself until he could reach no higher measures. Of course, this was Dorian, and he knew I knew more than he would ever have wished to inform me of.

Emilia was the oldest of the triplets, then Dorian and, Hristea following close behind. However it seemed to me that if ever something was ever to go wrong, Octavianus couldn't chastise his dearest and only daughter. And Hristea was forever considered the baby-though he most certainly was not-who was Dorian's responsibility.

So who was to take the blame? Dorian. This doesn't sound fair, and to Dorian it isn't. But somewhere, we both knew out of the three he had to shine brightest. He _would_ shine brightest.

Octavianus had a tendency to be cruel, but he never got angry-which is strange considering how cranky Dorian can get-and he may not have been kind in some cases, but he was undoubtedly fair.

In a nutshell, Emilia was spoiled and perfect. Hristea was frighteningly buff, immature and, impulsive. Dorian was gorgeous…cunning…beautiful…hot-headed…loving…hypnotic and, unfortunately, the one that everything crashed down upon.

Octavianus and Ekaterina cherished each of them. Expected much of them as Royalty, seemingly, much more of Dorian for reasons I couldn't begin to make sense of.

"You could drink from me." The offer was from my sub-conscience, from the parts of me that would give him anything he asked for, if it would make him better.

The words squirmed eagerly from my lips before I'd thought anything through. Dorian chuckled, pacing distractedly over to the regale padded chair across from me by the hearth. "And here I thought you'd been avoiding that."

My cheeks flooded warmly, my hand rising to play nervously with the zipper on my sweater. "It would make you stronger than what Teodor is bringing." I murmured, my eyes moving between the zipper and the curiously red hint in his eyes.

He knew I spoke the truth. That's why Dorian and I had been drawn together in the first place. He hadn't been combing Sighisoara for any human; he'd been searching for me-for my blood specifically.

And when he finally did find me-as scared shitless as I was-he couldn't hurt me. Couldn't take from me what he'd been hunting for, at least, not without taking all of me. In a split second he loved me, some memory tweaked that strengthened his instant need.

I'd rejected him that minute; I could remember it so clearly.

I'd been on my way home from Gavril's house, taking the short cut around the city and through the fields. Leave it to me to run into the Prince of The Undying on the way…when I was all alone.

He'd intended to kill me, drink away all my memories and thoughts, then take my life to sustain his own. And a fifteen-year-old me would only put up as much a struggle as I would be able to now. Which was like a misquote compared to the twenty-year-old Dorian, who was more god than man to begin with.

Right between my consideration of running or crying, I'd been grabbed and pinned. All in under an eighth of a second.

How far I was in the fields nobody would hear me, nor could they have done anything anyway. I realize that now, but at the time I could only writhe and snivel and jerk against his hands.

Absentmindedly, I lifted my hand to the side of my throat, recalling just how badly his teeth had hurt me then. Hurt enough to rip every raspy breath clean from my lips; I couldn't form a proper syllable let alone call for help.

Just breaking my skin seemed to be such torture, then, just as quickly as he'd tackled me the agony had vanished. My suffering smothered by such a strong wave of pleasure I thought I was going to implode.

Flames surged through my skin tickling and caressing. And instead of screaming and crying in pain, I was moaning and savouring.

Something-to this moment I have no idea what-triggered what he could remember. From some dream or nightmare or something, I reminded him of someone and he had to stop. Funny thing was, I didn't want him to.

Moments later, I was sitting dizzily in the field, on the sweeping hay. Dorian was gone, I didn't feel a breeze, I didn't hear a footstep but he'd disappeared.

From that day it was embarrassing dreams and his annoying appearances that he made me endure. Everyone was so afraid of Dorian; I thought he was a royal ass-hole for using me like that.

It was weeks later when he actually met up with me when I was going home from Gavril's-the irony. Only this time it wasn't late in the afternoon, and I saw him. This time he materialized from the ebony shadows and came to me.

And stupid ass-hole Dorian thought I would want to be with him after what he did. I definitely didn't, and poor, terrified little me stammered through my little refusal speech.

What I learned soon after was that Dorian wasn't used to being and had never been rejected. He was mad at first, his eyes had blazed a wrathful scarlet, long claws extending from his trembling hands.

Then like someone flicked a switch, he got all vulnerable. Like he did now when we were together. So like any foolish, moronic little girl, I caved. Fallen idiotically head over heels for the _"I need you" _and the _"I want you" _and of course the _"I love you." _

Dorian got me. Got what he wanted, like he always did.

Later on, as in a year in a half later, I grasped that he'd meant everything he said. I also realized that I'd become addicted, agonizingly addicted-to the point I thought I was going to break apart if we were ever separated. Break apart like die if he was taken from me.

So he didn't leave me, he came closer to me…became part of me. Marked me as his, lost himself inside of me as his, and we wouldn't be parted. Ever.

"I do not recall being so arrogant to you." Dorian's low voice stopped my memory in it's tracks, his entertained green eyes meeting mine and holding me there. I stumbled for the right words, stumbled for any words.

I saw now that he held in his hand an elegant goblet, the orange tints of the fire scurrying across the glinting gold and shimmering gems. Dorian appeared much more awake, his eyes swaying back and forth between a thirsting crimson and the unusual green.

Leaning against the heated brick of the hearth I stuck my finger through the round zipper on my sweater. "I do." I mumbled, hearing his low laugh at my quiet remark.

"I recollect being fractious and angry with you for declining what other females had no problem accepting." He swished the contents of the goblet with a swift roll of his wrist.

I smiled, looping and un-looping my index finger through the cold metal ring. "You could have simply given me the answer I desired." Dorian smirked, "It would have saved you all of my 'tormenting.'" He quoted my thoughts with a smug grin.

I centered my thought on the shining ring of my zipper, and the heat warming my skin from the hearth. It was still for a minute, my heart beating edgily inside my chest, if only _I_ could read his thoughts. "You could." He whispered, my eyes locked on Dorian's distant face, he was no longer looking at me.

His voice had taken on that isolated lethargy once more, his eyes closing musingly. I saw his jaw set to it's task of flexing and loosening, his wrist continuing to roll. It was such a tight peace, the air thickly passing between us.

I stiffened the sound of my heart accelerating as I waited for whatever it was he was pondering. But waiting for Dorian felt like waiting for the next ice age!

He was beautiful, pondering inaudibly to himself, his long dark lashes throwing even shadows down his ivory skin. Dorian lifted his free hand to tame the strands framing his face.

Lively flames curved around his serene expression, the orange tinge from the intensifying fire growing brighter as it reached across his face. I yelped, jumped away from the flaming hearth, looking in a panic back at Dorian.

His lids pulled back, revealing a fire of their own, a liquid flame circling Dorian's pupil as his iris. The scarlet deepened on me, his eyes brightening inquisitively. "Would you be willing to…" his voice begun to fade, as he lurched out of the chair.

Dorian enclosed me, placing the goblet full of another human's life on the mantle. "Analeigh." There was the defencelessness in his voice now as he spoke my name. It made my skin crawl, made every hair on my body stand on end and, in one single glance it sent my heart into hyper-speed.

Dorian's eyes were wide with pain; it hurt me to meet his gaze. Everything about his appearance changed, the confident lines on his perfect face diminished, openness and ache lingering beneath.

His gait was no longer the smooth grace, an uncertain waltz taking it's place. His eyes tugged at my soul, wrapped around my rushing heart and, the crimson inferno died away. Leaving his yearning bizarrely bright eyes to reach inside of me.

He opened his arms wide to me, inviting me in. I didn't hesitate, didn't question, didn't think as I strode across the floor and into his chest. Dorian's arms closed tightly around me, clutching me to him in his tortured embrace.

I wanted to ask him what was causing his so much misery, so much sorrow. I wanted to make him happy again; I wanted to see his wide smirk light his angelic face.

Unfastening my arms from his waist, I let my hands roam up his chest, up the velvety knit of his sweater. Pausing briefly to feel the heavy and inhuman race of his heart beneath my fingers, I looked up and into Dorian's unguarded eyes once again.

My hands moved over his squarely broad shoulders and around his neck. Dorian brought his face to my level, placing his forehead against mine. "Analeigh, if I ask you to do something for me-" he began.

"You haven't a need to ask, Dorian, not when you know my answer will be your desire." I interrupted, feeling his green eyes soothing me, hypnotizing me, loving me.

"What is it that you're asking of me?" I questioned, closing my eyes to let his hold fulfill me. Leaning against him I felt Dorian's sigh in my chest, before it stirred within his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Engrave?" I asked, now seated in the middle of Dorian's bed. He sat on the edge of the smooth satin, his back to me so I couldn't see his expression. My fingers began uneasily fiddling with my zipper again, ever patient of his response.

"If I bite you now Analeigh...it will be done." He whispered his voice something I barely considered to be a breath. But I didn't want him to; I didn't know what would happen or what _Engrave _meant in The Undying language.

My first thoughts were terrible; I pictured some of the thespians at school, tracing haggard words into their wrists with razors. Next I thought of a gravestone…my gravestone!

Dorian sighed, evidently rummaging inside my mind. "I am _not_ going to _carve_ my name into you." He hissed, the sound making me straighten and stare wide-eyed into his back.

The irrational relief I felt at that moment was overwhelming. He had a fairly long name, and I wasn't especially keen on having Dorian Vulcan Catalin Dragomir gouged into my skin. "Th-then what are you going to-" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"If I bite you at this second, I will have the power to form a tie between you and I. Much stronger than what we have now, I will be able to speak to you telepathically if needed. It will also allow you to enter my mind as well." The ending sentence was mumbled, Dorian's voice waning as if he was regretting what he was saying.

I on the other hand was sorting through this 'I will be able to speak to you telepathically if needed.' That sounded like he'd be more potent…everywhere, including in my dreams. Enabling him to come into my mind in my sleep, which he did enough of already.

"Analeigh, I have Engraved on someone former to you. I do not misuse my abilities." He grunted curtly, I caught a glimpse of his green eye over his shoulder. Now, I was too jealously centered on this _someone_, I couldn't help myself. If Engrave meant Dorian and I would be even closer, who had he been so close to prior to me?

An abrupt tremor pulsed angrily through him, his hands dropping firmly on to the sheets. I watched his fingers gather the satin, Dorian closing his quavering hands irately on the sheet. His impatience burned me, literally _burned_ me, I whimpered scuttling further back on the bed.

"Emilia." He growled through grit teeth, I released a heavy breath. "She misused the gift I gave her; therefore I will not do the same to any other being." The severity of his tone gave me the impression Emilia had definitely gotten under his skin, further in than she already was as his sister.

I gave the idea a short debrief, chewing anxiously on the inside of my lip. "I want to do this." I decided. "I want you to Engrave on me." The rigidity in Dorian was gradually being released; his breaths were unvoiced, though I could see the hostility begin to slither out from him, aura-like.

He spun on me before I'd had a chance to take my own breath. A startled yip sprung from my lips as he pinned me down on the bed. Dorian's eyes met mine reading, calculating as if he thought I was going to pull the rug out from under him at any second.

I saw the glimmer of his fangs, tensing almost immediately. Dorian paused his grasp on my wrists loosening, his position over me shifting. His eyes raged, a gleaming red overthrowing the green. "I need you to trust in me for this to be successful." His voice was no longer carrying impatience, but pleading.

"You know that isn't the problem." I said, my tone eager, like if I didn't convince him he would stop, he would think I was scared. "Are you still Engraved on Emilia?" I finally asked, Dorian making an exceedingly displeased face. "No-" he said, disgusted "-I broke it."

He saw the confusion taking my face, the puzzlement swishing around maddeningly through my mind. "How?" This was a question I knew he was expecting, there was a sudden light about Dorian's eyes that I couldn't understand.

A warmth in his expression I couldn't grasp soon followed as he released one of my wrists. His fingers outlined the curve of my jaw, sending untamed sensual shivers to course throughout my skin. "By having you."

Dorian pressed against me, a gasp smacking the top of my mouth, which he took without dithering. My lips parted to welcome his memorable kiss, his lips were like frost on a hot summer day, I still didn't know how to react to them. They were smooth like the curves of faultlessly moulded glass, and more gentle than feathers.

His grip on my wrist tightened, and from gentle grew something stronger, something much more aggressive. Dorian's hand placed itself next to my head, his weight resting on that arm alone. My hand fought to find him, too fervent and too animated to keep myself still.

I yanked lightly at Dorian's sweater, wishing I had my other hand to take it off. Annoyance filled me to the brim; I felt my brow furrow as I jerked against his hand, his grip unbreakable and strengthening yet again.

Smirking I decided to cheat, I turned my head to the left drawing away. I heard his irritated growl, his hand slipping from my wrist to land on the other side of my head. As soon as I was free, both hands impatiently grasped the bottom of his sweater, pulling it over a finely chiselled stomach.

Dorian's hands came back one at a time, relieving him of the stupid sweater I threw it off the bed and to the floor. Taking that moment to peer down at the beauty I'd unveiled, grinning contentedly as I pulled him closer.

"You're making it unbelievably difficult for me to focus Analeigh." Dorian growled at my huge smile. Before I could do further damage to his control, Dorian's hands were placed firmly on my wrists once more. Angrily, I pushed against them, but the fight was in vain.

He chuckled at my fuming pout, leaning away from my face and to the right. His mouth strayed across my jaw and along my throat, the tips of my fingers anxiously pawing the backs of his hands. Dorian shifted his position again, his fingers moving to weave through mine. Apprehensively my hands closed on his, tightly, fearfully.

I felt the cold of his breath on my skin, every hair on my body rose in anticipation. And then, before I could open my eyes I felt his teeth. The sharp prick of his fangs was barely a warning for the horrible pain that shred through my body as they stabbed deeper and deeper.

I could only muster a gasp, though in that instant my pain felt worth so much more than a teeny peep. The spasm of torture that emerged so abruptly was, just as quickly, conquered by the overflow of complete and total rapture. It wasn't normal that this affected me so fiercely; it was utterly illogical that this could feel delightful in any way.

And yet, there was no resisting it, no banishing this pleasure from my body. I hated feeling so implausibly good about what was happening, feeling so amazing while my energy-my life was being withdrawn through my own skin. I hated hearing my own elated cries as they flew so gleefully from my lips.

There was something very wrong about feeling so great, feeling so marvellous that it should've knocked me out. What made this so much worse, was that I was loving every minute of it, that if I'd had to power to push Dorian away I wouldn't have. Ever.

Behind this was something I'd never felt before, a dilution that rendered me breathless. This incredulity, this might was overpowering me, dominant over everything in my body.

This wasn't me, this wasn't my strength. No, not mine, but very little of Dorian's like he was worried he was going to hurt me. It rushed though my being, my veins; my skin as if to get a taste of what I was, peeking in on what it was going to be part of. Or, a bigger part of.

And that too, brought a horrible contentment with it. That simple gush had me panting for air as if I couldn't breathe it fast enough. If that was a glimpse of what I was going to be receiving, the real thing was terrifying.

Almost simultaneously there was another change, a larger change. I could feel him, Dorian, as if we were one person. I felt how this was affecting him, and how this pleasure seemed to originate from him. Yet, at the same time, it was consuming him, more than it was me.

I was surprised at how effortlessly he allowed it to course through him. How easily he could keep himself in power over it. Dorian was suffering from this terribly blissful sensation a million times stronger than I was; it was overwhelming to even imagine that.

And he definitely was not screaming like I was. I forced myself to stifle whatever of my untamed reaction could be asphyxiated. Though, I didn't know how much more of this I could take, how much more of this devastatingly contorted euphoria I wanted.

He seemed to sense that…or feel it and gradually, reluctantly, I felt the abating of the rhapsody. Slowly as if he couldn't bear to be parted with it Dorian released me entirely.

His tongue brushed the bite to put an end to my bleeding. Lifting his face I saw his red eyes were wide and frenzied, his hands trembling convulsively as they clutched my wrists.

Dazed, tired and greatly disorientated I tried to read the nearly frightened expression on his face. Panic pulsed through me in a single heart-beat, then suddenly he turned feral baring his fangs, his lips doused heavily with crimson, curled back.

His snarl had me yelping like a wounded animal. "Get out." His voice was barely human, my heart thrumming loudly in my flooded ears. I was horrified-petrified, frozen in shock yet I couldn't bring my eyes to separate with him.

There was a deep laugh, Hristea and Emilia coming into my line of sight as blurs. Dorian's back hunched, sharp claws curling around my wrists as he glared at them with eyes that would have killed me.

The bulky Hristea crossed his thick arms over his vast stone chest. His brilliantly inhuman green gaze became one of thorough merriment. "And I thought she was lying." He elbowed his sister, Emilia glowering blackly at him.

Hristea wore no shirt, black slacks and bluntly expensive dress shoes. Emilia standing at his side, wearing a stunning dress that-if I had the figure-I would have loved to have worn. Black yet whenever she moved I swore I could see the faintest hint of purple.

She was irritatingly slight, managing to obtain curves in all the right places. Her oval face-a feminine mimic of Dorian's-was framed by magnificent folds of dark brown hair, which fell nearly to her waist. Locks hung over her bared shoulders, the dark colour of it almost blending into her black dress.

She wore make-up that was too perfect to be done by mortal hands. Deep shades of purple swept around her glowing eyes, giving them an even more hypnotic appearance-if that was possible.

The way the colour curved and rounded her flawlessly proportioned features, I began to see that the make-up, when put all together, created the shape of wings.

Her eyes narrowed to take in my fear-stricken expression. Her green eyes softened immediately, her gaze turning on her hostile brother. "Dorian, can you not see how frightened the poor girl is?" her tone was meekly entertained, Hristea quivering under another deep chortle.

In that second I was given my hands back, Dorian slipped away from me fully so I could sit up. However, the way were positioned couldn't quite be deemed as appropriate for company. At my abrupt blush Emilia smiled. "So you finally got the balls to do it huh?" Hristea's words were given an extra boost of superciliousness by his thick Transylvanian. He spoke like the guys at school did, which wasn't very suitable for a Prince.

A shudder passed through Dorian. "Shut-up." There was no kindness, no benevolence or civilization to his words. "One of these days, brother, I'm going to tear your head off for your impertinence." Dorian snapped, his eyes flickered to me as he tried to gather some composure.

Hristea sneered. "Which one? Neither of which will fit in your hands anyway." Both Emilia and I made revolted grunts, Hristea ignoring us entirely-too busy goading Dorian.

Finally, he'd made the lunge, I'd felt him thinking it before he had made his decision. My arms coiled around Dorian's waist as he inclined off the bed to take a snap.

Emilia's hands rested on his shoulders, it hardly seemed like she was trying, but she held him in place better than I. Hristea snickered as he curled a finger at Dorian, I felt his hand rise then moments later saw him lift it. "How about I just turn you to chard, and avert the repugnance."

With that threat slashing through the air Emilia spread wide wings, black bat wings extending the length of the bed with simplicity. "Again, I cannot fathom why it is me that is cursed with such obtuse siblings. Must I share my brains with you as well as my face?" Her tone was sourly exasperated, I could understand her frustration.

Dorian opened his mouth to address her when the intercom buzzed. "What?" He growled, I flinched, slipping myself away from him. Emilia remained still; her expression was an open canvas, empty and beautiful.

"Y-your Majesties, your Dracula has requested each of your presences in the Throne Room _now_." There was a strong and fretful emphasis on the 'now' which Dorian and Emilia shared a fleeting glance over.

"It will be about your Engraving on her." Emilia said this as if it was to be a question, Dorian snorted. "Or our Bereavement." Hristea spoke up from behind her, again they exchanged eyes.

Emilia nodded thoughtfully, removing her hands from her brother's skin. "Perhaps you could clothe yourself before joining us." She raised a brow at him then at me, a blush caressing and heating my cheeks. Emilia stepped away from Dorian, seeming to glide toward the entrance as she drew her wings back to hide beneath her flesh.

It was a inattentive mistake she had just made, I had felt Dorian willing her to move, and when she did he struck. Hristea must have foreseen that action, but at the speed Dorian was moving, how did one dodge or deter him?

In a single blow Hristea was sent staggering backward, his wrathful hiss screeching back at Dorian. Who looked startlingly calm, his arms resting still at his sides, his right hand in a fist.

A vivacious blue flame danced wildly around Dorian's taut fingers. His veins pushed through his skin, coursing bestial vines up his entire right arm. The fire excitedly following them, seeping into Dorian's pores as the pulsing veins began to disappear beneath his pallid skin.

Hristea's eyes had gone to a frightening white, his irises seeming to vanish completely, leaving behind only the black of his pupils. His massive hand held tightly to his jaw, riotous hisses threading through his bared teeth.

Dorian smirked as Hristea looked into his palm. A screech erupted in my throat, the wound was gaping and black, scarlet pouring relentlessly down his chin. The white bone of Hristea's jaw showing through it all, burnt flesh hanging from the open, gushing laceration.

The skin that was left on his cheek and jaw, held the contours of Dorian's fist. Like he'd taken a cookie-cutter shaped perfectly to match Dorian's hand and smashed it into Hristea's face.

And the cookie-cutter had burnt it's way through diamond hard flesh and muscle to show us all what the inside of Hristea's mouth looked like from a side view. My stomach heaved, my hands frantically gathering a downy pillow as I hurriedly buried my face into it.

"Burns doesn't it?" Dorian asked, his voice sounding sickly please by this, all I heard was his brother's answering growl. I peeked up from the feathery pillow, and regretted it the moment I had.

Dorian lifted his fist, his tongue stretched, forked and, slipped ravenously over his knuckles. I dropped my face back into the pillow forcing myself to forget everything I saw.

"I bet it does." Dorian chuckled. "Leave this room." In a split second the hostility had claimed his voice, an echoing snarl hacking through the air.

I heard nothing more, the slam of a door made me jump frightfully. In the room there was no more sound, the silk pillow was being taken from me, tear streaked to show my very unattractive face.

Dorian sighed, wiping damp trails from my cheeks. He cupped my face in his hands, the hands that had just struck his brother. "I apologize my love, how cruel of me it was to expose you to that." Again, his tone had changed so quickly it took me a moment to process his words.

"Are you alright?" His voice was irresistibly concerned, so terribly hypnotic I couldn't create a logical response. Instead, I surprised both of us, myself seemingly more than Dorian. Lifting to my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck and, moulding myself to his stone figure.

Dorian kissed back on impulse, his hands left my face in a flash, to tie around my waist. The breeze on my bare arms rose sudden bumps all across my skin. Too distracted to mind, I felt a flurry in my stomach soft butterfly wings tickling me from inside.

Heat engulfed me, my heart skipping a beat and sounding heavily in my ears. Blood flooded my face, a warm blush overshadowing my cheeks. I gasped tingling, burning sensations swathed me, excruciatingly sweet.

His arms tightened…_too_ tightly, his lips moved _too_ roughly. My mouth ached, my lips blistered by searing, needing flames. Two emotions tangled painfully within the depths of my stomach. Two voices called from the back of my mind, chasing each other throughout my body.

Part of me wanted him to stop, wanted to cry. The niggling increased horribly, my lips throbbed beneath his. I tasted stone and lust, not Dorian. Not my Dorian.

The voices, so shrill and raucous in my mind separated for a minute. Letting me hear what they were truly trying to say. Such torture it felt, such affliction. It hurt to hear it as my own, hurt to know it was me thinking these things.

I begged for him to stop, told myself repeatedly that this was too much. It was like the bite: too fast and too soon. I refused to be had so easily, I told myself to push him away, to speak up, to _make_ him bring this to an end.

Yet the other half of me was absurdly disturbing, it sickened me to the bones that such things were passing through me. That I was allowing myself to crave this.

I coveted this-hungered so badly for it. I was feeling so nauseatingly pleased, that shudders shook through me, zealous passionate trembles. It felt so good.

It upset me deeply that I was impeding myself. Why couldn't I let him have me? Why not here? Why not _right now_? Were the questions that surged through this side of me. Infuriation and frustration pounded with every blood cell, with every breath I took.

I wanted him, this instant. And I was the only one in my way.

A sudden rip of pain had me yelping, Dorian letting me go immediately. I pulled away and sat up. Wait a minute. Sat up? Lying on the sheets below me was a very wide-eyed, very shocked Dorian. His mouth moved as if he was speaking, but I couldn't hear him over my heart.

His lips took on the shape of a sentence that appeared to me as: "_what have I done?" _I shook my spinning head, my brain sloshing in a pool of befuddlement.

Peering down on the scene before me, I saw my sweater crumpled and hanging limply on the edge of the bed. Dorian gawked up at me with enormous red eyes, his chest rising and falling frantically.

I sat, mystified and speechless….on top of him? How did this happen? "Wh-what?" I breathed, staring back at him. So confused I was encouraging warm tears to rise in my wide eyes. "It's rather disorientating, isn't it darling."

Both Dorian and I gasped, at an inhuman and terrifying speed he'd removed me from where I sat and placed me on the bed. He stood, looking more than a little irritated, which did nothing for the humiliation that riddled my heated face.

"I was-" Before he could get a word out, Ekaterina lifted her hand to silence him. Beautiful black lace wrapped around her slender fingers, intricate designs weaving through the fine fabric.

She smiled widely, her dark blue eyes as spellbinding as an open sea at sundown glistened like a gaiety wave. "Be still child, your father's patience can only be tested for so long." There was a strong change in the ocean of her eyes, amusement taking hold. "Could you robe yourself and see that he is pacified."

A weakly grateful smile curved the corner of Dorian's lips. He bent in a grace that had me ogling, plucking his sweater from the gleaming floor.

He crossed the floor, his shirt on in a single lift of his arms, he passed her with a growing grin. "Mother." Dorian nodded, exiting without another glance, though his deep chuckle had me gawking after him.

The soprano giggling that came with his departure made me shudder. Ekaterina made a swift motion with her hand, Aurora and Elisabeta filing into the room each carrying a large square parcel. "Ugh." I made a highly displeased face, grabbing the curtains and drawing them shut.

A tender laugh came from the other side; there was complete stillness, the two girls whispering their jovial titters. I wrapped my arms around my knees, hiding my face in my arms.

"Darling, if you aspire to be a Princess the attire is de rigueur." She spoke a gorgeous French accent peeling the drapes back.

Ekaterina was elegant as was she stunning in every aspect. Her shoulder-length hair sweeping around her shoulders in thick golden curls. She extended a laced hand to me, which there was no denying.

She wore a stylish navy garment, making her dark blue eyes shine even brighter against her perfectly smooth pale skin. Her heart shaped face bore such mesmerizing features.

Her lips were full and red, the colour mine would never be. And her eyes were wide and striking, impossible to ignore-but who would want to? They adorned such thick and lush blonde eyelashes; like you would see on a Covergirl commercial. She could make any super model cry on sight.

She helped me from the bed, bringing me to my feet to stand before the two girls. Aurora was petit and cute, her pretty silver eyes expectant and restless, her short brown hair pulled back in a spunky ponytail.

While Elisabeta was a little taller than I, her black hair holding to a shimmering blue tinge. Her round face bordered by thick wavy black locks, strands hanging over her right eye. She peered down at me with dark green eyes, that made Dorian's seem closer to a lime green-yellow than actual green like hers.

I suppose along with the perfect step, and a figure carved from marble, his being trapped in the state of a twenty-year-old and, impossibly abnormal eyes were just another endowment.

Still, looking between the girls, a twang of jealousy drove through my veins. If it weren't for the 'guns' strapped to my chest I would be a toddler compared to both of them.

"I had dresses ordered for you; Dorian told me you had a very sporadic taste in colour." Ekaterina waved her hand to the boxes in each of the girls' hands.

"The choice is yours, darling. I'll leave you to dress, the girls will assist you unless you see it necessary for them to take their leave." Ekaterina gave a broad grin at the heavy frown I fired at the two maids. They may leave _now._

Ekaterina turned swiftly on the balls of shining black heels, pacing towards the door like she was a swan dancing across a pond. She gave me one last smile and took her exit, she hadn't laid a finger on the thick door, yet the fine wood swung shut with a hushed bang.

I sighed, stretching the bottom of my t-shirt down to my hips. "Okay, open." I flicked my hand at both the girls, in a sad attempt to match Emilia's wicked butterfly movements. Both giggled and gently removed the lids of the grey boxes.

A gasp over whelmed me, within Aurora's hands was a gorgeous turquoise ball gown. It was folded neatly, without even the slightest crease, excitedly I rushed towards her. Taking the dress in a gentle grasp and lifted it from the box.

Both Elisabeta and Aurora peeked around the lids of their boxes, their faces erupting with sudden envy. I smirked back at them; feeling empowered by their narrowed eyes and vexed scowls.

The dress was fairly long, giving the impression of a corset of top, a padded bra already made into the elegant folds. The silken straps hung low on my arms, around the middles of my biceps. For such a brazen gown it was made rather casual, a thick black belt sown tightly into the waistline.

Giddy as a little girl in a candy store, I waved Aurora over to help me. I wasn't incapable of dressing myself, nor was I a pompous diva, too conceited to do anything myself. There were just too many latches and zippers and strings, that I would never have been able to put it on alone.

Aurora set her box down on Dorian's bed, hurrying to my aid. She set to undoing the pins and buttons while I disrobed. This wasn't the first time I'd had to strip down to my bra and underwear in the company of the castles maids.

I just wished I had have chosen corresponding undergarments. Being adorned in a thin pink and blue poke-a-dot bra and, green and orange striped underwear somewhat made me feel like a total dork. Neither of the girls seemed to notice, so I refused to let myself light up like a flare in a sky of embarrassment.

I slithered into silk lined gown, turning my gaze over to a patient Elisabeta. She must've been in her early twenties, her expressionless face retaining an ageless maturity. As Aurora began yanking on strings that had me yipping like a puppy, I felt a blush scale to my cheeks.

I set my eyes on the gaping box in Elisabeta's hand, appraising the items awaiting my attention inside. One was a beautiful necklace, a thin silver chain holding a large regal pendant.

It looked like a rose from where I stood, made to harmonize with my onyx clip. Attached to it was a small slip of paper, at fist I pondered whether or not it was the price tag. I shook my head, no of course it wasn't the tag, The Undying never forgot anything.

Next to the necklace, was a pair of black flats, the shoes reminded me of ballerina slippers. Except these were embedded with small, faultlessly cut diamond shapes jewels.

Lying alongside them was the last of the items. Was a pair of gloves the fingers had been cut out, so only the back of my hand, my palm and my wrist was cloaked by the delicate lace. The designs matched my hair clip and necklace, dainty roses embedded in the fabric.

"All finished Mistress." Aurora murmured taking a step away from me. My hands moved down my sides, over the seamless structure of the gown. The soft cloth felt like satin beneath my eager fingers, my palms running down my hips to feel the gentle wisps of folding material.

I walked as gracefully as I could by Aurora and to Elisabeta's ready hands. Reaching into the padded box I removed the necklace first, curious to see what this odd little paper's true identity really was. I unfolded the parchment, a smile breaking out on my lips as I read.

Surprise.

I could feel probing eyes sweeping over me, peering up at Elisabeta then at Aurora who turned her head speedily away from me. I re-folded the paper, waltzing over to where my sweater lie lifelessly on the bed. I tucked the note into a pocket and zipped it up hastily, before returning to the girls.

I took Dorian's necklace very, very guardedly from the box, smoothly fastening it around my neck. The pendant fell above my breasts, the black rose folding around itself, the petals so finely done I caught myself staring at the round flower.

Next I drew the gloves from the box, careful not to jab my clumsy fingers through any of the wrong holes. Turning my hand around to absorb every detail my eyes could find, the grin remaining strong on my lips as I picked the slippers out.

"Let me, Princess." Elisabeta seemed to jump right into action, placing the parcel into Aurora's arms as she took the shoes. She kneeled easily in the black and white maid's gown she wore, waiting for me to lift my feet.

Awkwardly I brought a leg up, pointing my toes as she glided the slipper on to my dangling foot. I felt like I was in an incredibly twisted Cinderella story as I lifted my right foot for her.

I thanked the girls, and bid them farewell, watching them leave hastily. Once I was alone I slunk over to Dorian's mirror, seeing a reflection that was not me. This girl was beautiful, her red hair made to pop in opposition to the turquoise dress which hugged her thin figure.

Her brown eyes animated and sparkling, like the diamond studs on her shoes and the shining rose above her chest. She was so, so pretty.

Maybe Dorian's mirror was magic, stolen from an evil witch, and I was looking into the eyes of the fairest of them all.

A blush rose to the girl's cheeks as she turned in the dress, showing every stunning facet. She danced away from the mirror and sauntered out the vast wooden door.

I closed Dorian's bedroom door on my way out, his room was one of the furthest from the Throne Room-was the furthest from any room. I walked merrily down the hall, stopping to gape out a wide window.

The sun was barely a sliver on the horizon, the sky a raging sea of purples and oranges and pinks. The clouds looked like candy floss, fluffy and vibrantly dramatic; it brought with it a sweet breeze.

I was expecting the smell of sugary candy; instead I got something so much better. The scent of leaves and grass wafted under my nose, earth and fusty trees, the floral smell of awakening flowers seeping through here and there.

Taking deep gluttonous breaths I continued through the stone house, feeling the change in atmospheres as I entered the larger half of the castle. The floor became mahogany instead of rippling stone, the walls painted rich blacks and scarlets.

Expensive paintings lined the walls, pictures every artist in Transylvania would die for. Some were of dragons, with massive scales and jaws just as enormous.

Their tails layered in jagged spikes wrapped around their vast bodies, their claws spread wide and long. Fire engulfing and reflecting their rough appearance, whipped around the photograph.

I passed other rooms on my venture, gigantic rooms that my entire house could fit in. They were sparingly decorated in rich furniture-probably costing as much as my house. Fine woods and extravagant carpets, of crimson, navies and ebonies.

The ceilings were ridiculously high; in most rooms they were even painted. Room upon elegant room portrayed extraordinary pictures, each unlike the other, painted amazing and effervescent colours.

The faint clicking of my shoes on the mahogany announced my entrance, to the small collection in the Throne Room. My eyes glued first on the huge picture on the wall behind the throne.

It was a beautifully painted picture, depicting a witch hunt. The symbolic message behind this, I could only presume was how hated and powerful The Undying were, and how badly the world wished to be rid of them.

Octavianus' voice diminished as I entered, feeling the gaze of five splash my skin.

Emilia smiled hugely at me from where she sat on the arm of a scarlet sofa. Dorian sprawled across the couch, his foot up on the other arm, forcing Hristea to stand, leaning against the other end.

While Octavianus sat in the colossal throne just beside a hearth, the orange fire dancing across his pallid skin. His hair the same dark brown as his three children, hung around his shoulders. Just like Dorian's, strands challenged him wilting around his forehead, the few daring hairs were shot and elderly silver.

Though, Octavianus couldn't have been more than his mid forties or late thirties, he retained that same eternal appearance. And I had to admit, for someone his age he was quite handsome, no matter how you assessed at him.

He couldn't have been much taller than Hristea, who was a building when opposed to me. Octavianus was beautiful, tall and rugged he was sophisticated and held an underlying muscular appearance. In other words, he wasn't as terrifyingly brawny as Hristea.

His features were timeless, gorgeous and perfectly proportioned. His oval face mirrored Dorian's in the sense they shared that peculiar, mystifying aura about them. Their features both elegant and evident, with their long noses and lightly pronounced cheek bones.

He held that powerful, enigmatic smile like Emilia that you couldn't bare to look away from. That drew you in and captivated you, fascinated you with an immortal charm.

Octavianus' eyes were like Hristea's-may he Emilia and Dorian be triplets-they each possessed a power within their unusual eyes. A strength you dare not cross, it was as enthralling as was it dangerous. The superior green maintained a playful glimmer, though Octavianus was not as mischievous and vigorous as his son.

I gave a curtsy, feeling like I was cast in a stupid _Disney_ movie. "Analeigh, you're family, and we treat each other as such. Now rise." I smiled sheepishly at Ekaterina, striding across the fine wooden paneling, Dorian swinging his legs off the couch so I could take a suitable seat.

As if I was a ghost their discussion went on, it was like I'd never walked in. Throughout the entire conversation, from where they began I could tell I'd missed a considerable amount. The debate was settled on the bereavement, which didn't seem at all electrifying to Dorian or the very open-faced Ekaterina.

The Gala, as it was now being called, was to be on Sunday. That specific date had all five of them grinning; I could guess it had something to do with how it was the Lord's Day, where we were all to attend church.

While later on that night there would be an event, that I'm sure all of Transylvania had heard about by now. Such a special occasion, for which hundreds of The Undying would be caused to gather in a single place. I thought it was going to be amazing.

For the rest of Sighisoara? All hell was going to be set loose, ending in the result of hundreds dead, or hundreds fleeing. It would be a nightmare from which Transylvania would never, never wake.

A thick lump had begun to develop in my throat. Why hadn't I thought of that?

Of the countless people who, unlike me, would not be spared their lives. Who's families would be forever marred, why had this terrible flaw been so oblivious to me? Was I truly that wrapped up in this warped fairy tale? To ignore the fact that I was allowing my family to terrorize and murder so many innocent people.

No, it wasn't even my families doing; it was going to be the other countless hoard of The Undying that was to imperil my village-my home. And I was going to bare witness, I was going to have a marvellous time with Dorian, and I was going to stand aside and let the onslaught unfurl.

_I won't let that happen. _I thought I heard his voice, but when I peered over at Dorian his eyes hadn't parted with his fathers. He was speaking fluently with his brother and sister, listening to the questions and debating answers. His attention was on the task at hand. Perhaps I was letting this whole issue freak me out a little too much.

_No, Analeigh. I've Engraved upon you, like I told you earlier, I can converse with you whenever I choose, I don't need to speak aloud to do so. _

It was so loud, so sure, that I couldn't help but look at him again. If I actually did this could he hear me too, or was I going batty? _Can we save this conversation for later? You're making me feel crazy. _And he was, even I thought I should be locked away for trying to talk to him through my mind. Things like that just didn't exist. Just didn't happen.

_I do other things that make you crazy. Speaking telepathically is just an accessory. _I looked at him from the corner of my eye, to see that he was doing the same, a slick smirk dividing his lips. I frowned turning away and staring back at Octavianus, Dorian's deep chuckle echoing across the openness of my mind.

"Tatiana is coming as well as her two daughters, Sabina and Sorina." Ekaterina's voice broke through my hazed thoughts, my eyes flickering to her and back to the grinning Dorian. Stupid ass-hole multi-tasker, I thought grumpily chewing the inside of my lip.

There was a purr of laughter from where Hristea was leaning on the couch. Dorian gave a very disapproving hiss back at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

Emilia grunted, drawing eyes to where she sat. She could have replaced Aphrodite herself, the way she was so prettily poised on the comfy arm. Her legs crossed her right arm stretched across the back of the couch around Dorian's shoulders, while the other lay restfully in her lap.

She shook her head to rid herself of the long strands curving around her elegant face. "I also received notice of Crina and Tiberiu, they will be attending." Her face contorted, to become a shocking gargoyle, like Dorian's had last night. "They will be bringing Cesario and _Viola_." Her tone shifted to a revolted growl.

Ekaterina sighed scornfully, Octavianus lifting his hand to place it on hers where it rested on the edge of his throne. "You could at least give the boy his chance." She said reproachfully.

Emilia snorted, flipping her dark hair and raising her chin. Dorian and Hristea gave into a low chortle, the silvery sound of bass and tenor echoing in the vast room. "Would she give any man his chance?" Dorian raised a brow at his haughty sister, her eyes narrowed on him as her turned her head jerkily away.

"Arrogance will be your downfall." Octavianus commented, Emilia smiling sweetly back at him, her eyes melting to a loving liquid green. "Of course father, if it were possible for me to have such a flaw I suppose I would be wary." She shot back, managing to keep her tenacity but warm her voice to show respect.

Both Hristea and Dorian gave swift snarls, their eyes narrowing on their sister. "You'll cave at some point." Hristea remarked, Dorian nodding curtly in agreement.

Emilia slipped from the arm of the couch, her eyes wide and full of rage. She bared long gorgeous teeth back at us. "All men are dicks." And with that she left, each step showing more of her beautiful grace.

Emilia reminded me of a Venus-fly-trap, she was so gorgeous to look at and, to hear her voice was like listening to the singing of all Heaven's angels at once. But getting close to her would cost you your life, if she didn't allow it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's _Viola_?" I tried to say the person's name with the same amount of distaste as Emilia had, but the resentment wasn't true.

Dorian smiled at my weak attempt to sound bitter, his eyes sparkling ardently. "Another Undying male who worships my sister, it's a blind hope." He shook his head at the thought, his grin widening.

"Viola?" I continued looking at him curiously, Dorian sighed. "His younger sister is, Cesario. They have been close friends of my father's for centuries; Tiberiu was one of the first Undying to select my father as Dracula.

"He also pledged allegiance to the Royal Mantle and, executed the roll as witness to my father's bringing to Dracula." Dorian made a face. "Why he allows Viola to waste such time I'll never understand."

"You don't think it's possible for Emilia to love him?" I questioned, removing my hair clip and placing it on the table with my backpack. Dorian laughed animatedly. "I don't believe it's possible for her to love anyone."

I frowned shaking my head at him. "She loves you." I remarked, flattening the creases in my night gown. Dorian shrugged thoughtfully. "As does she love Hristea as well as you, she must, we are her kin. Emilia isn't such an obstinate fool to choose otherwise."

"Ugh." I narrowed my eyes at him. "How can you say that? She's your sister." Dorian raised his goblet to me with a toothy smile. "That's the very reason I _can_ say that, because she is my sister." His eyes hardened. "I've shared a mind with her, Emilia can be loved, but she will never give love."

"That's mean Dorian." I replied giving him a scolding glare, he pursed his lips, nodding a fraction as he brought the goblet to his mouth.

Taking a lengthy gulp he gazed into the glass before peering up at me again. "Yes, but if I was a kind man would they call me The Devil Himself?" His tone was light a soft chuckle coming through his words.

I paused, unable to word a good retort, Dorian winked as he walked around the bed to the other side of the room. Slowly, I followed my hand grazing the curtains surrounding the vast divan.

His eyes chased stars across the sky, his elbows resting on the stone sill below, as he inclined outside the window. I padded across the chilling floors to meet him, leaning against the wrinkled rock wall. "And Sabina and Sorina?" I pressed, watching his mouth as it turned from a pensive purse to a spirited smirk.

"Hristea's play things." He chuckled, the sound as much spellbinding as it was delicious. "May they have the ability to read his thoughts as clearly as I can, I doubt they really care what passes through his head."

His now lively green eyes touched mine for a brief moment, before he raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm not following." I mumbled raising a brow at his jubilant expression.

"They are cousins with the glorious Tatiana-who would have been my mother if it weren't for past occurrences." His joyful façade had gradually begun to slip as he spoke, a stronger frustration taking his control.

"Hristea has such an ambivalent mind, if ever the time should come he will never be able to demur either one of the girls. So he acts like the majority of my kind-the savages that we are-and harbours an unruly liking for both the girls. Poor things." Dorian scowled in distaste.

I smiled at his scandalized features. "So they're more or less women of particular favours?" I asked lightly, catching the faint hint of a smile on his mouth. "Yes, that would be correct." He nodded.

"So, what does that make me?" My tone was bantering, coaxing his grin out from hiding. "If that is what the 'norm' is for your kind?" Dorian looked at me, the smile I'd retrieved was easy and blissful, yet his eyes held a gleam that was more serious than contented.

"My human." He stated, bluntly nonchalant I waited for whatever remained of his sentence, as he drank from the goblet. "You are considered a wife to me, and to the rest of my family. Nothing like a toy." Once again his tone was barely sentient, his eyes gliding distractedly toward the window.

There was no time to prepare for that, no time to think or control any abrupt actions. So, my first response to that sentiment was to blush fiercely and giggle like one of the preps at school. Dorian's brows arched, his glassy eyes hardening as if he was genuinely insulted that I saw humour in what he had just said.

"You think I just proposed a joke to you?" The corner of his mouth fidgeted. I wasn't sure whether it was his dissatisfaction in my response that brought him to do it, or if it was simply a wave of hilarity that came over him.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head at him. "No, of course not. One hundred-year-old men say things like that to me all the time." I shrugged observing his open expression for quite some time, working to keep the grin off my lips.

"I'm not one hundred." He commented, surprisingly, his face remained vacant, his tone empty of all life. My sarcasm went utterly overlooked. As easily spotted as his dispassionate topic change was, I rolled along with the waves of this new conversation, swept under a current of interest.

"Th-then-" I chewed the inside of my lip "-How old are you?" His smile flashed brightly, an amusement brightening his detached eyes as he leaned away from the window. His right hand falling around a curvaceous stone in the wall near my head, his left hand dropped closer to my waist but never touched.

Dorian tilted his head to my level. "I am exactly 109 years older than you are." With a sly smirk he pushed away from me and the wall, waltzing proudly back towards the bed.

Math, of course, he had to choose the subject that I was not good at. Was there not a scientific term to explain this to me? I was well ahead of the class in science. Rolling my eyes at the all-too pleased Dorian, I began the equation.

"125." I blurted, sounding confident, my hands on my hips as I sauntered around the side of the bed. Dorian sat on the furrowed black sheets, his eyes on the now empty goblet in his left hand.

The inside rim of his lips were stained red, giving his pale face an almost eerie glow. His eyes were detached, the energetic green seeming to fade with distance, like watching a ship go further into the sea. I watched as a round, unusual drop of scarlet moved across his mouth.

The slender tear drop falling to the corner of his lips, leaving a trail of crimson behind. It wandered down the curve of his mouth, slithering weirdly down his chin.

And just as I thought it was going to escape, a forked tongue reached down to wrench it back into his awaiting jaws. I jumped at the abruptness of his movement, Dorian's eyes awaking, widening to fix on me with such speed I barely had time to blink.

"You're wrong Analeigh." His words had an almost musical rhythm to them, the harmony twirling about the air between us. He raised a dark brow at me, inviting me to take one more guess. I sighed, feeling my lips bouncing together as I closed my eyes. "126?" I said from right off the top of my head.

Dorian's eyes softening, liquefying with a sudden ease. "Correct." He nodded passively a small grin shrouding his soiled lips.

My first reaction was to gawk in disbelief. Then I was embarrassed, my boyfriend was older than my grandfather for Pete's sake! And lastly, which was too be expected I shrugged a shoulder and plopped sleepily down next to him.

"_You_ are tired?" He fired the instant I'd made contact with the sheets. A yawn overpowered a logical reply, Dorian smiling kindly as I nodded.

Sleep was a cumbersome blanket over me, inescapable but alluring. I wanted to drift into darkness and allow my breath to be quenched, to bring life to a new day and, rest a body that was seeming to grow heavier and heavier with the passing time.

With silk pressed to my cheek I let myself collapse. Plunging into whispering dreams and warm sheets, my body still getting heavier began to relax. My head was weightless, resting in a pool of creased satin. My fingers closed and loosened on the sheets around me, my knees pressed tightly to my chest.

I was vaguely aware of Dorian's hands, lifting me from the center of the bed, to the top. Where I could drop my head on a feather soft pillow, where he could pull the sheets gently up over my shoulders, to tuck them under my chin.

The bed didn't move, nor did I hear him approaching, when suddenly my back was pressed to stone. A heart as fast as hummingbird wings beat through my own. Sighing, I felt an arm unfold on me holding me, caressing me.

I faded into the night, to the thrumming of an inhuman heart. To the enthralling murmurs of his breath over my skin. And, to the comforting stroke of his hand over my hair.

I smiled widely in my sleep.

& & &

I'd been here before, been in this nightmare before. The place was so horrifically familiar, yet I could never decode the location.

The halls were black, as were the floors and ceilings. An endless ocean of night, waiting to drown me in depths reality would never have. Even through this bizarre mayhem, through this chaotic jumble of impossibilities this nightmare was so real. So terribly real.

I ran from screams that were my own, jumping at every dead end. I was in a maze, a planet sized labyrinth. I could never find the end, could never elude the howling that pursued me.

Tonight, however, I was not wearing my usual jeans and t-shirt; instead I wore an elegant dress. The colour so red it almost appeared purple, it was beautiful, covered in gorgeous ripples and creases. It was strapless and gave an incredible bust. But it wasn't made for fleeing, for evading a shrieking monster.

My hair was pinned up fancily, in messy pig-tails. Curls whipped across my face as I ran, the occasional pin slipping to let my hair fall around my chin.

Another alteration was that the walls had changed from an ebony sea, to mirrors. Mirrors that went on for days, stretching unendingly across the floors and walls.

My bare feet slapped loudly against the glass, my dress gossiping quietly between strides. Tonight I could not hear them, not over the screeching behind me.

Usually Dorian would come to save me. He woke me up at this point, when he'd had enough of my tossing and turning. Or at the very least, my gasping and whimpering.

Tonight he never came.

Instead, he let this beast come after me; let this monstrosity chase me to worlds more terrifying than ever before. So frightening I'd begun to cry, to bawl and stumble into the mirrors.

My raspy breath breaking to free a breathless sob, tears streaked across my face. Matting damply in my swanky hair, plummeting violently down my cheeks, chin and, neck.

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I told myself, sprinting as best I could in my gown. My arms flailed about in front of me feeling for any doors or turns-for anything!

Panting, my throat dry and sore as my fingers crushed against a wall. My knees gave out under me, sending me crashing to the floor. "Wake up!" I wailed crawling across my shimmering reflection, my eyes widened as I peered down at myself.

My eyes gleamed a burning scarlet, my hands shaking on the glass adorned long pale claws. My breath grew wilder and wilder coming as furious hisses instead of gasps, I shot up and into the mirror wall behind me.

Staring myself in the eye through the floor, "What's happening to me?" I screamed my teeth pointed, slender fangs had formed gradually making their way down to overlap my bottom lip.

Glowing red hair curled crazily around my face, the spiky pig-tails bouncing with my every frantic movement. The crimson locks seemed brighter against my pale skin, skin that was too ashen to belong to a human.

I realized I was no longer crawling across the floor, but rather crouched. I sat on the balls of my feet, the palms of my hands resting on the mirror below me. My dress had pooled around me, reminding me of Dorian's rose, the sea of red coiling around itself in a single gorgeous flower.

My body felt twisted, contorted as if my bones were going to shatter under pressure. But I enjoyed the pain, I craved more of it like an animal yearns for the hunt or…and Undying covets blood.

The shrieks drew nearer; my head jerking up so quickly it hurt my neck. My lips tore back, my back arched and I snarled baring my fangs to the yowling darkness.

My hands crossed paths before me, my claws leaving haggard scratches on the mirror below. I leaned forward, expecting to fall flat on the glass; instead I perched with ease on the balls of my feet. Glaring into the obscurity encroaching me, I watched with wide eyes as it became a figure, a ghostly silhouette.

My breath caught as the ghost threw itself at me; before I had a moment to escape dark hands were fastening around my throat. I gasped feeling the points of my fangs slash deep gashes into my bottom lip. A scream had budded in my throat, my hands clawing frantically at the person's arm.

Their breath was heavy and rough against my bare skin. Their grasp on my throat strengthening to choke the life clean out of my hands. I coughed, fighting for every breath as their nails began to gouge into my skin.

Warm tears spilled down my face, my breaths growing raspy as my vision began to blur. I could feel myself getting weaker, my body getting lighter and lighter until the world around me was black.

Heavy breaths invaded my silence, yet I could see no one, could feel no one. I couldn't move, not even a finger or blink an eye. Was I dead? Was this what death felt like? Absolute weightlessness?

"I love you so much." It was my voice, from the pronunciation of every syllable to my thick accent and lively tone. But it was not _me _speaking, how could it be? I was dead. "Kill me now." But I am already dead!

"Analeigh!" Dorian moaned in response, I wanted to look around, I needed to find him. Yet all I could do was lay here, unmoving and dead. Held captive by a starless sky.

Then, suddenly a sharp pain pierced the left side of my neck. With a cry my eyes widened, flying open to reveal Dorian's room. I didn't wrench up, I panted and wheezed instead, my brain swimming as I fought to gather my strength once more.

My lungs hurt, my entire torso engulfed in a searing pain. An agony so strong it forced me upward, I jumped fearfully in the darkness. Parting the curtains as quickly as my tired human hands could. I felt like a child afraid of the dark and anxious to find her mommy.

Sunlight poured onto me, my eyes squinting to examine the room surrounding me. It was hushed and still, Dorian's room lit brightly by the golden rays. Nothing had changed. I was the one freaking out.

I yipped, flinching as something moved across my waist. Eager too look but terrified to know I nervously peeked down at myself. Again, I wore the same silken blue spaghetti-strap night gown I'd changed into last night.

The black duvet was spread evenly over me, outlining my figure lying beneath it's warmth. Dorian's arm rested limply around my waist, I followed it's muscular curves right up to where he lay on the bed.

My heart stilled in my chest, a shriek erupting and echoing in the room. He was lifeless, his eyes closed, his face blank. A thick wooden stake protruded from his chest, stabbing into his heart and deep through the other side.

A pool of red surrounded his body like my dream dress, only…it _was_ blood. Staining the sheets and pillows and me, my dress was heavy with the crimson, my eyes welling with tears as I cried out.

"Analeigh!" Someone yelled, my eyes fluttering wide as I thrashed in the person's arms. The sound of a girl screaming filled the room, I couldn't figure out who or what it was but someone's hand collapsed over my lips.

It made me fight harder, made the tears tumble unrelentingly as I struggled against their hands. The scream was silenced immediately, as I was turned to face them.

Shock gushed in my veins, my heart pounding as I looked Dorian straight in the face. His green eyes glowed with concern and frustration, his fingers firm over my lips, his arm strong around my waist.

Slowly he removed finger by finger, my hands trembling hysterically as they ran across his chest. I could hardly see through the screen of tears I'd created, my shoulders still juddering with shaky weeps.

I felt his skin fearfully, his chest bare as my fingertips chased wild nightmares over his heart. Dorian stiffened as I yanked him closer, my hands searching his back for the exit of the murderous stake. "What are you doing?" He sounded exhausted; pushing away from me his arm was still wound tightly around my waist.

"It had been so real." I whispered my tone thick and frenzied. Dorian's right hand lifted to feel my forehead and cheeks as if I had a fever. His eyes narrowed as he came closer, my hands still anxiously moving over him, unsure if I'd missed something.

Sleepily he took both of my quivering hands in his one. "What are you talking about?" Once more his words came in a weary mumble, his eyes darkened with a fragility of their own. "You were…" My voice faded, I couldn't bring myself to say it-I would never have the strength to say such a thing. Dorian didn't…could _never_…die.

"Another nightmare?" He breathed, his dark hair straying into his face. "Don't worry love, it will pass, your body must still adapt to this conversion." His hand grazed my cheek gently, comfortingly.

"Dorian I was-" my voice cracked "-I was a vampire." This statement caused his eyes to enlarge for a moment, then Dorian exhaled deeply. "A side-effect." He nodded. "Being so intimately bonded with me would cause such thoughts."

I shook my head fretfully. "I died." I pressed, Dorian meeting my eyes. They were tentative and ruminate I could see the working of his jaw and the thought he was putting into his next response. "You died or I killed you?" He'd said it with such ease that I almost didn't hear him.

My heart thudded forcefully against my ribs as I stared at him. "You're-" I began, Dorian interrupting sharply. "I am not jesting, Analeigh." He assured me, my eyes widening as I sucked in a brusque breath. "I asked you to." My tone was quiet and weak, Dorian flexing his jaw as he mulled my answer over.

How could I tell him this? How did I tell him that I'd asked him to take my life, that I'd given everything up like that. Whether or not he did at the end of my dream, what would provoke me to ask that?

"You will never have to offer such a thing. To anyone." He promised, Dorian closing his eyes for a moment in consideration. "As for your subliminal desire to become Undying." He paused reflectively. "_That _you may ask of me whenever you choose."

"All I have to do is die." I murmured, Dorian did not reply, instead he drew me closer. His breath cascaded over my skin pleasingly, as he pressed his lips to my forehead. His fingers swept my hair from my face, erasing my nightmare and wiping away my turmoil.

Turning under the sheets, I felt for him again. "You should be about during the daylight hours." He sighed, his lids drooping as he forced himself away from me.

Daylight, that's why he was so exhausted. I'd had no idea it was morning, I'd been so panicked it never occurred to me what time it was. Even still my body ached, as if my horrendous dream had taken on reality through the night.

Although, did I truly want to go back to sleep? Now after that horrible nightmare? It was probably waiting in my subconscious, weaving like a vile snake through my mind, ever patient for my return.

What if I was to fall right back into the mirrors, where I would be right back at the beginning. Victim to my own mind.

With this in mind I hesitated, not wanting to place myself in the monstrous black claws of those shadows. Just the thought of them made my throat tighten, however I didn't want to wander the castle.

As beautiful as it was it was so huge I could never get the full tour. But I didn't want to be alone, afraid of my reflection-afraid of what beast I might become within it. Afraid of the shadows sneaking inside this aged relic, here there were ghosts. I didn't need to see them to know they were here.

I glanced back at Dorian, gasping when I saw him. I half-expected to find a stake plunged through his heart, the thought making me shiver. Instead, he lie soundly asleep.

He had once told me he took pleasure in sleeping in a human's quarters, in a human bed. As opposed to the coffin where his mother, brother, sister and, father awaited his arrival. They all slept deep in the belly of the castle, where they could reach the cellar whenever needed.

Dorian forbids me from ever going down there though. He promised it would be a one way trip back to my house if that rule was even smudged, let alone bent or broken. Though the curiosity lingers…

Shaking away my defiant deliberations, I settled my full attention on him. It wasn't easy to see in this dark, enclosed space, but even a blind person could find Dorian.

He lay on his back, his arms at his sides his body following the flawless alignment, straight to the foot of the bed. His chest did not rise and fall like a normal man's, but didn't move at all. It was somewhat like staring at a corpse, I couldn't tell if he was breathing, and he never budged the slightest bit.

His lids were closed, thick brown eyelashes scattering shadows down his cheeks. His jaw no longer flexed, instead it slumbered quaintly along with the rest of him.

My gaze strayed down his long neck and still shoulders, following the curves of his chest and the plates that lined his stomach. From there black satin took over, spread over his marvellously frozen cadaver. I could just see the drop as the sheets fell around his long legs, still unmoved, right to his feet.

He was beautiful. An angel in a man's flesh.

From where I sat I could indistinctly see the outline of something…tattoo-like? I felt my brow crease in interest; I tried my best to move discreetly as not to wake him. Butterfly wings batted against the walls of my stomach, as I reached over him.

My hand planted on his far side, my clammy fingers struggling to hold up my weight as I leaned onto my arm. My bangs began to sway; strands of red tickled the back of my neck as I slid closer.

My eyes flickered between Dorian's sallow lids and the dark mark that was printed between his neck and right shoulder. Bowing a little lower I could just make out what appeared to be a rose. The edges were jagged, like the flower had been etched into his bare skin.

The lines were deep and rough, the entire rose seemed too violent to be such a pretty flower. It was just the boarder lines it seemed; there was no colour to give it life. The black ink that made the design was the only sign of shading or tone to the insipid rose.

My nose wrinkled, I'd never seen this symbol before. And Dorian would never tarnish such a gorgeous body, nor would he ever get a tattoo. Not that he could feel the pain.

I had no recollection of this rose, though the more I looked at it, the more the title seemed improper. It was too viciously drawn; perhaps it had been cut into him. But who dare get so close to an Undying with something sharp enough to pierce their skin?

If I spoke to him, could he hear me? Before whenever I tried I could never get through to him in his sleep. It was as if he was in a completely new world, a world that hindered him from entering mine.

Maybe now, after our Engraving he could. I was going to look like a daft little girl if this was not successful; I was going to feel just as foolish if I was triumphant anyway. "Dorian." I whispered, feeling the blood as it pulsed wildly to my cheeks.

I thought I saw his eyelids quiver for a moment, but he did not move. His chest, I would feel against my own if he took a breath, so I was still unable to reach him after all.

Sighing, my eyes dropped to the mark once more before I began to slip away. My throat closed on a high-pitched bark, as his hand rose to grasp my arm. He'd moved so quickly I hadn't seen or felt his motion coming at all.

His lips twitched, like a creature breaking from a marble bodice. Dorian's brow furrowed, his lids scrunching as if he couldn't pry them open. His grip in my arm tightened, sharp nails scraping my skin as he fought to open his eyes.

Veins began to show beneath the flesh, his teeth clenching as he forced them open. Brown lashes flickering up to uncover glowing red eyes, Dorian exhaled, the gust of his breath rolling over my neck as he gazed up at me.

I could see the strain in the fading scarlet, and I felt his grasp beginning to loosen. He looked drained, there were no bags under his eyes like my mother gets, instead the solid green of his irises had begun to diminish. Turning to liquid fatigue before my eyes, he sighed.

"First the screaming." He breathed gruffly. "Now this? Analeigh, I'd swear _you_ were trying to kill _me_." His tone was course, but the sense of a light banter still clothed his words.

I frowned, the remembrance of my nightmare climbing up to wrap it's dark claws around my throat. "P-please, Dorian, don't say things li-ike that." I'd worked not to stammer, but the whimpering I was trying to swallow did not make speaking any easier.

"When did you get this?" I didn't want to dawdle; he already looked as if he was going to pass out at any given moment. I raised my arm careful not to topple; I stretched my hand out to trace the furious rims of the flower.

Dorian blinked, a drowsy confusion contorting his face as he looked along my arm. His hand released me fully, slithering down my skin to touch his shoulder. I watched his face with wide mindful eyes, as he winced his fangs descending for a moment.

He had barely brushed it and the tenderness was enough to make him grimace. This wasn't a good sign. It took more than a radical amount of damage to even make him feel any pain, how could that tiny skim be enough to cause him to recoil like that?

At the same time, I felt something. A prick of a needle or a rapid burn, whatever it was it startled me. My body tensing for an instant it was like every part of me had gone on lock-down.

Then suddenly he was smiling-hugely. "It was a success." He said while I blushed, maybe he did hear me the first time. As I went to further explain myself and my idiotic snooping, he pushed me back.

Exerting a great deal of effort in just sitting himself up, I watched as his arms began to tremble. Dorian bit his lip as I leaned forward and into me, my chin resting on the shoulder that bore no trace of an emblem.

His breath made me quake with goose-bumps as the delicious chill painted my shoulder. "Can you see it?" Now he sounded shattered, bled of all energy and light.

He pressed against me so hard, I truly felt I was the only thing keeping him up, but if I had to hold any more we were both going to fall entirely off the bed. There was another rasp on my shoulder, and this time his face lolled weakly into my neck. "All of it?"

I let my eyes prowl across his back, searching for any significance. It wasn't hard to find what he was speaking of; it was all unfolded before me. Weaving, interlacing, merging black vines thrust themselves down the entire right side of his back.

I gasped, glimpsing a dozen of the vehement black roses unravelled across his skin. The toothed vines knotted themselves and reconciled within and behind the flowers. Both the ebony vines and ink roses looked ferocious, yet the more I examined each of them, the more I saw the inhuman beauty they carried.

I yearned to touch the forcible curling petals, and run my hands along the serrated vines. I'd seen the anguish it had brought him when he'd merely felt it, I wouldn't put him through that again.

"But…why?" I asked, conversing mainly with myself as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Dorian's arms lie floppily over mine, the backs of his hands dragging along the sheets.

I felt no breath on my throat or warmth in his face. Occasionally I would, however, feel wings fleet across my skin, the quiet beat of his eyelashes.

From his hips I let my hands rise, cautiously to not disturb the state of sleep he was in. My skin crawled, I worried even the slightest touch would hurt him, but I couldn't resist it any longer-I _had_ to see them for myself.

My index finger uncurled nervously, tremors rippled through my hand as I neared the base of the last vine. The vines had taken on such an ominously authentic appearance; I almost thought I was going to cut myself on a thorn.

Pausing briefly, I continued to raise my hand. Carefully my fingers spread apart each tip gently following the path of a separate vine, until all five of my fingers travelled towards his shoulders.

Chewing the inside of my lip, my eyes wandered between his face and his back, worried that at any moment I'd harm him. "Oh." I gasped, that was a first, me hurt Dorian? Ha, that'd be the day.

I jumped, my hands tensing as a breath lashed across my skin. It was freezing, like the way a snowball would feel against your bare flesh, you can't help but be startled. My hand leapt off his back, my eyes wide as I braced for his reaction.

Instead of the agonized growl, came a rather surprising groan. The loud yip I gave somewhat sounded like a puppy, Dorian stiffened as he sighed. I shivered at the aroused graze of his teeth against my skin, every hair on my body stood on end at the brush of a warm tongue.

My heart pounded in my chest, shooting frantically into overdrive, my arms stretched away from him, too astonished to move. Dorian grunted, pushing himself away as best he could. "You have to go Analeigh-you have to get away from me." His tone was frenzied, not by thirst but by a stronger need.

Some part of me died at those words, my face falling from its shocked state and into a frown. "I'm sorry I-" I began; Dorian flexed his jaw as he glared at me. "Go…you have to go _now_." His voice had turned antagonistic, his teeth still tightly clenched, bared at me as his eyes narrowed.

I didn't want to leave, how could he send me away like this? I was hurt by the belligerence of his words and the violent hunger in his eyes. Yet somehow, reluctant and affronted, my body moved itself off the bed and through the curtains.

I stood in the dark half of his room, just barely able to see the sunlight on the other side. Now he hissed, and the sound had flung my hand over my mouth to hold back a scream. "Get out!" Dorian snarled, the curtains parting under the force.

A chill wound down my spine like ice, my entire being trembled as tears rose to my eyes. The pressure pressed sadistically on my skin, the heat from before, the flames that had murdered me in my subconscious began to summon in a single point.

Afraid to be burned, afraid to see what he had become I ran, unthinkingly from the room. Just like in my nightmare I bolted down the halls, flickering rays of light racing by me as I hurried through the castle.

I feared looking over my shoulder, not wanting to see the dark shadows chasing me.

My legs had grown numb when suddenly I had run into a wall. Gasping over a dry throat I flew backward, my hands reaching out as if they could catch me, when a firm hand grasped my wrist.

"My apologies, dearest Analeigh, excuse my lack of observance." The voice I knew as well as my own, Octavianus lifting me back to my feet. His smile was wide and tender, his eyes lively and bright compared to the dwindling green Dorian's had been. His grip was steady and gentle, his fingers folded over mine with an unbelievably warm, trustworthiness that I couldn't have found in anyone else's other than Dorian's.

"I was on my way to see Dorian." At the mention of his name Octavianus' eyes seemed to darken with fury. "You'll have to forgive his uncouth behaviour. He has Engraved once again and has never very much enjoyed the inappropriate impulses it brings him." His lips twitched faintly as he gazed down the hall behind me, as if he could see through all the corridors and into Dorian's room.

As he freed my wrist, he raised his hand to stroke my cheek, wiping away my tears. "Although, after enduring the urge for his sister, I cannot blame him entirely for his discourtesy." Octavianus mused, grinning tenderly down at me.

"Now, I must ask you to accompany me on my stroll, before he comes to hunt you." His tone changed notably, to one of censure and patronization. I looked down at the flimsy gown I wore and blushed beneath tear warmed cheeks.

By the time I'd looked up again he was pacing off down the hall. Gasping I rushed after him, my feet slapping loudly against the hard wood.

Octavianus wore a white blouse, tucked into his pants and buttoned to the top. Wrapped around the lapel was a dark red kerchief folding over itself, secured neatly by a golden pin which looked to be a dragon.

His slacks were an aged shade of grey, held up by the glistening black leather straps that ran from his waist, up his chest, over his shoulders, crossed over his back and, latched to the back of his pants.

His dark hair draped around his shoulders, few more strands than usual sprung up and around his face, some standing right out. The grey hairs framing his face danced as he walked, swayed around his eyes and swept across his evident cheekbones.

His hands descended into his pockets as he withdrew a pocket watch, when I'd reached his side again he showed it to me. The watch was made of pure shiny gold, there were no numbers but the photograph in the center had wheedled a gasp out of me.

It was a picture of a woman; her hair was the first thing I noticed. The red was so vibrant it reminded me a little of my own, though mine was darker and brighter. It came in thick ringlets around her face, tumbled over her shoulders and finally came to a halt halfway to her waist.

And within such wildly curly hair was a heart shaped face, bearing huge moss green eyes. She squinted out of sunlight, and even still, her eyes were just so lustrously big. Her smile was just as massive her lips parted over gorgeous glinting pearl teeth, they were all aligned without a single flaw.

She was bare foot, looking as if she was standing on a beach, the way grains were spread over her little toes. She wore a blue sundress, her hands resting on her large, pregnant stomach. She looked so happy.

It was then that I realized the watch wasn't even working. There was no faint ticking, nor were the hands moving even a smidgen. I was confused for a moment, feeling my brow furrow as I narrowed my eyes at the glistening watch.

"There's a reason Emilia loves blue on you." When I glanced up at Octavianus he wasn't even looking at me. Had I imagined it? I sighed, probably.

"Come, dearest, we don't have much more time." Octavianus murmured brightly in his black velvet voice. His hand engulfed mine as he picked up his superiorly regale walk once more.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked in silence for the longest time, it wasn't comfortable but it wasn't awkward either. The areas he walked me through were dark; few servants passed us, bowing and curtsying to their Dracula. Some I noted looked especially frightened by his presence, others more comforted and pleased.

They smiled widely at me, giving curious glances once they saw my attire. I'd blush and follow hastily after Octavianus, who would grin warmly down at me as he paced onward.

Occasionally he would stop and point to a painting mounted upon the wall. Some paintings he explained were of the fallen Dracula, or of great places such as France and Spain or London and Italy. Even some exotic locations like the Amazon were depicted in the cast frames.

Most of the photos were of dragons or of Octavianus and Ekaterina. Others portrayed other of The Undying, at these photos Octavianus would pause and blow a kiss from his fingertips.

He led me down a familiar hall; on the high ceiling was a breath taking picture of a dragon. It's scales golden and shimmering like its vivid wine coloured eyes-that were actual real rubies-and diamond looking claws that stretched for meters. It's tail went on for the entire length of a single corridor, before we got to it's body.

"Now, my dear, I leave you." Octavianus grinned, crossed his leg before himself, his hand flat on his stomach as he bowed to me. He took my hand in his and kissed, before departing back down the hall. I looked away for one second and by the time I'd looked back, he had vanished.

Smiling to myself, I turned around to discover a large familiar door. I reached for the small, decorated oval handle and pushed it wide. Winding marble stairs lead me deeper and deeper into the castle's infinite belly.

Once I was finally at the bottom, I found myself in a bathroom that could have been the size of my entire front yard. Mirrors lined the entire south wall as well as the north and east; the west bore a colossal golden rack of crimson towels.

While in the center of the room, built into the floor was a grand circular bath tub. It swallowed up the majority of the floor and could have been built for ten people.

Steam curled off the bubbling pond, scarlet coloured rose petals had been showered over the glassy water giving the ice clear pool, a glorious crimson tint.

It smelt of steam, my skin growing sticky in the moist atmosphere. Yet a floral, almost mesmerizing scent moved about the air, stirring and teasing sleepy senses. The soft caress of jasmine and rose petals spread over me, the smell enticing and seductive.

Above the gigantic tub, hanging from the ceiling was a twisting garnet curtain. It never made contact with the water although it hung barely a breath away from the pond, swaying at the command of the steam.

I noticed speckles of gold twisted within the dark drapes, matching the tiled floors I stood on. They were warm beneath my sticky toes; the floor was entirely white though I could see the lightest hint of gold winding through the wide tiles.

"Are those for me?" I wondered aloud, catching sight of the clothing folded beside the tub. I enclosed the alluring water to gather the fabrics in my hands. I held a thick red towel, a matching burgundy robe, undergarments, a long white sundress-which seemingly showed more skin than my mother would ever allow. As well as a pair of black slippers and two onyx hair pins.

Peering questioningly around the room, I peeled off my night gown and listened in the stillness of rippling water and sweet scented steam, as it fell to the floor. Carefully, I stepped into the tub, trembling as the warmth of the water called to me through my skin.

I continued to wade into the shallow pond, petals swishing across the water as waves began to cover it's clear surface. It felt like I was sitting in a pool of satin, the warmth of the tub was enough to lull me to sleep if I allowed it.

I breathed in the fascinating aroma greedily, gulping up more than a fair amount of the sugary air around me. My skin drank the water so covetously, my fingers moving over the soft ripples of the tub. My hands moved over my arms, over the velvety smoothness of my skin beneath the water.

I sunk into the water until it was only my chin resting on the ease of the waves. I could feel my mind drifting, my body floating as I hushed into my own serenity. Sighing as I fell deep into the abyss of my imagination, into a bed of flowers all protected by their thorns.

Of a warm rain that tasted as sweet as sugar and felt as good as satin. I breathed the gentle waves surrounding me, letting them learn the beat of my heart.

I dreamt I was in a field, an empty grassland full of swaying green. The sky above me with littered with glowing stars, the field submerged under water. The moon casting shadows across the openness giving it an even more under-the-sea appeal.

I stood alone in the grassland, the tall rocking arms of the grass lapped at my ankles and knees. A light breeze flew over my field, bringing with it the scent of roses and a swelling stream.

Extending my arms, I felt the night's air curve around my bare skin, pull through my short hair, to send it winding and whispering around my face.

My hands ran over the gentle blades, knotting and twisting in the cool grass as I ambled through.

Opening my eyes again, I discovered the gorgeous bathroom and the luxurious tub. Unwilling to leave as I drew from the waving grassland and the enchanted petals. I slid into the robe, tying it tightly around me, when suddenly a pain stabbed into my back.

Worse than the bruises, worse than Dorian's fangs, worse than Eliani's punching and kicking, and by far worse than the stones she threw at me. With a raspy gasp I fell to the tiles, teary eyed again as I undid the knot I had just tied.

A small screech flew through my lips as the stinging made its way around me. Coiling from the base of the left side of my back and, up around my waist.

I clutched my robe as I cried; it felt like thousands of dull nails were being hammered into my skin all at once. Yelping I ground my teeth together as it slashed its way from my left side, around my waist and up my chest.

Falling on to my side, I felt my body convulsing as the throbbing ache grew upward inside of me. Formed under my skin like a flesh eating monster, until it had forked three slim paths, half way up my back.

My nails grated across the tiles, as I rolled over gasping as I turned over on to a bed of needles. Each a meter long as they broke through my back, fought through my bones with effortlessness and right out the front of me.

Curling into a ball I bit on to the corner of my robe, the fabric tasting sweet on my waggling tongue. I gnashed my teeth together until it hurt, until my entire jaw throbbing in agony.

Gasping, I felt it succumb, the pain seeping into my pores. And with one final bash of torture my world became night.

I couldn't have been out for very long, because when I awoke no one had come for me yet. No one had even heard my cries. I lie in the same position as when I had blacked out, but all of the pain had been vanquished.

Sleepily, I forced myself up, like my body was full of bricks it took me a moment to gather the strength to even rise to my knees. The floor behind me had been soiled with blood, and as I removed my robe with shaky hands I realized it was my own.

My stomach threw itself into my throat in disgust, causing me to gag and wrench away from the scene. My eyelids were stiff and my eyes hurt from all of my crying. What had happened? Everything had been so perfect, and then the moment I'd gotten out hell rose from the ashes.

I pushed my robe away, freezing when I saw myself. In the far mirror I could make out something on my skin, something dark. Without hesitation I scrambled to my feet and ran to meet my reflection.

"Oh my god." I choked. They were everywhere. The vines and the roses they were….all over me. They moved as one consistent design across my body, they came around the right side of my waist, traveled over my chest and finally stopped between my neck and right shoulder. But that wasn't all…

As I turned, I could see it really had begun at the base of my back, the violent vines moving all over me; some staggered up the middle of my back and stopped. But they all seemed to be twisting around my hips and veered down my right thigh, before continuing up my torso.

They were the same rough roses and toothed vines as Dorian's. Now that I thought about it, mine ended where his began. And his had come up his left side while mine were on my right.

They were amazing. Just like his.

It had hurt me so badly, and Dorian had slept right through the whole thing. He'd been so serene, and I felt as if I was dying. As if every part of my soul had been slaughtered, in the most gruesome way humanly possible.

How could something so horrific create something so beautiful?

Then it hit me, I would never be able to enter my mother's house like this. She'd beat me to death-and that isn't an exaggeration. As I left the mirrors I stumbled toward the stack of clothes I'd found, never once making eye contact with the mess I'd made.

I took the dress in my clammy fingers. I was careful and slow with all my motions to keep from provoking the monster beneath my flesh. Gently I brought the dress over my hips and up, it was another strapless a crimson edging making the curve of my chest. This one had no back, merely three red strands fastened around my back.

I had to wonder if these markings had been predicted, perhaps this was to show them off. Could Octavianus have known this was going to happen? I didn't doubt it.

Red ribbons wrapped around the waist line of the dress, acting as a belt. Two thick white bands were also coiled around me, hanging like a short train down the back of my legs.

I could see the vines still as they climbed out from the chest of my dress, the small show of a rose petal interweaved in front of them. They reached for my shoulders; some managed just a touch to the top of my shoulder, plummeting partially down my bicep where a rose took form.

Taking the clips I felt myself ogle distractedly at them for a moment. Seeing my shaking, wide-eyed body as these symbols claimed my skin, in every little chisel in the stones. Shaking my head I closed my eyes and began pulling few strands back.

My hair spiked out at the back because of the shortness, and the way I had it was held in the pins, but I liked it. I liked the uniqueness of the style.

My gaze wandered curiously to the clump of clothing on the floor. The burgundy robe was stained with blood, a trail smeared behind where it lay, like the depressing remains from a slug.

Chewing the inside of my lip I avoided the pile, hustling myself out of the room. Embarrassedly I climbed the stairs, nearly walking straight into Korra, one of the maids.

She gasped staggering back away from me as her hands flew to her lips. A stack of cleaning utensils clattered to the floor as her brown gaze crossed my marred skin.

"Oh!" I said, trying to subdue a raging blush as I kneeled to the wood to gather her things. "I'm sorry." I added collecting the bottle of bleach and the few rags, my nose wrinkled as I smelt the thick scent of ammonia.

My throat tightened as I fixed my eyes back on Korra. Her hands firmly clutched a small silver crucifix draping around her neck, hidden under the collar of her uniform.

I sighed examining the black ciphers that decoded themselves over my body, labelling me as the property of whoever yielded my marks.

Of course, Korra had been at every beckoning whim of my family for the past thirty years. She knew as well as anyone else who it was that had stated such prettily fashioned claim.

"You-you'll be in a great deal of trouble if anyone sees that." I whispered, shoving her tools into her chest and treading away. My legs moved quickly, whether it was mortification or just straight disapproval I felt, my body wanted to leave just as much as I did.

"I pray for you." She answered suddenly, her accent heavy as she spoke, as if she was going to be overruled by sobs. I glanced over my shoulder at her, my arms wrapping defensively around myself as I continued down the hall.

_Great,_ I thought, _more indignity for my conscience to carry, thank-you. _I ran my fingers through my messily sorted bangs, my arm snapping back against my chest like an elastic band as I encroached a large group.

A commotion had begun to stir within the crowd, many of the servants appeared frightened and appalled. Intrigued, I rushed my pace; the scuffle of my slippers though weren't enough to draw their horrified eyes.

I could hear a voice, an angry….inhuman…..thirsty…. "Dorian?" My voice cracked, my eyes bulging as my stride broke, my dress swept around my legs as I looked through the assembly.

The curtains had been sloppily drawn in this one of the many living quarters where he stood. Sunlight fought to make it through the thickly weaved material of the drapes, able to slash across the floor enough to light the room a little.

My stomach heaved as a trembling hand rose to cover my lips. Dorian stood shirtless, our ebony emblem shown distinctly as it intermingled vastly over his back.

The body he held in his hands was limp, wearing the same refined and sophisticated burgundy uniform as the other servants. Her head fell backward, her throat exposed and horribly disfigured.

His one arm was locked around her waist as if he thought we were going to try and take her from him. While the other had been the death of her, his fingers tangled deeply in her black hair, his long pale claws protruding from her dark locks.

Her eyes were open still, glassy with the loss of life, wide with a frozen trauma. A streak of red slid down her dead cheek, falling upwards as her head drooped. Elisabeta.

My breath choked itself off, Dorian's arms flexed, the muscle that had been so well hidden showing for a moment. His blue veins filled with the blood of his victim, coursed happily throughout his flexing body, and his face.

My hand slid from my lips to the right side of my throat. I could not feel them, but that did not mean they weren't there. The bite marks. From the mouth I had been kissing earlier. Had I truly forgotten what he really was? What he was becoming?

Dorian turned his head to peer over his shoulder, his red eyes stabbing through the throng of witnesses and into me. My heart, I could have sworn, had stopped beating for at least three entire seconds.

His mouth was brutally stained with the blood of the poor girl. His lips parted to suck in a ragged breath, his pearly white teeth tainted by a terrifying crimson. His fangs dripped, his tongue lapping hungrily over them in a swift blink of an eye.

The body seemed to _thud_ against the carpet before it actually landed. I couldn't swallow, afraid that whatever went down would surely come back up.

"And you love him?" Shouted Aurora, held in the arms of another maid as she wept. I jumped up my eyes parting with Dorian to fix on her, tears of my own rounding my cheeks.

I didn't answer, turning on my heels and wheeling in the other direction. _Don't go!_ Plead Dorian through my head, my fingers digging into my ears as if I could plug his voice out.

But what I saw of him, over my shoulder did not look like the hurt voice I had heard. Instead he stormed through the group. "Pick this up." He ordered, thrusting a finger directly at Aurora, the girl wailing in her friend's embrace.

His walk was nearly invisible, and I was sprinting. He was lightening fast even when I thought I was going a mile a minute. Blood curved around his chin, his hair hanging in his face as he engaged in my pursuit.

"Don't look back! Don't look back!" I repeated frantically between wheezes. I had no idea where I was going, and still I couldn't stop myself. Never in my life had I wanted to be away from Dorian. Never had I been so truly, profoundly afraid of him.

I ran until I'd reached a door, grunting as I leaned against it, my arms shook as if I was trying to push over an elephant. Slithering through the crack I opened, I came out into the yard.

I could see nothing that wasn't green, nothing that wasn't a tree or a boulder or a garden. The immensity of the lawn made me feel like a child lost in a sea of adults, completely and wholeheartedly lost. I was an ant compared to this huge world.

I grinned to myself looking at the thick wooden door behind me, lined with golden latches and hooks. He couldn't come beyond that door.

Then…like I'd run full tilt into a brick wall, it came into my grasps. There was no sun.

My head tilted back to gape up at the tall interlacing branches and leaves. Not a single ray shone through the throng of jade, I was surrounded by darkness, shadows and obscurity. My throat constricted as I dropped my chin at the rustle of a bush, the grass leaned against the light breeze whisking by.

My eyes rounded, my heart rushing within me _boom, boom, boom, boom. _I caught glimpse of something grey, but only a glimpse nothing more than a shadow amongst the darkness.

I felt a ripple of goose-bumps bubble up over my arms and legs, the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight. A whimper lodged itself in the back of my throat, a shriek beginning to develop in the base of my gut.

I saw a flicker of red eyes, and before I'd had a moment to collect my next breath a wolf was lunging from the darkness. A blur of grey fur and jagged teeth and black claws whizzed through the air, as I set loose a screech.

My eyes closed firmly, my hands stretched out before me as if I could push it away. I'd managed to duck ever so slightly, but, the wolf, it never came.

My heart galloped radically behind my ribs, and slowly regretfully I began reopen my horribly curious eyes. I stared into someone's back, the identity I'd already known, even before I'd peeked, I was sure.

Pale skin blighted by perspiration, the furious pattern of glorious vines and scattered petals dampened, by his body's rain. Dark brown hair lay around the back of his neck, straining to touch his shoulders.

The pressuring power I felt him summon burnt my skin, caused my chest and back to ache and, made me gasp. The wolf sentry wriggled in Dorian's out-stretched hand, his fingers fastened around the animal's throat.

I saw the wave of a hysteric grey tail, the muscles in Dorian's back pulsed. The sentry yowled in agony before there was a haggard, crushing snap, the wolf's tail hanging lifelessly like a hangman's body. "That wasn't very bright." Dorian hissed, tossing the body aside, the wolf's jaw lulling open, it's red eyes wide.

"This girl is _mine_." His tone was hostile and sick, a snarl that had me quaking where I crouched. My eyes worked up the strength to wander, a gasp writhed on my tongue as I gazed into the red eyes of at least a dozen other wolves.

They cowered in fear; some of them-the ones not fully concealed in shadow-had their tails tucked between their legs. "Causing her any form of harm could be _very_ unwise." He added glaring into the obscurity as the sentries backed away.

Seconds later, my fingertips were pressed against his chest, spreading further and further apart over his skin. Dorian's hand slid down my fingers, over the backs of my hands and down my arm.

I'd wanted to move away from him so badly just minutes ago and now, I couldn't understand why I would ever want to do such a thing.

"Not in the house." I mumbled, my lips fumbling around the words. I wanted to make my tone light but after the wolf attack and my boyfriend 'hunting' me, I didn't dare try to jest with him.

Dorian's lips fidgeted, his eyes lightened to an enthralling green, one that showed just how insanely inhuman he was.

A brighter, happier gleam lifted them from the epitome of the feral crimson craving. The one I'd seen in the field two years ago, the one that longed to bite me, to drink up my recollections and douse my light.

His eyes had always been so eager to please and accept it in return. Today I'd seen a monster in him I never had; today I thought he was going to kill me.

"Analeigh." He frowned. "I was not about to murder you." He sounded insulted; though by the way his eyes seemed to darken I knew he was trying to convince himself instead of me.

I shook my head, my impulse was to tell him he was wrong, but my conscience was telling me otherwise. Dorian clenched his teeth, his eyes closed and his brow creased. "I wouldn't have hurt you." He promised, "I only wanted a taste."

I couldn't be sure what changed in his voice, it seemed lowered. My legs turned to spaghetti, my knees wobbled as my hands clammily felt his heart beat. I couldn't look away from him, ever watchful for the sadistic change in his eyes. Dorian couldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me.

His fingers curved around the markings on my shoulder, gradually making their way downward to my chest. Maybe it wasn't Dorian, the only time I'd ever felt such ecstasy was when he was biting me.

The moment that thought crossed my mind I wanted it. I wished I could accuse him of hypnotizing me, yell at him for tampering with my mind and, smack him for making me want it so badly. But I couldn't.

He'd wanted to bite me before; he'd sent me away in tears to protect me from this. Because as long as we were so closely bonded, there was no way either of us were going to be able to resist it.

Dorian brushed away the hair that had fallen out of my clips. His right hand lay on the side of my neck, while his right collapsed down my torso to my waist. I shivered, butterflies throwing themselves around against my stomach walls.

He leaned forward and like he was going for my throat, I'd begun to tilt my head back when suddenly; he took my wrist into his hand. Dorian's heart increased in speed, my own reacting to his. At it's rate I had to wonder if that would kill a human.

He lifted my wrist, another gasp coming as his nose ran down my skin. Dorian paused, his eyes piercing into mine adoringly, passionately. His grip on me tightened, his lips parted as his tongue moved over my veins I shuddered.

His breath was crisp on my flesh; I could do nothing but ogle as his fangs descended. I watched like a bystander would watch a murder, horrified and still…morbidly…captivated.

To me there are only three people in Transylvania. Those who are delighted to the point of addiction by this, compared to those who fear the very idea and, cringe away from it. And those, like me, who chose to stand between them.

People, who are so twisted to covet this, like a drunkard to liquor. Then go home and be sick because they've had maybe a little too much. That is my classification.

Thought lately, I've begun to wonder…

Dorian's lips came over my wrist to the palm of my hand, my eyes ghoulishly following him. I whined like the wolf had as he sunk into me, my fingers twitching as I felt my blood course backward through my veins.

I bit my lip as he pulled me closer, my eyes never once looking away from where he drew my life. I felt the harsh curves of his nails on my back and quivered at his touch on my skin. My hand tingled numb, thousands of hundreds of needles poking from the inside of my palm.

Dorian's eyes met mine, full of their own distorted fascination as I breathed his name. His marble brow wrinkled again, his teeth plunging deeper, my fingers flinching.

Too soon it was that he was pulling away, stanching my wound and releasing my palm. The look in his eye however, longed for more, shimmering with a dissatisfaction that made me frown. Dorian chuckled. "It's disturbing to me, how much you take pleasure in that."

I snorted. "Not as much as you." He nodded a fraction, licking his lips. "Indeed, never as much as me." He agreed, sighing unhappily as he lifted my wrist to his face.

Dorian groaned as he breathed my skin. "This truly is unfair to me, having you. I can never fully satisfy myself; my thirst may never be quenched because of you. Every second is a hell I must endure." His tone was still bantering but the agony in his eyes made me want to cry.

"I crave you Analeigh, but I can't seem to take what is calling me most from you. I want to drink and drink until there is nothing more. But, I would be killing myself doing so." He grinned ruefully.

"I would miss too much of you to fulfil my own hunger, however, I believe the more I cheat myself the more I cheat my sanity as well-" Dorian smirked "-It's disgusting how masochistic I can be."

He still held my wrist, but his eyes were on my palm where he had bitten me. "And how repulsively beautiful I am." He murmured, directing my eyes to my hand, I froze as two black dots formed in my flesh.

Dorian didn't seem at all surprised, though I fidgeted and gawked, my mouth falling open. We watched as the two dots began to enlarge, swirling around each other, creating more and more like themselves. And like some warped puzzle the each fell into each other, thick black lines that bent and entwined.

I gasped, as a rose appeared beneath my skin, budding like a living flower and spreading it's petals. Vines slid out from beneath the growing rose, merging and winding in my palm. They unfurled a little down my wrist and up my index finger.

Then came the searing pain from before, Dorian holding me still in his arm as a screech emerged from my lips. My fingers curled to form a fist, though the fire inside only fed itself more and more off my torment.

I grimaced, secreting my face in his neck while his thumb pressed forcefully on the veins in my wrist. I scuffled in Dorian's stiffening grasp, feeling hot tears as the poured from my eyes and spilt on his skin.

His thumb pushed harder, my whimpers strident and shrill, he'd cut it off. My blood circulated around and around in my hand, nursing the pain as the burning concentrated in the petals and, arms of the flower.

"Make it stop." I begged, clutching a fistful of my dress in my free hand. "Dorian make it go away." My words were slurred, my stammering and sobbing pinned my tongue in place, so it sounded more like: _Dorian it away._

"I cannot love, it will be done soon." Was his saddened reply. "No, now!" I panted shaking my head Dorian sighed, his left hand stroking my back. "It will be done soon, and we will rest."


	8. Chapter 8

"A coffin?" I asked for the seventh time, Dorian gazed back at me as if this really should not have come as such a surprise. "Yes, I am Undying Analeigh; it is…what we do." He answered lifting the lid on one of the boxes.

There were four coffins in total, one for each of them, the head of each all directed at a single point, creating a circle. Dorian's coffin was placed between Emilia's and Hristea's.

The wood was nearly black in colour and had a white padded silk interior. It was seemingly larger than the rest, evidently for this particular reason.

"Don't you get claustrophobic?" I questioned, watching as he gently rested the lid against the sarcophagus. Dorian laughed, "Of course not, it's similar to a bed Analeigh."

"Yeah, for the recently deceased." I grunted narrowing my eyes at him through the dark, torch-lit room. His face became one of thought and consideration. "Well, I'm not sure about recently, but I suppose you could put it that way."

I shuddered. "I am not getting in there with you." I decided glaring at him through the shadows, his expression was vacant, his brows arched. "Who said anything about me?" My breath caught at his seriousness, Dorian staring confusedly back at me.

"Wh-what?" I choked, listening to his abrupt laughter once again, his green eyes wide and joking. "I'm kidding Analeigh; you have no sense of humour." He shook his head, brown hairs whipping across his forehead.

"How grown up of you." I snorted. "I don't kid about climbing into my death bed Dorian, that's totally weird." My hands wrapped around my torso as he continued to ready his bed. "I don't find it weird at all; I'm quite fond of my death bed actually."

"That's because you're weird." I mumbled, Dorian rolling his eyes at me. "Analeigh, you may wander the castle as freely as you desire, but _I_ need rest.

"I have prolonged this for as long as my strength will allow me, but my body will not stand for any more disobedience." He said lifting himself into the padded case, sitting perfectly still like vampires in the movies did.

"I'm offering you this, the choice is yours." Dorian presented a hand to me, his eyes never parted from mine as he waited for my answer. "What if something happens and I can't wake you?" I chewed the inside of my lips hesitantly as I looked into his pallid palm.

"If something happens and I am not aware then we are already dead." He said this openly, without dithering at all. I shivered at the idea, inhaling a long breath as I took his hand, releasing it in a gust. I thought I saw him smile, Dorian's fingers closing over mine as he inclined toward me.

He took my waist and hoisted me, effortlessly inside. I felt my throat constrict as he laid me back in the coffin, this I was sure, no normal couple had ever done. Dorian gathered the lid in a single hand; gently he pulled it over us as he lay next to me, sealing us inside.

It was soft, surprisingly comfortable and-though I was never going to admit this to him-I rather enjoyed it. Though like any girl, I clung to him in the darkness, my eyes searching for any source of light I could find.

Dorian's arm wrapped around my shoulders, curling me closer to him. "In all my years Analeigh, I have never met someone so troubled by the dark." I could almost hear the smug smirk in his voice as he spoke, his hand stroking my hair as I nestled closer.

"If I had it my way I would be able to see in the dark just as much as you can." I grumbled closing my eyes, trying to imagine a warm bed and not a lightless coffin. "You know, you could have it your way." He replied, the implication in his words well hidden under a sheath of velvet.

"I'm afraid to die Dorian, you know that." I fought back, my voice waning though I'd worked to make it stronger than I knew I was. "Yes, those that have the choice always are." He granted, "But death is short. It is easy, and if done correctly most feel nothing."

I tried to look for his face but could see nothing, not even my hand an inch from my face. "You were born dead." I shot back at my defence, hearing the sigh as it rumbled between a growl in his chest. "I wasn't speaking of me, rather my mother. She was afraid, but when the time came she'd already made her choice. And it was short, it was easy."

"But it wasn't painless." I whispered, against the curves of his chest. Dorian paused in thought, weighing his next response, though I was sure whatever his reply was, he probably had not considered how I would react to it.

"No, you're right, it wasn't. Giving birth to The Undying is far from painless, although it kills instantly; it is a death worse than dying." His voice was low and heartbreaking, I could not see him, and was glad of it. The hurt in his voice would be something that would kill me for certain.

"Becoming Undying is a kinder process." Dorian added, he needn't explain any further.

I knew that to become like him he would have to drink me to near death. Then from there he could leave me to die or in return I would drink from him, replacing my lost blood with that of an immortal. Taking away life to give a new.

After taking from him would come the agony, the grief of dying. My soul dying, my purity, my humanity all passing on without me.

It wasn't something as simple as that; it was torture like having vital parts of you torn out claw-full by claw-full, until there was nothing more. Nothing but a corpse. A thirsty, destructive corpse.

"Everyone dies Analeigh, you can either rise to meet it or submit to it. But I can promise you, my love, that you will become Undying sooner or later." Dorian's tone had changed possessive and tyrannical, that made me want to hit him.

He sighed. "You expect me to watch you grow old, to grow frail and weak. And then you want me to let you die, when you know as well as I do that you will be going to a place where I cannot follow. I can't let you do that. You'll kill me."

My heart broke, not fully, but I felt it crack and chip. It felt worse than death to hear those words; it made me less fearful of the dark and more afraid of loosing him.

I'd always been worried about Dorian harming me, but I never thought of doing something to hurt him.

"I know." I answered, my lips moving as words poured. "And I will do it for you; I'm just not ready yet." His arm tightened around me. "That is all I ask." He breathed.

& & &

I was sleeping soundly, dreaming my unusual fantasies. Happy to be free of the looming nightmares, that had been a reoccurring torment to my unsuspecting mind.

It was funny that I was inside a coffin and imagining places so far off. I dreamt of Dorian's Bereavement, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of The Undying.

Each of them were beautiful, dressed in vibrant flowing gowns and satins, many of the men adorned in clothing that could only be called time-honoured and well of age. They all wore masks as bright as their dresses, a rainbow of colour splashed across each of their pale faces.

The light thrumming of harps and gentle keying of pianos flooded the room. A woman singing opera splayed over them all, cascading across the endless heard of Undying.

I stood at the top of a long staircase, a red carpet folding down the marble stairs. The banisters were made of a sturdy gold, like the room around me. It was colossal and overly-generous in size, on the floor were the markings Dorian had left on me, only in gorgeous colour.

The vines a winding emerald, the thorns glistening like jewels while the roses were painted blood red. Shade after deepening shade of scarlet, fanning around themselves.

My eyes widened as I saw chandeliers hanging from the floor. Diamonds and rubies draped off of them, surrounding hundreds of dark red candles, each dripping and shrinking.

The change in the atmosphere made me remove my eyes from the upside-down chandeliers and, back to the enormous crowd. The singer that, I now realized, was mounted atop a huge white piano had changed her tone. And with her the piano and harps followed the course of the alteration, it was a tune that could have put me to sleep.

Her voice had lowered, smoother than satin and fluent as she began to sing what had to be a lullaby. I recognized it from somewhere, from a different dream possibly, it was just so familiar…

My heart smashed against my ribs suddenly, I nearly fell over at the force as my eyes cast down at the bottom of the stairs. I could not see anyone, as I looked amongst the gathering, that seemed out of place.

And then, from the obscurity of swaying un-dead and elegant waves of colour, he appeared.

Dancing alone, though he moved as if with someone, sliding around the people like he was floating toward me. He never once bumped into another person, moving between the whirling and waltzing.

I had to focus to keep my eyes on him at all times, he wore a royal blue velvet jacket, the golden designs of a century I'd never known running down the front.

His collar was unbuttoned to show a lean neck, white lace spurted up from his chest area; the same rumpled lace emerging from his sleeves to fan around his hands.

I could barely see the black dress pants and matching shoes he wore as he danced. Every once in a while, however, I could just manage to catch a glimpse.

His hair was pulled back, half up and half down in a jet black pin that nearly blended perfectly with his dark hair. Three or four of his hairs sprung up from the neat fold, draping around his forehead and disguise.

He wore a golden mask that covered his eyes and nose, the colour was solid with a slight shimmer, though it too appeared aged in a peculiar way. There was the lightest of black embroidering around the edges, like a ribbon weaved through chains.

His left hand rested, unmoving on his abdomen to hold his invisible partner closely against him. While his right was raised, to hold an unseen hand within his own.

He came to a fluid halt at the bottom of the stairs, turning on the balls of his feet to bow to the unreal person. I felt myself jump as I saw his shadow return the gesture just after him, then it vanished into the assemblage in front of him.

He straightened and turned to face me so quickly I'd taken a step back at the motion. A smirk grew on his lips as he extended a hand up to me in invitation, though he did not speak.

Thoughtlessly I looked around; hoping he was directing that request into someone else's subconscious. He laughed, but the sound was inaudible under the instruments. My cheeks warmed embarrassedly as I took a step down the stairs, pausing as I saw the flicker of blue around me.

"Wait a minute." I murmured, looking down at myself. Down at the folding Cinderella dress I wore, it was regally navy, like the way an ocean would look early in the morning.

Like my sundress it had no back-and barely had a front at that! It had halter-top-like straps that wrapped around my neck twice, to tie in a thin bow at the side.

A thick gold band fastened itself tightly under my breasts too, which caused me to blush even harder. Gentle ripples washed down my torso, to my waist and ending were the dress died away, around my ankles.

I peered back down at him; he hadn't moved an inch, like a statue that awaited my arrival. Blowing out a breath I paced down the remaining stairs, padding along in my black slippers until I'd met him at the bottom.

"Would you honour me with this dance, princess?" His voice was strangely formal, one I'd heard many times. I took his hand without any further consideration, falling into Dorian's chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He twirled me through the crowd so simply it was as if my feet never touched the floor. His lead was relaxed and easy to follow, confident and so natural.

Dorian's eyes met mine through the gold mask he still wore, the green seeming brighter hidden beneath it. He smiled down at me. "You're enjoying this." He said with satisfaction, gracefully twisting me around under his arm.

"It is my dream." I answered spinning away at his instruction, Dorian chuckled. "Au contraire, princess, it's mine." He grinned pulling me back into his grasps, my brow furrowed as I broke our stride.

I'd begun reaching up to remove his mask, when he grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to my palm. "But this stays on; I'm rather enjoying the clandestine of my masquerade."

Once more, I was swept into his dance, turning and winding through the never-ending crowd. "It's a little overwhelming." I commented, taking his hand again as we swayed together.

Dorian laughed a deep, bell-like chortle. "Look up." I hesitated a moment, gradually peering up at the ceiling.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, I stared at a completely glass covered floor. There were few stains of crimson on the mirrors above me, unmistakably from the chandeliers. But that produced the least of my astonishment, what created the rest was that I was the only one I could see.

In a room were I was the only one with a reflection, I gazed into chestnut eyes, secreted behind a golden mask the same as Dorian's. "This can't be happening! We-we're on the bloody ceiling?" I asked, gawking back at him with wide eyes.

Dorian smirked as he nodded at my shocked expression. "But I was just on the stairs." I breathed turning to look at where I'd come from, but I could see no such thing, no staircase anywhere in the room.

"Have you forgotten that this is wherever I want it to be? I can control this world, as it is my own." He replied, this time Dorian was the one to stop our dance, his hand sliding up my waist to my face.

By the time I'd blinked our setting had changed, instead of a gigantic ball room, we were now in a field.

My field, from my dream. Only this, this was so much more real, so much more tangible that if I hadn't known better, I would have thought I was awake.

Dorian's hand tensed on mine, his arm lifting and extending to turn me around again. "I can make this whatever I wish it to be." When I faced him we stood alone, his entire room lit by the sunbeams we both basked in. His arm firmly wound around my waist, his skin glistening in the sunlight, burned mine as he leaned down.

My hand strayed up the bare, smouldering curves of his chest, up his throat to take his mask as I kissed back.

Then as if nothing had ever happened, he was gone-everything was gone. I was engulfed by darkness again, and I couldn't be sure if my eyes were opened or still closed. But it was then that the figure beside me began to move, stiffen as light began to stream in on us.

Dorian hissed, sitting straight, lifting me up along with him. But there was nothing that had changed; we were surrounded by dark stone like that of a cave. The torches were dragon heads emerging from the walls, the flame dancing in their jaws like a wriggling tongue.

He sighed, "It's nothing to worry about." Dorian relaxed and just as he did so Hristea jumped up from the end of the coffin.

A wolf so dark in colour, he'd intermingled with the shadows so well I'd had no idea he was there. Hristea's eyes were wide and frenzied, the colour of snow as he bared jagged jaws.

I screamed, recoiling from the massive beast as he lunged at us. Dorian didn't even blink, raising a hand as if he could stop him with that alone. There was a loud yelp, that chased the shadows throughout the room, as Hristea flew backward and rolled across the floor.

From what I'd seen-through partially closed eyes-Dorian hadn't laid a finger on him. I watched closely now as Dorian curled his fingers into a stone fist, at his motion I saw the lightest glint of something red in the air. A shield? Could Dorian make shields out of fire? That wasn't even a logical question, of course he couldn't.

The black wolf jumped to it's feet, it's lips wrenching back violently, to unveil pink gums and long uneven fangs. Thick black bristles standing on their ends, rugged fur bridling with their livid owner. Hristea's long rough ears pinned back against his neck, his white eyes narrowed.

"You won't be able to keep that up forever brother." Hristea growled his voice was hardly human, his mouth never once moving. "What is it that you want Hristea?" Dorian's voice was unpredictably calm for someone who had just been attacked. "Mother wants to see you." He barked in response, his voice guttural and callous.

With that I saw the wolf retreat, his glowing eyes receding into the obscurity. His front paws were the last to disappear, the glinting black of his claws seeping into the shadow.

"Some day I'm going to get fed up with him, and he will rue the day he ever irritated me." I saw Dorian start to rethink his words as he read my stricken expression.

"You would be surprised to know the number of people that die here inadvertently." He mumbled, as if he didn't want to press that subject too hard. As if I wasn't already thinking of poor, innocent Elisabeta.

"Was it a shield?" I asked, changing the topic before he could continue on about the blundering that went on here in the castle.

Dorian caught on quickly, his eyes examining me swiftly before he answered. "Yes, you're neglecting the fact that I am fire, Analeigh. I produce it and manipulate it. It is who I am, my element. Like Emilia with air and that _thing _and earth, or Ekaterina and water. We are born them, become one with them until there is no separating with it. A bond stronger than our Engraving."

My eyes bugged. "_Stronger_?" He nodded a fraction, carrying me out of the coffin as he stepped out. Dorian placed me gently on the stone floor, taking the lid of his sarcophagus into his hand. I saw his eye twitch, his fangs plummeting to pierce his bottom lip as he assessed the raggedy claw marks in the lid of this 'bed'.

Hristea's long claws crossed paths to create a crucifix atop the wooden case. They were so deep the wood ran white like bone, chips of their black remains scattered dustily on the floor.

"Well, that's quite rude." He breathed, frustration and resentment gnawing away at his words. Dorian turned on his heels to face me, his hand aimed over my shoulder.

I flinched as I watched the weaving blue shoot down his entire arm. A small gasp landed behind my lips as I heard the cracking sizzle of burning wood.

"Wouldn't it have been tragic if he'd been inside?" Dorian's eyes were empty of all emotion, a canvas waiting for colour. His voice held no remorse, a heartless statue depicting a god that felt no repentance. "Such a pity he wasn't." He pursed his lips thoughtfully, like a burglar considering going back for the last piece of jewellery.

He paced by me and toward a wall; I stared absently into the hungry blue and orange flames as they gobbled up Hristea's resting place. Like the hearth had voraciously eaten up the documents Dorian had been reading yesterday.

Beyond the sputtering and the screeching of roasting satin, I heard Dorian speaking to someone. Or rather, something, I looked over for a brusque second to find him with a finger held on the intercom button.

"Teodor, I've made a mess, see that it is tended to." He commanded, his voice kinder than before, but still not very humane. "Right away sire." The personal assistant said through the buzzing static.

Dorian faced me, pointing me with a sweeping hand toward the stairs. I chewed my lip at the thought of Hristea waiting for one of us to come walking around that corner. Dorian rolled his eyes and stepped in first, moments later I heard the echoing shriek of a yelp, my eyes bulging.

"Come, Analeigh, he can't hurt you now." Dorian sounded exhausted, impatient as he called to me from the stairs. Glancing around at the round room I stood in, at the eerie coffins that lay together.

At the vast wooden door, marred by stains of browning crimson, adorning thick rings of black metal as handles. The entrance to the cellar, where more nightmarish things went on then I could ever imagine. Shuddering I hurried after him, my feet clumsily rushing up the stone steps.

Dorian waited for me at the top, his hand holding the great wooden doors wide. On his lips was a smug grin, which I fought to ignore as I came out into the hall. Jumping I recoiled away from the body he held in his hand, Hristea on his knees in the form of a man now.

He clawed flesh off of Dorian's flexing arm, pale claws running to the bone as Hristea struggled to free himself. Dorian barely noticed though I had to cover my mouth as my eyes fell on the small pool of red that was beginning to form on the floor below them.

"Apologize." Dorian ordered, his tone brutal and unfeeling, Hristea baring his teeth up at him from where he knelt. Dorian's green eyes narrowed violently, my stomach heaving as his fingers tightened around his brother's throat. Hristea gagged, glowering at me through the strain as he forced up laboured words. "Forgive me."

I nodded before he'd gotten the sentence out, Dorian tossing his wrist back, throwing Hristea over as well. "How much longer is it going to take for you to grasp that you cannot beat me, brother?" Dorian asked, licking his bloodied forearm, my eyes fighting the macabre urge to stare at the bone and tissue that showed beneath his peeled flesh.

"It's not a matter of understanding Dorian; it's a matter of timing. You cannot always predict my movements." Hristea choked in response, rubbing his throat as he wheezed.

"I can so long as you choose not to protect your thoughts." Dorian countered with a smug grin, rolling his wrist as he watched in awe as his flesh healed.

Hristea rolled his eyes, rising from his knees to glower on his brother. Dorian gave him less than a glance as he turned to me, "We should be going, mother sent for us if I remember correctly." And as if Hristea was never even there Dorian advanced to my side, collecting my hand and continuing down the gaping corridor.

He lead me down a hall that I'd never crossed before, the artwork and tapestries that lined the wall new yet aged, each catching my eye as we passed them.

Dorian seemed more than oblivious to the amazement that lined the walls surrounding us, and he carried on without even pausing to gaze at the beauty above us.

"Why are you like that to him?" I asked, stopping to stare at a lengthy portrait of Dorian, Emilia and Hristea. Dorian appeared surprised by my comment. "He tried to kill me." I sighed at his bewilderment. "He's your brother and you treat him like he's an animal."

Dorian snorted. "Excuse my rudeness, but did you fail to see the wolf that lunged at you?" I gawked at his nonchalance, walking on without him when I realized, I had no idea where I was headed.

By the time my stride had broke and I'd pivoted to look back at him, Dorian was already pacing by me. "But you're twins." I pressed, Dorian pulling his pale fingers through his hair.

His face was thoughtful and open, his eyes wide and indefinite. Dorian released a heavy breath, peering at me considerately. "I don't hate him Analeigh, as much as Hristea pesters me we are, like you said, kin. I love him, and would give my life to protect him as he would for me."

Dorian paused, thinking before he continued, reading my contented face. "However, there are many kinds of love. Hristea and I are Blood Bonded; if our strengths weren't so perfectly even we would have killed each other decades ago." This put a wide smile on his lips, an almost nostalgic glimmer had grown in his eyes that I could not follow.

"Blood Bonded?" I questioned, hearing the confusion in my voice as clear as day. "We are True Bloods, Undying since birth and born of the same mother and father we are, by blood, related and unfortunately identical."

"Not all Undying are like that?" I raised a brow at him, Dorian laughing. "No, silly Analeigh, take Viola and Cesario, they are both the 'lower class' of my kind. Bitten and turned by other of the Undying, not true _vampyres._"

"Is that why Emilia won't take him?" I asked with confidence, sure that I'd fully unravelled the truth behind her tenacity. Dorian's lips fell instantly at my question, his eyes darkening with an emotion I didn't understand. "No, sadly, it isn't." His voice had become cold and lifeless, terrifying in a strange resentful way.

"There are two reasons as to why Emilia is the way she is. Has become what she is, and I had a hand in it as well." He sounded hurt and forlorn, yet distanced like he was no longer conversing with me.

"In the beginning, she'd fallen for a mortal as I have. We were able to keep our identity a secret for her sake, but we could only go on living that way for so long, before the humans began to grow more and more perceptive." His eyes closed. "And her William was not as accepting as you were; he left her, broken hearted and loathing."

"Poor Emilia." I murmured, "She must have been so sad." Dorian chuckled in an angry tone, his eyes open and wide as he shook his head at me.

"No, she was furious. She begged my father for years to give him to her, to make him one of us for her. Yet he refused each time, I believe she has never truly forgiven him for it."

"Then what did you do?" I wondered aloud, looking up at Dorian, impatient for his answer. His face fell, hardening into an emotionless mask. "Years later she Engraved on me, long before you were born." I waited for him to go on, but he didn't even spare me a glance.

"Th-that's it? That's all?" I asked, the dissatisfaction tangible in the air moving between us, Dorian shook his head though he said no more. "Dorian, I want to know what happened. What did you do?" I insisted, reaching out to grab his arm.

"I did the unforgivable." He sighed, stopping to look down on me with empty, stone eyes. "We were no longer brother and sister." I felt my jaw drop as my fingers slipped from his arm. "You-"

"No, we didn't, never should that thought cross your mind." He scolded angrily. "She'll end your life should she ever hear you think that. We were, however, together as a couple as twisted and disturbing as that may be. She loved me, much as I love you now."

"Dorian she's your sister!" I hissed, feeling a twang of jealousy course through my veins as I glared at him. He lifted a hand to rest it on my cheek, ignoring me when I attempted to smack it away. "I thought you didn't like being Engraved on her." I growled, backing away from him.

"You're overreacting, my love." Dorian whispered, following me as I strayed away until he'd cornered me against the wall. "I left for Brittan, in hopes the distance would bring things back to the way they were before. But I only destroyed the balance even further; staying there was no longer an option." He scowled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"It was you that broke our bond, even before you and I had been together. It ended the moment I found you; my infatuation was what drove Emilia to be so hostile toward you in the beginning." His voice was sincere and fervent, his eyes eager and frantic as they searched mine.

I didn't want to believe him; I fought desperately trying to convince myself that he wasn't telling the truth. But somewhere, from the enormity of my mind, a small promising voice told me otherwise.

Emilia had wanted to tear my head off the moment she laid eyes on me. I had wanted to run for dear life because of how absurdly antagonistic she'd been to me. I never would have thought she hated me so much then because he picked me over her.

If I got by the fact that Dorian was her twin brother, I would think I had lost my mind. Dorian pick _me_ over the most beautiful girl on the planet, _Emilia_? That couldn't even happen in my dreams.

"Then what made her get over it?" I demanded, determined to wear him down to his final string before letting myself believe it. Dorian's eyes parted with mine for the shortest of seconds, as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "She didn't."

Ice cold fingers crossed my back, bringing a cloud of fear with it. I tittered nervously, "Wh-what?" Dorian worked his jaw for a moment, his eyes narrowing on something far out of my sight, maybe something that wasn't even there.

"Emilia may have forgiven you, but…the amnesty will never be offered to me." He appeared to me as regretful, almost ashamed for having to admit these things. "You aren't making this up are you?" I choked, watching him with guarded eyes. "No."

Dorian paused like he was about to say something more, when he just shook his head. "Come now, Analeigh, no more questions." Dorian raked his hands through his hair; he withdrew from me and proceeded back down the hall.

My feet set themselves into motion before I'd choose to, following him without thought. I had more questions, thousands more that I knew he would not answer. How could he not understand my curiosity, my hungering need to learn more? How could he deny me?

Chewing the inside of my lip, I ran my hands down the sides of my dress, unsure if asking was the wise thing to do. "Perhaps that is the reason she can't love Viola." I mumbled, hearing Dorian's exasperated sigh.

"It is the reason she cannot love anyone." He breathed. "I am the reason he has suffered all these years, and yet Viola remains as loyal as a brother to me."

Though I could not see his expression the grief in his voice was enough to still my tongue. Staring at the floor I decided to let this subject go, to file it deep in my memory and throw away the key until it was needed.

_I shouldn't have asked anything, _I thought frowning down at my toes, _it was none of my concern and still I pressed._ For the entire walk my eyes wandered between my slippers and Dorian's back.

My surroundings were no longer beautiful; the dress I wore had given up on making me feel like a princess. The gorgeous designs that enveloped my body didn't seem at all significant to me anymore.

There was no more noise, just the dragging of my feet across the stone. _Shh, shh, shh_…it seemed to drag on and on until it became an irritating tune, I wanted to pick up my feet and be done with the sound, but they seemed so heavy and I felt so lazy.

I was oblivious for so long, like I'd been walking in circles for the twenty minutes that had passed, when suddenly my eyes bulged. I lifted my head to gaze around at my setting, when a chill slithered down my arm. I retained the whimper, but the shudder was unstoppable. When did we get outside?

Black skies spilled into the mangling tree branches, red eyes bled into the swaying jade grass. I jumped at the flash of fur within the blades and the echoing of a howl in the distance.

This somewhat reminded me of Dorian's dream, well, mine just…better. But this did not have that stunning under-the-sea romantic kind of glow. This had the real life lurking monsters; don't turn your back feeling to it. What mad it worse, was that I knew it was true.

Nervously I forced my eyes away from the moving shadows and back to Dorian. Who was a lot farther off than I'd expected, and despite my growing fear I couldn't make myself move fast enough. I felt as if I was running full tilt to get back to him, when really I was barely even walking.

My stomach knotted in agonizing positions, my throat clenching and my mouth running dry. How could I bring up a scream if I needed his help? What if I brought up something else? I shivered, smothered by a brisk breeze, my knees wobbled apprehensively as the tall grass teased my skin.

Somewhere, possibly in my head, a twig snapped a wave of low growls following swiftly behind. Screaming I broke my fear-stricken haze and ran-faster than I thought I ever could-after him. Teeth chattering, goose-bump covered and, watery eyed I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck.

Dorian chuckled, "This is very unbecoming for a princess Analeigh. I might get the wrong idea while you're wearing a dress." I giggled anxiously in replace of a coherent response, Dorian sighing. "The sentries no better than to hurt you Analeigh, I'd gladly educate them if you'd like."

Blinking back tears I shook my head. "Can-can we just ke-e-ep going?" I whispered, my eyes flickering around the night, watchful of all motion I could see. Dorian scowled, "You always knew how to wreck my fun didn't you."


	9. Chapter 9

Sniffling I opened heavy lids, Dorian smirking down at me. Shaking my head I had begun examining this location. _Still in the forest? _I thought curiously, "I don't remember falling asleep." I murmured. Dorian snickered, "Fainted actually. Between the leap over the gorge and running."

"Oh." I grimaced, "I remember that." I worked to ignore the strong smug aura Dorian seemed to be emitting. "It no longer matters. We've arrived." His voice was sure and surprisingly forceful as he set me down on my feet, his arm around my waist as I took a groggy step.

"Before you were screaming at me and now you collapse." Dorian snorted, "I would worry, if I didn't know you as well as I do." I rolled my eyes theatrically at him letting him guide me through the night.

I stiffened, eyeing a figure in the darkness, looking as if they were sitting. I heard the rush of water, a heavy current crashing furiously against rocks off in the distance.

And this person was sitting at the edge of a cliff, hanging over such rowdy waves. They sat before a great square easel, which I now saw was covered in wildly bright oranges and reds and purples.

"Who-" Before I could finish my sentence the person turned to look at us as we approached. It was a very familiar face that grinned back at me.

Ekaterina's wide smile was welcoming and bright. He pale face glowing in opposition to the night, her eyes were as dark and excited as the waves below us, her hair tossing about her face in the breeze.

She wore a dress that looked black, sparkling with her every movement. It curved around her chest and tightened around her waist, to make her look even more incredibly perfect than she already did.

"You're late; I sent for you nearly an hour ago." She scolded, though her expression did not appear angry in the slightest.

Dorian shrugged his square shoulders; eyeing me accusingly I scoffed slapping him hard in the arm. Wincing lightly I pulled my hand back to rub, Dorian laughing, quite entertained by my pain. "You know I didn't feel that." He winked. "Oh shut up!" I snapped, massaging my pre-bruised hand.

Ekaterina raised a brow at him, Dorian composing himself with ease as he faced her with a flawlessly emotionless façade. "She has made a habit out of distracting me." He explained, discreetly smirking down at me while I glowered in return.

"I just received this today; I thought you would like to know before being caught off guard." Ekaterina's eyes flashed to me and way in less than half a second, Dorian growled angrily. I turned to look at him and recoiled away from what I saw.

His teeth bore wrathfully, his veins slashing from his throat all the way to his forehead. Muscles flexing their own muscles as he snatched the paper Ekaterina presented him in the blink of an eye. Tearing the opened envelop off in shreds Dorian's eyes tore over the paper.

I stood on my toes, glancing over his shoulder to see what exactly he was so cranky about. He snarled, the note turning to ash in his fingers as he glared lividly at Ekaterina. "How dare you do this to me."

I'd never heard him speak this way before-especially not to his mother. Ekaterina didn't seemed moved at all by his outrage, there wasn't a trace of fear in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"_Do not_ take that tone to me." She hissed. "You've evaded this for long enough, she deserves to know." Ekaterina cocked her head in my direction, but her eyes never once removed from his.

"Know what?" My voice was high and squeaky, I sounded like Gavril when his voice was changing. But this wasn't a side effect of puberty; this was straight fear pumping throughout me.

"Lucinda is insane!" He barked back, his growl echoing across the trees louder than the wolf's howling. Ekaterina frowned at his rage, shaking her head a fraction. "Don't be absurd, you adored her."

Dorian cackled. "She's obsessed!" He threw his hands up like an explosion had gone off, his face contorting demonically, Dorian's eyes erupting into a seething scarlet. "Who's Lucinda?" I mumbled, afraid to speak for fear I'd also on the receiving end of this.

"Dorian's life prior to you, darling." Ekaterina said this with a raise of her chin, looking superior and strong. "You had a life before me?" I asked, too arrogant to miss that opportunity. Dorian's eye twitched, "No."

Ekaterina sighed, "Your opinion doesn't make any difference here Dorian. She will be here tomorrow as will Cestus and Horatio." Dorian's eyes narrowed sadistically. "Then we will not be attending."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ekaterina stood, nearly the same height as her son, her fangs glistening in the darkness as she spoke. "You _are_ going Dorian, I'm afraid you have absolutely no choice in the matter." She said this calmly, unfeelingly.

"Then she is not." He grunted looking irately down at my shocked face. "What! Why?" I demanded, how could he do something like that? Be so selfish as to take from me what he'd given so openly? That was unfair and cruel, and I wasn't taking no for an answer after he'd said I could go.

"It is no longer safe for you there." Was his reply, he'd said it with such finality that it had stilled me in my tracks. He'd begun storming off; back in the direction of the castle when I'd managed to bring myself back.

"That isn't fair Dorian; you can't just change your mind like that." I called, hurrying after him Dorian's hands balling into tight fists. "This is not your call, you'll not be going." His voice was inhuman, raspy and enraged like I'd never heard it before.

Deep inside I knew it was unwise to press this matter any further, that I was playing with fire quite literally. I was gambling my life with this argument and with him this angry; I honestly feared he would take it.

The cold wind from before barely gave me a chill now, the terrifying shadows and sweeping grass hardly frightened me at all. I was too mad to care what could happen.

"Yes I am." I announced, loud and clear, listening as it shot across the forest. Dorian came to a stop, turning his head so I could see a single crimson eye under the haze of dark hair. "You're fighting in vain; I'm taking you home tomorrow. End of discussion."

"You're not the boss of me Dorian, I'll go if I want to, I don't need you to be my _escort_ to anything." I yelled, stomping my foot as I glared at him. Dorian covered his ears as he turned away from me.

"I've always wanted to go and you know that, I'm not letting you take this away from me anymore. If you're worried about my safety I'll stay with Ekaterina all night, at least she won't be staring at my throat the entire time." The last one was a hit below the belt, Dorian going ridged.

"You don't know what you're saying." His voice was lower, indignant and wounded. I ground my teeth together, swallowing the swearing to come up with something a little more my age. "_I _don't know what I'm saying? You're being a total ass about this and-"

"Shut up Analeigh!" He snarled, whirling around before I'd had the chance to finish. "You want to go?" He growled, "All you have to do is die!"

I snorted, tilting my head to the side to bare my throat. "Then kill me Dorian, you're so eager to do it, so let's go." In a flash that I couldn't have ever prepared myself for, his hand coiled around my neck, my back smashing against the rough bark of a tree.

"Do not tempt me Analeigh." He warned, Dorian's fangs hanging over his bottom lip as he stared maliciously into my eyes.

I knew his hand wasn't holding me in a way that would cause me pain, he would never do that. He only wanted to inflict fear upon me and it was definitely working.

"Dorian!" I cried, tugging at a marble, adamant hand. "You're going home. Am I clear?" He brought his face closer, making me shrink back harder against the tree. "Yes!"

Finally his fingers released me as he pulled back and away from me. Looking at me as if he couldn't understand why I was crying, why I was panting like a wild animal or, why I was gaping wide eyed right back at him.

How I reacted to what he'd done startled us both, me, of course, more than Dorian. My fingers folded into fists so tight I thought I was going to pop my own knuckles. And before I could contemplate what I was about to do, I was punching him as hard as I possibly could.

Dorian looked down at me in oddity, unmoving, unaffected, unscathed! I knew he wouldn't be able to feel my punching, or fully understand my infuriation, but I honestly didn't care.

When out of nowhere, he'd opened his arms to wrap around me and yank me in. With a gasp my mind flooded with upheaval, had I not just been angrily punching him in the chest?

Frustrated and hindered I tried to push out of his embrace, but that was as simple as pushing over a building. An immortal building. "You have to understand that I'm doing this to protect you." Dorian's voice was earnest and annoyingly compelling.

"From what?" I demanded, my hands lying steadily on his chest still working to shove him away. "The Undying that I have the right mind not to trust." He explained disregarding the fact that I was fighting with everything I had to escape him at the moment.

This was another one of his ways of winning against me, if I wasn't knocked out by now this was the other usual escape route. He does this when I'm angry which, in this case, I was. His pull you in even when he knows you want space, to make you see he was only doing what he knew was best.

But I didn't want what he thought was better for me, I wanted what I thought was better for me. Thing was, Dorian was _so_ good at this.

"I have you." I protested, locking away all the mushy, girly butterflies that had swarmed in my stomach because of his stupid concern for me.

"You just have to trust me, it would be best to wait." He held me tighter, the thundering race of his heart beating right against my ear. "You're right, it was wrong of me to mislead you like I did. And you have my sincerest apologise."

"Ugh! I don't want your apologise Dorian, can't you just bend this one rule? Please?" I'd resorted to begging? When had I decided to go so low? "Analeigh." His voice was stern and final yet warm and amorously hypnotic.

Our quarrel wandered deep into the night, when 4:00am hit I'd fallen asleep, too tired to keep up with him any longer.

I slept without dreaming; though my body felt heavy, tossing and turning about the bed for so long I'd woken myself up. My eyes fluttering through the sleep, I unveiled myself to a dark, familiar room.

The bed was warm and so unbelievably comfortable, and I was so drawn to it, to the hefty sleep laying on me and the cosy sheeting. My lids drooped groggily as I perched myself up on my elbows, staring down at the pair of small, flat feet protruding from the sheets.

I was surprised that hadn't woken me, usually even the softest breeze would bring me from my sleep.

The sheets were sparsely spread over me, confirming my flipping and flopping assumptions. No wonder people said you could never go to bed angry, you got one lousy sleep out of it, that's for sure. I shivered beneath the light caress of a chill, my jaw clenching as I yanked the sheets back over me.

Catching the slightest flash of green as I slunk back against my pillow, I froze. Nervously peering to the left to find Dorian staring back at me, my stomach flipped anxiously.

"What are you-you were watching me sleep?" I questioned, having to clear my throat once I'd heard how brittle my throat had become. "I was thinking." He explained, Dorian's hands tucked under his head, his gleaming eyes piercing mine.

I went to snuggle closer when suddenly realization struck me. _Oh, wait, I'm mad at him! _A small voice shrieked to remind me, hauling me back to my previous position. "Well, whatever." I snorted. "I'm going back to sleep." I declared, closing my eyes and rolling on to my side to glare at the curtain.

Dorian chuckled, and though I'd felt no movement, he'd coiled his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to focus on not how close he was to me, not how good he smelt, not how warm and safe he made me feel.

My fingers followed my gut feeling, strolling down his arm to where his fingers rested on my hip. Dorian sighed, making my heart stutter as his lips brushed my shoulder. I wanted to turn over again; I wanted to be closer to him.

Instead, I went with my head, bringing up the issue that had been wedged between us to distract myself. "I still want to go." I murmured, feeling his irritated growl as it poured down my arm. "Analeigh, the Bereavement is not going to be a safe place for you. I couldn't live with myself if anything was to happen to you."

"Then don't let anything happen to me." I snapped, clutching the soft fabric of the pillow between my fingers. "It will be better when you're-"

"Undying. Then make me like you Dorian." My tone was confident and challenging; though deep in my stomach there were the fretful knots that came with my fear of death.

Dorian's arm flexed, rolling me on to my back to look up at him. "Is that truly how badly you wish to go?" He asked, the seriousness of his tone making me gulp harshly over my thickening throat.

"Yes. You're always talking about that one day, when I'll be like you, of all the things you want to teach me and all the places you want to take me. So go ahead, I'm not-" I hesitated "-afraid anymore." I saw something in his eye, something knowledgeable, somewhere I was sure he'd heard my choke, heard my indecision and knew I was lying.

Dorian's eyes fell shut, his brow creased and I watched as he plummeted further and further into thought. "It is so difficult in the beginning. The bloodlust is…a merciless torment to your sanity." He breathed, my eyes widening he was honestly going to do it? For real? Excitement bubbled in my stomach arousing the butterflies, until I thought I was going to be sick with all the anticipation.

"Well, I have you to help me." I had to force the words out, gulping through my constricting throat. "You'll never be able to see your Gavril ever again." There was much too much happiness in that statement, which I frowned at. I understood seeing Gavril would put his life in danger, but he was my best friend.

"I-I'll wait until I'm strong enough to." I countered, although life sounded incredibly boring without quirky, gangly Gavril in it.

Dorian hissed his eyes opening angrily, his fangs shimmering in the darkness as he glared furiously at me. "Analeigh do you assume that I am a fool? You will not be present at my Bereavement and I will not turn you either." Dorian shoved away from me, sitting up and moving from the bed.

I'd sat up, reaching out to stop him but he was gone before I'd had the chance. I didn't hear him leaving, nor did the door close or open, but I knew he was gone, that much was clear.

& & &

"Oh." I said, lifting myself from the sheets to find that I was alone in this ocean of black satin. He'd actually left me, I was certain that if I stayed up I would be awake for when he returned, but I must've fallen asleep later in the night.

_He probably came and I missed him. _I thought cheerily, but I knew better than to rely on that. I wanted to hear it, I wanted to believe it, that's how I knew I was only kidding myself. I'd really made him angry this time, and I'd used what he wanted of me most as leverage.

Dissatisfied with myself I kicked out of the sheets, parted the drapes and stepped out into sunlight. I looked at the golden blotches on my skin, examined them carefully, indulged in their warmth.

I wasn't ready to leave this behind, the heat and the comforting of the sun. It was already depressing enough knowing that one day I wouldn't be able to see Gavril.

But it was even worse knowing that one day I'd never feel the sunshine again, I'd never be able to go to the beach, or go out on a nice day. I could only imagine how much Dorian missed it.

Sighing I looked around the room, half expecting to find him on the other side. Instead I got the painful stab of disappointment pierce my heart, _there goes another chip._

I caught sight of my bulging backpack, on the floor next to the bed, my clothes from Friday neatly folded on top of it. "Right." I murmured, he really wanted me out of here.

I shuffled grudgingly toward my patient bag and began changing. Wadding up my night gown and forcing it between my other clothes and my school binder, I yanked my t-shirt on along with my jeans and socks and sweater.

Just when I'd considered starting homework my stomach growled, a livid, crabby gurgle. And I remembered that I hadn't eaten in almost a full day.

My hand collapsed onto my grumpy gut, "Sorry big guy, my bad." I apologized, taking the long strap of my bag and dragged it along behind me as I walked from the room.

When I'd exited, I was surprised to see so many people about. It had to be around noon maybe even later, usually many of the maids and personal assistants were in the cellar or tending to other things. Today, I watched solemnly as they rushed up and down corridors and stairwells, barking orders at each other.

They all held lists, some even had decorations in hand. Preparing for the Bereavement, which I would not be able to grace with my presence. Scowling I played with my zipper and guided myself in the direction of the kitchen.

I bumped shoulders with a few racing people, I didn't bother to address their apologise, but rather let them carry on. Aurora gave me a sharp black stare as I paced by her, the girl muttering curses as she continued with a small group down the hall.

I pushed through the swinging metal doors and into the kitchen. Everyone worked like a swarm of bees, yelling and buzzing about the massive area. Burgundy uniforms and black dress pants running in and out of the swinging doors, their shoes clacking on the tiles, their reflections blurring across the steel appliances.

Harriett saw me and beckoned me over immediately; she was quite round, the kind of person that I imagined would date Santa. He had such a wide and kindly smile all the time, her cheeks rosy and plump. She wore a burgundy uniform like the rest of the servants, her greying hair standing out like a sore thumb against it.

Harriett, as far as I knew, had worked here since Dorian had first moved here. I didn't know her whole story, but I knew she had no fear of any of the Undying she worked under. Though Hristea and Dorian had both done their fair share to try and give her a reason to.

Next to Ekaterina, she was the mom I never had; I would rather talk to her than my own mother any day. She listened and always seemed to have a solution to any and every problem, even if it wasn't always a logical one.

She kept everyone in check, in a way Harriett was family to everyone in the castle. She was the best cook in the entire building, and for that she didn't only feed the other maids she also fed the people in the cellar. I didn't fully understand what that meant, 'the people in the cellar' but Dorian told me it didn't matter anyway.

"Why so glum?" She asked between waving off a hoard of other maids and filling out a list, her hand writing too messy for me to understand.

I wanted to tell her I'd pissed Dorian off, that he was being a total jerk about this whole Bereavement and, that he'd stormed out on me last night and it was starting to tug at my emotions. But I held my tongue and shrugged, "I didn't get much sleep."

She gave me a very disapproving look, raising a patchy grey brow and waggled her finger at me. "Twenty-year-old men should not be having sex with little high school girls." She snapped crossly, her brow furrowing, her voice disgusted.

A blush rose to conquer my cheeks as I gawked at her. "Oh god! Th-that isn't what happened!" I panicked, fluttering my hands at her repulsed expression. "We got in a fight." My voice was a slightly more composed this time, though that said little for my reddened face.

"Mhm, there's a first." She grunted sarcastically, rolling her brown eyes at me. Harriett stared intently at my hand, her eyes assessing the rest of me speedily before she snatched my wrist.

Startled, I froze my eyes flickering between her and the back of my hand. "You've been marked for death I see." She commented harshly as she released me, turning her back to open up one of the vast refrigerators.

I gazed down at my hand, at the gorgeous rose within it at the black vines that ran down my wrist and up finger. I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen, and I was somewhat astonished by her hostility towards it. "No it's-" I'd been about to expand on it's meaning when she'd interrupted.

"Dorian's mark. I've seen it before." She snapped slapping a big jug of milk down on the counter between us. "Along with Emilia's." She'd said that in the kind of tone that caused chills to run up my arm, because it sounded so disturbed.

"He intends to make you one of his kind." She shook her head. "Analeigh, is there no one else that you could be with? Someone that you can spend the rest of your life with, have children with, grow old with. Dorian isn't…he isn't healthy for you."

My jaw fell at this, why would she ask me something like that? How could she ever think I would ever want to be with someone that wasn't Dorian? I was almost insulted by it that I'd honestly considered leaving, if I wasn't so hungry.

"N-no." I stammered, "I-I love him." As soon as those three words were out she glared long and hard at me, clutching the box of _Honey Nut Cheerios _in her hand. "He doesn't love you, Analeigh, he can't _love_ anything."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, angry that she'd say such a thing. Harriet sighed, "He's a corpse, he is a heartless monster and he shouldn't be playing with your head like he is."

"No one's playing with my head!" I shouted, the kitchen suddenly going quiet, I felt the sting of eyes in my back though I dare not look at them. But I'd grown tired of being this supposed reverent, couldn't I be with him and not be considered insane? And who was Harriet to tell me I couldn't be? This wasn't like her.

"Analeigh, if he cared at all about you he would let you live a normal life. I know what happens to you, I've heard the stories! If it were possible for him to feel anything he would let you go."

My eyes burned, filling to the brim with searing tears, I felt my face twist to one of pain. "Dorian is a monster, what he is goes against God, he cannot love you. He doesn't have it in him."

"Just butt out Harriet." I wrenched the box out of her hand, spun on the balls of my feet, and stomped angrily back towards the door. Hoisting the strap of my bag over my shoulder I turned back to look at the crowed staring at me. "And I'll have sex with whomever I choose to."

Fury filled tears spilled down my face as I shovelled Cheerios into my mouth; wandering the castle halls I ignored all who looked at me. Pretending they were insignificant little blobs in my world-nothing more than trivial imperfections.

I set myself to finding Octavianus' library, although more than anything I wanted to go to Dorian. I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch, I wanted him to make me happy, and I wanted to wish him a happy birthday.

Instead I fought every part of me, every cell and bone and fibre. I forced myself to roam the never ending fortress; to mosey aimlessly down every hallway until I'd found the library.

I drove myself through the heavy door and into the gigantic room. It had an aged, musty scent to it yet it was sweet and enchanting all at once.

I moved down the winding stairs that hung over the entire room, walking at a snails pace down all the steps. All but one wall was covered in shelves, dusty mahogany like the floors, which held books so old I was afraid that they'd fall to pieces in my hands.

The north wall was the only wall that the shelving didn't cover, in replace hung a vast red curtain, caked in grime. For the rest of the colossal room there were fancy couches and chairs, and the looming rows of books surrounding me like a maze.

It was eerie, knowing I was alone in such an enormous, torch lit room. Every where I turned I was expecting to see Harry Potter around the corner. I'd walked until I'd made it to the north wall, throwing my things down I took hold of the curtain and heaved.

Leaning as far back as far as I could, until just a thin ribbon of gold had fallen in. I perched myself on the vast arm of the windowsill, my Cheerios placed between my legs as I leaned against the warm glass and, pulled my binder from my backpack.

I went through pages of science notes, studying for a few minutes before my mind had begun to wander.

Was what Harriet said true? I knew pain was something Dorian and the rest of his kind could not feel to a certain extent-that extent being death. But was it possible that he just didn't feel anything at all? Ever?

At first, I imagined that would be kind of nice. No breakdowns or broken hearts, no sadness or anger. And then, I realized, there would be no happiness, no pleasure or excitement. That would be so awful.

It would be as Harriet had said, you would be completely hollow.

But it made absolutely no sense, if The Undying felt nothing how could Hristea be so annoyingly arrogant all the time? How could Emilia be so stunningly confident? How is it that Octavianus and Ekaterina have feelings for each other if they didn't feel those feelings? Or even…how could Dorian love me?

Maybe he didn't. Maybe it was just to fill the void. Then how did Engraving cause so much tension between us? Or between him and Emilia, so much so that he'd had to leave all together.

If that was what I'm setting out to be, then I don't want to become it. I don't want to be hollow, always searching for something to fill that abyss between being a corpse and being mortal. I don't want to have to kill people to satisfy that emptiness.

That was worse than death.

"Shut up Analeigh." I scolded myself, shaking my head out and scooping up another hand full of Cheerios. I ran my fingers through my hair, blowing my bangs out of my face as I reached into my bag to gather my math homework.

Yawning I cracked open my text book to stare down at an assembly of numbers. Groaning I closed the book and tossed it forcefully back at my bag, deciding I'd pick up on some more studying.

Maybe an hour had passed and I'd re-read and memorized everything on the Bhor Rutherford Theory and the Periodic Table. Growing tired, and loosing my light quickly I started doodling on the vacant striped sheets in my binder.

It was when I'd drawn an unforgettable face that I grabbed my eraser and started scrubbing.

"That is rather good actually, considering you had no model." I yipped, knocking over my box of Cheerios to gawk anxiously up at Dorian.

He stared curiously down at the mess of cereal I'd created at his feet; he wore a black vest buttoned over a high-collared white blouse. The chest of the blouse was unbuttoned to show how unbelievably toned he was. Lace frilling around his hands, the base of his shirt tucked into the lighter ebony trousers he wore.

His hair was surprisingly messy, though I was guessing this was what he'd intended to wear to the party. Looking at him now it made me feel even more like Cinderella, only this time there was no fairy god mother to take me to the ball.

I peered down at the picture in my binder; there I'd had him dressed in his grey knit sweater and slacks. I had to admit, I like the 3D version _so_ much better.

"Are you ready?" He asked abruptly, my throat thickening as I shook my head. He sighed, from my peripheral vision I saw him rake his fingers impatiently through his hair. "You know I don't need your authorization to take you home Analeigh."

"What you're just going to make me?" I asked my voice cracking pathetically as I looked back at him. "If that is what this has come to, yes." He nodded matter-of-factly.

The way he looked at me, I couldn't bring myself to want him. To enjoy his presence, not even the butterflies were up on me. I could, however, hear Harriet's voice from the back of my mind: _"Dorian is a monster, what he is goes against God, he cannot love you. He doesn't have it in him."_

My jaw tightened, my teeth grinding together as I closed my binder. "Do you love me?" I'd been thinking it, but I hadn't the faintest idea that those exact words would be sputtering stupidly out of my mouth.

Dorian's eyes widened as he retreated a step, his face became one of utter shock for a split second before he'd drawn the emotions back in, to narrow his inhuman eyes at me. His fingers curled and uncurled, from tight fists to spread fingers. "What's this about?"

I sucked in a heaping breath. "Why can't you answer me?" I responded to him with a question, Dorian pausing a moment, "You already know what I am going to say. How can you ask me that?"

"Just yes or no Dorian." I whispered, my breath coming raggedly. "Yes, I love you. More than anything else on this earth." He replied snappily, without hesitation, as I had hoped.

Chewing the inside of my lip I readied the next question in my interrogation. "Now tell me, who has put this nonsense in your head?" He asked, his tone angrily demanding of me.

Ignoring his request entirely I continued. "Can you…can you feel?" I sounded so idiotic, but in that instant I couldn't care less.

Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose, his free hand on his waist as he walked off in the other direction. "Anything?" I added, staring at him as he waltzed back towards me.

"Analeigh you're making no sense, what purpose is this serving anyway?" He questioned, his green eyes fixing on me through their irritated perplexity. Pushing my binder off my lap, I stepped through the puddle of Cheerios and over to where he paced.

He stiffened when I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into the marble that was his chest. "I mean joy and passion and exhilaration." Somewhere along the lines of my great debriefing my own feelings turned against me.

I'd planned on being serious and strong, instead I had an unstable and cracking voice, my knees were shaking like mad and, my stomach jostled around wildly inside me.

"Of course I experience emotion, may I be dead I do indeed _feel_." He stroked my hair gently, his arm gradually coming around my waist.

"So I'm not just taking up the space?" I sniffled, Dorian hooking his finger under my chin to lift my face. "Analeigh, you are my world. There is no space left to fill." His voice was sincere and his expression was open to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, Dorian grinning faintly at my naivety. "You needn't apologise, love." His lips pressed to my forehead, raining kisses all across my brow.

"My word, is it that difficult for you to keep this in your room Dorian?" I blushed furiously, Dorian letting go of me to look as Emilia emerged from the labyrinth of books.

She wore a black leather dress that looked like one big corset, showing off her curvaceous figure. It hugged her like a second skin, right from her chest down to her thighs.

It laced up at the front, beginning where it ended at her legs, weaving through the small holes to come to a small bow between her breasts.

There was the faintest hint of purple around the lacing. Matching the sheer, translucent silk that came up from the dress. It went around her biceps and down her arms, like sleeves that ended around her middle finger.

Her dark hair over her one shoulder, posed as a veil to her glowing right eye. She clicked towards us in unbelievably high stilettos, exposing her toes.

Ignoring the glare she received from Dorian she tied her arms around his shoulders, her left hand resting on his bare chest. She smirked widely at the hiss he gave in warning, Emilia turning her attention to me-the completely horrified third wheel.

"Mmm, I envy you." She sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder, Dorian's knuckles cracking as his hands turned to fists. "What is it that you want Emilia?" He growled, his fangs dropping instantly as his eyes flickered to meet hers.

She snickered, "You are such a killjoy." My heart beat a strong flow of outrage through my veins. I wanted to punch her so badly, but I also wanted to look away in revulsion.

"Analeigh, you like this dress?" She asked arching a thin brow at me, her lips fidgeting at my beet-coloured face. "Y-yes." I nodded, I couldn't lie, she'd read my mind and it was a gorgeous dress anyway.

"Fantastic, because you're wearing it tonight." She winked her long lashes at me, her hand sliding up Dorian's chest and off his throat as she danced off. "Find me in my room when you're ready." She called over her shoulder, disappearing into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh-what?" I gasped, ogling at Dorian in disbelief. He sighed his eyes gleaming an enraged red, "You're not to leave my side unless I say otherwise." Before he'd finished I pounced, Dorian barely moving as I attacked.

He kissed me forcefully, yanking me in and holding me tightly against him. My lips crushed under his, attempted to make something of a comeback as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

I'd sought this all day, I'd missed him so much that now, I'd forgotten whatever it was Emilia had been talking about. I was so glad that he'd changed his mind; that for once he was smudging a rule. In this particular situation, my mind processed but one thing: how to undo all these buttons.

There was a growl in Dorian's chest, and before I'd had a second to react to it I discovered myself on the floor. My eyes opened at the swift shredding of fabric, Dorian pulling quickly away. His wide crimson eyes on the green material he held in his fist, "Such a shame."

I frowned, looking at the scattered cloth that littered the floor around me. So much for my favourite green sweater. The remorse however, lasted for the shortest two seconds of my life, before my hands were roaming his now entirely stripped chest.

He groaned through clenched teeth, his nails screeching down the wood near my head. "Dorian, I want you." I said this, surprising myself at how yearning my voice had become.

He punched the wood panelling, "Damn it! I can't do this right now!" His voice was rough, forced. The hungry glint in his eyes trying to overcome the responsibility, Dorian fighting wildly with himself. I pulled at his shirt hearing his vulnerable whimper, his hand inching closer to me, one step forward another step back.

Dorian whined, shoving himself off of me and on to his knees. "You'll be the death of me, I swear it." He panted as I sat up to reach his level.

My head spun, my heart hammering so hard in my chest I thought I heard it echo in the gigantic room. Blood flooded my face, burning me with such a heavy blush.

"I missed you." I breathed, my arms falling around his waist once again, while I hid my face hid in his throat. Dorian's heart was beating so hastily that the rhythm had begun to run together.

He laughed, humourlessly. "I'd been sensible before I came here. And now I find myself thirsty again." He murmured messily, eyeing me with thirsty red eyes. The desire I discovered there did not just long for my blood.

I was almost guilty for putting him in such a frenzied condition. Almost. "You should be taking your leave Analeigh." He cautioned as I rose to my quivering knees, I raised a rebellious brow at him. "You'll have to excuse my lack of obedience; my boyfriend was being a dick earlier."

Dorian chuckled, "Now you're being cruel." There was a flux in his eye as he scrutinized me, which he collected before I could take any further control over it.

When I slid closer, Dorian snatched my wrists and pinned them to my waist. A growing smirk developed on his lips as he sat me back down and held me in place.

"I'll not do this here. Not while I'm still reasonably sane." He said this to convince himself, snubbing the triumphant grin I held widely across my face.

"You are, in fact, evil and therefore I cannot trust you to restrain yourself if I release you." His tone was notably comical, and before I had a second to respond he was swinging me up and over his shoulder. With an _oaf, _Dorian carried me effortlessly through the intricate muddle of books and shelves without a snag.

I'd run into every dead end there could possibly be in this entire area, it took me nearly an hour to work through the maze to get where I was. And it took Dorian less than thirty seconds to mosey through and cart me through the doors. All, of course, without freeing my wrists.

I viewed the castle from a completely new angle, examining the carpeting and wood panelling and stone work that covered the floor in all different shapes. I peered up at the ogling servants as we passed them.

All of them wrinkling their brows at the way Dorian lugged me around like some sort of hunting trophy. They whispered amongst each other at the more than rowdy giggles that gushed unstoppably from my lips.

And they all gasped like school girls at the marvellously exposed curves of Dorian's chest, that unlike the rest of them, I didn't get to see.

I caught glimpse of a rugged black figure roaming the halls as we went, stiffening at the thought of Hristea attacking us again.

I went the rest of the voyage with my eyes closed, afraid of the dripping jaws I might find my head in if I opened them. When out of the blue I was tossed down on a thick bed of satin, I struggled to get up.

A strum of thrill surged through my skin, bringing with it a painfully pleasant craving. I sat up to face the all too-pleased with himself Dorian, buttoning up his blouse and backing away from me, dreading my next assault.

Loudly enough to be rude, Emilia cleared her throat as I pouted. Dorian laughed, "You sad hormonal little human." He snickered, refastening his vest at an inhuman speed.

"Thank you, now disappear, I'd hate to have you around while I'm dressing her." Emilia stabbed a long, slender finger to the door, Dorian giving us a bow before parting. I frowned at his departure, Emilia rolling her gleaming eyes at me.

"Dressing me?" I questioned as she stepped into my line of view, Emilia gave into a sly little smirk. "Now we don't have much time before the arrival of the Aristocracy, so I must rush you." I definitely didn't like the way that sounded.

Emilia grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, with enough force to pull my whole arm off. I was actually a little astonished that she hadn't. "Spread your arms and be still." She ordered, I extended my arms as instructed and the instant I did so she came as a blur toward me.

I winced, feeling the unexpected gust on my immediately nude body. Emilia failed to notice my shivering, or my chattering teeth, or my shaky knees. The Undying playing with my hair and cocking my head to different angles with her insanely long nails.

"My Lord, you'd think you were in the Arctic." She snorted, a joking smile on her mouth as I scowled back. "Sorry, I'm not cold blooded." I grunted covering myself up the best I could with my hands.

Emilia had been right next to me when suddenly she was across the room, fiddling with the dress she'd been wearing not ten minutes ago.

I took the time to look over the garment she wore now, strapless as it was and black as night. It tumbled down her torso and hips, to end around her knees, still managing to show off her pale legs that went on for days.

Her hair was still twisted over her right shoulder, secreting her eye behind a veil of brown. Emilia's hands slid down to her hips as she pursed her lips, pausing to take in every angle of the gown before her.

I continued to ogle at the beauty of the dress she wore, at the almost silk-like texture. Yet it was transparent and sparkling like a million diamonds all netted together, over a scarlet slip.

From where it ended, just below her knees, her bare legs advanced. Glistening in an almost hypnotic way, like a runway model's would.

Pulling her clothes together were the very stylish red stilettos, shimmering like leather. I couldn't understand how she wore those and her feet didn't hurt.

Her makeup was sparse, the faintest of red and black fanning out about her eyes like wings, creating a very ominously seductive look. Her lips were bare, as ashen as her flawless face and, for reasons I was guessing only an immortal would understand, her eyes I couldn't seem to part with.

"Flattery will get you nowhere darling, not with me." She promised turning slightly to grin at me. "Dorian, I hope, will show you how to protect yourself this evening before real damage is done." I knew she was talking about my thoughts, talking about shielding them so I wouldn't have to share with all the world.

She gathered the gown in her hands, "Now stand still, hold your breath if you must-just don't move." Emilia commanded her voice stern like a war general yet smooth like velvet. I was putty in her hands so long as she spoke to me like that.

I sucked in a lungful and held my position as best I could without wobbling. Emilia wrapped the dress around me, weaving the string with ease and wrenching on them so hard I nearly fell into her.

"Hold still." He reminded, a fiendish smirk on her lips as he pulled it up tight around my chest and tied a small bow between my breasts. Emilia forced my arms through the thin sleeves and placed a ring around both my middle fingers, to hold the sleeves in place.

I panted heavily, clutching my chest in agony as she rest her hands thoughtfully on her hips. "You'd think I was trying to squash you." She teased, raising a provocative brow at me. "You look spectacular."

"Thanks," I coughed, "I think." She laughed her gold throated bell-like laugh, shaking her head at me. "I'd be jealous, if I wasn't who I am." She shrugged bantering still but keeping her confidence on the arrogant side. I could see how she and Hristea were as close as they were.

She pressed my slippers into my chest, paying no mind to the tortured moan I caved into. "Now, what do you say I show you off before Dorian gets the chance to wreck my dress?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

A look of astonishment came across Emilia before she vanquished it a second later. "I nearly forgot." She thought smiling to herself as she shook her head.

She crossed the room in a single bound, making it back to me before I realized she'd moved. "I saw your hair like this yesterday, and absolutely loved it on you."

Emilia took what looked like my hair clips, pinning my hair up in the messy folds I had it in. Spiking out around my head were strands of my bright crimson hair, it was held it clips still and yet pieces had fallen around my neck. Giving way to my own personal style, though it was irritatingly short, my hair had a few tricks up it's sleeve yet.

"Perfect." She rolled her tongue on the _r_, purring like a cat as she assessed me finally. Emilia hooked her arm through mine, leading me out of her gigantic bedroom and out into a gaping hallway.

I gawked at the servants that filed through the corridors, wearing burgundy tuxedoes and dresses instead of the usual uniform.

Emilia sighed her hands placed on her hips, as she sauntered as graceful as a swan down the hall. Me following clumsily behind her, working my ass off to look even a smidgen as good as she did.

Before long I heard music off in the distance, a piano and high-pitched singing. The shrill soprano mingled magnificently with such gentle strokes on the piano keys.

Emilia stiffened at my side as we saw people proceeding into what I guessed was the ballroom. She shook her head, continuing down the lengthy corridor when a rugged black figure dove into our path. My screech echoing in the hall, Emilia rolled her eyes at me as Hristea took on another form.

He patted remaining fur off his broad chest, chuckling when he looked at me. I could only imagine how unattractively horrified I appeared, but I couldn't have possibly expected him to show like that.

"Mother and Father are seeking us?" Emilia asked, tilting her head so her hair whispered over her lips as she spoke. Hristea nodded curtly his eyes flashing to me, "As is Dorian."

The smile that unleashed itself upon me wasn't at all composed, excited and impatient I fidgeted. "We won't keep them waiting then." Emilia and Hristea both laughed at my fervour, carrying me on down another corridor off to the left and away from the ballroom.

The music still passed through the halls like a ghost, whispering and echoing around us. Speaking in tones only known to itself, murmuring amongst the halls, mesmerising all who heard it. Especially me.

I blushed, proceeding down the halls attached to Emilia; I forced my eyes downward and away from all who looked at us in envy. This would never happen in reality.

We moved through long passages, came by hundreds of doors and their onlookers. Emilia held me to her, Hristea leading us a meter or so ahead, padding across the wood and stone.

I caught glimpse of his long pink tongue, lolling out the side of his mouth. His tail wagging softly, hovered above the floor as he peered into each room.

He paused, sniffing the air four times before trotting into a gaping doorway. We were welcomed by several people in the large gallery.

Paintings splayed across the walls, oil workings dashed across the ceilings, even the carpet was doused in fine colours and gentle beadings.

Dorian, standing next to another man and a small girl, who couldn't have been more than six-years-old, turned to grin at us. Ekaterina clapped upon our arrival, blowing an admiring kiss to her daughter which Emilia took by returning one herself.

Undying. I was surrounded by nine of The Undying. That should have been terrifying to me, and yet I welcomed each of them with wide smiles of my own. Dorian swept his hand toward me, the two people beside him gaping at me with wide eyes.

Emilia shuddered, hissing loudly as she tore her arm from mine. The man beside Dorian frowned as she spun and stomped elegantly from the room. Hristea's green eyes did not linger on his sister; instead he continued to guide me toward Dorian.

Once we were at our destination, Dorian's eyes appraised me swiftly, a smirk fleeting across his lips when he met my eyes. I took his hand and gazed at the Undying opposite us.

The man could not have been much taller than Dorian, though they were about the same built-neither of them comparing to the brawny Hristea.

His hair was black as ink, draping down to his shoulders and pulled half up and half down by a clip depicting a long dragon.

A few strands hung down over his face, giving him something of a side bang. He was beautiful, though that was to be expected, his long oval face adorned by gentle features.

His nose was perfectly straight, and on either side were large eyes, one a glowing blue, glistening like the waves of a bright ocean. While the other was dark emerald, by far darker than Dorian's, more or less a shady moss in colour.

Each gave him a very intense appearance. And disguised by their timid gleam, was a wit so insightful it caused me to look away.

Around such zealous eyes were black lashes, thick and long. His cheek bones were softly evident, leading down to his lips, which were evenly set in a shy smile.

He wore formal wear made for such an occasion; a darker green velvet coat outlined his muscular arms and chest. And I could see what appeared to be a…comb? Yes, a silver comb protruded from his chest pocket in place of a kerchief.

Beneath his coat he wore a white blouse, lace emerging in the chest area and from the cuffs of his sleeves. The trousers he wore were black, loosely following his long legs to his shimmering shoes.

"Analeigh, I'd like you to meet Viola, my elder brother." Viola extended his hand palm up to me at those words, and I placed mine in his. Viola kneeled to press his lips to the back of my hand, when suddenly, he gasped.

"How interesting. She smells of you and still her scent is so potent beneath it all, unbelievably strong too. I don't understand how you do it." Viola returned my hand to me, he spoke in a quiet bass but I could hear the thickness of a French accent lying below it all.

Dorian laughed, nodding in agreement. "I confound myself as well." They both stiffened when the small girl neared me, both Dorian and Hristea infringed on me as if to block me off. Viola's hands clapped down on her shoulders, drawing her back to hold her against him.

She gazed up at him, confused and fervent. "I want her." She said this in such an innocent, fragile little voice that I shuddered. She looked so naïve and harmless, and yet she wants to _eat_ me.

"No Cesario, Analeigh is with Dorian. She is family and we care for our family." Viola scolded, the girl gazing at me beyond the shoulders of Hristea and Dorian, frowning to herself.

Her silvery blue eyes deepening, she appeared to be a child, but the maturity and age I saw in her eyes was overwhelming. Her short brown hair twisted in tamed ringlets around her round doll-like face, her thick bronze bangs bouncing around her forehead.

Cesario wore a long navy dress, completing her dollish façade; it was frilly around the base which hung around her ankles. She wore slippers like I did; only hers were of snow white instead of studded black.

She had these small undeveloped lips, her cheeks plump and round with her youth. She was gorgeous.

"Dorian, you're yet to introduce us to your human. I'm insulted." It was a bantering voice that intruded our overwrought silence. Hristea, Viola and Cesario had relaxed; Dorian remained rigidified as he wound his arm around my waist, to direct me toward the speaker.

"Excuse my ignorance." He apologised stiffly, Dorian's eyes flickering to Cesario for the final time before he faced his other guests.

Ekaterina and Octavianus remained very close as they followed the other couple toward us. I noticed a kind of guarded glint in Ekaterina's oceanic eyes, her usually altruistic manner fading as she slid her hand into her husband's.

I was guessing these people were Tiberiu and Tatiana, I also remembered Dorian had mentioned something about her being his mother. Perhaps there had been friction between her and Ekaterina.

And my God was she ever gorgeous, this Tatiana, if I had never met Emilia I would have to say she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She was very tall and slight, her hair tumbling down to the center of her back and her chest. It was black like Viola's, but I could see the lightest hint of purple weaving throughout her hair, like streaks.

Tatiana had a small round, childlike face. Bejewelled by her big dark brown eyes and teeny lips, she had a vastly proud aura about her, a confidence that would fit a queen.

Her long neck lead down to her squared shoulders and slim bodice. She wore a lengthy black garment, which ended just before her shapely calves took form. From that point her pallid skin took me down to where her small toes were, exposed and yet sheathed by high black heels.

She grinned at me, her thin lips parting over glistening white teeth. "Nice to meet you." I blurted, springing my hand on her though she barely seemed to flinch. "The pleasures all mine." She greeted me in a tenderly playful soprano.

I now addressed the man at her side, who I stifled a yelp at. And here I thought the biggest man in all of Transylvania was Hristea-was I ever wrong!

Tiberiu could have passed for a giant, his strapping appearance igniting fear in the depths of my stomach. When I met his deep set brown-black eyes, I saw a gentleness there that eased that terror instantly.

He was surprisingly tall, maybe even a little taller than Hristea if not the same height. Tiberiu's russet skin glistened with an immortal glow, stretching over rippling muscle.

His hair was long, twisted into a ponytail of brown dreadlocks that fell between his shoulder blades.

He wore a cerulean coloured jacket, embroidered around the buttons of the coat was the tail, body and head of a single dragon though it appeared to be a hundred. The same coloured scarf wrapped around the lapel of his blouse, thickly tied and folding to tuck into the opening of his jacket.

Tiberiu's features were rough, his face marred by many thin scars. One scurried down from his hair line, over his broad cheekbones and down to his thick, square jaw. Another pierced his eyebrow, while the next came up from his throat to halt at his chin.

And still, he was handsome.

"Analeigh, this is Tiberiu and Tatiana which I sure you already know." Dorian said in his very bureaucratic voice.

"Bonjour." He Tiberiu nodded a fraction, my gut clenched at the depth of his voice. "Hello, I've heard much about you." I grinned back meekly, scuttling nervously into Dorian's side, Tiberiu and Tatiana laughing.

It looked as if Octavianus had something to say when we were, again, interrupted. "Sire, they'll be announcing you shortly." Said a timorous looking servant in burgundy. "Very well," Octavianus sighed wearily before waving him off without a glance.

"Hristea, do find your sister, she'll be in the courtyard." Ekaterina said running her fingers through the wolf's fur before sending him off. I watched in a state of awe as Hristea nodded and bolted from the room in a single bound.

"Come with me now." Dorian whispered his lips on my ear as he turned me in the direction of the doorway, where Tatiana, Tiberiu, Ekaterina and Octavianus were already headed. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Viola kneeling before Cesario, the two obviously deep in personal discussion.

"Do not feel bad Analeigh, Viola created Cesario over 300 years ago, and though she is older than I she is still just a child. She'll never have the strength to touch you so long as we're around." Dorian's voice was comforting and sincere, his hand stroking circles into my back.

"They're older than you?" I asked, gawking at him Dorian grinned at my surprise. "Indeed," he nodded. "Viola is stronger than the three of us together, though he hasn't the will to harm any of The Undying. He is more or less consumed by his reluctance, this life as a vampyre was forced upon him." Dorian gave me a nostalgic smirk, his eyes glassy with some memory I couldn't see.

"That's awful." I breathed, imagining how horrified Viola must have been. "Yes it t'is, but you mustn't judge him based on that, Viola has been gifted with an ability that many of us are quite envious of." Dorian said this reflectively, like he was thinking.

"Which would be?" I prompted as he steered me from the room and down another hall. "He is a Banshee." Dorian smiled down at my confounded expression, "Banshees are mythological Dorian and they're girls." I countered, his expression turning to one of insult.

"Have you forgotten that I am one of your _mythological_ _beasts_ as well?" He raised an affronted brow at me, his tone growing more and more defensive of the topic. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. But every story I've heard Banshees were female."

"Yes, you do indeed have a point there, and I am not at all of the female gender. The Banshee or Dames blanches, Washer of the Shrouds, Bean Sidhe or even Bean Chaointe is, as you said a typical monster of **Etymology. They lure unsuspecting humans in with a particular silver comb to spirit them way." I gasped, Viola coming up beside me, speaking in a very reserved clarifying manner. ** "**They are well known for their mournful wailing and screaming. A Banshee's keen is a prediction of death, and to see a Banshee heralds one's own death." He grinned down at my suddenly alarmed face, both Viola and Dorian chuckling when I immediately turned away from him. ** "**I, however, only possess three significant gifts that are identical to that of a Banshee. I may see into any Undying or mortal soul and speak of all and every horrible thought, memory or experience; one has ever had in their life time or past. So much so that it can demoralise a man enough to make him insane.** "**I unfortunately, make the same haggard screech as a Banshee when death approaches my victims, or those I am close to. And the few that are unlucky enough to look upon me most certainly die moments later. Lastly, I am drawn to more lonelier places than others, usually I can find my grave without a single upward glance." Viola smirked to himself wistfully, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. ** "**Forgive me princess, if I have frightened you, that was not at all my intention." Viola promised a saddened glisten in his green eye as he peered down at me. ** "**N-no, not at all." I protested. "I'm just surprised." I felt a blush begin to warm my cheeks as I lied, Viola's eyes flickering up to meet Dorian's before he stared ahead again.** "**You're avoiding Lucy then?" Asked a high, heavily accented French voice. The three of us gazed down at tiny Cesario, who paced a step behind Viola, her hand secreted entirely within his. ** **I grunted at her mention, Dorian rolling his eyes at me before he replied. "T'is not avoiding, just a negligible eluding of a certain persons." Dorian said in his fast, wordy voice as if to sneak this by the small girl. I knew it would work; she wasn't as practiced as I was in this situation. ** **Viola gave a low laugh, deep in the back of his throat. "So I will warn you before she swoops in to assault you?" Dorian allowed a toothy smile for his friend, "She cannot do much damage, I've been attacked enough today." He bantered, looking down at me with a smug grin. ** **I blushed furiously, evading the three pairs of eyes that set themselves on me. ** **Suddenly I heard a loud announcer's voice, glancing up to a wide entrance, a couple disappeared through the door at their names. ** **So this was something like a debutant ball? Oh Lord, my stomach knotted, I was going to embarrass myself horrendously. Maybe I'd fall down the stairs, or the strings on this dress would magically undo, and everybody would see **_**all**_** of me. Perfect.** _**Relax, you're overlooking the fact that I am Undying; my reaction time is much faster than yours. I won't let you fall, but the dress falling apart may just slip through my fingers. **_**Dorian's voice echoed through my mind, my eyes widening as I turned to glower at him. ** _**Right, I'm sure you wouldn't mind that. **_**I snorted, Dorian returning my glare as a light and teasing black stare. **_**I would actually. You're a step ahead of me this time; my adrenalin can't seem to slow itself after your library incident.**_ **I felt a gasp crash against the top of my mouth. **_**Leave it to you to be thinking of sex when I'm about the throw up from all this commotion. **_**Alas, after I'd said that I had to turn away under the force of my next, more hostile blush. ** **Dorian pursed his lips a moment before nodding to himself, **_**it is my birthday. **_ "**Cesario Isabela Constantin, of the Laurentiu Clan and her escort Viola Sebastian Constantin." Someone said, reminding me of a medieval town crier, the way their voice was carried over the enormous ballroom. ** **I watched as Cesario skipped along at Viola's introvert pace, the two looking more like father and daughter than creator and progeny. ** **The crowd inside roared as if Brad Pit had just walked in the room, which, I had to admit, I probably wouldn't have minded. At least then I wouldn't be the only snack in the vicinity. ** **Dorian looked down at me, pulling me into his chest, rubbing my arms, sensing the evident insecurity throbbing in me. "Calm down Analeigh, I can almost taste your pulse." He sighed at the apprehensive whimper I choked on, the only thing I could think of were the dreadful things that could happen once I walked in. ** **Maybe Dorian had been right, maybe this wasn't such a good place for me. ** "**Tatiana Anita Bickram of the Laurentiu Clan, and her escort Tiberiu Driareous Laurentiu." There was an even larger tumult at that, clapping and howling-literal howling-erupting in the room. ** **I shuddered, holding my gut when I realized we would be called forth next. Dorian taking my fingertips in his palm, making me feel more like a princess than was really necessary. ** "**Oh good God." Dorian muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. I'd been about to ask what was wrong when the announcer began to speak. ** "**Sabina Clara Gennadaius of the Gennadaius Clan, Sorina Irina Gennadaius of the Gennadaius Clan and, their escort Hristea Demeter Claudiu Dragomir." There was a thunder of cheer within the ballroom, so much so that I thought the whole castle had begun to tremble. ** "**That man is sick." Dorian groaned in outrage, baring his teeth as his brother vanished into the yowling crowd. "As are you brother." ** **Emilia materialized from the shadows, linking her arm through his, Dorian growled. "You'll not let me enter alone Dorian, I refuse to." She hissed back at him, an almost painful echo in her voice as she looked at him. ** **Dorian ran his eyes over me in scrutiny. "It does not matter." I murmured Dorian removing his arm from Emilia's to stroke my cheek. ** "**I hate you." He snarled, Emilia smirking up at her brother, "And I you." ** "**Emilia Venus Ruxandra Dragomir, Analeigh Madeline Andréa and their escort Dorian Vulcan Catalin Dragomir." Cried the announcer, and from that moment on I felt like I was floating. I even checked to make sure my feet were still on the floor. ** **Dorian and Emilia lead me through the wide doors and into the view of a screaming crowd. The ballroom was exactly the same as Dorian's dream without, of course, the being on the ceiling part. ** **When I looked over at him Dorian's eyes were fixed on me, never once did he blink or fidget. "What are you doing?" I whispered, relieved that I had a distraction from all the cheering and stepping and floating. ** "**I told you, I wouldn't let you fall did I not." He explained, holding my waist tighter, until we were attached at the hip. ** **I noticed something was wrong, something off set. Emilia was here, holding forcefully on Dorian's forearm, but the way I felt, the way he made me feel, made me think we were the only people in the room.** **Butterflies lashed across the walls of my stomach in frantic flutters, it was more than the detachment I was feeling now, and instead it was something stronger. The more I watched him, the more potent this sense became, it was intoxicating me.** **I lifted myself to the tips of my toes, so I could press myself to him. My lips parted beneath Dorian's inviting him in, while his hand slithered through my messily pinned hair to coast down my throat. ** **The ballroom turned anarchic, in an upheaval of screeches, howls and applauds. I hadn't heard the declaration of any entrance-I hadn't thought of anyone else at all! ** **And then Dorian was pulling away, the world pouring in on me from all angles. I realized where I stood, where I was being held, Octavianus and Ekaterina stood not six feet in front of us, and there had to have been at least a zillion different eyes on me. Mortified, I blushed violently, pushing myself out of the inappropriate curve around him I'd become. ** "**That's going to be a difficult incursion to best." Dorian muttered sarcastically, drawing himself back to the noble squared-shoulders stance he'd been in, before I'd imposed upon him for the second time. ** **Shaking my head I gazed around the throng of onlookers, at the gigantic room I stood in, covered in gold and silver and even more gold! ** **At the marvellous paintings that lined the walls over the scarlet paint, the floors tiled in shimmering slate and marble showing my lone reflection. ** **Gasping I tilted my head back to gape at the ceiling, which was indeed smoothed over by thousands of mirrors. Vast chandeliers hung overhead, hundreds of diamonds dangled from their twisting arms. The gold doused in the crimson wax of the short candles, melting and drooling.** **Staring upward, I was taken by the waist to be spun into the swarm. I would have screamed, my stomach had tangled and my throat had dampened, but I knew better. I followed his steps as easily as before, for he took me within the same steady pace as in our dream.** **It seemed we were dancing before there was music, before anyone else had taken a single stride. But once we'd begun moving everyone fell in, the pianist chiming in with the vocalist. ** **Dorian twirled me effortlessly through the assembly, never bumping into a single body. The mass moved as one, together we chose the same tempo and the same dance. ** **I was reminded of an old medieval movie once again, where everyone was dressed in the sweeping silken gowns and velvety jackets. Where everyone collapsed into a single body, twisting and whirling as one being rather than a million. ** **Where each heartbeat combined, and every step and sashay become one consistent movement. It felt so perfect and so indescribably fluent, that speech would never be enough to explain it. ** **I was his princess. **


	11. Chapter 11

I watched Dorian for hours, never truly believing what my eyes were showing me. He seemed more open, more eccentric more…human. 

Tonight I saw the side of him that gave birth to Hristea. Saw a humour in him that I'd never expected to find. Especially the few times I actually saw him with Hristea, I did not just see the indistinguishable faces, but I saw the brothers that they were. Hristea wasn't trying to rip out Dorian's throat and, Dorian wasn't on the verge of roasting him to a cinder. After that, however, Hristea seemed to vanish for the remnants of the evening. But I did not need to ask where he'd gone, it wasn't difficult to put two and two together once I noticed that Sabina and Sorina had also gone astray. 

It was beautiful to watch everyone, all the Undying, as they danced; they were more graceful than angels. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sea for long, watching as the millions of waves clashed together to create a smooth current of aptness. It was hypnotic. I had been so deep in the tempo that the sudden change startled me. The soloist's voice lowered, her voice softening, her opera captivating. She danced atop the piano, adorned in a glistening black dress, her cropped red hair hidden under a transparent, diamond studded veil. The tune changed and immediately the tempo shifted, the dance became slow and seductive; I swayed with it unable to resist. I watched from a balcony, not far from the floor, merely an eight stair journey. 

Gradually, as if they were both questioning the other, I watched as Dorian and Emilia drew together, like two reluctant magnets. I'd been curious all night, pondering quietly to myself weather or not this would occur. Secretly, I'd been preparing myself for it, but seeing them I couldn't help but gawk. It was disgusting, it was completely and totally revolting of them, and I was disturbed. 

Even still, as the two converged I could see it, as if looking through a mirror at myself, I saw it in her. The terrible fascination and adoration that coloured her eyes. Her undeniable, unbearable attraction to him was as clear on her face, as it is been on mine. She wanted to hate him so badly, and I knew that by the way Emilia glared at him. She couldn't, there was no resisting Dorian, I was sure there wasn't anyone on the planet that could deny him. What caused her such pain, such sorrow was that Dorian did not want her. I could see it though. In the way they moved, in the way they spoke to each other. They had been lovers, and they still were. 

It was horrible for me to watch, for me to witness my Dorian-my forever, look at her the same way he looked at me. And know that I would never be as pretty, or as confident, or as flawless as Emilia. It made me sick to my stomach. She was perfect for him, in every twisted way. "It's terrible to watch." Someone said, a warm fingertip erasing a drifting tear from my face. Jerkily, I turned my head a fraction to look up at Viola, his strangely gorgeous eyes shattered, as if I was looking into to eyes of death. 

"It will do you nothing but bring sorrow to observe this." He mumbled, never once daring to look at me. I sniffled, "Then stop looking." Viola smiled through his hidden sadness. "You are a smart child Analeigh." He said glancing down at me through a sweeping bang of black. "No, actually, I'm human." I answered nonchalantly, my voice empty as I scrubbed my eyes. 

I felt the banister tremble as I placed my hands back on the soft wood, Viola's knuckles coming white as he clutched the rail. "It is unfair to be imperfect, to be lacking in every possible way. I know how it is you feel Analeigh, more than you can ever imagine. I know because I feel pain more than any other creature because of what I am. I feel it beyond your own comprehension. And I've endured 400 years of it." He chuckled humourlessly at the end, his eyes narrowing on me as he peered out on the ballroom floor again. 

"And I know, that Dorian would rather suffer my 400 years than be without you." He smiled wistfully, "You do not deserve any of this agony Emilia has condemned you to. Do not hate Dorian for being what he is though; he hasn't the strength to renounce his love for her. And I cannot renounce mine." Surprised, I ogled at Viola, whose eyes had gone to a misty white in colour, so much so he no longer had a pupil. He was acting out on Dorian, speaking his most horrible thoughts to me. "Emilia will get hers." I growled, astonishing us both, Viola laughing at my abrupt hostility before he shook his head and winked at me. "Be careful what you wish for." He whispered, nudging the air with his chin. 

I hurried my eyes back to Dorian and Emilia who were now spinning together, in what appeared to be the center of the collection. Dorian's back came to me and seconds later someone screamed, I jumped, my heart accelerating as my hand threw itself over my lips. "Dorian!" Emilia snarled shoving him away; Dorian slid back a step hunched over as a loud echoing cackle erupted in the room. My eyes searched the vastness for Hristea when I realized, that devilishly pleased chortle belonged to Dorian. 

Emilia's eyes shone an incredible blue as she bared her fangs at him. The assembly around them had turned into a wide circle, gaping in at the two like the rest of us were. From where I was, I thought I saw the finest gash on the side of Emilia's throat, thin as it was it bled furiously. Emilia had gone to slap him, when Dorian caught her wrist. "Oh come now Emilia, play with me." He snickered as she jerked free of his grasp. 

"Go to hell Dorian!" She hissed, spinning on the balls of her feet to storm gracefully through the throng of Undying, the entire circle it seemed parted for her exit. Dorian turned slightly, to gaze back at me through strands of dark brown; he retracted his fangs and swung his foot around to give a theatrical bow. I'd been about to ask Viola what was going on when I saw that he was also departing, vanishing through the same door Emilia had just used.

"Dorian, your ego could use some deflating." Remarked a female voice. Great, what now? I thought angrily, Dorian straightened a look of outrage crossing his face though he did not turn to see who had approached him. "Go to hell Lucinda." He growled, his voice echoing throughout the massive hall. Dorian's reddening eyes locked with mine as he began pacing in my direction. 

Eagerly, unable to contain myself, I scampered in the most subtle and elegant way I could to meet him. My slippers grazed the floor nosily, Dorian grinning at my impatience. "I am sorry if I've hurt you, you know I would never dream of doing such a thing." He apologized, Dorian's gentle fingers leaving searing trails across my jaw as I returned his soothing smile. "You did that for him didn't you? For Viola?" I asked, incapable of taming the jumbled surge my words had grown to be. Dorian smiled evocatively at me, nodding lightly. 

"Emilia desires what she knows she cannot have. Consolation is what she craves now; she'll not be back for a while." As we spoke the music picked itself up once again, carrying on as if nothing had ever transpired. "And Lucinda? What of her?" I questioned, lowering my voice for the surrounding listeners. Dorian growled, his brow creasing at the mention of her name. "She can shrivel up and expire for all I care." He snapped I caught the sudden flicker of his fangs as he spoke. 

"Don't be so impolite Dorian." It was a male voice that opposed him, Dorian pivoting in the slightest to rake his eyes viciously over the three people standing opposite us. Standing closest to us was a woman, tall and thin like a toothpick. 

She had short, chin length brown hair framing her long face. Matching her tan skin, the first thing I noticed about her were here gorgeous eyes. They were a toffee brown, speckles of red slashing through each of her light irises. The red in her eyes also matched the silken scarlet cocktail dress she wore-without a bra at that-which came to her thighs. From that point tall, slender black boots took hold of her, leading down her long legs to her toes and highly elevated heels. She smirked at us with full lips that spoke of nothing but a taunting danger; it made my skin crawl just to look at her. 

Her eyes narrowed, her thick lashes casting lengthy shadows down her round cheeks. "Especially when we haven't seen each other in so long." She murmured in a temptingly enigmatic bass, a strong Brittan accent jacketing her enticing words. Dorian grunted in disgust, "Forgive me if I fail to see how that applies at all to how I choose to address you." He hissed, the girl raising a brow at him as her tongue ran over her teeth. "

You always were a patronizing bastard weren't you?" Growled the taller of the two men, who stood on either side of the woman. His faced was marred with terrible scars, one slashed down his eye, forever holding it closed. His blonde hair was shoulder length, tied back in a thick brown ribbon, to match his coat and black slacks. A snarl rumbled through Dorian's chest, thundering through his teeth as his lips curled back. "Arrogance comes with the territory." Dorian barked back, the three Undying rocking in laughter. 

"Funny that you should mention territory." Breathed the smaller man, his eyes centered on me with a malicious longing. I knew that look. Perhaps a little too well. My gut clenched, my breath falling short as my hands clamped on to Dorian's arm. "Dorian." His name came as a panicked gasp, my fear speaking for me. He reacted to me instantly, Dorian's arm stiffly jostling me around behind him. I felt an icy chill cascade down my spine as Dorian hissed, a terrible burning breaking out across my chest and back.

"You know better." The taller man grunted a smile lashing across his mouth. I watched in horror, as that cutting smile contorted to one of long dripping fangs and a forked tongue. Veins wound wildly beneath his pink gums as he snarled back at us, taking on the persona of a frightening snake. 

The ache in my body strengthened, knocking me back a step as Dorian inclined himself toward the other three Undying, his arms extended, his fingers twisting to warped claws. I heard the whispering of flickering flames, yelping as the room became black. When I reached out for Dorian again I was forced to yank my hands back, my palms searing with the agony of a fresh burn. Wincing as I tried to see the sticky flesh that now covered my throbbing palms. 

A gasp rose in the back of my throat, but I was too stunned to bring it forward. My eyes glued to the dark figure that was Dorian, his jacket ablaze as he hunched himself defensively before me. In an instant his entire torso had been engulfed in flames, thrashing orange and blue dancing in their violent dance around him. I watched in a state of shock as he straightened, the only light in the room and enough to awaken the entire ballroom. 

Thousands of glowing eyes landed on us, some growls and hisses echoing through the room. Dorian's skin was not burned, was not even touched by the flames though I could see how they emitted from his pores to encase his body. Lustrous red veins coursed beneath his skin, over and around his gleaming scarlet eyes, streaking his face in brutishly beautiful oranges. "No, you know better." He growled his voice resonant as it cracked throughout the room. 

I jumped, feeling my eyes water as the tile beneath me shattered, a ring of whipping fire forming around me. It startled me, but I could not feel a thing, not the incredible heat of the flames that protected me, nothing. There was no fear, only amazement in my surprised stupor. That's when I saw it, on my palm, the rose. The shining ruby that it had become, the vines twisted about my hand glowing like Dorian. They all glimmered, even beneath my dress; I could feel them all illuminating across my skin. 

I was hypnotized by them, and if it hadn't been for my devastation I wouldn't have noticed anything else at all. But through my trance, I remembered what was happening, and my eyes immediately found Dorian once more. "She is my human. You'll not touch her." Dorian grumbled in thick Transylvanian, his voice so horribly discomposed I could barely understand him. 

The three Undying hissed, Dorian baring his teeth, a shudder ruining his tensely straightened posture. Then, as if something had stricken him Dorian froze, panic shot through me as the chandeliers shone brightly once again. Octavianus stood between the four of them, his hand on Dorian's chest though he remained unscathed by the wicked flames. "Calm yourself son, they will not harm Analeigh. Because if they so much as look at her in such a way that displeases me, I will do away with them myself." In a blink of an eye, Octavianus' distinguished and quiet voice had gone completely volatile and sadistic, Dorian chuckling as the opposing Undying retreated. 

I felt the spotlight cast it's evil eyes on me as the three vampires glowered in outrage. The shorter man stared with an unsatisfied desire, while I shuddered my arms wrapping around my torso in reassurance. Dorian's thick arms overlapped mine, though his expression never shifted from the furious face of a gargoyle. Octavianus exhaled heavily, looking down at me with sorrowing, apologetic eyes. 

"Forgive me Analeigh, if I have spoiled your evening, it t'is their nature. Lucinda saw you as a threat." Octavianus stroked my cheek. "Dorian, do not let your guard down, she will seek every weakness until she finds one."

"I know." Dorian nodded jerkily, his voice edgy and frustrated as his eyes swept the crowd. Octavianus' eyes narrowed before he was lifting a hand, the instant his palm had lifted music had begun to play, the congregation returning to their dance. "I'm sending for your brother, you should be prepared to depart." Octavianus murmured as his parting words, Dorian allowing a sharp laugh. "Finding him shouldn't be difficult." Octavianus gave a disapproving sigh, "Hristea." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that, despite the fear churning in my gut I couldn't ignore how cute that was.

That Octavianus was just like a regular dad, with insane and gorgeous children, that were all to wild to be tamed. Dorian snorted, "You're nearly eaten and you believe my disgrace of a brother is cute." Dorian placed his hand on my forehead checking for a fever, smiling faintly when I smacked it away. I frowned at the abrupt realization, "Sh-she wanted to eat me?" I asked feeling the bulge in my throat as my voice squeaked. 

"You're forgetting we're surrounded by The Undying, it is not just me that craves you." Dorian reminded, running his fingers through my bangs to twist the end of an awkward strand. I shivered, "It was better when it was just you." I mumbled, glancing nervously around me. He was right, I'd been absolutely ignoring the fact I was in a room, totally surrounded by monsters that wanted to drink me to nothing. 

That knowledge was more than frightening and, I wasn't too surprised to find myself gazing over my shoulder every five seconds. "But you needn't worry, my love, protecting you is as easily done as shielding your mind." Dorian said warmly, a shimmer in his green eyes compelling me to believe and trust in him. "You've been guarding my mind all this time?" I asked my voice less anxious and more confused by all this.

"Of course, since you haven't the strength yet, you are my responsibility." Dorian said this valiantly, without faltering. A wave of relief flashed over me, how long had I been worried about that? Since we first walked in I suppose, and I've been trying not to think of silly, girlish things all evening when I never had to worry in the first place. "You make it sound so easily done." I said, hearing the nervosa climbing back up my throat as I spoke edgily. 

Dorian grinned, "I am a very narcissistic creature Analeigh, I protect what is mine. At my age, shielding the mind is habitual." 

"Ugh," I groaned. "Please don't say that, you sound like my Papa." Dorian chuckled in his low golden bass, shaking his head at me. "Analeigh, I am by far older than your grandfather." I caught wind of a serious judder at that, feeling my stomach knot as I grimaced. I could admit that Dorian was old to myself but stating it aloud made me bizarrely nauseous. "Eww, that's so gross." I muttered squeezing my eyes shut. 

"Come with me, I wish to dance with you." He decided, taking my hand in his and leading me into the elegance of the un-dead. Dancing. It hadn't been my favourite activity since grade two, with the whole two left feet accident. Gavril never let me live that down. That was, of course, prior to my run in with the devil. Dorian taught me how to dance, and he-unlike Brandon Avery-didn't care if I had two left feet. 

Then again, thanks to Dorian I can only do ballroom dance. 

Here, however, he made me feel like a princess. And it had nothing to do with silly nicknames or being part of a royal lineage. It was just a feeling, like a thousand butterflies swashing through my stomach. Like my feet never made contact with the floor, Dorian made me feel like the only person in the room. It was the most amazing feeling, to be wanted and loved and cared for. And I never, never wanted it to end. 

I wanted to feel this forever, and be his princess eternally. Time stood perfectly still when I was with Dorian, he made my entire world right side up again. Nothing else mattered, not the vicious preps at school, not my mother's shouting, he made everything…better. Like none of it was real. I wanted to stay here, and dance with him until my feet turned to nubs. 

"I'm going to have to do something about this." Dorian whispered, his voice breaking through my daze. Shaking my head I looked up at him curiously, Dorian leading fluently though he appeared to be assessing my hand. At this, of course, came the pain. It struck me like a blow to the head and I had to work with all I hand not to scream. My hands, their scalded peeling flesh, the sticky burn marks that were embedded in them. 

I squirmed in his arm biting my lip as hard as I could. "Shh." Dorian soothed, kissing away my tears. He released my pulsing hand to raise his palm to his lips, while our dance came to a close. I saw a brief flicker of his fangs as Dorian slashed a line into the thicker part of his thumb. I winced as he licked away a small spill of blood and froze as he offered his palm to me. 

"Drink." He prompted, failing to notice my are-you-insane stare when finally he sighed. "It will mend your wound immediately; it is not enough to turn you Analeigh. You know I wouldn't do that to you without your consent." My eyes narrowed on his open and frank expression, I searched for any hint that he was lying. Even if he was lying, I probably wouldn't know regardless. I

I gagged, honestly considering tasting the small opening he'd made. It was tiny but long, crimson exuding from his hand to pile thickly around the gash. "You swear?" I asked, hearing the queasiness in my voice. "I promise." Dorian nodded tersely. "Hurry, I'm healing." Closing my eyes I closed my fingers on his and leaned into his hand. I thought of ice cream and chocolate and candy, anything to get my mind off of the blood. 

Uneasily I ran my tongue over his wound, taking little and pushing his hand away. Quivering I swallowed, but by the time I'd tasted my hands had already been healed. Dorian smiling down at me, "That wasn't so terrible was it? And look, good as new." I turned my hands over repeatedly, looking for any bruise or scar and came up completely empty. Licking my lips I returned a meek little grin, "Thank you."

Dorian's hand swept over my hair, "You needn't thank me love, you know I would do anything for you." Dorian's voice was honest and warm as he smiled at me, his green eyes glistening and wide. When suddenly, his face went blank. Dorian's twitching green eyes plummeted into a furious scarlet, his lips wrenched back as he shoved me away, spinning on the balls of his feet. 

Gasping, I flew back to fall loudly on the tiles, the surrounding Undying didn't seem to notice as the room exploded in vicious growls. Through the terrible haze of tears that had formed over my eyes, I fought to see what had happened. Scrubbing my eyes I thought I saw water splaying through the air, and then a screeching snarl ripped through the room. "Dorian!" I cried, my lips moved before I'd fully understood what I'd seen.

He turned his back on the assailant to clutch his arm, my stomach heaved when I saw him. Dorian's fangs protruded over his bottom lip, orange veins flaying across his face, his red eyes bulging as he trembled. Dorian's entire sleeve had been burnt away, to unveil bare bone and bloodied flesh. Blood spilt down his entire arm, pooling on the floor beneath him, Dorian's arm shook in his hand where he held his wrist. His right hand was nightmarishly disfigured, scarlet dripping from the tips if his shaking fingers. 

I could see the white of his bone from where I lay, mingled in a crimson mess. Skin and muscle fell in chunks from where he held himself shuddering. That same horrible hissing and grey smoke curled like demonic claws around his shredded arm. Dorian's hair fell in his face as he lurched over, growling as laughter echoed throughout the vast room. I wanted to run to him, I wanted to help him in any way I could. But something, my conscience maybe, held me sprawled on the floor. 

My hands and hips ached from the hard fall, but it didn't matter to me any more, biting my lip I gawked in a haggard shock. A breeze whipped through the crowd, then a second, and the third however, came with a shriek. Moments later, Dorian was being jostled back behind three other bodies. Emilia stood in front, her hands spread widely, long claws extending from her fingers as she bore her teeth. Her hair whisked about her face, her gleaming eyes taking on that of an immortal blue sky.

While Hristea stood at her side, with his glazed white eyes and thick bristled black fur, a low growl snaking through his huge wolfish smile. Hristea's ears pinned back against his bulky neck, shaking violently in outrage, glaring wrathfully at his brother's assailant. 

Closest to Dorian was Viola, his hands stiffly at his sides, his back painfully straight. Viola's head was tilted awkwardly while his eyes took on that same eerie white mist. His long fangs overshadowing his lip as he bore his teeth. A strangely viscous white fog seemed to hold to his ankles, I'd almost begun to search for a smog machine. A chill layered my body, I shivered, wincing against the scent of death that seemed to be overflowing from him. As if all light had been drawn from the world at his command. 

Now I saw the shorter man I'd met with Lucy before. Holding in his hand a large goblet, that had doubtlessly been filled with holy water. I shuddered at the abruptness of all this, at how quickly our happy moment had been turned into something hostile. Fear rendered me still, confusion left me dizzy and the agony within my stomach made me unsettled and disgusted. My skin seemed to ice over as I looked upon this scene. At the horrific burns that coated the remains of Dorian's flaking flesh. 

My body was petrified to the point of shock, while my brain struggled to understand what had happened. I'd begun to lift myself from this traumatized trance when suddenly, a voice cried out from the back of my mind. Don't move! Dorian shouted, I've hidden your scent-you must stay down! His voice was pained and hoarse even in my mind. And when I looked back at him, I could see the vulnerable torment that he hated so much to publicize.

"Dorian, I am a little disappointed in you. To see such weakness in one truly so great, such a disgrace you've become." Said someone over the hissing of the congregation, it was a thick British accent, much stronger than Dorian's. At that comment, I saw Dorian's face turn to one of surprise. And then shame slashed his beautiful features, his eyes flickering amongst the crowd. "You're one to talk Cestus." Snapped Emilia, "Attacking one from behind, how pathetic!" Her voice was so sickened and infuriated that it made me recoil made me feel dejected just at her tone. 

I heard Dorian's quiet snicker at the Undying's inability to trump her. "It must aggravate you that I have all you want." He grunted between his dark chuckles. Cestus snarled, taking a further step toward them. My breath hitched hurtfully in my throat as Dorian turned on his heels to face the vampire. Cestus' fiery auburn eyes locked on Dorian, who seemed to be perfectly ignoring the sodden, exposed bone that was his hand. 

I, on the other hand, didn't exactly have the stomach for that. I felt like we were running again, when my stomach started flopping and my head started spinning, I thought I was going to be sick. When really, I was striving to heave myself through a heavy faint. And blacking out wasn't exactly a simple thing to get out of. "Dorian don't start something you cannot finish." Warned Hristea, taking a moment to gaze rigidly back upon his brother. 

Dorian growled, "It doesn't matter, hunting Analeigh is treason against the Mantle." Cestus hissed as Dorian aimed his good hand at him. Close your eyes. I jumped at the sudden echo of his voice, shaking myself from my haze to stare into his back. "Wh-what?" I stuttered glancing around me at the flowing colours and trousers. Screaming when an Undying appeared over me, Cestus' long forked tongue lapping my cheek when abruptly he was shrieking-nearly as loud as me! 

Curled up in my dress, my hands flew out to push him away, when I realized he was no longer anywhere near me. Gradually my awfully questioning eyes opened to a scene too horrific to describe. Gagging, I watching in terror as Dorian stomped his foot down on Cestus' flailing body. The undying engulfed in flames screeched as he burned, thick black smoke swallowed up them both whole. 

Dorian's foot place on the thrashing body's chest, his eyes I could not see through his dark hair, whipping about his face as it was. Cestus' flaming hands clamped on to Dorian's leg, his wailing growing louder. Through the horror in my gut and the morbid fascination in my mind, came the irony. Why was I not surprised to see Dorian so oblivious to the scene he'd created? That he could be so calm in doing something so horrible. 

His attention remained on the rebirth of his hand, regenerating itself before his unseen eyes. When he cocked his head to the side to view some concealed object, the black smog enclosing him impeded me from viewing what he was. Cestus' battering seemed to fade, his keening diminishing into the crackling boom of the fire that had devoured his being. Until his smouldering remains were all that was left, Dorian's foot crushing through the carcass's ribcage.  


Cestus' head lolled to the side, a fanged and scorched skull gaping at me from where it lay on the floor not two meters away. I feared that if I kept staring back at it like I was, that he would bring himself up from the dead and claw his way back to me. A shrill voice emerged from the crowd, Lucinda and the other man rushing from the throng to collapse at their fallen brother's corpse. 

Dorian jerked his foot from the ash in such a way that it caused the rest of the charcoal remnants to fall in on itself. He'd come to me to offer me his hand, which I replied to with a startled yelp. "Come love, we're leaving." Dorian's voice was comforting, and gentle. He seemed so safe to me, that every fibre of me that clung to my fright had released itself entirely. "How could you…how could you do that?" I asked, unable to still the surprise my voice had slithered into. 

"Your life was threatened." Dorian said this slowly, as if to convince me of this, to convince me that what he had done was not morally wrong. "But it was not your call to execute him." Octavianus' low voice thundered from behind me, peering over my shoulder to find him, as well as Tiberiu emerging from the swell. Dorian grunted angrily as he raised me to my feet. 

"Analeigh was in danger; I've done what is necessary to protect her." He hissed back, Octavianus' brow furrowing as his eye twitched in irritation, I could see the origin of Dorian's habit. "Immobilization is what is necessary, elimination is permissible to myself only. Your actions were reckless and irresponsible; you are dictated by your temper therefore you are weak, and you are stupid. And that is not how you were raised." Octavianus barked harshly, his deep voice rumbling throughout the room. 

Dorian stiffened at my side, my eyes moving between the two of them. His expression remained vacant; his eyes empty of all emotion as he pulled me toward the staircase. I watched him the entire time, the world seeming to silence around us as he lead me through the mass. There were so many things I needed to say, so many questions I had to ask. But I feared asking them would only worsen things. 

Something was happening, beneath the surface. He was hurt, shattered horribly by what had just been announced to the Undying world. But what frightened me most, was this mask that had moulded to his face. This emptiness that had taken him. 

This…hollowness. 


	12. Chapter 12

I ran my hands over my night gown as I watched him, waited for him. Waited for some vital sign. 

Dorian sat, with his empty face, staring into his empty goblet, as if the answers were just going to appear for him. Shadow lined his face, the hearth had died away hours ago and yet he remained seated perfectly still in his chair. Rolling his wrist to stir the contents of his glass that did not exist.

His face was marred by darkness, ebony cast over his ivory skin, his green eyes illuminating the shadow from beneath his thick lashes. "What he said." I started, unsure of what I was saying. "You aren't we-" 

Dorian cut me off before I'd even taken a chance. "Please stop," He whispered. "Just…stop talking." 

I was surprised at how much those simple words had hurt me. Not physically of course, but internally, he'd shattered me. Though I was sure he wouldn't fully understand why anyway. He'd done this before, this locking me out. 

Dorian's way of coping with things he hated, things that he didn't truly want to make sense of. But I wasn't buying it, I was grateful that he'd done what he had, that he'd saved me. If he hadn't after all I'd be the corpse not Cestus, which was a thought that gave me chills. 

"You're not stupid Dorian." I murmured, hearing him sigh irately at me. 

"Yes I am. He's right; I didn't think all my options through. I acted on impulse, on the fear that if I left you another second, I would be too late." He breathed. "Now, because of me, their coven is destroyed." He chuckled humourlessly, "I could have stopped him before he'd gotten around to you. I could have…thought." He snorted. 

"I'm glad you did what you did." I said, my voice fragile and soft, barely a whisper let alone something enough to win him over. "He threw holy water at you." I added gently. "It didn't kill me." He grunted back. "Nothing Cestus could have done would have been enough to kill me. He's much younger than I am, much weaker and unstable."

"You did what you thought was right." I countered, feeling a strum of frustration swash through me. Why couldn't he just listen to me? It never bothered him before whose life he took, so why now? Oh right, 'cause Dad said no. 

Dorian ground his teeth together. "It isn't something you can understand Analeigh. It isn't in my power to condemn The Undying to death, it was wrong." I groaned, swinging my hand over my face as I flopped down on the bed. "Ugh! You are so annoying sometimes!" I growled, silence, I received from Dorian. 

"I apologize if that is how I am coming across. Forgive my instability, Analeigh, if murder is finally burdening a conscience I never knew I had." He growled, the hostility of his tone causing my heart to skip a heavy beat. 

Of course, now that I'd gone through hell because of the things he'd done at long last, he'd met Jiminy Cricket. Such paradox that was. I was quite angered by his snappiness toward me, at the way he acted like the world was coming to an end. Finally, Dorian was getting a taste of what I was force-fed everyday, and he never let me sulk this way. 

Ding! A bell sounded in the back of my head, I almost found myself jumping to my feet to shout 'eureka!' Instead, I retained my enthusiasm and sat myself up, when suddenly I was hit with a brick. A brick of recognition that was. 

I'd never done this before, okay maybe once or twice, but that was the side effect of urges. Dorian did this on a daily basis; he'd made this a custom that he was very inclined to execute on me. But Dorian was good at everything, and I was…good at being a European Mole.

Didn't Gavril say I avoided things like this? Yeah, I think so. I thought, pondering quietly to myself as I chewed the inside of my lip. I wasn't Emilia, so I wasn't at all pro at being all sexy like she was. And I didn't have her figure or her alluringly golden voice; I had the squeaky nervous titter of a seventeen-year-old. Fantastic.

Propping myself up shakily on my elbows, I shook my head to mess up my hair. Blowing my bangs out of my face, while I straightened the deep creases out of my gown. I hoisted myself to my feet, and crossed the floor in a nightmarishly horrible attempt to mimic Tyra Banks. 

"What are you doing?" Dorian grunted, stiffening when I pushed him against the back of the chair. His gleaming eyes narrowed on mine, his marble brow furrowing as, his lips turned to a serious straight line. I'd been about to explain myself when a knowing flicker pierced his eyes. 

"I'm not playing with you Analeigh t'is late; it would be healthier for you to go to sleep." There was a strong charge passing throughout his voice as he spoke. The authority I heard within him causing me to hesitate for a moment. "I'm not tired." I snapped tentatively, Dorian snorted as he looked up at me in disbelief. 

"Go to bed." Again there was that overwhelming intensity in his voice, my tongue bouncing as I ignored my screeching conscience. "Tuck me in." There was one that sounded better in my head. He glowered viciously. "I wouldn't press that option if I were you." 

My stomach clenched at the thought of him knocking me out again. Stupid Dorian! I thought angrily, glaring back at him as hard as I could. "You're making this really difficult." I sighed. 

Dorian smirked, "Whoever said I was easy?" He laughed emptily. "You're a terrible seductress Analeigh." Dorian shook his head at me when I frowned. "You knew and let me carry on like an idiot?" I gasped staring wide-eyed at him. 

"It was quite humorous, listening to you mull over actresses and movies in your mind." He chuckled while my face soared through the thousand shades of red. "And this, um, out-of-bed look I must say you pull of well." "Wonderful." I murmured. "Glad I amused you." I wanted to liquidize, I prayed to just turn to a big puddle and slink away. 

With trembling, humiliated hands I removed them from his shoulders to flatten my muss of hair. This was far worse than my two left feet incident. And much more embarrassing than being called a mole or tripping over myself. 

Ugh! How could I have let myself do that? Why did I think that of all things could have worked? "Oh, Analeigh, must all your emotions be so fixated on your tear ducts?" Dorian said, rising from his chair to sweep away the mortified tears that stained my face. 

"I'm so stupid." I mumbled, pushing his hands away to scrub my eyes with the backs of my hands. Dorian sighed, taking my wrists and pulling my hands from my face. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you." He said this in the most earnest, warmest voice causing me to melt like a pathetic little girl.

Dorian gave me a sharp once-over, releasing me to tousle my hair until it was sorted dramatically around my face. "Now, perhaps this was the better way to have reacted." I felt confusion light my face for a brief quarter of a second, and before I could blink once more, I was being scooped up and thrown down on to slippery satin.

& & &

At the sound of irritating birds twittering, I sat up to groan, and fall back in torture. Pain ravaged my hips, my arms, back and chest until the point of no return. I couldn't move, an exaggeration of course, more like I hated to move. 

My entire body it seemed wailed in agony at all and any motion, even blinking was exhausting. Biting my lip I lifted my arm to examine the war front, to find blobs of blue and purple forming beneath my skin. The discolouration made my stomach heave, a thick layer of yellow swelled around the fat bruises, causing me to drop my arm back on the sheets in disgust. 

I don't even wanna know what the rest of me looks like. I thought, grumpily turning my head to stab my black stare at the source of all this torment. Dorian lying next to me without a single blemish or scratch or bruise. 

His long brown lashes cast down on his cheeks, his face soft and relaxed as he slept, his gorgeously toned chest exposed as he lay on his side. "I hate you." I hissed, listening to the low purr of a chuckle curl in his chest. "No you don't." His lips managed to move, but the rest of him shuddered violently to break his stone envelopment to reach me. 

I watched with wide, fascinated eyes, like a child watching a butterfly emerge from a cocoon. Dorian's eyelids wrinkled, his jaw setting to work through the thick stone of his slumber. He exhaled heavily, as I watched a vein pulse in his throat, and gradually the butterfly broke free of his cocoon. 

Rising stunning and pale, lit by beautiful fleeting green as bright as the first spark of a fire. Dorian's dark lashes fluttered like wings as he lifted his hand to touch my cheek, and I shivered feeling the caress of a hundred butterfly wings. I felt myself being drawn in, gently until I was pressed against stone. 

But I couldn't bring my eyes from his face, not yet. 

Dorian's heart hammered against my chest, a speed too quick to time. His fingers crossed my back so lightly I could barely feel a thing. "I hate you." He said this matter-of-factly, breathing my hair as his smile unravelled across my forehead. "It is wrong of me to want someone so badly." He sighed quickened by my very scent, he was right, it was totally wrong. 

Dorian took my hand in his, his eyes scanning my arm carefully. "This, is something that I must learn to control." He muttered grouchily to himself, nudging a dark purple smudge on my arm. A smile splashed his lips when I jerked my hand out of his, biting my lip. "Oh, I'd forgotten." He murmured, sounding too amused to concern himself with my aching hand. 

"You're such a dick." I growled, flexing my fingers carefully. "I'd intended to apologize, but now you've wounded my ego." Dorian snickered as I pushed him away. Annoyed by his negligence I removed myself from his arm, fighting off spasms of pain as I wiggled away. 

Dorian fell on to his chest, his arms folded under his chin as he watched me. Strands of dark brown hung in his face, springing up here and there, swaying as he moved. My eyes touched the pretty rose embedded within his shoulder, and the vines that threw themselves down his back. Absently, with my good hand, I reached out to follow the many paths of black which danced beneath his flesh. 

My hair tickled my cheeks as my bangs tumbled down into my face. Dorian's eyes drooped shut, his fingers tensing and balling into fists as I traced the rough black all over his back. I felt thick muscle beneath my palm as a restrained groan forced itself from his lips. 

I smirked, Dorian opening a single glowing eye to pierce it through me. "It would be wise to stop this unless you desire more bruises." He spoke roughly, in a weakly composed bass as he glared with a roused green eye. "I thought you were tired." I grunted, Dorian giving me a smug grin. "I do not recommend challenging my energy limits Analeigh." 

I laughed at that, drawing my arm back to tuck my hands under my cheek. Dorian sighed, his eye closing again as he exhaled. "I wish to keep you here." He said quietly, "And never let you leave." His voice was hushed and warm, considering and still so very hurt.

That sounded so good to me that I wished he'd never mentioned it. Because now, it was all I wanted, all I cared to think of. 

How wonderful it would be to not have to put up with my patronizing mother and the prejudice, narrow-mindedness of the kids at school. I would never ever be beaten or yelled at or stoned ever again. And I could be Dorian's princess forever and forever. "

Please Dorian, don't say things like that." I murmured, scrunching my eyes shut as a flash of sorrow forked like lightning across his face. "Why?" He whispered, my throat constricting as a thick bulge lodged itself inside. 

"I will learn to restrict myself. When I am with you I forget you are not yet as strong as I am, and it is so overwhelming that it becomes so difficult to be…gentle with you."

"No-no, that isn't it!" I gasped frantically, reopening watery eyes to find him sitting upward, slouched against the head board, his green eyes cast down to meet mine. "I just-" I chewed the inside of my lip "-it's just so tempting, and I want to accept so badly." I mumbled, hearing my slurred words as nervosa began to creep in.

"Then give me the answer I desire." Dorian replied, his green eyes widening, to show me the glistening agony of his vulnerability. While I anxiously ducked my face into my pillow. "Please stop." My voice cracked, squeaking under all the panic. "I could do it now." He breathed. "I could turn you Analeigh, if you would let me." His voice was the same, shattered defencelessness I'd heard many times before. 

Times he was pleading with me instead of demanding, when he truly needed something from me. My stomach flopped within me, as I lifted myself shakily to his level, blankets tucked beneath my armpits as I sat up next to him. 

"I would." Butterflies flew wildly around in my gut, making my entire body tremble; I clenched my teeth together, afraid to be sick. 

Dorian's eyes narrowed on me, as if he was expecting me to pull out a punch line or something. He hesitated, searching my eyes for the fear that churned agonizingly in my stomach. When finally he neared me, my heart hammering erratically in my chest. 

My skin, laced in goose-bumps went icy as he reached out for me. Dorian's arm wound around my waist, as he slowly inclined himself toward me. I tried not to think of the pain that was going to follow this. Instead, I thought only of Dorian, of being strong and fast and beautiful. I'd finally be someone worthy to stand at his side. 

But most of all, I thought of the eternity we would have together. He pressed hard against me, withdrawing a gasp as his hands roamed the bareness of my back. I let my eyes fall shut, silencing the terror inside of me as I tied my arms around his neck and drew him in. 

Dorian's fingertips traced the rough black of our emblem all down my waist, his hand gliding gently over my aching hips and down my thigh. Dorian's breath came course and husky as it spilt over my skin while, he leaned me back and into the sheets. I tilted my head back and did not think a second of what would come, did not consider the beast that I would soon be. 

Substituting fright with butterflies and immortality, I allowed myself to indulge in his caresses, in his feather soft kisses and gentle whispers. Dorian's lips pressed forcefully on my throat, his teeth grazing my skin as warning. 

I shivered under the warm stroke off his tongue, my eyes flying open as his teeth punctured my skin, my fingers balling up against the pain. A thousand nails broke my flesh in a million different places, my breath stolen from my lungs as I knotted my fingers in his hair. 

I felt tears searing my eyes when suddenly, I found myself again, moaning and savouring. 

I bit my lip as Dorian's nails ran down my thigh, his other hand bringing me closer to him. I fought to breathe, panting as I worked myself through such impossible elation. Again, I hated to feel so flawless about what he was doing to me, hated feeling so completely lost in all this rapture. 

Then I felt it, felt myself diminishing, growing weaker and weaker. Like a dwindling candle, my screaming began to fade my vision began to blur. This was it. He was killing me. 

My hands slipped down his shoulders, to collapse lifelessly on the sheets. "I'm…so cold." It was my voice but I was sure I hadn't spoken, that my lips hadn't begun to move. I had thought death was fast and weightless, I'd been expecting the same buoyancy from my dream. 

I'd imagined that I would slip away into the obscurity again, lose myself in that starless sky. But, of course, I was wrong. My body was so heavy, like I had an elephant standing on my chest. And breathing, there was no such thing, there were only the gravely rasps from stiff lungs and a raw throat. 

The room that had once surrounded me, with it's warm sheets and dark curtains no longer existed. Smears of black came in as the understudy; few times it was that I would be blinded by a ray of light. And the warmth of the sun I longed so much for. Just one last time. 

Dorian seemed so hot compared to me, his skin burned mine to the point I thought I'd been cast on fire. I tried to concentrate myself on the soft sweeps of his dark hair on my cheek. Even he had begun to blur, becoming a large pale smudge in my world of indistinct blobs. 

My heart pounded in my ears, echoing within me like we were in the library again. Although, it was not that loud racing pulse that had me wheezing to catch my breath, but rather was slow and weighty in my chest. The rhythm had fallen dramatically, so much so that I was frightened by it. 

Boom….boom………..boom………….boom. 

Scalding tears slithered down my cheeks to mat in my hair and stain the bed. Oh my god! I thought, weakly feeling the hoarse hiccup of a sob forming deep in my throat. It's over, it's all over! Dorian growled suddenly, as the blur moved the pleasure begun to recede, retreating back through my veins. 

I was dead. 

I thought I heard a scream, and a deafening bang a familiar voice entering the room. "Dorian look what-oh good god what have you done?" It was Emilia, I knew though I could not see her. Her voice, for the first time was staggered with surprise, something I would have never expected to hear from her. 

"Get out!" Dorian snarled, I would have recoiled, I would have screamed like a sad little girl. And I wanted to, but I couldn't move myself, I wasn't fully sure I was still breathing. "Dorian look at her! She's bleeding to death-do something!" At that the curtains by my head parted, a dim light spilling in. Oh, great, what was this? Look at Analeigh naked day or what! I thought furiously, wishing I could cover myself up. 

At that, I felt the tender slip if silk around my body, mentally thanking Dorian for listening in. "Dorian have you gone mad? She's dying, finish it or she'll be gone forever!" Emilia yelled, her tone something that may have caused me to yelp, if I'd been able to. 

Something pressed against my lips, warm and damp, spilling across my lips and down my cheek. I felt my face lightly contort as I willed myself to move away. "Drink." Dorian's voice was soothing and calm, his hand stroking my cheek. 

"She's much too weak." Emilia countered, Dorian hissing. "Shut. Up. Emilia." He snapped stridently, the thicker of his accents plunging through his sweet voice.

I felt myself moving forward, sitting up slightly and was leaned carefully into Dorian's chest. "Drink Analeigh, I cannot lose you love, not like this." He actually sounded worried, sincerely believing I would ever just give up and leave him like that. Never. 

Pressing my lips to what I was sure was his wrist; I felt someone's hands-Emilia's no doubt-lifting mine to hold his arm. A taste was all I'd wanted, nothing more nothing less, but it didn't happen like that. 

I held Dorian's arm tightly in my fingers, and drank like a greedy little monster. It was just so good, I never wanted to stop. The taste was so rich, like the first gulp of wine; it warmed my entire body in seconds. Dorian's arm tightened around me, his wrist flexing against my mouth. 

And the warmth that came, oh the warmth! My entire body ignited in a single swallow, my skin tingling with goose-bumps, my insides trembling with a new satisfaction. "You've done it wrong." Emilia murmured, her tone retaining the same apprehensive concern as Dorian's had. "She is not yet ascended." 

"I know," Dorian grunted. "If you had not interrupted us so rudely she would have been Undying." Dorian spoke gruffly; as if he needed to clear his throat or he was in pain. My eyes fluttered a moment, the room coming clear once again. 

I looked down my nose at the thick bands of muscle that I held in my hands. At the orange veins that twisted beneath ashen flesh, and Dorian slowly began pulling me back and away. "That's enough." He mumbled weakly, while I lapped my lips. "It didn't work." I whispered, peering back at him as he watched his wound seal. 

"Do not censure me love, t'is Emilia that has delayed your ascension." Dorian explained quietly, eyeing his sister with wrathful crimson eyes. Emilia snorted, "Do not blame me for your mistake Dorian." 

I leaned into Dorian's chest, feeling the weight of sleep land on my shoulders. "I'm so tired." I yawned, wrapping my arms sleepily around his shoulders. "I would imagine so." Emilia grunted. 

"Emilia." Dorian breathed. "What is-" she interrupted him with a violet growl. "Yes, look what that animal did to me!" I turned my head slightly, to gape over my shoulder, gasping at what I saw. "You Engraved too?" I asked, my voice quiet and curious as I gawked at her. 

Thick waves of black twisted about her chest and left shoulder, and down on an angle to catch her at her right bicep. They were all so gorgeous, rough lines that coiled and danced to create beautiful butterflies all across her. 

The outlines were course, just too harsh to be considered anything pretty, and still they hypnotized me and drew me in. Butterfly wings spread vastly over her left shoulder, perched on a broad cherry blossom branch.

They twisted around her torso, and down her arms so fluent and smooth. The butterflies, with their wide, gentle wings seemed so real I waited for the moment they would flutter away again. Their tender looking wings wrapped around her hand, while the flowers and branches spread over her fingers.

I looked between her and the beautifully designed butterflies that scattered over her body, and the rose in my hand. 

I'd never felt close to Emilia or thought of myself as pretty until now.

"Hristea did that?" My tone was horribly sceptical, Dorian chuckling at the incredulity that lingered in the air. "No, that would be Viola's mark." Dorian snickered, "Good man." 

"Ugh!" Emilia snarled, her claws scraping down the bare skin of her arm. I winced watching as she tore deep, bleeding gashes into herself, shredding the elegant designs. Emilia bared her teeth as her skin healed easily back up, rejoining the striking wings and petals. 

"Damn it!" She hissed, her face turning to a terrifying gargoyle. "Dorian, fix this!" She demanded, Dorian sighing while I yelped. "You know how to be rid of it-and I'll not be the one to do it." His tone had changed near the end, from exasperation to a sudden hostility that I couldn't follow. 

Emilia groaned, her eyes lighting with an abrupt realization. "We could Engrave again." She suggested, I caught an intimacy in her voice that had my stomach in knots. "No!" Dorian growled, his red eyes narrowed sadistically. "Engraving again would do nothing; I haven't the strength to overpower Viola." Dorian countered sharply, Emilia rolling her eyes. 

"Power is insubstantial; you know that, our relationship is stronger." Emilia said, pleading now, her eyes wide and earnest. Dorian grunted, "It would break all other Engraving, which is not something I will allow Analeigh to suffer through." Dorian answered with a menacing hiss. 

Suffer through? That wasn't something that sounded at all good! 

"What do you mean?" I asked, gazing up at him with questioning eyes. "Because Engraving forms such a strong bond, breaking it causes both people to experience such pain it can be enough to trigger fatality." Dorian clarified, stroking my hair when I gulped. 

"And by breaking it you mean…" I trailed off raising my brows at him, Dorian laughed. "Yes, sleeping with another." 

"Like adultery." I said, nodding to myself. That was a rule I didn't mind leaving alone, I wouldn't have any trouble following that. "Emilia, humour me a moment, how did Viola make do?" Dorian smirked, Emilia placing her hands on her hips as she sauntered off. 

"Like you don't know," was her snippy response, the clicking of her heels and the slamming of the bedroom door confirming her exit. 

"I'm so sorry Analeigh, had I not been so distracted I could have-" I cut him off, my fingers folding over his lips as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "It-it's alright Dorian; I don't think I could have taken another moment of it anyway." I muttered, my body swaying slightly as I straightened myself. 

"You frightened me." Dorian's voice began to fade; I sensed a reluctance in him that made me anxious. "That is an emotion I have never experienced. I thought turning you would work to my advantage, that I could finally bring peace to my thirst and still keep you forever." He laughed humourlessly. "Now, I realize, it cannot be me that ascends you." 

He sighed at my startled expression, "Why? I did something I shouldn't have didn't I?" I snorted, not entirely surprised that I'd done something so stupid. 

"No, love, never." He shook his head. "I heard you, and I could not finish what I'd begun. 'I'm so cold,' you said. And I couldn't bring myself to end it; I couldn't bare the thought of ending your life. I had thought I had the strength to go through with it." Dorian eyes squeezed shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Emilia had nothing to do with it." He whispered. 

"I am just too weak, I could never hurt you Analeigh, taking your life even provisionally will kill me." The hurt that had consumed his eyes broke my heart, Dorian's usually confident, forcible demeanour vanishing. Leaving me too look into the eyes of a dying man, I'd never seen such agony in one person in my life, so much so that it caused me too look away overwhelmed.

Viola's voice emerged from the back of my mind, echoing across my thoughts: "I know because I feel pain more than any other creature because of what I am. I feel it beyond your own comprehension."

I shivered, "Dorian, it doesn't matter. It's like you said, when the time comes we'll both have made up our minds." I said this as cheerily as my weary voice would allow, though the light of my tone did not reach his eyes. 

He nodded a fraction, his jaw setting to it's tough labour. "You must rest, death and resurrection I would imagine is a very tiring thing." Dorian forced his voice to be comical, although, if I hadn't known him so well, memorized his delicious voice so well, I would have believed him. 

Gradually, he enveloped me in the warm sheets, wrapped me gently in his arms and clutched me to his chest. I listened to the untameable rhythm of his heart as it pounded within his chest. He smelt so good. 

Funny that I should think such girly nonsense after being 'resurrected' as Dorian put it. Now, after that nightmare had ended, I could not believe it had truly occurred. That he had almost turned me-that I had really agreed to let him turn me! 

Now, it seemed so surreal, so illusory it could have passed for one of my crazy dreams. If I didn't know otherwise, I would have thought it had all been in my head. I probably could have come up with something that insane, I certainly didn't rule it out as a possibility. 

But, of course, I still knew better. I tucked my head under Dorian's chin, snuggling myself closer until I could feel the quiet beat of my heart beneath his. Silk whispered up over my shoulders and folded under my chin, Dorian's hand sliding down my arm. 

Sighing, I let myself melt into the warmth of the cosy sheets and, sink deeper into Dorian's amorous embrace. I listened to the almost inaudible murmur of his breaths, and the hushed mumble of mine. I was just so tired. 

Maybe I could nap, just for a little while. Let my bruises mellow out and hopefully disappear-like hell that was gunna happen. I hoped the burning scratch on my thigh would cease it's throbbing rampage, if only for a moment. 

I just needed to doze off, and then, everything would be fine. A heavier blanket began to lower itself upon me, curling slowly around me, it was warm and inviting. I knew this feeling, yet I was too lethargic to resist it. 

My body began to slip from my control, my skin crawling under the sweet caress of hypnotism. I bit my lip, burying my face in his throat with the last of me I had left. The rest, I gave up to autopilot, I caved for Dorian like I always did. 

Stupid ass-hole Dorian.


	13. Chapter 13

I dreamt, I dreamt perfection. Such a beautiful world my mind created, I was so afraid of having those horrible nightmares again. Of the demonic shadows and the screeching ghost that came to strangle me. No, not anymore, instead, it was the world that I was soon to have.

The world of The Undying, of being Undying. Of being Analeigh Madeline Dragomir, when I would be pretty and immortal and perfect. But, that wasn't my dream.

My dream consisted of Dorian and I alone, as the most beautiful creatures in existence. Together we basked in golden ribbons of sunlight, light blotches strewn over our bare skin. He held me so tightly, so strongly, I couldn't have felt more safe, more secure in someone else's arms.

Dorian was my everything, my protector, my best friend, my lover. He made me feel so stable, so balanced. When we together, when we were one being, my world disappeared. And I entered his, where everything made so much sense, where I could be Cinderella. He made everything so complete and proper again, that when we couldn't be together even like this, it inflicted more pain on us than either of us were willing to take.

And we were flawlessly in sync-so much more now that we were Engraved. He knew me, better than any other person; he knew every part of me like it was his own. Like we were two of one puzzle, made to fit each other without a single hitch. And I knew him, more than he truly wanted. I trusted him with everything, and saw who he was beyond anyone else. Saw just how absolutely beautiful he was.

I love him so much.

And then, like some horrible monster had broken in, my dream was stolen from me. Ripped clean from my hands, out of my mind, until I was left with night. I wheezed in a heavy breath, my eyes opening widely to reveal reality to me. "Dorian I just had the most-" I stopped myself, sitting up to look at the foot of my bed. The problem here? My bed. He…he brought me home? No wonder I got the dream of the century, it was a cover up!

I gnashed my teeth together, my eyes watering with outrage, he tricked me! Warm arms wrapped around me, too familiar to be some creeper come to kidnap me, but enough to make me yelp. Dorian's fingers slid over my lips, his chin resting on my shoulder as he silenced me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from my mouth. "How could you? That-that's like the meanest, most heartless thing you could have done to me!" I yelled Dorian pinching the bridge of his nose as I kicked myself off the bed, to glare at him.

"No, in actuality, it isn't." He shook his head, "You knew I had to bring you home Analeigh, it isn't healthy for you to be around me so….often." He paused reflectively, "You should be around humans as frequently as possible." I growled, stomping my foot. "Don't change the subject! Dorian, why would you do this?" My voice cracked painfully, Dorian raking his fingers through his hair as he looked me over. "This is exactly why I've done this. Harriet was right, I've corrupted you, and it is wrong of me to steal you away from humanity like I have been." Dorian said this in his strong mature, twenty-year-old I'm-the-adult voice.

Then, I mulled what he'd said over a moment, and realization hit me. "H-Harriett? You talked to her?" Again, came another pulsation of understanding, Dorian didn't talk to anyone. He's the maim then ask type of guy. "Dorian, what did you do to her?" I breathed my hands over my lips. Dorian distractedly watched his already long nails extend and retract, cocking his head to the side as he examined them. "I guaranteed that she could never hurt you again." He murmured, the innocent tone of his voice making me shudder. "Oh my god!" I gasped, imagining what exactly Dorian had the mind and the power to do.

"Don't fret; I haven't killed her." He promised, resting his hands in his lap as he stared me down. "Just made it so she could never again experience a slip of a forked tongue." As he said those last five words, I watched a slender forked tongue slip between his teeth. He had that look in his eyes, that glimmer that told me I really didn't want to know and shouldn't dare ask what he'd meant by that. Even still, I could only envision the horror he'd put her through, oh poor Harriett.

My stomach bubbled, churning in nausea as I pondered ideas. My hands flew from my mouth to my gut, when suddenly I was gasping in pain, coiling my aching arms around my throbbing torso. Dorian sighed as I lurched over myself, he rose to his feet to cross the floor and hook his finger under my chin. With forced caution Dorian removed both of my arms from around myself.

"I had hoped my blood would heal these. I'm much too rough with you Analeigh, I am so sorry." Dorian mumbled his voice low and apologetic as he guided me to the bed, to seat me back down on the old quilt. "You're leaving now aren't you?" I asked, grinding the faded fabric between my fingers as Dorian examined my arms. It was then that I realized I was wearing a dress, my white sundress to be precise and my black studded slippers.

Dorian pursed his lips thoughtfully, his glowing green eyes narrowing on me. I felt a weight on my shoulders, a saddened morose heaviness at the thought that he was going to leave me. Weather or not he was a total dick for hauling me back into this hell, Dorian still managed to keep a steady hand on all my more stupid, girlish emotions. "Analeigh." That was his please-don't-start-with-me voice, a tone I knew very well.

The exasperation and remorse of his deep bass was nearly tangible. "You know I cannot stay here." He sighed. Despite the harsh bruising and even deeper, more tender aching muscles inside me, I flung my arms up and around his hips, burying my face into the soft material of his shirt. Dorian stroked my hair, his frustrated exhale moving the secreted muscle in his stomach. "If I stay, you cannot be tampering with my limitations." Dorian's voice was wavering and pensive as he spoke.

I bit my lip against the hard bends of his stomach, "I'm not making any promises." Dorian chuckled. "Yes, perhaps that's asking too much of you. But I'll not be making love with you until I can control myself." Now he sounded more assertive and determined, his low voice compelling and confident. My eyes bulged while I leaned away, to look him deep in the eyes, "Dorian that could be a really long time!" He laughed at my panicked expression, "I'll cheat if you're gunna be making rules like that."

"Poor, hormonal Analeigh." He muttered musingly, ignoring me when I scowled. As if I could control myself any better than he could, I snorted. Dorian twirled a strand of my short hair between his fingers, looking so deep in thought, I couldn't be sure if he was seeing me or seeing through me. "Whatever the matter, you're staying." I shrugged tugging him onto the bed with me. Dorian hesitated, leaning back against my arms.

"Now see," He said, tilting his head. "This is what I meant." "What?" I asked innocently, pulling at his trousers to bring him closer. He took my hands quickly and placed them at my sides, vanishing into the obscurity of my ceiling. I jumped, Dorian crawling into the farthest corner of my roof. He placed his long, pale index finger on his lips, eyeing the trapdoor in my floor. By the time I willed my eyes away from him, James was pushing the door open, his shaggy red hair awkwardly sorted about his oval face.

"I thought I heard you." He said in his husky voice, "Mother's in a terrible mood." James rolled his eyes, reaching down a moment and resting a plate of spaghetti on the floor. "I poisoned it." He winked, climbing back down and closing the door. Aw, what would I do without big brothers? Dorian dropped from the roof, straightened his blouse and scooped up the plate in the same motion. He waltzed toward me as if his feet never touched the ground, setting a corner of my duvet across my lap, before giving me my plate. "Ugh, human food." Dorian wrinkled his nose at me while I wadded up a forkful of spaghetti.

"I'll never understand how you eat that." I rolled my eyes, shovelling oregano, thick tomato sauce and, steamy noodles into my mouth. I savoured the warm taste, relished the hot shudders that shook through my body as I swallowed. "You're one to talk." I grunted, Dorian nodding ponderingly as he pursed his lips. "More rain." He whispered, his eyes intently peering through my multicoloured windowpane.

Swallowing hard I tilted my head back slightly to listen, "Dorian, I think your ears are shot, I don't hear anything." I replied quietly, Dorian shaking his head a fraction. "I'm not listening. The scent is on the air, I can taste it." He murmured, eyes narrowing as he pulled his fingers through his long brown hair. Dorian smirked suddenly, his lips slashing apart to expose his flawlessly white teeth. A crack of thunder hacked through the air above us, ripping through the clouds in a harsh snarl as it echoed over Sighisoara.

"Oh shut up." I snapped at his smug expression. "You aren't hungry." Dorian said abruptly, his façade shifting to a more concealed curiosity. I glanced between him and my plate; I wasn't starving if that's what he meant. "What gave me away?" I asked raising a brow at him as I readied my last forkful. "You're nitpicking." Dorian smiled, offering his hand to me. "Dance with me." My eyes bulged as I peered around my cramped little attic.

"R-right now?" I gulped, Dorian nodded. Resting my plate at the foot of my bed, I pushed away the duvet that had lain across my lap. Twining my fingers with his, Dorian lead me to the trap door. "Not here," was his answer to my confused appearance. When we'd reached the second floor the panic set in. If my mother saw Dorian here, in my house, coming out of my room, she was going to kill us both. "What's a little thrill now and then?" Dorian shrugged in response to my rigidity. "Have you forgotten that I'm dating you?" I hissed back, "That's enough thrill to last a life time."

My stomach knotted frightfully as I heard mother's and James' voices below me, shuddering at the thought of her coming up here. Dorian pulled me toward the far end of the hall, my dress sweeping around my legs as I hurried to match his pace. "Are you crazy?" I gasped, Dorian pulling the window open and the end of the corridor. "Probably." He nodded, smirking. Cold trickles of rain lashed across my face, the smell of worms and damp grass spilling into the hall on a freezing breeze.

Trembling, Dorian pulled me up and into his arm, laughing when I wrapped myself fearfully around him. I thought I'd scream, I felt it in my stomach. Churning with the nausea that came with my phobia of, jumping out second story windows. It all happened much too fast and Dorian had us plummeting the soggy ground in seconds. Rain fell heavily over us, bouncing and bounding all over my skin. Icy fingers rounded my cheeks and slid down my arms; it soaked my gown and froze my skin. "Th-th-this is o-o-one way to get a c-c-cold." I stuttered, shivering in the darkness as Dorian stared up at the dark clouds. "I suppose I'll have to get your blood going then." He sighed, eyeing me with shimmering, immortally lustrous eyes.

Dorian took my waist, lacing his fingers tightly with mine as he danced me through the rain. Diamond shards of water spread about his hair, weaving throughout the dark brown to slither down his gorgeous face. The white blouse he wore, stained with rain to cling to his flesh. His step was just like before, just like at the Bereavement, his long strides guiding mine as his gentle hands spun me round and round. We stepped over puddles and moved between droplets as they stormed down on us, the battle of lightning and thunder roaring above us. Dorian glided, leading me through the moist air and cold damp rain, wintry water strewn all across my skin, coiling around my fingers and plaiting within my hair.

Lightning forked across Dorian's pale face, illuminating his beautiful features and banishing the shadow from his face. His eyes glistened in the obscurity, crystal remnants of rain gripping his long lashes as he swayed. We danced for what I was guessing had to be an hour or maybe even more. Until we both stood, completely surrounded by puddles and our clothes had gotten so drenched, they were practically hanging off of us. My dress was heavy, transparent and cold, my hair clutching my cheeks and forehead too.

Dorian though, looked even better than before. His dampened hair hugged his evident cheekbones, his perfect oval face covered in the glistening speckles of rain. They dripped down his square chin, to crawl down his long neck. Dorian's lashes studded with gems of rain, while his beautifully pallid lips parted to bare his wide smile. His broad shoulders shown through the translucent white of his blouse, the buttons holding fast to the stunning arcs of his chest. Dorian's dark hair seized by the icy rain, hanging and clinging to and around his throat, few of the dark strands draped around his forehead, sweeping down to his radiant eyes. Every ache and pain that I'd felt before vanished as I took him in. Examining every flawless detail of this stunning, dazzling angel, I did not see a fearless beast, but rather this proud, delighted, exquisite creature.

And could not believe he was mine, could not make true logic out of this perplexing puzzle. In what world were we meant to be one? In what mind could he belong to me, could this god be my entire universe? I love him so much. Dorian stopped suddenly, bringing our waltz to a close as he spun me into his chest. Gladly, I was enveloped in the seal of his strong arms. He held me still, subduing my shivers and allowing my chattering teeth. His arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, clutching me to him in this sudden embrace. His heart ran against mine, louder than the rumbling rain enfolding us, and harder than the roar of thunder above us.

The rhythm ran so fluent and so prompt I could feel it in my chest, hammering in a single consistent beat. Regardless of the bitter rain and clapping lightning, Dorian was so warm. Perhaps it was just my soon-to-be illness setting in, but his skin seemed to burn me, warming me within his arms. My hand ran up the damp fabric of his shirt to follow the course outline of our insignia beneath. Dorian sighed, his lips at my forehead while my fingers continued to reach down his shoulder blade.

He kissed my brow, squeezing me tightly as he buried his face in my sobbing hair. "I'll run you to a fever if I keep you any longer." Dorian said gently. I knew what that meant, but moving seemed so horrible to me right now. All my sore muscles and throbbing bruises had been silenced, I wanted to dance more. I wanted a fever. I shook my head against his throat in protest, Dorian chuckling at my objection. "It is a school night Analeigh." He added, as if that should have some form of importance to me.

"You aren't my father, Dorian, I am seventeen, I don't have a bed time." I argued, my voice muffled by his wet collar, and muted further by the pounding rain. "Perhaps you should." He decided, stepping into his adult voice again while I rolled my eyes. "Come now, I'll tuck you in." Now he was just being smug, making a mockery of my father comment. And still, I was at his command, Dorian twirling me through the night and the rain, back toward the house. He carried me easily through the window, and, despite my dispute, up to my room.

With me in his one arm, Dorian removed the cold spaghetti from my bed, resting me down effortlessly. He lie next to me for the longest time, thoughtful and silent as he caressed the black lines that ran up my hip and waist. We both smelt of wet grass and rain, the moist scent of night spilling into my bed, soaking my sheets and pillows. I'd thought my sodden gown would have been uncomfortable. Instead, I found the chill relaxing, especially with my own personal furnace lying not a hair away from me. Dorian's frost lips traveled through my hair, over my ear and to my temple and back. Where he spoke love words to me in so many languages, I'd lost myself in all of them, so fascinated in each one I couldn't keep count. His accent remained the same, accept when he whispered my name, it was then that his voice lowered, a quiet breath against my ear.

It made me melt, liquidize in his arms while he brushed the dripping strands of my hair from my face. Dorian hummed me the lullaby from our dream, singing the soothing tone to me in his many tongues. He brought me back against his chest, his fingers finding their way up my torso, as he redrew the gorgeous emblem that lay beneath my flesh. My dress was cold, thin and sopping on my skin, sticking to me as I faded into darkness. My eye lids drooping as I yawned, sleepily, I followed Dorian's damp sleeve up to his hand, removing it from my chest to thread my fingers with his.

I brought his fingers to my lips listening weakly as he sighed, I scattered kisses all along his knuckles and fingertips. Tasting an angle's skin on my lips, soft as satin and warmer than an inferno.

I fell into sleep, smiling against his hand.

I dreaded opening my eyes, nervous to see if he had stayed. I feared the disappointment if he had left, if I was only awakening to another beautifully scripted note. Nervously, I peeked, my right eye wide as I glanced around my room. I was used to the sun's feeble attempt to seep through the grime on my window in the morning, but this morning, there was no light to my room. It was dark, as if someone had covered the glass.

I propped up on my elbows to find a blanket cast over the window. Dorian lay at my side, his hand still securely enclosing mine; I bit my lip to swallow some of the trivial giggling. His hair had dried throughout the night, twisting in thick brown locks about his face. It coiled messily against his neck, just barely touching his shoulders. Dorian's eyes remained shut, his chest unmoving, his heart thundering against my side.

Gently, as lightly and discreetly as I could, I slunk back down and faced him, carefully untangling our hands. My fingertips swept over his brow, combing through the muddle of his hair and back down to trace his lips. There had been a time when I hated touch, hated everything about having another being feel me-even Dorian. And yet today, all I wanted to do was touch, and explore every ounce of him my hands could find.

I wanted to trace and retrace every part of him even with the knowledge that I had already been on this venture, I couldn't stop. I pulled Dorian's collar to the side, unbuttoning the first hole of his blouse. Again I stared in my marvelled state at the unbelievably gorgeous lines of the rose on his shoulder. I touched the petals, moving my fingers around them like it was the real thing. Still, I was gentle, not wanting to harm him and not wanting to arouse that flame like before.

The one that brought him to throw me from the room, that made him act of the impulses of an animal to protect me. The flame that craved me so much it sent him on a raging course to hunt me down. Dorian's breath finally made itself known, a gusting exhale casting itself down my arm, as I felt my way through the rest of his buttons. His eye lids wrinkled, his brow creasing as his marble body fought to be free.

I hesitated, unsure of what to do, panic roused goose-bumps all over me as I watched him awaken. At long last, Dorian's eyes fluttered wide, gleaming scarlet irises landing first on my face, then on where my left had rested on his lower, lower stomach. "Can you not retain yourself for a minute?" He asked banteringly, "You're seeking trouble now." I smiled lifting my hand back up to his face, following the curves of his temple down to his jaw.

"Analeigh, you have school today." He reminded, making me hate myself for not letting him turn me sooner. "Oh well, Gavril and I usually skip first period anyway." I shrugged, thinking I was very sneaky as I slipped my hand back down his neck. Dorian cracked the slightest of smirks, "Look what influence I've brought on you." "I like it." I said sharply, Dorian laughing huskily, "Yes, I know." He shook his head drowsily, his hand slowly seizing mine to raise it to his face.

Dorian's eyes remained on mine as he kissed my palm; I shivered, chewing the inside of my lips to shreds. I felt his tongue move in a single, swift motion over my skin, tensing instead of pouncing this time. "Tell me." He said, his voice hoarse, "Tell me you love me." I blushed hugely, and gently said: "I love you." I pushed my hand to his lips and let him taste, taste until I was biting through the inside of my lip. Remembering, that I was no longer in a castle, that I was not allowed to be screaming at the tops of my lungs and, that my mother and brother were somewhere below us.

Dorian's eyes took on an almost agonized glisten, his expression contorting to one of pain. He shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut a moment, while a muffled groan bounced his atoms apple. Dorian peered back at me, staring me deep in the eyes as we both struggled to keep quiet. And when he removed himself from within me, I burst out laughing, into riotous guffaws. Dorian looked at me as if he'd made me insane, unable to grasp why I was crying.

I'd been reminded of an old movie my mother and I had watched a very long time ago, the title of which movie I'd completely forgotten. Where the protagonist's boyfriend climbed into her window at night all Romeo-and-Juliet style, and they both tried to be together while evading the parents suspicions. Then Dorian was laughing with me, for only a second before his fingers were folding over my mouth to stifle my laughing.

But what he'd neglected was that I was fully capable of giggling against his hand. "You're awful at keeping me a secret you know." He shook his head, "Perhaps I'll hide in your closet for my next trick." That only made me laugh harder, my stomach aching so badly, the tears had begun to spill relentlessly. Dorian snorted, rolling his eyes. "Teen age girls, a book I should have never read." He pulled me into his chest, where I'd fallen asleep to his voice, parting my lips with his and finally repressed my wild titters.

I recalled Dorian's taste from every part of me, remembered how cold and hot his lips were, winter and summer combined. I thought he tasted like perfection, like the way my very first snow cone had tasted when I was four. Like how wonderful a hot chocolate was on a bitter winter evening. He was my new bike, my first goldfish, Mr Eddie. He was my first time, and he was tender and smooth and delicious, like he had been then. Dorian was amorously gentle with his lips and passionately hard with his hands, and faultlessly chiselled from stone and kind and warm and perfect.

I remembered his taste, remembered him as my everything. Dorian was forever personified; he was the sun and the moon. He was my rainy morning and humid afternoon, and my shoulder to cry on and my chest to punch. He was my angel.

I love him so much.

Dorian kissed me softly, one last time, his lips leaving mine. He watched me exhale and inhale, like I'd never tasted oxygen in my life. He pulled his fingers through my hair and stroked my cheek, grinning down at me with knowing eyes. And I felt him say it, without ever speaking, I heard his voice; I felt the hard touch of his hands. And he told me he loved me, without ever breathing a word. We stayed that way, sharing our thoughts, for such a long time. His low bass did not overpower my mind, it was just his eyes.

The way they changed when he looked at me, when he assessed things and deliberated and, mulled over who his next victim would be. It was all banished when he looked at me. Dorian had said that it was difficult for Undying, that it took time for them to center their thoughts on one thing. Because they could be distracted so easily, because they constantly thought of millions of things at a time, it took super mental strength to survive.

He said just being immortal took such a toll on the mind that some Undying didn't have the strength to live, in the ever changing world. That he'd known many a good man who had gone mad over time, and with their madness came their recklessness and they could be slain with little effort. He told me that he'd been that way, a long time ago, that he had never grown to understand this new world.

But Dorian was not stupid; he was, to me, smarter than any other being in Transylvania. But he had said in response to that, that he was not, that he could answer any question I desired the answer to, but he could not and never would understand everything. That he could never fully comprehend why I cried when I stubbed my toe, or broke things when I was angry. That emotion, though something he experienced, he could never understand.

And that, he told me, was what made The Undying so fragile. That their own lack of understanding was their only weakness. That eternity never aging could cause one to go completely and utterly mad. He said, a long time ago that he could never focus on one coherent thought. That he was always thinking through multiple things at a time, he could never read one book without read two others at the same time.

But now, as he told me many a time, that for him to silence all other thought, he needed to look at me. "The center of my universe," he'd called me, "My most cherished possession." He had developed a habit now, that he could think everything until he met my eyes. It was then that nothing else meant anything to him, that his whole existence stilled when he looked at me. "Because in truth, Analeigh, you're all that matters to me."

Dorian's index finger curled around my jaw, my heart skipping like a rabbit as I was brought to reality once again. "I was thinking." I murmured, scowling at him for interrupting. "Yes, I know, I heard you." He smiled, tilting his head. "Thinking of me, when I had been in thought of you." Oh, that was so cheesy! My conscience screamed, I didn't care. I blushed a furious tomato red, chewing my lip embarrassedly as I looked up at him. & & & Dorian had watched me change, and then, I kissed him on the nose, leaving him asleep in my bed with a smile on his face.

I'd locked the attic door and thrown two blankets over my window just to be safe. The key was still in my pocket as Gavril and I walked to fourth period, gym class. Gavril in his "I Hate Hollister" t-shirt and skinny jeans. Me in my navy thermal and his grey sweat pants, which I gladly stole when Gavril decided to grow three inches taller than me. I kept my gym bag pressed to my chest, as to not excite the football and hockey jocks that adorned the ugly beige lockers on each side of the hall. Each with their tall, tanned and beautiful sporty girlfriends.

Jock Block was the name Gavril and I had dubbed this corridor with. A steal of course, from the days in grade eight when I made him watch That's so Raven with me. My sneakers squeaked loudly on the off white and blue square tiles beneath me, marred already by the black scuffs from other students' shoes. Gavril beside me, reading his latest book The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold, which I'd given him from the collection of books I had in my locker.

I'd finished chapter two and realized that it would hit too close to home for me to read on. I'd given it to him in the middle of period three and already, Gavril was at chapter nineteen. He had one pink ear bud in his left ear, so he could here me with his right.

Though I was sure that if I begun conversing he wouldn't hear me over Susie Salmon and his new favourite band, A Day to Remember. Which we'd discovered by accident when I'd made a type out trying to find the Walk to Remember soundtrack. Gavril always impressed me when he read, he got so into it that I honestly thought he couldn't hear anything else. Even still he managed to manoeuvre through the halls, dodging the jock's shoulders and climb the stairs with ease. We found our way to the gym, Gavril without an upward glance, and me stumbling on my shoelaces at his side.

We parted for our separate locker rooms and I laughed when he walked into the door, forgetting the knob at his waist. Awkward Gavril ducked under the door frame and carried on, book in hand, into the boys change room. Remembering the incident last Thursday I spun on my heels and, made myself a beeline back down the hall to the girl's washroom. I wasn't taking another chance with my hair this time, I could handle the unlevelled shortness, but I wasn't exactly keen on being bald. My stomach was in knots as I imagined the other plots Eliani and her nasty little pack had for me back there.

Maybe they would settle for beating me up again this time. Or maybe their buff boyfriends would do it for them, I gulped, my skin icing over as that thought crossed my mind. Since the accident with Collin McMaster two years ago, I'd never been too enthusiastic about being near boys. Especially boys that weren't Dorian, James or Gavril, Collin made sure I'd be scared of any physical contact with any other guy for the rest of my life.

I shoved that terrifying memory to the back of my mind and continued to put my gym clothes on. I pulled on the old black shorts that, miraculously, managed to fit me since grade nine. Topping it all of with James' baggy grey sweater, with the aged picture of Mickey Mouse on the back. Forcing my day clothes into my bag, I fought to get the zipper closed and hurried myself out of the bathroom before anyone I knew walked in. I found myself running through the halls, to trip over myself as I entered the gym. Gavril waited along the far south wall, lip singing the lyrics to a song.

Eliani, tall, really skinny and gorgeous threw a glare my way, "Rough night?" She asked, her friends snickering when I flinched. I thought I was going to be lunged at sooner or later, either by the six girls or the other five whistling guys that stood with them. They looked at me, but I knew their eyes weren't on my face. My arms wrapped anxiously around my torso, as I scurried to reach Gavril. I saw an angry gleam in his hazel eyes, lanky Gavril flipping Adrian off as he pulled me under his arm. "Whoa, dude, you get jumped by a cougar or what?" He asked, eyeing my leg.

I glanced down speedily, hurting my neck in the process, as I met eyes with the five extra-long claw marks that tore from my hip nearly to my knee. I blushed, recalling a Monday morning, where Dorian had been on top of me….that was a lot of Monday mornings! I gasped, feeling my eyes well up as I fleeted a glance at Gavril. His expression went from ha-ha-you-got-jumped-by-a-cougar, to oh-my-dear-got-I'm-gunna-be-sick! I watched his face mellow to a green, Gavril's prominent atoms apple jumping as he gagged. He shuddered, his arm gradually moving from around my shoulders.

"Well," He forced, "That's kind of kinky." His eyes lit up at my laughter his wide, pretty smile exposing his pearly teeth. I smacked him in the arm feeling a lightning flash of pain in the back of my hand. "Shut up." At least he couldn't see my Engraving, I thought with an exhale. "Okay class, today how 'bout we play some soccer?" Ms Adela said, the class-including Gavril-cheered. They were a very animated group.

Ms. Adela smiled hugely; her long blonde pony tail reminded me of Aurora. Only Ms. Adela had these bitter green eyes that could see into your soul. I hated her. She wore a full on track suit, of a royal purple in colour, to match the purple head band pinning her bangs back. Her round face adorned pretty features, she was no Ekaterina, but she was pretty. But now I noticed the cross dangling beneath her purple jacket, clinking against her silver whistle.

I wanted to run up to her and tear it from around her neck, and then stomp it to bits. I ground my teeth together, visualizing how good I would feel afterwards. And then I'd pull a Gavril and flip everybody off as I stormed from the room, Emilia-style. And they would all stare after me in disbelief, and Eliani would worship me after my grand exodus. Ha, that'd be the day.

I watched from the sidelines, seated on one of the far wooden benches as my team went on without me. Gavril in net, a wall impossible to get by, with his long arms and legs we'd managed to keep the score at three nothing. I saw Ms. Adela checking him out, not in the way that would be totally creepy, but like she had the urge to take notes. She yielded a confident smile and a glint in her deep eyes.

Something told me Gavril was going to be goalie on the boy's team for the third year in a row. He completely zoned out when he played sports, though how good he played was based on whether or not he had his ipod. I thought it was kind of funny to watch him lip the words to his songs, boot soccer balls across the gym and, scare off Eliani all at the same time. It was three times she'd 'accidentally' shot the ball at my head, and after each Gavril would say something to her, I didn't know what but she definitely stopped after three tries.

When Ms. Adela put me on the court I was sure she was only doing it to watch me suffer. And she never said a thing when the guys tripped me or Eliani would shove me into a wall. I wished I had the co ordinance to be good at sports, then they couldn't touch me even if they tried. Instead, I was the girl that winced and recoiled when the ball came at me. And somehow, whenever I was playing the other team got a goal.

Gavril was either telling Eliani how much of a bitch she was or going toe to toe with Adrian, her boyfriend. So while he was busy doing that and I was on defence we had lost by the end of the period. My butt hurt, my back hurt, my hands hurt, I'd lost count of how many times I'd fallen, either over myself or on the ball, or I was just tripped. The final time it happened four of the guys-Adrian, Beniamin, Cristian, Adam and Mihail-were putting the two nets we'd used in the storage closet. I waited, brushing dust off myself, for Gavril who had run to change.

After which he'd walk me to the bathroom and wait outside. From there we would get our things and, head back to his house to start our science project. I'd pushed myself to my feet, pinning my hair properly again as I pulled my shorts down to a comfortable level. I'd taken a single step toward the gym doors when someone said my name. I turned excitedly, expecting to see Dorian walking into my gymnasium like my own personal Prince Charming. In his place was Adrian and the other three boys, my throat seized as they enclosed me.

My skin iced over as I heard what they were saying, Adrian above all. "Where's your little boyfriends now?" Adam had said, I wasn't hearing him, but rather backing away, anxiously looking for an escape route. The only doors leaving the gym were the locker room doors behind me and the exit behind the five of them. Both of which I wouldn't stand even the slightest chance of reaching. My heart thudded against my chest as they waltzed closer.

I wanted to tell them to get the hell away from me, to leave me alone; I wanted to scream for help as loud as I could. But what came out of my mouth was a frightened little peep. A quiet: "D-Dorian," but they were right. Gavril was taking his sweet time changing and, Dorian was no where near me soar to the rescue. With that realization my body shut down, my muscles contracted and my lungs ran still.

My heart though, raced inside me, hammering erratically in my chest while my eyes flickered between the four faces that kept coming closer and closer. All of their eyes greedily moving over me, I couldn't out run five soccer/football/rugby jocks on my best day. Until…they'd made their move. This had happened before, with Collin McMaster, only he'd forced me into the back of his Mazda instead of the gymnasium storage closet.

I was fifteen then, and I was still just as weak. I couldn't overpower nineteen-year-old Collin then, so what made me think I could fight off four eighteen-year-olds, I don't know. But I struggled until I got my legs free, kicking away Adam and Mihail, although Adrian and Beniamin I couldn't shake loose. In the storage closet it was dark, in Collin's Mazda it had been dark too, but maybe that was just my imagination.

I wept, like I always did when I panicked, hitting my head off something hard in my resistance. Hearing all four of them "ooohh," when the loud pung echoed in the small room. I felt the sudden release of arms and I ran for the door, just to sprint head on into Cristian's chest. Who easily hauled my thrashing body to the ground. "Stop it!" I said, I'd said that a lot with Collin too, sometimes it came as "Please stop!" Or "Don't! Stop!" And I could still hear him say: "Don't stop? Whatever you say." It did nothing, I already knew it didn't, but I couldn't help myself. They jerked my sweater off, exposing my green tank top, and just like Collin someone's hands shoved up under my shirt.

Gross, wet lips pressed forcefully against mine, opening my mouth to jam their tongue down my throat. My hands were held painfully behind my back and my legs, by one maybe two of them were pinned, apart, on the ground. By impulse I tasted Dorian's mouth, I tasted perfection. And then like he'd been taken from me, I tasted spearmint gum and waxy Chap Stick. I imagined Dorian and I being torn apart, me killing him because of this. I imagined the pain I was putting him through and wished he'd never Engraved on me. Then I couldn't hurt him.

His face gleamed like the sun behind my lids, the gorgeous face of my angel. It made me cry harder, I didn't want to see him; I didn't want to have him in my head, hearing all of this. In my throat bulged a thick round sob, it ached inside me, burned as I fought them. "A tattoo eh?" One said, it sounded like Adrian, but over my crying I couldn't be positive.

I just knew that if they could see my mark, the mark that said I was Dorian's, the mark that showed how much he loved me; I knew what was coming next. Dorian said if we loyal and honest with each other it would make the bond stronger, make us stronger. But if I broke it, it would kill us, I prayed that wouldn't happen. At least not to Dorian.

"Stop it! Please don't!" That was a new one. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered, and from the back of my mind I heard him screaming. Heard Dorian screaming. His wrath burned my body, seared my flesh where my insignia ran over me. I felt lips moving down my chest, the clasps of my bra undoing one by one, a roll of quarters fell against my inner thigh.

It was then, that I too, screamed.


	14. Chapter 16

When Collin had tried this on me, had tried to 'get in my pants' as Gavril likes to say-frequently-it was James that found us. Collin had been James' friend and rugby carpooler all through high school, he'd been at the house a lot and I'd gotten to know him quite well. 

When I turned fifteen though, he started acting weird, well; he'd been weird ever since I became a 'bombshell,' another word Gavril very much liked to use. And Collin was nineteen and had a six pack and dimples and, the shaggy golden hair the models in magazines did. 

So of course, before I'd grown aware of Dorian stalking me, I thought he was cute. So much so I used to do doodles on the back of my binder, Analeigh Madeline McMaster. That binder I burned soon after. 

It was after school when it happened, and James was supposed to pick me up but, ironically enough, he was late by an hour and I was on the verge of giving him hell. Then, out walked Collin McMaster, sweaty from working out and glistening like a Greek god. 

He offered to drive me home and, giggling, I totally went along with it. I'd put my bag in the trunk and was walking around to climb in when it happened. He started being weirder than usual, staring at me in my summer shorts and purple Beastie Boys t-shirt. I blushed like a pathetic little girl and then suddenly he was on my side of the car. 

It started with a simple kiss-my first kiss-which I thought was just about the most amazing thing in my life. But then, before I was ready or wanted to, he'd tried to make it something else. 

An hour or two maybe, had passed, and my throat was covered in hickies and my shorts were on the floor of his Mazda's back seat. I could remember for some reason his undone belt buckle kept rubbing on my stomach, that it had hurt. 

Then, he was being yanked off of me, and I watched as he tried to explain himself to my brother through watery eyes. Next thing I knew there was the grunting and wheezing and groaning as James beat him, nearly to death. 

James got charged for breaking three of Collin's ribs and nearly killing him. Collin got charged for sexual assault. And I lived in fear that every man-including Gavril-wanted to throw me in the back of their Mazda and 'get in my pants.' 

After I met Dorian, he told me he already knew what had happened. That he'd been there, and that it was Emilia that restrained him from killing Collin himself. He also understood that he couldn't lay a finger on me, couldn't hug me or kiss my forehead at night; he couldn't lay with me until I fell asleep. I trusted Dorian with my life, he loved me, but he couldn't touch me.

So now, when it came to Adrian, Mihail, Beniamin, Adam and Cristian, I did the same thing as before. I lie completely helpless, tired from struggling in vain and crying because Dorian was in pain. The last clasp of my bra fell undone when I heard him. 

"Red?" There was a brief pause before Gavril swore. "Analeigh!" He came sprinting, this was the first time I'd seen Gavril not falling over his gangly legs. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, wrenching whoever off of me, the four of them laughing while Gavril crouched over me. 

"Analeigh? Analeigh are you okay?" I heard him growl. "I'm gunna beat the shit out of you!" Gavril was gone the five other guys backing out of the storage room. "Calm down Cohen, you don't wanna hurt yourself now. We're done anyway, you're friend isn't much fun." That sounded like Beniamin's voice, but I didn't care. I wanted out of this room, I wanted out of this building and, I wanted to be with Dorian. 

I yelped when Gavril took my arm, peeling back his fingers and hurling myself between a balance-beam and a tub of soccer balls. "Analeigh, come here it's okay now, I'm here." Instead of touching me Gavril presented to me his hand, his long fingers trembling. "N-no, just…just leave me alone." I shook my head fearfully, afraid to be sick, afraid to be felt, afraid to see his face. 

My body ached for new reasons. My throat was sore from the multiple hickies that were sure to be there, my ankles and wrists hurt from where they'd held me. And I burned internally with the knowledge that I'd had another almost-hit with the whole rape thing. 

I prayed to God that my chest would just fall off one day, but, what good would be done if he answered the one sleeping with the Devil? God was dumb, non existent and dumb. "Analeigh, don't be crazy, come on." Gavril prompted, sighing when I shook my head, I watched him undo the neon orange belt fastened to his waist, sticking one end into my fist. 

"Remember that time I hid your birthday present in the basement and made you fallow me on the string and blind fold?" He asked, and I nodded jerkily, not wanting to hear him. "Dorian's at my house, so follow the string and I'll take you to him." I was thankful that he had done this, and guilty as he spoke, the exertion behind his voice was saddening. I knew he hated what he was saying. I let Gavril pull my to my feet, in the shadow of the storage closet, I refastened my bra and pulled my shorts back up from around my ankles. 

Gavril did not look at me as he held his end of the belt, did not speak any longer; instead, he guided me out of the gym and down the hall in silence. He didn't notice the odd looks we received and, he did not seem to care about having to lug both of our backpacks around. I fingered a square orange stud on the belt, staring at my feet, watching them fumble over one another. I held my shirt up around my neck, quaking as a cold breeze ran up my shirt. 

I tried talking to Dorian, tried speaking through my mind like a crazy person, but he did not answer. At first I figured maybe he did not want to reply, and then, I decided that I'd killed him. I'd killed my forever, my angel. Just like I'd broken my bike and murdered Mr Eddie, like I'd burned my tongue on the hot chocolate and spilled my snow cone all down the front of me. Dorian was dead. I killed him.

Gavril drove us back to his house, in his brother's big blue truck. My head lolled against the cold windowpane, shaking with the huge potholes that strewn themselves across the road. My head bobbed back and forth, my back pack in my lap bounced; I still fingered my part of the belt. 

When we did reach Gavril's house, it was not on a happy note, I was skittish and about to break down, while Gavril appeared to me as a rock. His face was hard and angry, his eyes narrowed as he ducked under yet another doorframe. The strong scent of covrig dough wafted through the air, from their small kitchen, I could hear Mrs. Cohen humming along with an old radio tune in the kitchen. 

Gavril and I walked by without being seen. He, belt in hand, lead me up the narrow, beige carpeted stairs to his room. There were five doors lining the tapered hall, the bathroom door the only one open, showing the forest green paint inside and the chocolate brown accents. 

Heavy rock music blared in Kellen's room the door shaking with the strong bass, while his 'WARNING: PRIVATE PROPERTY KEEP OUT…UNLESS YOU HAVE REALLY BIG BOOBS' metal sign bounced against the off white door. 

I scowled furiously, recalling the many times I'd walked by and laughed at it. Right across the hall Stellar's door juddered just as hard, the lurid scream-o music within causing his many anime posters to shudder. I paused to look as the awkward photos bent and quivered in and out of themselves. 

It reminded me of how my body felt in this moment. I felt a tug from the other end of the belt, my arm jerking forward as Gavril pulled me into his room. His was the only door besides his parents and the bathroom that had nothing nailed, taped and glued to it. On the other side of that wooden door was a completely different story. 

Empty cans of Red Bull and Monster littered the floor, windowsill and, dresser. Posters had been tacked into the walls so that he didn't have to see the orange paint he had demanded when he was six. Gambit of the X-men, Spiderman, Jessica Alba half naked, Abet and Costello, Avenged Sevenfold, Resident Evil, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas and, Underworld posters were hung to be specific. 

Somehow, with his long arms and the stool from his desk, he'd even covered the ceiling. Creepy posters of: The Exorcism of Emily Rose, 30 Days of Night, Jack the Ripper and, an American Haunting ran around the edges, while the longer of the prints filled the middle. These were of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Keira Knightley and the biggest of them portraying Rhona Mitra-who Gavril had convinced himself he was destined to marry-as Sonja from Underworld.

On his dresser was a lamp, glued to which was a werewolf mask, artfully designed so that when turned on at night, the wolf's eyes would glow an eerie yellow. Inattentively I walked over to the dresser, picking up a frame made of colourful popsicle sticks and gum, to find a photograph of me. Gavril had taken this one when we were on the swing set at the park. My hair flew out around my torso; my eyes squeezed shut, my wide smile filled with gaps where I'd lost my baby teeth. 

I had no front teeth in this photo, my little tongue visible in my mouth as I grinned. I had the same ugly straight-across bangs covering my eyebrows and, my long scarlet hair. It had come to my waist when I was little, and remained at the small of my back until Eliani had chosen otherwise. Sitting down on the Batman bedspread, I felt the aged mattress cave under my weight. 

The feeling was familiar, like my home next to Dorian's. How many times had I spent the night in this bed? I couldn't even remember back that far! I couldn't believe Gavril and I could still fit in this bed together. Gavril the cover hog, with his feet dangling over the footrest. And me, curled against his back in my tight little ball. It was an off night if we didn't wake up entangled. Everyone who knew thought that was completely bizarre, that I slept in Dorian's bed and Gavril's, soundly at that. 

Those were the people that hadn't been informed that I'd slept in Gavril's bed since I was three-nobody was getting me on that stupid air mattress for as long as I lived. It was the same to me as crawling into James' bed when I had a nightmare. 

Gavril was just a little brother to me, well, he definitely wasn't little anymore. Assessing the picture in my hand I cracked a smile, the first smile that had touched my lips since the beginning of gym class. Gavril cheered, loudly, but not loud enough to overpower the music his brothers were blaring.

"So," His voice abruptly became serious, "When you telling the Mr. Gregore?" He asked, jamming his hands between the large computer screen and the cabinet which held it. "I'm not." I murmured, letting the photo of gum and popsicle sticks and me fall to the duvet. Gavril stiffened eyeing me suspiciously, his pretty green-brown eyes carefully meeting mine as he thought. 

His lips pursed his brow puckering as he looked up at the ceiling. I labelled this face the Gavril Ruminate; he'd made this face the first day of kindergarten when I'd asked him to be my best friend. And somehow to this day, his pretty little face still managed to recreate that same cute rumination. Gradually I saw him complete the face, sucking in a corner of his lower lip to chew on. I felt a giggle whip in my stomach, and hoped I wouldn't break out in a full on laugh attack, like I had this morning. There was a hard jerk at my heart just then. 

My hand raced to my chest to clutch my sweater, where my heart lie beneath. Dorian. My Dorian. Whom I'd killed, whom I betrayed and, made victim to a pain so incredible I feared I'd murdered him. I could still see his face, his hair all messy from last night's pour, his skin soft and hard on mine. And his lips, were like feathers that knew no boundaries. 

His eyes, I could see so clearly I wanted to shatter. Such luminous, devoted gentle eyes, that broke your heart in a single glance. The eyes that revealed an intellect so strong it was overwhelming. And still they were so warm and so fragile, so immortally beautiful they made me cry. He was so gorgeous, so angelic and flawless. 

I wanted him, I wanted to reverse the affects of time and go back to this morning. I wanted to taste him again, and feel his pallid skin and inhuman heart beat. I wanted to be in his arms and lock myself within them and never, never leave. "Red, you okay?" Gavril asked, his tone unsure and nervous. Gavril had never been one for female emotions. 

When boys were sad they broke things, when they were angry they broke things, when they were happy they broke things. So when it came to me, bawling my eyes out like I was, he could only stand there and wonder what it must feel like. My eyes had begun to burn, so much so I thought I was crying them right out of my head. I wanted to go die-just curl up and die! 

When suddenly Gavril had plopped down next to me, a long white stick in his hand. Sniffling I scrubbed my eyes, looking between the white and blue package in his left had, to the long white rolled paper in his right. Usually I'd knock it out of his hand and smack him on the back of his head. Gavril would curse, laugh and then sit on the roof outside his bedroom window and have a cigarette. 

He didn't do that often, actually, I hadn't seen him smoking since the beginning of second semester. He'd picked it up the same time Kellen did, in ninth grade, when his parents had gone through the 'divorce thing.' Back then I could always find them on the roof outside, puffing away, slaughtering their lungs.

But Gavril had stopped after that, he had swore on our friendship-we'd spit-shook on it-that he would quit and he'd never done it since. Until now, for some unknown reason, he was handing me one. Naturally, I cringed, turning my face away in disgust. 

Gavril shrugged, stuck it between his lips and began feeling around his pockets for a lighter. Watching from the corner of my eye, I saw him withdraw a light green lighter, with Kellen's name scored into the side. 

Gavril ran his thumb over the switch once and, I watched as fire emerged from the small round mouth. It took him one try and he was returning the moss coloured lighter to his pocket. I frowned when he looked at me, a thick stream of grey slithering from his lips. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets and followed him outside, this time without the belt.

We sat atop the rough black shingles, the sun a thin sliver of red on the horizon. The sky was filled with stunning oranges and blues, each of which melted into the other, bleeding into bright purples and reds. I'd only seen two things more beautiful than a sun set, neither of which were human.

With my hands in my cosy pockets, I watched Gavril show off, sending great big circles into the air as he leaned back against the roof. I wanted to reach out and snatch one of the big curling grey vapours, but I knew it would only fade to nothing in my hands. There was a voice suddenly behind us. Thirteen-year-old Stellar leaning out the window to glower at Gavril.

"Can I have one? I'm out." He asked, his voice going from tenor to school girl in a second flat. Stellar looked most like Kellen, his hair being a brighter blond than Gavril's. Sweeping to one side as if he'd stuck his head out the car window for too long. His square face covered in light freckles, his straight teeth shimmering as he spoke, I could see the faintest bar across his top row, a retainer.

His big, awkward eyes fell into a brown, with the lightest of green hints within. Stellar wore a pink t-shirt a black and grey striped thermal beneath. The quote "Let Them Eat Cake" on the front, he wore a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, ripped in the thighs and knees. 

Gavril chuckled. "Like hell." He said obnoxiously, Stellar glaring blackly. "Jerk." My lips fidgeted as his voice cracked, Gavril blowing a cloud of grey into his face. "I put bleach in your Visen." 

I winced imagining how terrible that would feel, how my eyes would be burned. Gavril snorted as his brother stormed off, "I'm gunna kick your ass when I get in there." Gavril promised. "You guys are so horrible. Can't you just be nice to each other?" I mumbled shaking my head while Gavril asked. "No." He smirked, closing his eyes. 

Gazing at Gavril, his eyes closed. His blond lashes curling on his cheeks as he exhaled thick clouds of blue-grey. Taking in his relaxed, unperturbed expression I yanked the cigarette from his lips. "Hey!" He snapped, his head jerking upward for a moment when he saw me put it to my mouth. Gavril sat up fully, his face worried. "I wouldn't do that Red." He warned. 

I snickered, "Why? Scared?" I teased, I've got nothing to lose, who's gunna say anything about my black lungs anyway? I thought, inhaling slowly, I tasted Gavril's cherry lip balm, and then gnarly smoke burned my tongue. It swept down my throat in a single gust; I tasted death on my lips, inhaling a current of the Grim Reaper. Gavril burst out laughing as I choked and hacked, my eyes thin and watering. 

"I told you so!" He chortled, his deep laughter echoing across the quiet neighbourhood. Waving my hand around, Gavril took the cancer stick from my fingers, still laughing while I fought to catch my breath. "So why won't you tell the principal? I'll do it for you if you want, say I witnessed it or something." Gavril suggested, I'd been about to speak when…

"Analeigh." It was a deep, furious growl. 

A chill tore up my spine as both Gavril and I spun around, our eyes wide. I gasped while he shouted a loud: "shit!" Dorian perched on the narrow part of the roof, with his hair in his face, his shirt off, his veins gleaming a vicious orange. I thought I saw him lap away a stream of crimson from his chin as he glared at me, my heart stopped dead in my chest. I could not breath, I could not blink. 

It was as if he'd reached inside me and wrenched my soul right from my body in that single act. "They say a man who stoops so low as to swear is a child in shoes he is yet to fill." Dorian's eyes narrowed sadistically on Gavril, whose atoms apple jumped, he forced himself to blink as if he thought he'd been living a nightmare. 

Dorian seemed to glow in the shadow of a nearing night, his pale skin radiant against the stunning colours of the sky. His veins, ripping across his entire torso and face, filled with fire. Dorian's eyes were no longer to striking green from before, but rather a ravenous scarlet. He made my skin crawl, and yet, every cell in my body screamed for me to run up the slant of the roof and tackle him. 

I bit my lip, childishly looking over the plates of his stomach as he crouched, and the thick bands that rippled across his arms. Dorian's jaw worked like I'd never seen before, like he was trying to break it with hard labour. His lips had been tainted crimson, a stain darker than his eyes. It was demonic in the sense that someone's life was smudged across his mouth.

"I had thought the agony was too fantastic to experience again. That surely enough I would expire if our union had been destroyed. Today, I'd lost you Analeigh; today I thought you had left me. That you were killing me in the most unforgivable, most execrable way possible." Dorian hissed. "Then, I could see what you had seen, feel what you were. And you needed me, and I could not come to your aid, could not reclaim you from the grasps of…" Dorian's voice vanished, both Gavril and I yipping frightfully as he snarled. 

"I have never felt more powerless in my life. Never have I been tortured so excruciatingly, I had begged a God that does not exist to return you to me, to change things back to the way they were before!" Dorian yelled, birds fleeing a tree in the yard beside us, though I barely flinched at the suddenness of the action. Tears seared my eyes, scalding my cheeks as the streamed down my face. 

"I'm so sorry," I wanted to say, I wanted to make myself move, make myself go to him and show him I was alright now. That we were okay. Dorian moved, hardly an inch, and he was at my side, scooping me into his arms. I saw terror plaster Gavril's face, his cigarette falling from his trembling fingers. 

I tried to say something that would fix this, that would make Gavril come to life. But all I could do was look at him, before we were in motion running at a speed that had my eyes watering, my stomach in loops and my heart racing. Dorian seemed different, unfamiliar. His run although unheard carried with it an almost aggravated step. 

His motion was agile and swift, yet lying beneath was an outrage, a wrath that seemed to drive him. I could feel it, vaguely, while I touched his skin. And with brutality my fingers were gently burned, leaping back from where I'd been trailing along behind a gleaming orange vein. 

Gasping, I yanked my hand back into my lap, gazing down at the sore furiously red smears on the tips of my fingers. My entire hand ached with that simple action; I shuddered, tilting my head up to glance at him. Dorian did not look at me, did not seem to take any notice in my presence. 

The anxiety bubbled hurtfully in my stomach as the horrid ideas of being dropped from so high up whirled in my mind. I had not seen this side of Dorian before. The side that had banished my touch in such violence. His ever glowing eyes brooding and contemplative, never paused to meet mine. I felt…hurt. 

I had been searching for a word to better describe this emotion, but truly, I did not want to be held here any further. I did not want to see him so…mad? His face was hollow and cold, a mask of stone spread across an unfeeling visage. I feared digging into said mask would only bring more irritation, but the oddity was clawing at me. I watched, unable to remove my eyes from such horrid, enraged beauty. 

I worried that it would only make him angrier, and I wanted to understand that, his rage. I wanted to reflect upon it and taste it like a hard candy, until I could fully discover the sense of it's meaning. Asking I worried would still madden him, so instead, I spoke through my mind. Like a mentally unstable person, I reached and reached and reached, only to find that there would be no answer.

Dorian's fangs protruded over his lip, his eyes already frenzied broke out into a new insanity. He worked to expel me from his mind too which Dorian had, like he said, gotten very good at. I struggled with this for a long time, ignoring our speed or the houses that came as colourful blurs below us. 

When suddenly we had stopped, Dorian dropping me immediately to my feet. From where I'd stumbled clumsily down on to my backside, in a field full of straw. "What's wrong with you?" I wanted to ask, but my voice I'd lost within the gusts of his agility. 

Now, I choked on my words, my eyes gauging a familiar backdrop. Rolling hills of endless yellow, the hay leaned in a quiet breeze. Becoming an ominous orange-ish red in the wake of an impending dusk. Chills tumbled down my bare legs, rising with it an entire pasture of goose-bumps.

I gazed up at the darkening sky of bloody colour, stars staring back at me from where they rest above. The ground was cold and hard, swaying blades tickled my face and legs, the slight breeze throwing my short hair about my face. I could see Dorian-from his waist up-his back to me, embedded with the lashes of rough vines and course petals. 

His skin, pale and glistening, millions of billions of diamond and marble collected to create a god of stone and immortality. His hands lay at his sides, his face flat as it tilted to take in the sky. A stronger breath of wind swished his hair around his neck, and blew the hay. I shuddered violently, my teeth chattering. I'd been here before. Not long ago. I'd been here, but the sun had been higher, the sky hadn't yet been so sinister and dark. 

It was too threatening too creepy, like if I looked hard enough I might be able to see some monster barrelling through the darkness and hay for me. With a soft yip I gathered myself to my feet and clamoured clumsily to meet Dorian.

His face had not yet been touched my emotion, his eyes however, shone with a rage that made my skin crawl. Anxiously I touched his shoulder, my eyes still fretfully flickering around the open horror of the field. Dorian's head dropped immediately as he faced me, a gentle breeze threw his hair over his face. 

The terrifying crimson shimmered beneath the obscurity of a brown sheath. "I killed them." He confessed, yet his voice was brutish and cold like an animal's. His lips I remembered had been dampened by red when he'd stolen me from Gavril. 

My gut clenched apprehensively, my teeth gnashing together as I looked at him. "I strung them up. And burned them alive." I shuddered, watching his tongue slip across his fangs. "And still, I am unsatisfied. I feel I haven't taken from them enough to appease this enragement." My head spun, I didn't truly want to hear what he was saying. Although I felt a pleasure in my stomach, a happiness that they'd been put through the terror that they forced upon me for a second time. 

It made me nauseous, made me want to be sick until all that glee was fleshed from my body. I didn't want to be pleased that I'd been the cause of murder. That life had been taken because of my stupidity. I could have run after all, I could have tried to escape instead of standing there completely dumbfounded. Dorian shivered, his eyes closing a moment as I watched whispering strands sweep over his closed lids. 

"I wanted to kill myself." Dorian sighed, opening his eyes slowly to take in my stricken expression. "I have never felt such pain. Such fear, in all of my existence." His voice came as a hoarse murmur, slashing through the chilling air around us. 

"T'was Hristea who discovered me, feeling my pain as his. And took a vengeance, that very much surpassed my own. I only desired the heads of those that cause you such fear. "And in that rage, I hunted each and every one of them and took from them their lives." Dorian smiled wistfully, his eyes glistening with outrage. "Hristea and I-" He licked his lips "-wiped their pathetic tree off of the face of this earth." Dorian shook his head, pursing his lips for a second before turning fully to face me. 

When he lifted his hand to touch my cheek, I could see no sign of surprise on his face when I recoiled. He had been expecting my reaction, had known I was going to shrink away into myself at the slightest of movement he made toward me. Although, now, when I looked at him with the frightened tears spilling down my face, I could not understand why I had flinched. In the past, I did not want him to look at me, did not want him to hug me. Now, I wanted him. Wanted to explore, wanted to take and take and take until I reached that high. 

I wanted more than anything else for him to hold me, to make me feel that safety and warmth. I needed Dorian to banish the fear that coated my skin, to vanquish the panic plunging through my veins. What I asked of him did not come as a question, but as a physical need. 

Not lust, not thirst but need. Something I required to survive, to not crumble to pieces in dread, to not break down into my shattered body. I needed him to silence their voices, to hold me together by the seams. To pull me back into one being, where my wrists and ankles did not hurt. I threw myself at him, dissatisfied with myself, unhappy that I had such sorrow within me. 

I had been so happy today, I had finished my homework and thought only of Dorian, sleeping in my bed, awaiting my arrival. Before I'd flung myself, I'd already known, known that he would accept. That as furious as he was he needed me right now, to still that flame and ignite in it's place a new one, if only for a moment. 

I did not think of Adrian, Beniamin, Cristian, Mihail or Adam. I did not imagine the anguish of their slaughtered family, or the fear I had condemned them to. I thought, selfishly, how flawless Dorian tasted, of how smooth his lips were and how forcefully they moved atop of mine. 

I set my mind on the warm hands that moved over my body, that tore my brother's sweater and shredded my shorts. On the arms that flexed around my torso, crushing me against the marble curves of a god. I heard the single pound of an inhuman heart as it overpowered my own. And the soft and cold hay as it bent beneath me, heard the growls as they tangled with groans. 

I felt the anger and the ecstasy that caused such confused delight in his mind, and brought such hungry aggression to his body. He was inside me. I listened to myself panting, gasping, moaning.

I forgot the shock and fright of the day; I forgot choking on cigarette smoke. I forgot the faces, the voices. 

And there, in our field, he made love to me. 


	15. Chapter 14

I could not be sure the time, but I did know it was dark-frighteningly dark-and it was cold. Even still, Dorian did not shiver, and, neither did I for that matter. Warmed by an immortal embrace, I lie within the grasp of embodied flame. He had salvaged what remnants of our clothes were left, and the clawed remains of my undergarments I now wore. We laughed, for the longest time afterward, truly astonished and leery that what had just happened had, in fact, occurred and had transpired in an open field. 

Dorian had decided he'd lost himself at that moment. Even if he hadn't said it aloud, I could feel it, feel him thinking it, accepting it. That in doing so with me, here, not an hour ago had actually stabbed whatever remained of his sanity. That whatever rule and judgement he had governed himself by no longer stood as his one shield against me. That surely now, after being with me in that way outside, away from comfort, had somehow taken away from that armour he'd been building up for decades. 

And at that, I watched him laugh, louder and harder than I'd ever seen before. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Dorian's hair, I had mussed out of it's natural state of collection, fell by strands into his eyes while he threw his head back. It started as a low bellow in his chest, something I had confused with a growl. And then it rose to the back of his throat, demanding freedom. 

Until he could no longer contain it and the thick tenor of his bell-like laugh roared across the silence of the night. His chest followed the course movement of his breath as he chuckled, while I smiled widely. Dorian's fangs descended at their own command, glistening brightly in the shadow cast across his face. Sighing, Dorian exhaled heavily in a quiet mumble of a snicker, before his gleaming red eyes met mine. 

"I must be losing my mind." He grinned, "This doesn't seem to fit into my hollow, demonic portrayal at all." He lifted his hand from the small of my back to rake his fingers through his hair. For a moment I caught the flash of burning emerald that was his eyes before they vanished into the obscurity once more. "I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, reminding myself that I had been the one to lunge at him this time. 

Dorian's fingers followed the crease of my lips and down my chin; I shuddered as wave after wave of searing rapture launched over my skin. "You should be. I had been so mad." He said, disappointed, "And now I find no logical way to return to that state." He added with a bantering frown. "I should take you home Analeigh, now, before I let this bliss capture the best of me." Dorian's voice had slanted with his decision. His laughter had been strangled to silence, rising with it's absence the strong, confident adult. 

So I let him hoist me up and into his chest, where he tucked my wiggling toes under his arm and pressed my face into his shoulder. I did not argue, I did not complain about his pants being on and I did not fuss and struggle in his hands. I was too tired and too sore to truly even carp about having to go home. So I let myself lull, not fully into the abyss of sleep, but into a hazy spell. From where I could mousy back to minutes prior to this choice, back to where we had been one being. 

Where I'd been held so tightly and kissed so avidly. Where time stood still and no sound but the ragged rhythm of our breath and the trouncing pound of our intermingling hearts, could enter. To the seconds were every point of my body felt ablaze, where I burned and craved and cried. When I could think of nothing else but the warmth between us and the incredible, unspeakable sensation of his teeth at my throat. 

I had forgotten again, until now, that Dorian was Undying. Dorian was a vampire. Dorian was not a man. He was not fragile and not gentle and not tenuous. Dorian was not like me; he was not breakable and covered in soft baby fat and not as tender as a peach. I ate Spaghetti for supper; Dorian took a bite out of me for supper. We were not the same. He is not human; he is not weak and awkward. 

We weren't from the same puzzle; we weren't even supposed to fit so perfectly together. He was Undying; I was the little human girl he longed to eat. He had bitten me again, and I had not felt any pain, I had not flinched or gasped. He had been in me and I had not been afraid or nervous. Dorian wasn't alive; he didn't feel in the same ways as I did. This I would have to keep reminding myself. 

It was just so easy to forget, to not believe such lovely creatures existed outside of nightmares. Dorian to me was a god, an angel, cramped in the body of a human man. Whom I loved unconditionally. I did not see him the way I knew he sometimes wanted me to. I couldn't envision him as a ravenous beast, though deep inside I knew he had been, that he still was. I could not fear the one thing I should have so desperately. 

"You're going to hurt yourself." Dorian said, entering my thought to yank me out. I shook my head wearily, gazing up at his guarded but gentle expression. "If you keep thinking that way, you will find the answers you seek, you will find that I am not who you belong with. And you will fear me more than anyone, and I cannot lose you to myself like that." Dorian shook his head at me. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously, my words stolen from my lips by the breeze enveloping us. 

Dorian came to an abrupt halt, stopping immediately on a branch I would have thought to thin to hold both of us. He kissed my forehead, and found his way without help to my mouth. He stiffened like he always did when he knew I was going to pull him too far, when he knew he could not follow me past that line. And so, I let him retreat; let him pull away from me to gather his composure again. 

I pushed myself up to press my lips to his nose, where his breath came crisp and sharp on my throat. When I slouched back down into his arms Dorian's eyes had fallen shut. "What I'm saying Analeigh, is that if someday you realize what it is that I am, I am afraid that I will lose you to your fear." He sighed, not opening his eyes as he pondered. My arms wound tight around his shoulders, "That won't happen." I protested, "Dorian, you're my forever." 

Once I'd spoken those words aloud and not to myself I realized how completely stupid I sounded. He pressed his forehead to my temple, his hair tickling my face as he leaned to me. He kissed me hard, not like he had just moments ago in thought; this was also not the vulnerable kiss he gave to me when we were so close. This hurt, this made my lips burn and sting, I tasted such sadness, such torture in him. 

I cried, unsure whether it was because he was harming me, or because I'd upset him so much. But my mind really only focused on a single thought: He is not leaving. He is yours; he will not ever, ever leave you. And I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed back, fragile and soft as I was. Dorian broke away from me, watching me as I rushed my hands to my lips. "Do you love me?" He asked, and when I did not respond he ground his teeth together, "Why can't you answer me?" 

I remembered now, what he was drawing these questions from. I nodded weakly, "Yes." Dorian exhaled brusquely, stroking the tears from my cheeks and gliding his fingers over my lips. "I will never leave you Analeigh, even if this world comes to an end, I am yours, you are my forever." 

"Come with me now, you must be freezing." Dorian said this in an attempt to return to his natural voice, where his gentle accent was strong and assertive. He collected me fully in his arms again, and ran without ever needing to look away from my face. The lights of my house were all out, a surprise to me. My mother probably did not care where I was although; James usually left a light or two on to welcome me. 

Dorian paused a moment, his eyes finally parting with mine to narrow sadistically on the house. "What?" I asked, he did not answer, did not even glance at me. His breath was still for a moment, and silence engulfed us in place of the riotous wind from the run. "I had thought…" His voice trailed away as he shook his head with a wistful grin. "Nothing." The door I'd thought to be locked, opened with a wave of his hand, swinging wide to bounce on the door-stopper.

Our small kitchen was dark, the moon light spilling across the floor through the open door. My eyes fixed upon our shadows, tangled together to create one body. Dorian put me down on the cold hard wood, gripping my arm and awaiting my stumble. Chills danced up through my toes to course shivers throughout my body. My teeth clicked together, only now did I noticed how cold it truly was. 

I turned to face the darkened silhouette that was Dorian, shadow cast over his face so I could only make out his lips and glistening eyes. Goose-bumps erupted all over my body, my eyes flashing down to my half naked body, at my pale skin and wiggling toes. At the teal underpants I'd just recently bought, doing their best to stay whole. And the mismatch brown poke-a-dot bra, which I was going to have to throw to waste in the morning. That's depressing. I thought with a sigh, tip toeing myself across the bitter floor. 

Dorian did not budge, his eyes moving about the shadow fiercely, his fingers balling up to fists. I staggered around the kitchen, yipping quietly when I stubbed my toe on the dining table. My eyes watered reflexively, my hands reaching out in front of me to land on the wood table. My left hand dropping on something soft, I fingered the soft cotton for a moment. Realizing it was the sweater I'd decided, last minute, not to wear today. 

I felt his eyes on me while I yanked it over my head, the massive hood falling over my face as I tugged it down to cover my back side. Pushing the hood back I saw the too-tense Dorian freeze, his eyes bulging. "What?" This time it came anxiously, my body launching itself into motion. My brain shouted at me: move…move! "Analeigh no!" Dorian growled, I thought he'd moved toward me when suddenly someone was grabbing me. I screeched, falling backward over myself and into someone. 

I saw Dorian move, or felt it, on impulse he ran to save me when in the same instant we'd reached for each other, the kitchen lights flipped on. Disoriented, terrified and, traumatized I watched him fall. Screaming louder than ever before as he clutched his chest, all at once I saw my mother, Gavril and James. Gavril with his arms wrapped firmly around me, James standing over Dorian his eyes wide with shock. My breath fell from me, as if I'd been kicked in the stomach. 

My heart skipped a beat, while my eyes bugged. My throat ran dry as I lurched over Gavril's arms, I could not breath-could not blink. Pain tore through my back and out my chest, my heart stopped. Dorian lay on his side, pushing himself up with his arm, slipping on the thick crimson pool beneath him. I saw his eyes blaze into red, his fingers straining to touch the lengthy piece of wood protruding from his chest, barely above his heart. His fangs cut into his lip while his hair fell into his face. 

Dorian. Had been. Stabbed. That was the way my brain processed this, in spurts. Abrupt, disbelieving spurts. I felt myself falling, falling, falling, out of Gavril's arms and onto the messy floor. My body ached, I could not move, a fist had been thrown through my chest. I wanted to die, to curl upon myself and plummet into oblivion. This was worse than death. 

My fingers dampened by the blood my hands had collapsed into. Dorian did not cry out, but convulsed, his eyes wide his chest pumping. I heard them yelling, heard their voices, my mother barking orders to keep me back. Gavril did not move, nor did James, too stunned to follow her command. I wanted to throw up, to be sick, my sweater stained by the blood I scrambled to get through. So much blood. 

Dorian's nails cut through the floor, his side, his hands and, arms doused in the scarlet pool. Crying relentlessly, I forced myself to crawl through it all. My body shrieking MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Reaching him, finally, Dorian's hand moved from his wound to my chest, over my heart as if I'd been the one attacked. I saw it in his eyes, the realization and relief that I was not hurt. From what he could see. Take it out! I heard him scream, though the words did not come from his lips, I saw his eyes squeeze shut in agony. 

"Stop her!" My mother roared, "Stop her!" They did not listen. "Analeigh." Dorian's voice was sore, and tender and rough. His words were slurred as I watched his eyes blur between the lines of savage and man. "Help me." He whispered, Dorian's pupils dilated, his body quaking as he reached for me. His skin burned mine, I wanted to jump and recoil away from the fire but I didn't, I couldn't. I did not speak but drew him in, lifted him up against me and took hold of the stake with quivering hands. 

Do not think. He panted; I closed my eyes and closed my fingers. Dorian's jaw flexed on my shoulder, I felt us fading, dwindling like a flickering candle. He grew weaker with every breath; in return as did I, we drifted together in torment. I felt the warmth of his blood as it moved over my bare skin, expanding around us speedily. My mother's growling waned into the distance, as I knotted my bloodied fingers in his hair and pulled. 

Dorian's cry was muffled by my sweater, I felt him rigidify on me. Throwing the wooden stake, my hand raced to his back and over the hole my brother had created. I thought of my dream, I would not lose him to them; I would not let them win. Dorian pressed himself to me weakly, and I jerked the neck of my sweater down further. I did not look at the evil faces that ogled at me; I no longer heard my mother's husky directions. 

I felt his breath on my throat, and ran my fingers down his skin in invitation. I gasped, my eyes wide as I felt him enter, the sudden sharpness of his fangs startling me. My eyelids drooped shut as my blood streamed in a backward current. I was aware of the arms coming around my waist and the hands sliding gently up my back, under my sweater. I tilted my head and let him drink, the stake entry sewing together beneath my palm. 

The spewing mouth of the hole sealing under my palm. His flesh knit together quickly, every fibre and muscle reaching across the breach to twine like wire. His skin progressively came closer and closer, regenerating itself with effortlessness. I pulled his hair and was reminded of the field. How unqualified and flawless things had been before all this. Memory flooded my thoughts and I felt this new pleasure rekindling that of an old. 

He receded, gradual as it was, I felt the rhapsody fade into nothing. Dorian leaned into me, exhausted and injured, I pulled him close and kept him tight against me. My eyes opened slowly, to flicker blearily to the monsters that stood before me. My mother's blue eyes dark and furious, yet bewildered and horrified. James did not move, his expression blank and still surprised, his body shaking slightly as he gawked at me. 

Gavril, sickened by his shocking defeat, the only one with the ability to enter motion. I watched without really seeing as his gangly body scrambled around the blood and horror, and out the door in the same fluent fear. At long last when my mother did happen to blink and remove her hand from the light switch, I tensed. My fingers turned to anxious claws as I tightened my grasp defensively around Dorian. 

"Analeigh." My name was indistinct and quiet, his lips moving delicately on my collar bone. "I won't let them hurt you";"I'm here. I'm always here," I wanted to say, instead came a hushed grunt in the back of my throat. "Thank you." He whispered, Dorian's glass smooth lips pressing to my skin. I gasped, my heart stuttering, James and Mother yipping as Octavianus materialized out of the shadow of the open door. His eyes pierced instantly through my mother, who dare not blink in his presence. 

He shoved by James, who stumbled backward and had to catch himself on the edge of the counter. Octavianus kneeled by us, his hair falling over his shoulders and draped downward to cast a shadow over his face. His hand stroked my cheek; I did not feel it. He smiled genuinely, "You are repeatedly saving him young one." He said gently, easily removing my hands from around Dorian. His body was limp in his father's arms, Dorian's head lulling to his chest as he was dragged out of my grasp. 

I longed to follow him, longed to hold him and protect him. I could not believe what little effort it took Octavianus to pick Dorian up as he did and, carry him without struggle. His gaze lingered on my brother and for a moment, I saw a monster there which rendered me speechless. Dorian's body lie lifeless in Octavian's arms, like a wilting flower. His blood stained both his father's and my own clothes, and before I'd gathered myself to my feet I watched as they disappeared. 

My arms wrapped around my torso as I clenched my jaw, refusing to cry, refusing to crumble. I awoke from a state of shock when my mother slammed the door, crossing the floor swiftly to lay her hand on me. I yelped, her palm had stung, worse than before. I wanted to submit to myself and collapse into my fragile misery, I wanted to run to my room and lock the door and die. 

Instead, I acted without thought, wrenching my head back and smacking her. My mother stood flabbergasted, her head thrown to the right as she gasped. I snatched her necklace and ripped it from her throat, retrieving my key as the chain and crucifix fell. While I stormed off toward the narrow stairs I shouted: "pick this up!" I felt a relief, a vengeance in the base of my gut. A happiness I didn't mine soaking in, I sighed gleefully, she deserved it and I hoped that she would follow and, rant and attempt to take her revenge. I welcomed it; I would hit her again if not now, in the nearer future. 

I showered, afraid to close my eyes, afraid of the fatal images my mind would revive. I felt the horror in my body again, the fear in my throbbing bones and aching muscle and tender flesh. I thought of Dorian, of his convulsing body and stricken face. I thought of holding that stake in my hand and imagined myself plunging it into my Mother's chest. The water ran cold, and it bounced painfully off my bare body. 

It sliced my skin like teeny icicles; I allowed it to cascade over me longer than was healthy, while I fingered the necklace Dorian had given me as my surprise. My teeth chattered wildly as I stared at the blood washing off my skin. I watched it curve around my feet and between my toes, staining the white tub and silvery drain. I fumbled to grab the handle and close the water off. The curtain made an irritating clinking as I drew it back. 

I stepped out on to the navy rug, taking my towel into hand and drying slowly my hair first, and then my shivering body. Tying it tightly around me, I walked from the bathroom, hearing my brother and mother discussing matters I did not care to listen in to. I climbed the stairs to the rickety attic; I locked the door behind me and collapsed to the noisy floor. Where I would curl into a tight ball, key in hand, and cry myself to sleep.

& & &

My face seemed paler when I looked myself in the mirror, my hair wavy and damp, glued to the side of my head from where I'd slept on the floor. Distractedly, I wrestled my brush through my snarled hair, calling on last night's horrid nightmare. It had been a replay of the Almost Night as I was now referring to it. The Almost Night I'd been forced into Adrian's disgusting desires, the Almost Night that almost took Dorian from me. From which the pain still lingered…

I promised myself that I would not look into my Mother's or brother's face again, if I could manage. James who I had been so close to, I still couldn't believe he would do such a thing to me. My big brother, whose existence on this planet revolved around his family. James, my husky, rough-faced brother. He'd never gone a day without doing something to make me smile if he could. 

Now, I was supposed to believe that he'd tried to kill what I held most precious. How could he do this to me? And my Mother? She rued the very day she ever gave birth to me. I knew without question, that she'd been the one to fabricate this grotesque plan. She did not care if she hurt me, she never has. Dorian was happiness to me, he was my sunshine. Contentment was always something I'd been forced to hide from her. 

I was the curse after all, her reason for my father leaving us. I was unwanted in every aspect. And for loving Dorian, hated beyond belief. We were both blamed for his misdeeds, Dorian and I, and for casting such a terrible reputation on my family, my Mother hated me. I had tried so hard to win her back; I soon realized there was nothing to win. She no longer wanted me. And so, what reason had she not to vanquish what meant most to me? What incentive did she not have to take him from me? I love him. She does not. Dorian must go. 

I stared at the clumps of impossible red stuck between the lengthy teeth of my brush. James and I had our father's hair and his features; I did not get the chance to meet him. James has always said there was never anything there for us to miss. Sighing to myself, I dressed in slow motion, forgetting how to zip a zipper and fasten a bra for one stiff moment. I wore my grey tank-top and, navy track pants, which had gotten rather small on me. 

Searching my closet I leaned into the floating dust motes and piles of unfolded clothes. I forced my arms through the sleeves of an off white sweater and zipped it half way up. Continuing on my daily routine in a trance, I brushed my teeth slowly and washed my face even slower. When I'd reached the stairs I did not bother to see who was awake and who was not. I went on with the morning taking one stair at a time, until I stood in the kitchen. 

James was leaning on the counter, his eyes cast down on the steaming coffee in his hand. His lashes curled downward, the mug he had held dropped when I'd entered the room. I paused, my body tensing with insecurity, questioning myself on what I would do next. His lips parted to speak, and I flew my hands up to cover my ears, coming around the table furthest from him. "Analeigh." I heard him say, reaching for me as I went for the door. "Please! Just listen-" 

I slammed the door behind me and advanced down the driveway, I was aware of his eyes searing into my back as he watched me depart. I willed him to remain in the house and not come after me. I decided I did not want his apologise, I wanted him to feel the pain I did. The pain of almost losing everything. Stumbling over my feet and the ugly potholes, I paced out onto the side walk, listening as my feet echoed through the town. 

Cars zipped by occasionally, carefully navigating the narrow roads. The sky churned, like my stomach did inside me. The clouds were angry and grey, concealing the sun apart from the golden rays that struggled to escape. I thought I heard a quiet rumble overhead and wondered, if it were possible, if God were laughing at me. My teeth grit together as I lengthened my strides, not looking up from the unlevelled ground below me. 

When suddenly a rock landed not far from my feet. I reared up, gasping as my eyes whipped around the tapering streets and leaning buildings. I caught glimpse of a tall blond across the street and scowled. As I stamped onward Gavril raced across the street, a car honking in protest as he veered around the hood. "Analeigh!" He shouted, his voice echoing emptily like my sneakers smacking on the cobbles below.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, I winced like I had last night, startling myself again as I flinched. "Just listen to wait I have to say." He plead, I frowned harshly. "I don't want to hear your stupid theory on moles Gavril." I snapped, jerking free of his grasp and stomping forward. "Come on Red." He begged, I paused a moment to glance over my shoulder. 

"Last night, I don't know what came over me. Your mom said that something went down with Adrian and his buddies then James filled us in, all five of 'em were murdered last night." His face flushed to a groggy green. He went on as I took another step, "She was furious and when she started talking about getting back-" I interrupted immediately. "Oh, you jumped right in didn't you?" My voice came as a sharp crack of an accusation; Gavril grimaced slightly before he was trailing behind me. 

"I was worried about you Red, and all this stuff started going down and I-I just didn't know what to do!" Gavril pulled his fingers hastily through his hair, his eyes glimmering with an honesty I didn't really care for. "You could have killed him!" I howled, watching his face light up at my tone, a flicker of rage swishing behind his pretty eyes. "He's evil Analeigh-" Gavril grasped my shoulders to shake me "-when is that going to get through your obstinate head?" 

"That isn't true!" I protested, my voice cracking as I wiped away angry tears. "You don't know him." Gavril laughed humourlessly, "Right, he just kills people, that's all." He barked sarcastically, now we'd begun to draw eyes, with me storming a few feet ahead and him following just as heatedly behind. 

"What are you blind Analeigh? He killed those five guys-guys we've known since grade two-doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Those five guys that tried to rape me? No, actually, it means nothing to me!" I cried, a lie, we both new. Gavril growled, gnashing his teeth together as he ran around in front of me. 

"When are you going to wake up and face the facts? Dorian is evil, okay, e-v-i-l; he doesn't care at all about you! He's using you Analeigh, get your head outa your ass and smell the roses for crying out loud!" Gavril grabbed my shoulders, his long fingers fitting to the bone as he rocked me again. 

"Leave me alone!" I cried, prying his fingers off of me, "I thought you were my friend Gavril, last night you were nothing but a monster." Gavril laughed heartlessly, "You're right, Analeigh, and I've always dreamt of watching you get felt up and groped by that murderous bloodsucker. I was a lot of things last night Analeigh, but I was not the monster!" Outraged, teary-eyed and outraged, I shoved him off. 

"Why don't you just…just fuck off!" And I thrust myself by him and ran, as hard as I could, toward the school. My feet slapped loudly against the ground, the morning's crisp air whipping through my hair and lashing across my face, my breath coming in swift hard pants. I did not stop until I'd run through the wide gates and through the ugly metal doors. I listened as they slammed loudly against the walls, swinging back into place, the rusty hinges crying out as I went onward. I tried to block the voices, the mumbled giggles and the cynically subtle whispers. 

The glances however, were crippling, I felt like a worthless piece of meat, a tasteless meal chewed and spat out like rubbish. I fingered the rough and warn material of my backpack strap, my eyes fleeting across the halls. There were various groups as usual, spread out amongst themselves in their standard hang outs. I shuddered, hurrying through Jock Block without looking. 

I'd begin to wonder where Adrian was when it finally hit me, they'd been murdered. Actually they all had, until there was nothing left. I thought they had such a far road ahead of them, such a distance of unknown yet to travel. I'd taken that from them-from all of them. Though I felt the grasp of guilt I did not truly feel it. I felt brightened. Lifted by their absence, actually pleased that Dorian and Hristea had taken action to defend what dignity I was yet to shed. 

And still, nothing. Not a trace of weight on my shoulders or ache in my gut, I could not feel more than the fingertips of shame within me. There was something wrong with me. What normal human could be so calm and sensible after causing the death of five boys and their families? That was just sick and twisted. Shaking my head, I hustled myself into the girl's washroom, where three girls from my English class were leaving. 

They each gave me nasty scowls, I almost thought they were going to jump on their broomsticks and attack me. I ducked my face into my sweater as I passed, biting my lip as a bony shoulder collided forcefully with mine. Anna, the brunette, spun and shoved me against the wall, "Watch where you're going freak!" She snarled, following her snickering friends. Against the wall, I watched the faded yellow door swing shut behind them. 

My heart hammering, my backpack on the floor next to me and my hands out in front as if I'd been trying to stop her. What a useless attempt that was. I stumbled around to where the grey stalls were protruding from the wall, the sinks not three steps away. Our bathroom, now that I looked, was horribly cramped. Sighing, I felt myself chip on my breath, watching my skin shatter like porcelain on the shady tiled yellow-white floors. 

In the flickering of the fluorescents, I stared a moment at the shards of me that splayed and spun across the floor. Seconds later, my stomach was heaving, my feet were rushing and my shoulders were at my earlobes. My eyes, squeezed shut, tingled painfully as I lurched over the toilet, throwing my guts out for the world to see. Panting, I fumbled anxiously to be rid of the foul stench and horrid sight, wiping my mouth on the budget roll of toilet paper, I flushed. Looking away as the water spun and spun and spun, sinking deeper and deeper. 

I imagined myself in that bowl, flushed and sucked into the dark bowels of the school. "Oh my God." I wheezed, turning so I sat against the grey stall wall. I read and reread the multiple love stories and phone numbers on the wall, all in different scripture and colour. All of a distinct hand and each with their own individual slant and texture. I noted that most were hurried and chaotic, while others were fine and gentle and leisurely. 

I had had many school-girl crushes on boys like, for example, Kellen Cohen, Gavril's elder brother. Then again, his name was found most on the wall of this stall. Kellen, ace rugby star and quarter back football jock, with his too many muscles and American accent and perfectly gorgeous features. But he wasn't just the gym teacher's pet; Kellen was more or less known for his frequent romances, conducted mainly in his room, or in locker pods and on bleachers. Gavril and I had kept count once. We had marked three different girls, three different phone numbers and three different days of the week each spent in his room or elsewhere. And the week after? There were new women, new numbers and numerous days. 

Kellen, however, was also secretly the perfect big brother. The one that kissed your boo-boos, covered for you when you were in trouble, had your back when all else failed and, lastly, he was always there. There wasn't a time I could recall where Gavril and Stellar did not have Kellen to run to, for any reason. I'd been around for the times he'd dropped everything important to rush to Stellar's rescue and Gavril's and, the odd time, mine. 

He was very tightly bound to my brother, since twenty-five was a similarity between them. They had also grown up together since they were two. And been each other's 'wingman' not that I could fully grasp that concept myself. 1340-6565 KELLEN COHEN . What was he a business? My gag reflex struck as I considered that. I spent my first period, math, in the bathroom, scrubbing out Kellen's name with the eraser I'd unearthed in the bottom of my backpack. 

My eyes burned sleepily, a mixture of sleep deprivation and tears; I hiccupped noisily as I tried to consume this sorrow. Sorrow for Adrian, Mihail, Cristian, Adam and Beniamin. Sorrow for Dorian, I hoped he was alright and better now. My fingers shook as I deleted the many notations and, listened how on the announcements, our principal held a moment of silence for the five boys lost in the fire everyone knew I caused. I pretended it was an incident, an inattentive occurrence where someone's cigarette bud was the one to blame. Guilt overwhelmed me as I grew weaker, fingering my necklace again as I coiled my arm around myself.

When suddenly, there was a noise.


	16. Chapter 15

I screamed as the stall door was kicked in, Gavril looking even taller than usual from where I sat. He snorted, "Coward." I flinched against the ferocity of his tone and the disgust in his eyes. When abruptly, he was leaning down and offering me his hand, only yesterday I'd recoiled from him as if he'd been trying to kill me. And today, I accepted that abnormally large hand and felt the warmth of his long fingers as they closed around mine. 

"You always hide out in the same places Analeigh." He scolded, bringing me easily to my feet, his eyes still angry as he assessed my state. Gavril wiped away my marred cheeks with his thumbs and grinned faintly. "Eliani wants to hang you from the flag pole by your hair." He said this as if it should be funny, I yelped clutching a fist full of my short hair. 

Gavril shook his head a fraction, reaching into his jean pocket to hand me a package of Stride gum. I blushed, opening the worn packet and gobbling up a piece. "Now move, I have to piss." My lips fidgeted as he pushed me out of the way. "This is the girl's bathroom." I commented softly, clearing my throat of all the roughness. Gavril peered over his shoulder and dramatically rolled his eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious," he snapped, "I can aim." He chuckled lightly when I scowled; I washed my hands using the gooey pink blobs from the soap dispenser, while Gavril went to the bathroom. 

Chewing viciously on my gum I worked my jaw into soreness to lose the haggard taste from before. Working the smelly, vanilla hand soap between my fingers, feeling as if I was washing off my rage toward Gavril. I wanted more than anything to hate him. But Gavril was one of those people that dug and dug under your skin, until you didn't really have a choice but to accept them again. 

He was next to me seconds later, scrubbing his lengthy fingers just as hard as me. The two of us in silence drying our hands with the recycled paper towels on the wall. "Bleachers?" Gavril suggested when I'd collected my backpack, grinned and nodded, jerking my hood up over my head enough to cast a good shadow as I followed him out. We'd gotten used to this routine; Gavril walked ten paces ahead on the other side of the hall as not to draw attention to me. 

He carted my backpack and we carried on through the gossipers, the jocks, creepy thespians and, the preps. Gavril and I spent the day behind the bleachers, leaning against the rusted metal that kept them standing. Listening as the various gym classes ran their laps, their breaths crisp and sharp. The grass soaked through my track pants, cooling my skin and causing a chill to shake through me. Birds landed overhead, calling to one another and singing all of their different songs. 

After the lunch bell sounded I turned to face Gavril, who was balancing as pencil on the bridge of his nose. "Want to see something?" I asked, swishing my gum around in my mouth as I spoke. At that, the pencil fell to his lap, Gavril frowning down at me. "I hope you know you just wrecked my new record." I laughed; rolling my eyes he smiled widely showing his pretty pearly teeth, his eyes wide and curious. 

I glanced quickly around, taking the baggy base of my sweater and tank-top and lifting. Gavril squealed like a little girl, covering his eyes a minute before he was gazing through the holes of his long fingers. His hands fell immediately as his eyes enlarged. "Whoa, Analeigh! When'd you get inked?" He asked prodding the course black vines and petals on my waist. 

I didn't feel the same I realized, when Gavril touched it. When Dorian had felt all the gorgeous lines and curves he'd created on me, I'd wanted to scream. I couldn't place the reason and could not grasp what the difference was between them. Perhaps it was because we were Engraved that it felt so good then, and did nothing now. "It isn't a tattoo." I said, poking one of the roses, I remembered how terribly they had hurt, what agony I was forced to endure for this to be born beneath my flesh. 

Gavril paused, looking at me with mystified green-brown eyes. I gulped, wondering if it was right to tell him. But then I saw the intense understanding on his face and, Gavril wrenched his hand from my skin to ogle at me. I was briefly reminded of last night, when his face had produced this same frightened, confused shock. "Dorian has the…the same thing on him. I remember...." He whispered distantly, his eyes stabbing through me as his face twisted up into the Gavril Ruminate. "You Engraved?" He shouted suddenly.

I gasped, "How do you know about that?" Gavril blinked speedily before he could respond. "My Mom's told me the stories." He answered shaking his head in disbelief. "Is-isn't it pretty?" I stuttered, attempting to change the topic, but he knew better and Gavril ground his teeth together. "Analeigh!" he yelled, "Do you know what this means?" I frowned at my failure. "I'm Dorian's." I replied in a whisper. "He's going to turn me." 

"He's going to kill you!" Gavril objected, his tone sadistic and outraged. I shook my head fretfully, "N-no, I'll be Undying, like him." Gavril dropped his head in his hands. "How could you do this?" I heard him say, his voice shattered as he rested his elbows on his knees. "It's what I want." I answered in a murmur, dropping my sweater and looping my finger through the circular zipper. "That's insane-you're insane." Gavril shook his head frantically, his hair swaying as he moved. 

I reached over to touch his shoulder and he shrugged my hand off, "Why? Why would you ever want that? It isn't a life Analeigh, it's madness!" My lips pressed together in a hard line as he looked at me. I'd never seen someone so broken, so hurt. Gavril's green-brown eyes pleaded for me, his lips quivering. "Why can't you just be happy with what you have?" He demanded his voice low and crushed. 

I made a face, "I need him Gavril I-" He cut me off sharply, "Just be with someone else, you aren't his, you're whoever you want to be." He protested, his voice getting weaker and weaker. "Because I don't have anyone else, I don't want-" Again he interrupted, "Why can't you want me?" This time his voice returned, strong and questioning as it cracked. My cheeks were aflame; my mouth hanging open as I desperately searched his eyes. 

My heart flooded my ears in hard pounds; my mouth fell dry as I tried to summon words that could fit this, change this. His expression became hard, a rock mask, I watched Gavril suck back all the emotion to stare blankly ahead of himself. Shaking his head, he laughed humourlessly, "Forget it…never mind." I didn't know what to say, there wasn't anything I could say. I wanted to fix this, I wanted to make him smile and laugh and make things better. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, tugging anxiously on my zipper. 

Gavril laughed, "It doesn't matter." His face became unfilled, another empty canvas awaiting paint. We sat together for a long time without speaking, Gavril yanking grass out of their shoots, his attention on that specifically. I watched him do it for what could have been hours without really seeing anything at all. The next day it was all the same, only we went to math class, me in my hood and ducked down behind my books to cover my face. 

Gavril did not bring it up again, and we went on as if nothing had ever happened. But I could see it in his eyes; see the pain, the understanding. I did not want to look there, so when we spoke I stared blankly into his chest or his lips or his throat. And the week went on, we finished our science project and received an A-, we ate lunch and walked home together. He hid me from Eliani and the rest of the school and he didn't mind hanging low with me. 

On Friday we hung out in the shade behind the bleachers again, writing notes for previous classes and exchanging the ones the other didn't have. When it happened, just like that, in a blink of an eye. Gavril dropping the pen he'd hand on his nose, and when he'd reached to get it, it happened. As cliché as it was I did not have time to react or shimmy myself away or recoil. He leaned into me, not in the way I was used to, not like he was going to throw me into the pool or give me a piggyback, but the way Dorian did. 

Only Gavril had never obtained grace or elegance like Dorian, and his kiss was not smooth and confident and strong. Dorian came first and I enjoyed his perfection. Then came Gavril, who tasted like Stride gum and cherry lip balm, his mouth was warm and nervous and moved uneasily around mine. It was simple, and he was gentle and welcoming and unsure. So, I caught myself off guard and kissed back. Gavril's hand trembled as it curved around my jaw, and he fell harder against me at the lack of balance. I wanted to laugh, I'd never seen Gavril so edgy and nervous, it made him clumsier than usual. 

Instead we both smiled against the other, my laugh escaping slightly as I tried to stabilize us again. I felt a pain in my gut, a sadness, Gavril was not Dorian and I was enjoying his kiss, and that was wrong. But I could not stop myself and soon, I was kissing him and meaning it. Gavril was warm and soft and fragile, like me, this was right, as if it should have always been this way. Perhaps this was inevitable. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and felt Gavril move, gaining his confidence and inhabiting himself again. 

He turned us and lifted me, without difficulty into his lap; his back against one of the aged metal posts my legs on either side of him. This was wrong, this was betraying all that I loved and cared for, Dorian was mine he was my everything my forever. And I was hurting him. I willed myself to stop, to push him away and run off, back to the safety of the bathroom, back to my solitude. 

Yet I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't. I liked being here, I enjoyed being so close to Gavril, I liked his taste, his familiarity. And I did not mind having him feel me, his hands feeling my back through my t-shirt. I kissed away his lip balm, until I tasted Gavril, my friend, his lips weren't glass smooth and they weren't forceful. They were sure and gentle and human. I wasn't used to him. Gavril's hands fell to my hips as he pulled me closer, if it were possible, he felt my bra but did not undo it, and I was glad for it. He was my friend, he was not Dorian, I was not his to be had.

I turned my head away, gasping for air, Gavril panting just as hard- something Dorian never needed to do. His lips were red, and his cheeks were crimson, his hair messily sorted when I removed my fingers. "Hi Red." He said when I looked down at him, and I saw Gavril, missing his two front teeth, in baggy jeans and Kellen's t-shirt. Gavril whom I had met in kindergarten, Gavril my best friend.

I smiled and he pulled his fingers through my hair, when I leaned away Gavril gripped my jeans. "Don't stop Analeigh, not yet." He begged, "Just one more second." I thought of Dorian, I couldn't hurt him. But the pain in Gavril's eyes, the need I saw deep in them, it made me miserable and I wanted to fix it. I wanted to help him in anyway I could, because he was my friend. So I cupped his face in my hands and leaned down, Gavril sighed, my lips moving his once more, I thought, only once. 

Gavril seemed to know, and he held me so tightly, until we were breathing together, our chests rising and falling as one, our hearts hammering against each other to the same rhythm. My hands ran up his chest and I snickered mentally as his heart skipped a beat, finally, I had the same power Dorian did. Gavril pulled away but held my face in his hands, keeping me close, by now, school had been called, and I could hear the busses leaving. 

"Don't go Analeigh." Gavril panted, I wanted to cry; now I was hurting them both. "Be with me." He said, my eyes bugged, "Wh-what?" Gavril growled, "You heard me." I was still so surprised he elaborated, "Make love to me, Analeigh, please." I was thrown off completely, shaking my head and stammering. "N-no Gavril, wh-what? No I-I can't." I'd tried to say more but nothing could come out the way I wanted it to. 

"I love you Red." Gavril said, his voice genuine and open. My eyes burned and I nodded, tears slipping down my face. "Yeah, I know." But you aren't Dorian. I said to myself, I can't love you. "He's gunna eat me for this." He sighed, Gavril's eyes widening as he released me. I laughed, Gavril grinning up at me, "Drac ain't gunna be pleased." I shook my head, "No, definitely not." I didn't even want to know the extent of Dorian's anger and somehow, from the depths of my stomach, I was sure I was going to get a chance to witness it.

"I have to go Gavril, I've got to…I have to make sure he's okay." I said this not only to him as I nodded to myself, I needed Dorian. I saw his frown, Gavril quickly hiding his expression from me as he lifted me from his lap. I grabbed my bag and waited as Gavril dug through the grass in search of his pen-the cause of all this. Together, we walked out from out little hide out and off the school grounds. 

Gavril linked our pinkies and I blushed at the scandal he'd created. After we reached Gavril's house he did the whole: "are you sure you're okay?" and the, "you really don't want me to walk you?" he kissed me again and I wondered if this was going to become a routine. I had walked to Castle Dracula before; I knew it was a long walk, and that the forest I had to go through was really scary. But if I could do it when I was fifteen, I could do it again. 

Occasionally I saw the flicker of red eyes or heard the swift padding of a sentry and, knew I was being herded in the right direction. I reached a large black metal gate, something you would see in a horror movie. Yet, even this close the castle was still a fair distance. There was a howl somewhere in the belly of the trees, the gate opening with a screech. I wandered inside and yipped when it banged shut, from that point I kept a light jog until I saw a familiar entrance. 

There were multiple ways to enter the castle; some however, could only be reached by flight or by a tunnel the size of an extremely large wolf. I chose Dorian's way, which was secreted and fenced off, the passage lead right to his quarters, something I worried a villager would find and take advantage of. And I was allowed entrance immediately though when I arrived Dorian was no where in sight. I searched his room, drawing the curtains to his bed to peek in. I opened the closet and was swept in by a current of Undying. 

I fell into a closet the size of my bedroom, it smelt of Dorian. The scent I would never know, and still it made my head spin and my thoughts derail. I took hold of a shirt that was by far too big for me and enveloped myself in it. Straying out of my t-shirt and into his long, elegant medieval attire. I was sure I'd seen my dresses within the muddle of his clothes, but I did not want any. I rolled the sleeves up and raised the collar to my nose; I inhaled until my lungs hurt and held the breath for three long seconds.

I clutched the collar in my fingers as I left his room a mess, wandering down the halls without ever noticing anyone. When suddenly, I heard music, drawn to it like a child to candy, I chased the ghostly tune to the ballroom. Where I found them, Octavianus spinning Emilia round and round in the colossal room. Her laughter spiralling across the walls and over the music, they danced beautifully. Ekaterina was at the farthest end, which I had to squint to see clearly. 

Her left hand on Hristea's shoulder while her right rose and fell rose and fell, directing him as he played the piano. His expression was calm and delighted, Ekaterina smiling down at him. And then, I found him, Dorian. Perched on the arm of the highest windowsill, the curtain drawn behind him. He wore black trousers and a navy blouse, his hair pulled somewhat back by a shimmering silver pin. 

Dorian sat with his right foot in the top corner and his left dangling off the side. He held a book in his lap, scrolling at an inhuman speed, writing pages within seconds and paragraphs in blinks. Absently, I passed the three or four servants that observed and awaited their orders. I called to him through my thoughts as I reached the last step; Dorian peered up from his novel to smile widely at me. 

He had barely moved and already he'd brought himself by Hristea and his mother, through the ever gorgeous dance of Emilia and Octavianus to reach me. With his book, he lifted his free hand to stroke my cheek. "You are so beautiful." He said to me, kissing my forehead and following the curve of my jaw. That's when I broke, bursting into tears and crumbling in his arms. Dorian dropped his book without hesitation, papers yellow and grey flying from the novel as he took me in his grasp. 

"I'm so sorry!" I howled, Dorian caressing my hair as I wound my arms around his waist. "My precious Analeigh, do you think I care for the trifling affection of a boy?" He asked chuckling quietly. "You knew?" I gasped, looking up at him through a haze of tears. "Yes, of course I knew. Even if I did not there is only one explanation as to why you smell of his flesh." He hooked his finger under my chin to lift my face as I cried. 

"Oh, Dorian!" I hiccupped, burying my face in his throat. "I'm so, so sorry!" I held his shirt in tight quivering fists as I bawled. "You needn't cry love, had I cared I would have intervened." He smirked down at me, touching his forehead to mine, Dorian's hand moved over the fabric of his shirt as he took me by the waist. "You are mine remember, my world, whom I will never lose."

"You're not angry with me?" I murmured, searching his eyes urgently, not that I could find the truth if he did not wish it. "No, Analeigh, my most cherished possession, I could never be angry with you." He pet my hair a moment, his eyes narrowing as he ran his thumb over my lips, gazing at the light glisten that remained. "This boy, however, has stricken my interest." My throat seized, "Dorian no! Promise me you won't hurt Gavril-ever." I plead, "Promise!" 

Dorian chuckled, "I promise. Children, after all, should not substitute my play things." I frowned, "Gavril's not months younger than I am." Dorian threw his head back slightly, his chortle overcoming the piano. "And you are both infants in contrast to me." He took my hand and gently squeezed, "I need to show you something." And with that, he swept me yet again off my feet and into a world anew. Dorian led me through halls I'd left unexplored, and carried me up what I wanted to believe were hundreds of flights of stairs. I'd been too slow for him. 

The room he brought me into was vast and circular, a tower like that of an ancient kingdom. Windows lined each of the rounded walls, and allowed a twilight to enter upon us. It smelt of a rain that was yet to come, the room moist and cool from the outside. It became a taste on my tongue that awakened my longing senses, my insides tingled. A breeze swept through my clothes, swathing me in a nearing night.

Dorian carried me to one of the many windows; there was no screen or glass, just a stone sill and the world outdoors. "Do you trust me?" He asked eyeing me carefully, ever watchful of my hesitation. This uncertainty he would not find as I blurted out the truth before he'd finished. "Yes." Dorian smiled, resting me on the sill, it was cold and hard, the curves of stone rough against my jeans. 

He held me still, carefully as he glanced over my shoulder. I followed Dorian's eyes and yelped, the ground, it seemed would never be reached from this high up. I could barely make out trees let alone the true landscape. The sky above us was filled with clouds, clustered and alone. They were purple and grey in colour, bleeding into one another, and still fluffy around the edges like cotton. 

Pink and yellows outlined in soft curves, spreading across the openness like a blanket, gradually turning darker and darker shades of swirling blues. I tried to reach out and snatch one, to share with Dorian when I'd leaned too far out. A pebble fell in place of me as I was pulled speedily back into Dorian's arms. He held my waist tightly, frightfully, as if I was too cherished, too beloved to ever let such a height consume me. 

"I come here when seeking seclusion. This is my favourite time of day, the looming dusk. When I can glimpse the sun as I always dreamed it would be. A sliver of red across the horizon, always waiting but always out of my reach. And then she is gone." Dorian explained, touching the petals within my palm. He grinned down at it, and arose the shivers like a phoenix from ashes. I trembled against the stone walling biting on the inside of my lip. I curved my hand around his evident cheekbone until I was strolling across his bottom lip with my fingertips.

"No." I protested when he removed his hand from mine, Dorian's brow arched as I blushed a furious crimson. "It feels…." My voice vanished; I was so unable to word the sensuality, the sweetness of the feeling. "So indescribable." He finished for me, in a truth that was just too correct. I nodded as he chuckled, "It always is. Like the goose-bumps of your first kiss-" Dorian's hand slipped down my bare arm, chills and goose-bumps rising at his command "-or, the way the taste lingers afterward, only for a moment before it disappears." 

I smiled widely as he stared into space, wording my thoughts without actually reading them. "A lover's touch." He nodded to himself, "Is the most beautiful thing next to you and my bashful sun." Dorian's green eyes loitered on mine; I caught a flicker within the abyss of green that caused me to quake. I bit my lip and forced myself to look away; I would not pounce on him again.

His hand again left mine briefly as he reached into his trouser pocket. What he retrieved was a lone piece of parchment, in similar condition to those which had scattered all over the ballroom floor. I took it and unfolded it tenderly; afraid it would deteriorate into mere fragments in my palms. I gasped at what I found and blushed ferociously; Dorian's laughter remained in the back of his throat though I could still hear it in the silence of the room. 

In my hand I held sketch, drawn without mistake or misinterpretation. The dark charcoal was thick where it was required and soft in other areas, the texture always changing to personify the illustration. It was a nude sketch, the woman's body made faultlessly, beautifully. Although, she wasn't completely naked I understood the implication, where she held the black sheeting in her right hand, covering all the unspeakable, and ran her fingers through her hair with her left. When I reached her face I was startled to see that it was me. 

From the way she chewed her lip awkwardly to, how her cheeks were lightly doused in shade to show a blush. "Um." I uttered, it was unbelievably gorgeous, I preferred this illustration over what was 3D. "You did this?" I asked when I finally discovered my voice, my eyes flashing over the paper to meet Dorian's. "Yes, although the impulse was not all my own." He smirked slightly, "I did borrow the context from your dearest Gavril today to be honest. I was watching, sickened, and intrusive until this made itself known to me." Dorian snickered darkly, "The boy's fantasy is my reality."

I tried a smile as I touched the rough black shading of the sheets. Sheets I knew were neither mine nor Gavril's; I saw this indication, as a silent claim. "He thought this?" It came as an embarrassed titter. Dorian rolled his eyes, "Analeigh, I could not draw what he was thinking. The idea was too fantastic for me to withstand, in a word, he is very fortunate that you are keeping me from him."

"Oh." I peeped, biting down hard on my tongue. "I told him you were to turn me." I whispered, "I'm yours." Dorian laughed ruefully, cupping my face in his hands as he kissed my forehead, combing my bangs from my face. "You are whomever you choose to be Analeigh, may I have claim on that choice is up to you." Taking his hands in mine, pealing them from my jaw. "You always have claim on me." I promised listening as he sighed. "I am intoxicating you Analeigh, and it is wrong. You are so young and so fragile." 

My eyes welled up, "Why are you saying good-bye words?" I demanded, my lip quivering though I'd fought to still it. Dorian's eyes broke into millions of pieces, an ache I saw in them reached for my heart. "Gavril's right for you Analeigh-" I clapped my hands over his mouth. "Don't you dare!" I yelled, my voice quavering as I choked on sobs. Dorian removed my fingers, ignoring the struggle I put up to keep them on him. 

"He is human; he is life Analeigh, something you must choose now, before I take it too far." I cried, "Please Dorian no!" My shoulders heaved, I clawed at his shirt, trying to take hold of him but he just kept getting further and further. "You can't leave me-" Now he interrupted. "I love you so much Analeigh, I have to save you from myself." Dorian's voice cracked, and I thought I saw something in his eyes that was nonexistent. 

"Please, please, please, please." I let them fall, fall and fall and fall from my lips. Dorian took my face again his forehead against mine, strands of his dark hair tickling my cheeks and temples. "I have to do this Analeigh. You have to let go, you need Gavril." Dorian's lashes curled on his cheeks, his eyes closed to hide the devotion from me. I shook my head frantically, wishing I could take this afternoon back; to take it all back and never ever let Gavril touch me again. 

I let the sketch slip to the floor and I finally clutched his shirt in my weak fists. "No I don't, I don't!" I wept, "I want you, I'll always want you." I saw Dorian's jaw set to work, his eyelids wrinkling. "I know, but this is wrong, this is so wrong. I cannot let you live like this anymore, I am evil Analeigh, I am sick and malevolent and hollow." I tried to bring him closer and Dorian refused, standing like a building with no doors. 

"It does not matter, you know it doesn't Dorian, you love me." I protested, Dorian shaking his head and moving away from me. When he opened his eyes I saw a streak slipping down his face. The Undying didn't cry by what I knew, they couldn't cry. And yet Dorian stood before me, his eyes watering relentlessly. His fangs shimmered in the nearing night, "You have to leave me Analeigh, before I hurt you, you have to let me go."

"Shut-up! Just shut-up!" I shouted, listening to the echo, "You love me." Please, I begged, please don't let this happen. I found myself praying hysterically, pleading to a God that did not care. Dorian held his head, my thoughts overwhelming him, my beseeching pleas too much to handle. "I don't love you Analeigh." He said, his voice once again cracked, the words forced. "You are nothing to me, I cannot feel, I don't need you any longer." He knew how much those words hurt me; he felt it just as much as I did. And still I carried myself from the window sill and ran at him, Dorian pacing back and forth, trying to silence a raging conscience. 

"I don't love you Analeigh! I can't, I don't have it in me!" He was snarling now, repeating Harriett, he fought against the tears, trying his hardest to stop what he could not. I staggered, every word and breath he took was a blow to me, my body would slowly cave in on itself and I would no longer be me. I was breaking apart, I was dying. 

And I slapped him, as hard as I could, my palm stung so badly I wanted to cut it off. Dorian's head didn't swing like my mother's, he wasn't left with is face hanging to the right. Instead he stared blankly down at me; his head tilted a fraction to the left. "I'm staying right here!" I declared, my voice outraged and hurt, did not falter anymore. My heart drummed erratically in my chest, rocking me slightly with every heavy beat. "And you, you're not going anywhere." 

"Because," I panted, "You're mine, and I am never letting you go." Dorian came at me then, colliding with me so quickly I didn't feel any surge of impact or loss of breath. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held his face between my palms. The wall was rough on my back and cold; I curved with the folds of stone I was held against. For the first time, I was the one sweeping away the tears. 

"You're making a mistake." Dorian said, his eyes large and green, the luminosity of the colour dazzling me. "I don't care." I answered sharply like the crack of a whip. Dorian squeezed his eyes shut and held himself there a moment before responding. "I won't let you leave me Analeigh, and I will kill him should he touch you ever again." I did not dither, not now; I did not care for or consider Gavril's fate in this instant. 

I only wanted Dorian, I wanted him forever and I was so ready right now, to sacrifice everything for him. "I know," was all I could think of to say all that really, honestly was required. "I am the mess you chose." There was a finality to his tone that made me shudder. "I don't care." I tried to match that tone but could not obtain the same irrevocability and strength. 

"Swear to me Dorian, swear you'll never, never say those things to me again." As soon as I'd gotten the words out he was vowing to me, "Never again, I promise you." I twisted him up in my arms and legs and held him there for as long and as hard as I could. I felt his nails in my back as he held the shirt I wore in his fists, Dorian's face buried in my throat. We'd spent time like that before, for hours and hours, locked in each other's arms. 

But never like this, had I felt I needed him more in my life. My brain calculated quietly in what small privacy I had in my head, that Dorian had nearly left me. He was going to walk away and endure the immeasurable amount of pain it would cost us for me to be with Gavril. I held him so tightly it stretched and strained my muscles, I love him so much. Dorian carried me down to his room, momentarily separating with me to speak with his father. 

They both leaned toward each other, speaking intimately in their close quarters, Octavianus' hand resting above Dorian's heart for a second before he was nodding and smiling. Only then did I remember in detail the Almost Night, I had been working so hard to force that memory into the back of my mind and never, ever resurrect it. 


	17. Chapter 17

I watched quietly seated in the black leather armchair within Dorian's room, caressing the rich wood. I chewed my lip nervously, watching as Octavianus' features took on a more serious, sombre note. Straining and crooning my neck I made a horrible attempt at reading their lips. Dorian shook his head jerkily, gnashing his teeth together while his jaw flexed. "She is so annoying," I thought I saw Dorian say with a firm scowl. 

Octavianus frowned at his son and I squinted to read the subtle movements of his lips, "She loves you Dorian, you must be careful," was his response. Are they speaking about me? I wondered, pursing my lips reflectively, but Dorian looks so angry. And I was correct; I'd seen this before, the tenseness that arched his back so his shoulders were so straight it looked agonizingly painful. His fists opening and closing, his fingers adorning long furious claws, glistening in the shadow of the hall. His eyes fluttered distractedly, his patience slipping rapidly out of his grasp. 

Dorian's jaw shifted, his hair swaying as he shuddered in this intolerant stance. "I understand." He nodded stiffly, Octavianus' hand resting on Dorian's shoulder. I watched the two depart, Octavianus with his calm and weary expression, turning gracefully on his heels and waltzing back the way he came. Dorian stood perfectly still, I did not see his chest move when suddenly he'd spun and put his fist through the stone wall. 

I screamed, my hands flinging up over my lips, my eyes bugging as I shrunk back against the chair. Dorian's eyes slashed into a glimmering scarlet, the veins pulsating in his temples a vibrant orange as he hissed. I shook violently as he wrenched his hand from the rubble. Pebbles and grime began to tumble down to his feet. Dorian took one lengthy stride and cleared the debris, entering his room and slamming the door. The hinges screeched, the door shuddering, the handle juddered intensely. 

Dorian inhaled a brusque and hard breath, holding it while he crossed the floor in search of something more to destroy. I counted the seconds he hung on that single lungful, I was at ninety-two when he exhaled again. "D-Dorian." I mumbled worriedly, he did not answer ripping and throwing different objects as he tore through his room. "Dorian." I repeated, trying to convince myself to step from the chair to calm him. 

When he took hold of the foot of the bed and started to lift I shouted: "Dorian!" He dropped it instantly the luxuriantly chocolate coloured wood quaking. "What!" He growled back, his eyes narrowed mercilessly, his teeth bared. "C-come here and ca-alm down." I ordered my voice terrified though I'd made such an effort to control it. He hesitated, unwilling to be composed again, I saw the desire to devastate and annihilate. 

I opened my arms my fingers spread as I invited him in, defencelessly. He blinked and snorted arrogantly; raising his chin to me though I saw a flicker of wanting within all that fury. "Please," I added my voice wavering in all the right places; I tried not to smile as gradually I drew him in. Dorian kneeled to rest his head in my lap, his hands on my thighs. He was not pleased with me although defeated, he sighed. 

I ran my hand through his hair brushing strands from his face as he closed his eyes. "What's bothering you?" I asked, hearing the low snarl in the back of his throat. "Emilia." He answered gruffly, Dorian's nails grating down my jeans, creating five lines of fray down my thighs. I felt a slight frown tug at my lips as I raked my fingers through his hair. 

"Her impertinence is annoying. She told my Father I hadn't the strength to turn you, and of course that is something to be reflected upon, my strength." Dorian grunted angrily, his jaw muscles flexing on my legs. "She's your sister." I scolded; Dorian laughed drearily, "That is a petty, insignificant excuse." Frustrated I yanked on his hair; Dorian smirked gasping for air through his teeth against it. "Doria-" My voice faded into a lengthy yawn, my eyelids fluttering. 

A sudden wave of fatigue overwhelmed me a moment, Dorian straightened, lifting his head from my lap and coiling his arms around my waist. "I'm not tired." I objected, pushing against his chest Dorian rolled his eyes, "Obviously." He snorted sarcastically, touching beneath my eyes as if to feel the racoon mask I surely wore. There was no fighting Dorian; I was going to have to give him hell when I ascended for all these times. 

He carried me effortlessly, knowing there was no way he could get me to walk over to the bed willingly. I tugged at his shirt refusing to go down alone, Dorian grinned scattering kisses along my nose and brow. I pondered how comfortably I could sleep in my jeans; of course, there was always the option that I wouldn't have to wear them. Dorian chuckled, "Oh yes, you will." He promised, he laughed even louder at my pout, sweeping my bangs tenderly behind my ear. 

My lids drooped slightly; I was so hungry for sleep I could barely keep my eyes open another second. I was going to have to have a long talk with body on which side I was really on. I became a zombie the instant Dorian mentioned sleep; he was getting really good at pinpointing my needs, even if I wanted to deny them. 

In the end, I triumphed, in more ways than one. Refusing to let myself fall into the night until he did, which Dorian and I both knew was never going to occur. And stubborn as I was, I kicked my jeans off to throw them in his face the moment his back had turned. 

He held me still on top of him, my face nestled into the marble curves of his chest, Dorian's hands slithered in an ever changing pattern over my back. I sighed, my voice raising uncontrollably, as his fingers raced down to the small of my back, lowering down my thighs to catch themselves and scurry back. I tried my hardest to discover the true rhythm of his heart beat, but it was like trying to see hummingbird wings at full speed. Every once in a while I could find a solid beat, and then, just as quickly it vanished into the rapid obscurity. 

"Were you…" My voice faded weakly, I felt his smouldering eyes fall upon me and struggled to regain my confidence. "Were you really going to leave today Dorian…had I let you?" I whispered unable to imagine a world where I could not be with him. There was a rough, lethargic sigh which rumbled in his chest against my ear, before touching to his glass lips. 

"Yes." He paused, honestly considering what his response would be, worried that he would break me again. "I had been….prepared to leave. I had explained to my Father and Mother, and surprisingly, they understood my condition. I was invited to join Lucy's coven again, as well as Tiberiu's." He released a strained breath, and I feared what expression I would find if I looked up at him. So I hid my face deeper into his chest and arranged myself to hear the worst.

"Ekaterina had been the one who foretold this fate, that in the end, you would find a way to keep me here. And once I'd seen how you reacted, I realized that I had already made my choice. I could not leave you Analeigh; I had hoped that if I convinced you that you did not need me, I could assure myself as well." Dorian laughed penitently. "Thus, by your will, I shall stay." I clutched the sheets that lie against my chin, twisting the fabric around my fingers in painful coils. 

Squeezing my eyes shut I mustered the strength to reply, "You hurt me." It wasn't enough to describe the shattering I had felt, the agonizing tear that cast itself down my heart. It still ached in my chest with the thought that he had been so ready to go, to go somewhere where I could not be. "I know love, and I will never do such a thing to you for as long as I live." He promised. I smiled faintly against his skin, gasping with remembrance. 

Dorian stiffened as I sat up, my legs on either side of him as I tore through the buttons of his blouse. I hesitated, ready for him to snatch my hands and flip us over so he could restrain me again. But he didn't, acknowledging what I pursued. Once I'd finished, I watched the green of his eyes shoot down to his chest, which I'd exposed. My fingers pressed to the patch of clustered flesh, where a scar had formed, unlevelled and course. 

The stake wound had left it's mark, shown by the sealed ruffle of flesh that lay above his heart. My fingertips trailed down it, curving as it bent and straightening as it flattened. "It isn't the most beautiful." Dorian commented with a grin, "Emilia hates it." A flare launched in my gut as my eyes narrowed, I brought my chin to my chest and let my hair fall into my face. Hopefully in a way that he could not see the rage in my eyes and, the envy that yanked at my lips. When did she get the royal showing of Dorian's chest? Dorian only chuckled, his chest rising and falling beneath my hand. 

With a smile I set my other hand down, feeling the gentle contours of stone that formed his abdomen. I saw in the darkness the sudden bounce of his atoms apple, Dorian's head leaning farther back into the satin pillows. I stroked his scar, imagining what it looked like in the light instead of the night's shadow. I watched as Dorian raised a hand to his chest, taking the time to brush his fingers along my hip. His glowing eyes began to plummet into a devilish scarlet, his palm illuminating, I gasped as a wave of heat rendered through my body. Flickering dances of orange, red and blue danced across both our faces, shining across Dorian's torso. 

The rowdy colours cast dark ominous shadows all over his chest and face. The scar was more curvaceous than I had originally thought, his skin more a flaming orange than a pink like my scars and bruises. It was rough looking and wide, the evident exit of the stake outlined flawlessly. My hand raced to clap over it, as if to shove the wood back out through the other side. The flame dimmed to nothing and in the new darkness I felt his hands slip up my waist, chest and shoulders, to reach for my face. "I'm alright Analeigh." He whispered sweeping away my tears. 

Dorian pulled me down on top of him again, roughly now in comparison to how sweet and tender his hands had been moments ago. We rolled, his hair tickling my face as Dorian loomed over me, his hands caressing my legs and hips and ribs. I gasped, squirming beneath him and pulling at his clothes. I bit my lip and shrunk deeper into my downy pillows. Dorian lay gentle kisses across my throat and jaw. His fingers never had the same trouble as mine, he never hesitated when he wanted something, and he went through the long line of buttons with ease. 

His lips cascaded over me like butterfly wings, drawing upward from my navel as he unfastened the shirt of his which I wore. Dorian leapt over my chest and artistically, loosened the last of the small buttons with his practiced teeth. We both laughed, he appeared surprised and proud that he'd been able to accomplish the task. The glowing green lingered hungrily on my cotton bra. And I ached for him; I throbbed from every corner and crevice of my being for more. 

But of course, Dorian, the connoisseur of discipline did not let himself reach that point, where I waited. "Please!" I wanted to cry, "Please, please, please!" Dorian stopped himself, carrying on at his lovingly tender pace. I willed myself to have his strength, that my body would heal like his and I would never have to worry about the bruising and the soreness. And we would never have problems like this, where he had to stop, sensing an impending lack of sanity. 

"How do you expect to control it if we don't try?" I mused, innocently. Dorian smirked on my collar bone; I chewed the inside of my lip anxiously. "I fear I am creating an addiction within you." He said banteringly, making my smile widen. "Oh well." I shrugged, Dorian leaning away from my throat to stare into me. He touched my cheek softly, "I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have Analeigh." He touched my arm and I felt a light jolt of pain stab through my muscle. 

"Can you at least try?" I plead, throwing on my best pout, Dorian smiled, his white teeth sparkling in the darkness. "You must tell me if I harm you." His voice was inconsistent, wavering though I knew I could win if I pressed this matter a little harder. "No!" However, I couldn't stop that, "You won't hurt me, you never have before." Dorian poked at my thigh and I winced. "Clearly." He snorted, his eyes bugging with a need he did not want to cave into. I was cruel, and I took advantage of that small hunger. I brought his face lightly down to mine to kiss his nose and eyelids and cheeks. His breath came crisp and cold, whispers of soft words spilling across my skin. 

"Please?" I asked again, "Please, please, please." I listened to his sigh, to the thwarted, frustrated bass as he growled. I kissed his face harder, if it were possible for my meagre little mouth to be hard on his. He did not respond, but rather pulled me in, closer so I could feel the increasing speed of hummingbird wings beneath his flesh. Our breathing was soon to chase that pace, that rhythm raggedly, fervently. 

Dorian's mouth was bruising me, but I did not say anything. There was so much space between the heightening delight and bind torture, that I stumbled within the void, never seeming to lean toward the dismal side. And his hands, they weren't gentle, but they were not hurtful. I could not expect more or less, he was Undying and I had come to enjoy this feeling. His eagerness to be so impatiently passionate, it made my head spin and my heart thud in hard, rushed pounds. 

Every loosen and tauten in his fingers impacted us both in such similar and diverse ways. Slight movements where so much, so much to bear. It was so flawless, to be known so wonderfully by someone. That we'd become so well accustomed to each other that there was no speech, no thought or uncertainty. That, that one person could know precisely what the other wanted, and how to fulfil it. So I could spend the hours tasting him his lips, his chest, his shoulders. 

We moved together as one, neither of us knowing now where one began and the other ended. I kissed Dorian until I could not breathe and even then, I couldn't bring myself to stop. His forehead was damp on mine; Dorian's eyes closed his lashes brushing the bridge of my nose. My lids drooped, to follow him where he went, but I refused. I wanted to see, see the sudden widening of his eyes and the severe clenching of his jaw. I wanted to witness with my eyes open this time, I wanted to see the one and only break in him he would show. Where everything grew so overwhelming, so riotous inside him and finally we could reach that last peak, together, as always. 

Gasping, I felt my insides ignite and blaze. I buried my face in his shoulder, my fingers knotting fiercely in his hair as my nails tracked violently down his shoulder. My body felt heavier, and panting, I watched the abrupt opening of his scarlet eyes and sharp clenching of his jaw until the muscle there was surging wildly. Dorian's eyes combusted into a thirsty gleam, they stayed on me longer than usual, as if he was faltering. 

My body stiffened, my back bracing me against him as he ducked his head to my shoulder. There was no warning, he did not speak. His breath was harsh and his growl was demanding, I threw my head back as he bit into me. I wanted and tried to bite my lip, to bring the moans to a close. Instead they tore their way up my throat and flung breathlessly from my mouth.

Dorian stopped by force, his arms tensing as he made himself let go. Satisfying little of his bloodlust, he lapped at my wound and kissed his way over my shoulder. I felt the veins roping over muscle and pulsating beneath his flesh, his chest still and glistening as he held his breath. When I saw Dorian this way, I saw what Gavril and Collin couldn't ever be: a God. 

Dorian exhaled in a heavy gust, collapsing on to me all in the same second. His hair tickled my chin, his breaths hoarse and cold on my burning skin. My fingers slipped across our perspiration as I outlined the roses and vines down his back. Taming my breathing lungful by lungful, steadying my heart and trying to keep my eyes open longer, I slumped back down into the sheets. 

When I did feel his eyes on me I'd lost the battle, still fighting to win the war as my eyelids fell. A contentedly overpowered smile fleeted across my lips. Dorian laughed lowly, and I felt him shift to prop himself up on his elbows. His fingers trembled as they swept my bangs out of my face, his hand resting tenderly on the side of my jaw. "You've won princess." Dorian said musingly, his tone light and jesting. "And you said I was a bad seductress." I murmured dazedly, Dorian snickering at my drunken stature. 

"I do not believe begging falls under the seductive category." He remarked, pleased with his trump. "Neither does biting." I snapped back. "Touché," He paused a moment and I smirked triumphantly, baring my teeth. "However, it does turn you on." 

I laughed, "Fair enough." Dorian's low chuckle entwined with mine, his silvery tone dazzling me. I felt sleepy but so wide awake, wanting to doze but longing to stir with him. His knuckles glided across my jaw as he caressed me, I leaned into the contours to his hand. Dorian slipped from me gradually and passionately, I shivered biting down hard on the inside of my lip. I craved him yet again, but succumbed to the gentle chains of his arms. 

Curving to his chest and trailing my fingers over the soft plates of his stomach, Dorian bringing the sheets up around my shoulders. I kissed his square jaw, my fingers twisting in his hair as I felt the shape of his shoulder with the tip of my finger. Dorian exhaled in my hair, drawing me closer while I felt his chest, stroking his scar. He locked me within his embrace and I curled to him, as I fell deeper and deeper into his scent and the darkness that awaited me there.

& & &

This was a new place; I'd never been here and could not identify it as a similar location I'd visited consciously. It was dark here, the walls of black just as the floors, though it came in a sort of montage mist. I was there, but it was as if viewing myself through someone else's eyes. My hair flowed to my waist, like it had when I was a child, only it came in thick brown ringlets nearly as dark as the cloudy black around me. 

And my eyes were Dorian's, luminous immortally green. The colour vibrant and enchanting, my eyes were large and round, thick brown lashes fanning out about them. I skipped along in the form of a child, who could not have been more that four or five. My hair curved around my small round shoulders, framing my face. My smile was wide and toothy, missing few of the small pearly squares here and there, mainly in the front top row. 

I wore a long lavender gown, nearly of faded pink. The short sleeves puffed up at my shoulders in small sewed creases. It swept around my ankles swaying between my legs as I hopped along. I had my small round face with chubby, undeveloped cheeks, and Dorian's gorgeous eyes, and slightly crooked, proud grin. When suddenly someone was calling a name: "Lilliana!" 

I longed to look around for that voice, that voice which I knew so well. When it was called a second time I glanced over my shoulder, laughing in a high soprano, it was melodious and beautiful, like the chiming of small bells. I came to a halt and began running instead of skipping, the laughter turned into full out guffaws as I threw my head back. When out of the foggy black Dorian was grabbing my waist and hoisting me up into his arms. 

His laughter sounded like gold when entwined with mine, and I saw how much I truly looked like him in this dream. He spun me round and round, my legs flailing until he'd set me on my feet touching his finger to my nose as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. We both peered over toward the west and we smiled even wider, with the same glistening immortal eyes and luminous pallid skin. 

Our hair matched faultlessly in colour, my full ashen lips a small youthful version of his. When abruptly, I was walking out to join them, taller than I was now. I wanted to run to this new me, I wanted to grab the hair that tumbled to the small of my back, I wanted to squeeze my cheeks. That woman was not me! My hair was straight as it had been until the change room incident; it was brighter, nearing a radiant orange than crimson. I was tall, maybe two or three inches taller than I was in reality. 

I had a long side bang that swayed across my slender jaw. My skin was pale, my nails long and glassy, my smile was huge and expanding. I was slim and beautiful, my 'guns' finally even with my body, now; I could call myself a bombshell. How could I have thought that small child was me? Then again, she did have my big round eyes and infantile features. 

Our noses were the same, as were our bright straight teeth. In my dream I wore the red dress from my nightmare, it fit me better here, outlining my stunning curves and perfect bust. Dorian's eyes bulged and even in my dream I chewed the inside of my lip and, shrunk back into myself embarrassedly. The little girl, I now realized was this Lilliana ran for me, her arms spread, her gait graceful and smooth for a child. 

Dorian followed behind her in his confident, regal stride, his eyes wide his smile just as big. What caught me off guard was what happened next, what that small child cried out to me: "Mommy!" My brain froze, but I was nothing but the panicked spectator, the scene went on without me. I kneeled, my hair falling down my shoulders as I extended my arms for this girl. I swept her tightly into my arms, holding her close and kissing her hair the way Dorian did so lovingly to me. 

He joined us soon after, inclining himself over the girl's shoulder to reach my lips. His hand found my waist and drew me closer without disturbing Lilliana's embrace. When we came away from each other our eyes shone scarlet, our smiles amorous and longing. Lilliana reached out for Dorian from my arms, yanking him in with a strength that belonged to an immortal. 

That's when it hit me, numbing my subconscious, freezing the dream in it's place. I would have screamed if I'd been able to, I would have run to the three of us and demanded explanations. Then again, perhaps I already knew. Could Lilliana be my child? Mine and…..

I jerked upright, emerging instantly from my slumber to scream: "Dorian!" 


	18. Chapter 18

**I was alone in his room; my eyes welled as I glanced down next to me, sure to find his lifeless body once again. Instead I was presented with nothing, not a single fold or ripple in the sheets; the bed had been made surrounding me. ** **My head spun anxiously, such confusion drowned me, and the horror only held me under longer. I cried his name again and yet again, I had always imagined someone would come running for me. Harriet or Aurora, but they new better then to answer one that was not their master. ** **Seconds into my third gasping plea, Dorian's lips came to silence mine. As he pulled away he gently swept tears from my searing cheeks, I hiccupped through hoarse sobs while my arms flung themselves around his neck. ** "**I thought you were gone!" I choked into the silky lapel of his blouse, Dorian held me tighter pulling me through the mass of black satin to hold me against his chest. The morning air was cold on my back, and I shivered as I tried to retain my breaths. ** **I could not stop the agony that poured from my lips as I yanked at his shirt, eager to have him closer. "You-you left me!" Dorian stiffened immediately at my words; I felt his breath as it spilt in a regretful sigh across my skin.** "**Breathe sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." He promised, his lips burning and smooth as they pressed to my shoulder. Panting, my throat ran so dry; my tongue flopped against the roof of my mouth. "Dorian I-" He interrupted me sharply. ** "**Hush Analeigh, I'll never hurt you again." I'd heard that before, and it was just as earnest and sincere as it had been then. I fell into a silence, where only my hiccups were heard, my eyes sore and wide as I blinked back the harsh tears.** "**Dorian." I said my voice wavering as I mumbled, "I-I have to tell you something." I began; unsure if such a panic was going to overrule me once again.** **He leaned away from me, his green eyes so large and so concerned, nothing like they had been when he was holding her. In my dream they had glistened with such peace, such happiness I had began to see where the strict lines of human and immortal converged.** **Why was it that he never entered my dreams when I wanted-needed-him to? He would understand this so much better if he had been there with me, it would have been enough to save me the utter befuddlement of having to clarify now. ** "**Another nightmare?" He mused aloud, peering off into a distance I could not reach. His green eyes seemed to fade away, distancing themselves to bask in the thought that consumed him so thoroughly. "No, not a nightmare." I murmured, wondering what exactly it had been. ** "**She looked so much like you." I uttered, unable to stop myself as I imagined her gorgeous round face and her glowing immortal eyes. I needn't say more before his eyes had returned, Dorian blinking furiously as if he'd been plagued by an abrupt epiphany. ** "**What?" I heard immediately the hostility of his tone, his accents spilling out at war. The harsher of the two seemingly victorious, his thick, violent Transylvanian making me jump. ** "**In my dream-" My voice cracked as her laughter rung loudly in its chiming soprano "-our daughter." ** **I tried to make sense of what I was saying, to pull my thoughts into one coherent strand for him. Instead I could only ramble and pray he would understand what I was trying to verbalize.** "**What was her name?" There was a demanding severity in his tone that made my tongue loop around itself in fear. My lungs contracted as I struggled to gather my breaths, my throat constricting while I gasped. ** "**Lilly." I said this so cheerfully despite the fright which churned my stomach like a boiling cauldron. Something wasn't right here, something about the way he was reacting, I couldn't put my thumb on. ** **Dorian's eyes blazed and I watched the gates of hell open up within them. My body stiffened, my heart thudding like a hammer on a damp cloth. **_**Boom…boom….boom.**_ **I saw screaming shadows in the depths of those fires; I saw shadows and demonic silhouettes. Ghostly monsters reaching their long, malevolent claws out for me.**_** Boom….boom…..boom. **_ **There, in the inferno of his eyes I saw my nightmares come to life. ** **Dorian's face became vacant, hollow. My skin crawled, my stomach knotting as I hiccupped I tried to look away. ** _**Boom…..boom….boom. **_**My very flesh burnt, I wanted to cry and yell and run but my body refused to move. Captured in a state of horrific awe. ** "**Please Dorian…stop." I choked, finally forcing my eyes away from the terrifying shrieks and beasts in sheaths of ebony. He blinked sharply peering down at me with such a force; it knocked the breath out of me. ** **I watched once again as the gates began to close, creatures crying out my name, desperately reaching their evil hands out for me. ** "**Lilliana. It was my mother's name." He said nonchalantly, emptily. I saw his head tilt to the side, half expecting it to roll off his shoulders in the most morbid of ways. ** **Shuddering I chewed the inside of my lip, my eyelids fluttering. His jaw set to it's tough labour, I almost heard the cogs in his head as they ticked away. ** "**You're mother?" I repeated, curiously, remembering that very beautiful, very pregnant photograph within Octavianus' pocket watch. ** **Dorian nodded jerkily, like a tin man with rusty hinges. And no heart. "Tell me about her." I prompted, wanting to shake him free of this drifting state. ** **He was isolating himself from me, as if building a wall of ice between us. No matter how hard I tried I could never break through for him. ** "**I did not know her." Dorian confessed, for a moment a slash of pain forked like lightning across his features. Here. Then gone. Dorian shook his head, his fangs glistening in the light, his eyes narrowed to hide their sorrow. "I wish I could remember." ** **He looked at me seriously, his eyes taking on the same torment they had last night. Last night when he had cried. "**_**Anything**_**." Dorian ground his teeth together, lifting his hands to tangle his claws in his hair. ** **I'd seen this before in him, and Undying mental overload. Something he had told me had once driven him into insanity. ** "**It's so frustrating!" He groaned, his glassy nails snarling within his dark hair. His fangs protruding over his bottom lip, stabbing through his flesh as his eyes began to bleed into scarlet. ** **I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into me. "I can't remember her scent, her voice!" He cried, "She gave her life Analeigh, to create monsters! And I will never know her." ** **Dorian rocked himself against me insanely, like it should rid him of all this confusion. I had never thought so much, well, **_**thought **_**would ever make him so maniacal. I tried to loosen his fingers, careful not to scratch myself on the jagged knives that were his nails. ** "**Breath love." I repeated his gentle words, pulling his hands away from him to twine my fingers with his. "She must have looked like her too." He rasped, "Tell me Analeigh, tell me what she looked like." ** **I stammered. "W-well, um, she uh," Sucking in a sharp breath I closed my eyes and envisioned the beautiful creature that was my daughter. ** "**She had these wide green eyes Dorian-like yours. And ringlets that bounced like springs with every movement she made, dark like chocolate. And her voice-oh her voice! It was so pretty Dorian, like bells on a Sunday morning." I exhaled in a wistful gust, hearing her laughter again in my ears. ** "**She was so beautiful." I whispered, listening as he sighed, the hoarse panting from before subsiding as the storm began to calm. "Emilia." He smiled on my skin while I grit my teeth together, "She looked like Emilia." He added longingly.** **Great, so my daughter has to look like her too. **_**Wonderful**_**. ** "**I want her Dorian." I said quietly. "I want to hold her like I did before." ** **He wrenched free of my arms, growling with a rage that had me crawling anxiously away from him. "No Analeigh! Never say that!" He snarled, making me yelp, pulling the sheets to my chin. ** "**What she would be is a **_**fiend**_**, like her father. And I'll not lose you to a monster." His voice was stern and pledging, something I would never dare to rise against. "But Dor-" He interrupted before I'd even gotten the breath out. ** "**No!" He shouted, baring his teeth at me as I juddered. I shook my head defiantly, shoving myself into confidence. "Tell me; tell me you will never ask me to do such a thing to you. Tell me that you will let this go." ** "**No!" I yelled, glaring at him now, with a boldness that I'd never knew existed. "You-you can't do that Dorian, it's what I want-I want her!" ** **He hissed, "You would ask me to do that to you Analeigh? What you saw is but desire and twisted fantasy. We do not love Analeigh, we learn it through experience. The Advent are but vile creatures, planted within humans to grow and feed off of them until they decide to come **_**out**_**." ** **I could not talk; only ogle at him as he spoke, his hatred toward them tangible within the air between us. "And when they do, they tear mercilessly toward the surface, their thoughts centered on relieving their **_**mothers**_** to feed on a healthier, stronger body.** "**I've witnessed it before Analeigh, and I will not allow that to ever happen to you so long as I am still breathing." Dorian's eyes were shrouded by his outrage, although beneath I saw a harbouring sorrow. ** "**You were one of The Advent too." I said certain that **_**The Advent**_** was the term used for infant Undying, True Bloods like Dorian. He laughed angrily, humourlessly. "And my Father hates us everyday for taking her from him." ** **He was stone empty, lifeless stone. "Ekaterina." I murmured nervously, Dorian shaking his head. "She will never be my Mother."** "**You do not understand Analeigh. We were born monsters, the most ruthless, heartless beings on this planet. The Advent are born raging, thirsty and unfeeling, they are stupid." He grunted. ** "**They must be taught everything, how to hunt-innocent from guilty, children from adults. They must be taught emotion or they run themselves to their own demise." Dorian whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. ** "**And you are too young and too pure for me to ever allow such a monstrosity to claim you." Dorian reached out for me, I longed to crawl back to him, to his love and to the safety. ** **Instead, I snorted, collapsing to the sheets and yanking them over my head. I curled into a ball, my knees against my chest as I listened to him sigh. I did not hear him leave, though I did not hear him grow closer. ** **How could he hate something so much? Something so beautiful and perfect, how could he deny me of her? I wanted her so badly, wanted to feel her warmth, and listen to the rush of her inhuman heart. Just like his.** **I wanted to dream his face and her voice; I tried to combine them with everything I had. And still, the thoughts evaded me, as if I was chasing after her and my little Lilly just kept skipping further and further into the distance. I wondered if Dorian was interfering with me, obstructing me so I could never see her again. ** **How could he be so certain? It didn't seem right, to be so firm on loathing our little girl, I understood the price that I would have to meet. After all I was going to die sooner rather than later anyway. Could it not be in the way I chose?** **It didn't seem fair, Dorian always saying what and what not to do all the time. He, of course, was truly only looking for my best interests. Even if it was something so over the top, like forcing me into Gavril. ** **I clutched my legs; he had been so serious, so ready. I didn't realize until now how thin of ice I had been striding on last night. ** **Dorian would leave if I asked him to, he would be gone without another word. Never had I been so close to losing him before. Not even the Almost Night compared to this. ** **Perhaps I just needed to accept this for what it was: Lilliana was simply a silly fantasy and, I needed to keep Dorian closer than ever before. I did not want to be blinded by this ambition when he was only trying to take care of me. ** **Maybe Dorian was right, I could not have my cake and eat it too. Like ascending, I was going to have to give it up for him, give Gavril and Lilly all away. I loved him enough to do that didn't I? ** **Maybe surrendering Lilliana is a good thing, nevertheless it still seems like too much to throw away. I felt a good hard tug on my heart, being with Dorian meant it would always just be us. ** **Where as, with Gavril that was always something I had ahead of me. Now, I was beginning to see through Dorian's eyes, last night he was really only doing good by me. ** **Dorian wanted me to be happy, no matter what sacrifice he had to make. I marvelled at the devotion for a moment, pondering silently to myself, I didn't think Gavril could ever be so selfless. ** **So no matter how hard and deep I dug, I still found Dorian as my only option. Letting Lilly go was just another stone I would have to push myself by. It would be the same for Gavril, once I'd met that stone, I would again have to force by it. ** **Perhaps Dorian was right, as always. And I was being the cruel, unjust child. Locked around myself in all this distress, which I had caused and held him responsible for. My gut clenched as I thought through this condition, all the trouble I'd made. ** **How selfish I was. What a bitch I am being. Dorian didn't deserve this from me; he had gone against his better judgment to fulfil what I wanted. How could I demand more? ** **I needed to find him, I needed to thank him for wanting to care so much for me and, I needed to apologize. ** **I pushed out of the sheets, combing my fingers hastily through my hair, as I gazed down at the attire folded on the foot of the bed. With satin still tucked under my arms I lifted the soft garment to examine what exactly he had chosen. ** **Blushing I chewed the inside of my lip, **_**I can't wear this! **_**I thought, for one: it was much too scanty and showed nearly all the leg I did not have. ** **The gown could not have come much lower than the middle of my thighs. It was silky and slick, of luxuriant ebony colour with the thinnest of spaghetti straps and, white laced trim around the base. It was low and v-necked, swooping low enough that I wondered if it was another of Emilia's dresses. ** **Now that I looked, my slippers as well as undergarments had been folded along with black lace sleeves, which I assumed would come a little higher than my elbows.** **My eyes moved between the dress and underclothes, curious to know where my outfit from yesterday had run off to. As I gazed around the room I realized just how bright it was in here. ** **The wood I had thought to be such a deep chestnut was truly a much lighter colour. Even the floor, though it maintained it's ageless mirror-like appearance, was glistening as if diamonds had been scattered all across the floor. Each of which splaying their own shimmering rainbow all about the panelling. ** **As I looked down at the thick, silken duvet it shone in gentle sparkles where the sun's hand touched. Reaching across the wrinkled sheeting in spreading wide fingers, ribbons of golden warmth cast down on my legs. ** **I shivered, wiggling my toes as I looked around at all the windows, gaping medieval windows, their mouths wide to let in the light. I considered the gown, appraising the delicate creaseless fabric. ** **Finally, slipping out of the bed, my interest leading the way. I struggled to keep Lilliana off my mind, mainly her voice and her eyes. Because both set me back ten more steps, and I had to work ten times as hard to shove her out of my mind. ** **I slipped into the dress one foot at a time, listening to the delicate whispers as ripples of satin streamed over my skin.** **Carefully I glided my arm into the lace, my hand in a fist as not to clumsily destroy such elegant working. While I stepped in what petty grace I had, around the bed to Dorian's mirror I gasped. ** **This dress is **_**much**_** too short! He must have pilfered this from Emilia; this would look wonderful on her. With her endless pale legs this gown would look proper, rather than trashy like it did on me. ** **Although, at the rate my skin was going, I would be as pale as her soon enough. I looked ill, my flesh a shallow drawn white, my freckles seemingly darker on my face, my eyes looking larger against my pallid skin. My hair glowed-literally-it looked much, much brighter and thicker too. ** **I still looked like a sad racoon though; there was no way to escape that. The discolouration made my stomach gurgle, my brown eyes appearing even darker than I knew they where. ** **Sighing I stumbled my feet into my intricately studded slippers. I ran my fingers through the tattered, scarlet haystack that was my hair and, made my way to the exit. ** **When I'd opened the great wooden door a shimmer caught my eye, well, more like blinded me completely, instantly I was drawn to it. On the long chestnut table lay a thick piece of yellowing parchment. ** **My hands immediately scurried for the glistening object; I gathered it in my fist, a long silver chain dangling between my fingers. In my right hand I held the paper, my eyes moving over the page swiftly. ** **If you've awoken I have gone to the Throne Room. Join me when it is you are descent, Analeigh, I'm so sorry.** **I love you so much, Dorian.** **I read and reread what he had written, imagining the frustration of his tone. I examined the way the letters slanted and how his scripture was so flawless and unvarying. I set the paper down to open my fist, unveiling my necklace. ** **My eyes widened as I ran my fingertips over the gentle but rough curves of the black flower. It was so small in my hand, and yet so delicate and beautiful. I found myself staring at the shimmering object, my eyes round as I touched the teeny petals. ** **I unfastened the latch and tied it around my neck as I left the room. My fingers slid across the wall as I walked, my eyes drifting distractedly out the numerous windows. Light shone in on me as I stepped, winding in and out of light and dark with my every stride. ** **I thought as I went, not of Lilliana, at least, I tried not to think of her. She was slipping, like every dream I had so often would slither out between my fingers. She was fading from my memory and I didn't even realize it. ** **Every second I was losing a part of her, her gorgeous eyes and her glittering smile. It was all weakening, dying. I feared losing what I could never have.** **Dorian had said The Undying could never forget, their successions and failures were embedded within their memory for all eternity. It was why he always smiled when he said: **_**"I never make the same mistake twice."**_** He was so lucky.** **I slipped through the clusters of servants, each tending to their own duty, carrying about their business. As I walked by they glanced at me, in the only two ways there was to look at me. I got a worried stare or a loathing glare, both made me wince. ** **Either someone was praying for me, or my soul. Or someone what damning me and my soul. They could never understand, I knew now, that accepting it was the only option. ** **Before I would have tried and befriended those black glowers and concerned glimpses, now, I just did not care. ** **I came across familiar stairwells, with their radiating wood and exquisite artwork. I found my way by the burgundy uniforms and awkward eyes until I entered a room full of crackling. ** **My eyes located the hearth, alive with fire, dancing and twirling excitedly. The colours splashed against each other, oranges and reds all vibrantly colliding, always guarding the flickering blue center. ** **I smiled at the flames, shuffling myself toward the throne. The room was empty; the couch I had expected to find a glorious Emilia, an exasperated Dorian and the impish Hristea was left vacant.** **It smelt of ash and burning wood, it made my insides tingle, I welcomed the warmth. Comforted by it, strengthened by it, I strode around to face the one seated in the regale chair. ** **Dorian, with his eyes closed, triangles of orange and sweeping reds all chasing the darkness from his face. His eyelashes cast the only shadow on him besides his hair, which tumbled messily around his beautiful face and into his eyes. ** **I smiled at him as he slept, the thrumming of his agile heart racing with the crackling pops of the hearth opposite us. His white shirt now the colour of fire, flashes of orange consuming the garment. ** **Like this he reminded me of James-who I was not talking to-when he sat in our cramped living room. A book in his lap, his head lolling into the wide cushions, his vibrant red hair sorted wildly around his face. ** **The only diversities were: James snored like a growling bear, he sometimes twitched like a dog in his sleep, chasing something he would never catch. ** **I used to watch James sleeping for hours at a time, wondering quietly to myself what he was dreaming about. ** **And Dorian? He did not breathe, he did not move and he looked so at peace, I sometimes thought he dreamt nothing and simply unravelled in the silence of his mind. My brother looked like a dog and Dorian looked like a god, the irony. ** **I laughed to myself, longing to reach out and touch that tranquil face. I wondered if Dorian would yelp and snap up alertly like my brother did when I woke him. ** **Chewing the inside of my lip, I felt my body inching itself forward, until I could stretch out my arm and graze the tips of my fingers over his cheek. ** **My stomach knotted with anticipation, I bit down hard on the sensitive skin within my mouth, my tongue pressed to my teeth as I traced the outline of his jaw. ** **Dorian didn't budge in the slightest bit; I waited, exploring the rim of his lower lip. When suddenly his eyes fluttered wide, his lids drooping still as he exhaled. Goose-bumps stood tall on my arm as his cold breath passed over my skin. ** **I thought I saw the faintest of scarlets in those luminous green irises of his. Dorian kissed my fingertips and I pulled my hand back to knit my fingers together. ** **He gave me a quick once-over, I blushed when his eyes widened and he blinked. "Analeigh." He greeted softly, his voice low and weary as he nodded his head a fraction. "You're so tired." I murmured, my voice filled with the humming sizzle of the hearth. ** **Dorian cracked a wicked smirk as he chuckled, "Surprisingly." He nodded, "I am twenty and sleep like the dead." ** **I frowned at his joke and he merely blinked up at me, "I had thought you would sleep for hours, considering." He said his eyes expanding yet again as he ran his long fingers through his hair. ** "**I do not recommend testing my energy limits Dorian." I winked while he caved into a loud chortle, "I suppose not." Dorian agreed. ** **He sighed heavily, gazing up at me with closing eyes. Dorian blinked one long, hard time, forcing his eyes open. "Analeigh." He whispered waving his elegant hand toward the lengthy mahogany table a meter or so away. ** **I eyed the small grey box on the glossy tabletop, an intercom, there was one in every room of the castle, but the cellar intercom was of the utmost importance-though I'd been forbidden to use it.** **There was a stack of different black numbers, they were square and well polished, it looked brand new though I could only begin to imagine how long it had been around here. ** **My eyes scanned the large white numbers painted on their shimmering surfaces. Dorian had always been so fast when dialling the numbers; I could never see the combination let alone his hand moving. ** "**783." Dorian breathed, I heard the thirst in his tone, something I knew better than I truly wanted to. My fingers trembled as I typed in the code and listened as static overcame the blazing hearth. ** "**Y-your majesty?" Said a forcibly proud voice. **_**Teodor, **_**I thought to myself, brushing my hair out of my face. "Hi." I answered nervously back, my voice wavering as I spoke, constant static rumbled through the other line. ** "**Oh, princess," There was a relief to his tone that made me curious. When I peeked over at Dorian, his eyes had closed finally and he had slipped back into slumber. ** **I was somewhat glad that he hadn't heard the sudden emancipation in Teodor's voice. I had a feeling that would spike the wrathful half of his thirst. ** "**Dorian needs something to…" My voice slithered away from me for a moment; I really didn't know what to say. "Um, drink?" I mumbled listening to Teodor sigh, "Of course." ** **I let the buttons slip from my fingers, hearing the loud **_**click, click, click. **_**The noise seemed to echo in my ears, the clicking running out across my mind again and again and again. ** **I sat by the hearth, the fire warming my back as I watched Dorian sleep from the smooth stone ledge. My fingers traced shapes in the brick, my eyes flickering between Dorian's stilled expression to the curvy stone.** **Sucking on my lip I saw the folds of a yellowing square of parchment, stuck between his muscular thigh and the arm of his Father's throne. The way his hand was positioned indolently above it, I wondered if he had dropped it. ** **Glancing around the room I scuttled closer, sweeping my fingers over his smooth trousers to grab the corner of paper poking out. I bit my lip anxiously, leaning back as I pulled the parchment out of its place. ** **My eyes remained on Dorian for a second as I waited for him to awaken and scold me. Instead his head leaned into the thick, regal stone, the defiant brown strands of his hair tauntingly swaying in his face. ** **As I slunk back to the cold ledge I began unfolding the paper. The creases in it were timeless, permanent wrinkles from folding and refolding, to the point it had almost warn to tears.** **Carefully I flattened the edges and ran my fingertips over the rough, aged rumples and turned the sheet over. My hands began to tremble as I gawked down at the illustration. ** **I searched all over for a date if he had written one, but was reminded that he wouldn't have needed to write it, he could remember the time without difficulty. ** **This was another ten steps backward. I could almost feel myself being hauled back, in my hands I held Lilly, from head to toe she was perfect. Though here her hair was in tighter ringlets, and her dress was coloured in thick, heavy strokes of black. ** **There was a notation at the bottom, but the scripture was too fine and old to make sense of. Though the hand, had it been clearer, was somewhat familiar. ** **I touched her cheeks which looked less youthful than in my dream. Running my fingers over her dark curly hair, I stroked her youthful lips as she grinned widely. My heart fell into my stomach as it knotted and knotted, my eyes stung as I swallowed hard hiccups. ** **Why would he draw this if he hated her so much? Why would he do this to me? My throat burned as a thick sob rose up to slap against the roof of my mouth. ** "**Princess?" Someone said, my tears staining the yellow page between my fingers. I looked up, but my eyes did not go to the one who had called me. I could vaguely make out Teodor's figure striding calmly toward us, thought I stared up at Dorian. ** **His eyes were empty and wide, they were knowing and still curious. The green carrying with it the waves of the flames behind me, I could see myself quivering in his eyes. ** **Dorian absently took what Teodor offered him, not bothering to thank or even look at the servant. Instead he flicked his wrist in the wicked snap and sent him away, just like Emilia did to everyone. ** **Dorian held in his left hand his golden goblet, his wrist rolling to stir it's contents. ** "**Do you think this is funny?" I demanded, my voice cracking as I shouted. The words echoed violently around us, Dorian blinking in response. "Why would you do this to me?" ** **He sucked in a long breath, exhaling it slowly only seconds later. "T'is not who you think." He answered finally, his eyes on his shimmering goblet as he lifted it to his lips. I watched as his pale lips went from a colourless white to a deep crimson. ** "**Oh really?" I hissed, "'Cause it looks just like her." I snapped watching him as his brow arched, Dorian's jaw muscles twitched as he swallowed yet another mouthful and glared at me. ** "**Be careful." He breathed and I watched a slender forked tongue slip between his fanged teeth to glide over his lips. I snorted, feeling my face contort to one of outrage, my stomach clenching in warning. ** **When I opened my mouth to come out with my witty retort Dorian interrupted. "T'is Emilia, we were twelve when I drew this." He said matter-of-factly, "Hence her adolescent appearance and her handwriting along the bottom." ** **I bit down on my lip glowering furiously at the sketch clutched between my fingers. Grinding my teeth together, my jaw began to ache as I squeezed my eyes shut. ** "**I am sorry Analeigh," Dorian murmured leaning down and taking me by the wrist. I wanted to lean against his pull, I wanted to tear my arm out of his grip, but I could not overpower him. ** **Dorian drew me into his lap, his arm tying around my waist as he easily took the picture out of my hand. "I'd been trying to imagine what you had seen." He explained looking at the drawing for a minute, pursing his lips as he tossed it to the flames. ** **I reached to grab it, but the fire seemed to stretch out and gobble it up before I could save her. I watched, horrified, as the flames burnt holes into her flesh, poking out from her wide smile and gaping eyes. ** **I could hear her screaming for me, and there was nothing I could do. My Lilly was gone. ** **My hands scrambled to cover my ears, Dorian enveloping me in both his arms. His goblet was unbelievably cold on my skin, as I shivered I felt the hasty rhythm of his heart against my side. ** **He rested his forehead against my shoulder, his breath crisp and icy on my bare arm. "Analeigh, this is why I need to leave you." Dorian said this gently and carefully, he stiffened when I gasped. ** "**I don't want to be the cause for your suffering any longer. I want you to live a long and happy life, I want you to grow and age and live." He mumbled, still speaking in his quiet thoughtful bass. ** "**I would give you the sun if you asked it of me Analeigh, my love; I want to give you everything, even if we must be apart. So long as you are happy." Dorian's voice was regretful and forlorn; he was trying to convince himself again. ** **I turned to clap my hands over his mouth, Dorian's green eyes met mine, full of such a horrid affliction it caused my heart to sink even deeper inside me.** "**I am happy I just…" My voice trailed away from me, and I struggled to grasp it once again, unable to word what I was feeling. ** "**I'm not going to be your everything forever Analeigh. You will want what I cannot give you, and I do not want you to live in regret because of a mistake I allowed you to make." Dorian said, pealing my palms away from his face. ** "**Dorian, you know I won't let you go." I said sharply, indisputably. He smiled meekly up at me as he lifted the goblet to his mouth. I watched as he swallowed and lapped away the messy crimson droplets that had gone astray. ** "**Analeigh if I was truly going to leave again, I would not tell you." He replied in the same confidently fierce tone I had used, he perfected it. When I gasped he closed his eyes as not to see my expression. ** "**You would lie to me?" I asked I'd wanted to sound much more angry and a lot less astonished, instead I gaped at him with wide terrified eyes. "To keep you safe I would do anything, you should know that by now." Dorian answered, his eyes still firmly shut. ** "**You would lie!" I shouted listening as my voice resounded back to me across the tall dark walls. I wanted to hit him with everything that I had, all my might and will, no matter how little damage would be inflicted upon him! "Do you not love me?" ** **Dorian's eyes snapped open, his eyes lacking the beautiful green and had shot into that of an inferno, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. "Do **_**not **_**ask me that." He hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ** "**So that would be a no then?" I answered for him, my lips quivering, my tongue bouncing behind my teeth as I choked down wicked sobs. ** "**No, dearest, of course it t'is not a 'no.' Dorian avoids what he does not wish to face, instead he runs like a craven child as to not accept what he knew would always come." I glanced up immediately to see Octavianus approaching, Dorian's eye twitching furiously as his nails extended around the goblet between his fingers.** **I watched him enter, his green eyes somnolent and intense as always, deep in their thoughts. He wore grey trousers, which swept with his legs, gossiping as they ran together.** **His long hair draped over his shoulders, the few silver strands brushing along his temples as he combed them out of his face. The dark of his brown locks seemingly brighter against the white blouse he wore. ** **The buttons of which were of shimmering gold, even as he entered they looked orange from the ferocity of the hearth. His right hand rummaged deep in his pant pocket while the other stroked the glistening metal of his watch.** "**Father." Dorian greeted bitterly, his eyes never parting with the shiny glass he held. I saw a familiar smirk fleet across Octavianus' lips at Dorian's hostility, although his eyes appeared to reprimand his son in the same vicious tone. ** **Octavianus entered the small triangles of flame, his hand resting on the thick wooden mantle above the hearth. His eyes happily chasing the fire as it wound around itself, dancing wildly round and round. ** "**Is it possible?" Dorian said abruptly, and when my eyes flickered down to meet him, he was no longer staring ruthlessly at the goblet, but rather into the back of his Father. ** "**No. There would not be enough blood to sustain life, rather unfortunate it is." Octavianus answered sharply, my face dropped into a befuddled frown as I peered between the two men. ** "**Wh-what?" I asked, my voice meagre and fragile as I slipped into their conversation. Octavianus chuckled, "Dorian was contemplating the possibilities of conception between you two without, of course, ending your life."** **My eyes widened excitedly as I gaped down at Dorian, who still refused to look at me. "Not if she was turned immediately?" He persisted, Octavianus shaking his head a fraction as he grinned. "Sadly, we were not meant to uphold life Dorian, merely take it." Was Octavianus' brief response. ** "**I'm confused." I murmured, squeezing Dorian's shoulder, "What's going on?" Finally Dorian's eyes flickered up to mine, narrowing on my surprised smile before he was gazing back at his Father. ** "**My chromosomes are spiked Analeigh, 28 radicals of their own, to over come yours and create The Advent, which would certainly kill you. I had hoped, if I'd been able to ascend you before then…" Dorian tilted his head, his eyes piercing the goblet in his hand. ** "**Lilliana." I whispered, the enthusiasm of my tone catching me off guard for a moment. Dorian's head dropped and lifted, all in one fluent movement as he nodded. ** "**It is an impossibility, Analeigh's Undying body would only devour the child to prolong her own life. It cannot be done Dorian; we were not created in such a way. The life of a God comes at such high prices; it almost seems too much to ask." Octavianus shook his head as he frowned, eyeing me and then his son with sombre eyes. ** "**Never?" I pressed, listening as they both sighed, both with the same sorrowful frustration. "Never." Dorian nodded, jerkily as if he couldn't believe it himself, I saw the abstracted agony behind his gorgeous green eyes. ** **I wanted to hold him so tight, and say that I didn't care, that everything was alright the way it was, that we had to make sacrifices for the ones we loved. But I couldn't, no matter how badly I wanted to, bring myself to comfort him like I knew he would for me. ** _**Not now, **_**my conscience seemed to whisper, **_**not now while he needs to be strong. **_**Octavianus swung his arms around behind him, interlacing his fingers as he pursed his lips. ** **The air seemed to thicken with the tension that radiated off the two of them. Dorian's glistening eyes dimmed the oranges and reds swaying as they watched their reflections. ** "**I apologize son." Octavianus finally spoke, and when he did so his tone was low as was it hurt. "It pains me to see you in such torment." ** **At that I felt Dorian stiffen, his eyes narrowing as he sucked in a deep breath. "It does not bother me; I do not feel pain after all." I was stricken by how detached his tone was, it made my heart sink and sink and sink until I wanted to check my pulse to make sure it was still there. ** **After all the pain I'd seen in his eyes…why couldn't he hurt? Didn't this bother him in the slightest? How? How could Dorian be so unaffected when this was such a huge problem? ** **I was so confused with myself, unsure if I should cry because he was so impassive about the fact our child would go unborn for all eternity. Or if I should punch the living daylights out of him, for his unresponsively cold outlook upon our current predicament. ** **After everything the perplexity, the hurt, the outrage, I was still, in the end, crying. Dorian's hand rose on impulse as he peered up at me through his long lashes. ** **My shoulders heaved, my lips trembling as my throat thickened. I swallowed hard to keep them down, the aching sobs. Dorian's eyes were empty, hollow circles of white, black and impossible green. ** **Octavianus left the room without another glance, he did not speak, yet his steps seemed so loud against the crackling pop of the fire. I could almost see it in Dorian's face this solid, emotionless stone that was his face gradually cracking. ** **I watched as the creature beneath began to stir, and I wanted to reach out and pull off this mask so I could see him. My Dorian. ** "**I am sorry Analeigh." There was such sadness in his tone now, what whiplash he was starting to give me, unpredictable Dorian and his moodiness. His eyes remained darkened with sorrow now rather than coldness. ** **I sniffled, "So what? This doesn't matter to you anymore?" I questioned, meaning for my voice to sound strong and angry instead, came this dismayed little squeak. ** "**Yes, because it means so much to you, of course I am bothered by this." He paused thoughtfully, "If there was a way I could be human for you Analeigh, even but a day, I would do it." ** "**Then why did you-" He interrupted immediately, hearing my thoughts before my words. "Because this is a minor hindrance to my kind Analeigh, we are not to be affected by things such as this so…greatly."** **I did not respond, but scowled, **_**minor hindrance**_**. Dorian exhaled heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowing as his jaw laboured away. ** "**We are sadists, The Undying; humans are insignificant to us as we are savages. If I did not care for you as I do I would, like any other male Undying, impregnate another human regardless of how you felt."** "**Dorian, we're Engraved." I murmured, trying to hide the offence I took to that statement by bringing forth something that I hoped, would stop him. ** "**We do not care." He breathed, lifting his goblet to his lips to swallow the last of life that remained. I gulped down my gasp, smoothing the damage that I wanted so badly to expose. "As I have said before, we are savages." Dorian nodded to himself lapping his crimson lips. ** "**You would do that to me?" I whispered to myself lowly, had I expected him not to hear? Even if I had been on the other half of the room, or better yet, out in the hall he still would have heard me say that. ** "**No." He said this harshly; wickedly it would have been better for him just to slapped me right then. For that is what exactly his words had done. ** "**I love **_**you**_** Analeigh, I want **_**you**_**." Dorian continued sternly, his eyes beginning to melt into the hard scarlet. "Then I should let her go." I murmured, it sounded to me more like a question than a response. ** **But Dorian became rigid, his eyes illuminating again with the ferocious intensity of an immortal green. "Yes." He said this, but by the look in his eye-way, way down-I could see something else. Something that, if I didn't know the pain so well I wouldn't have guessed, was him…shattering. ** "**We must forget her." He agreed emptily, without emotion once again as he spoke. ** **This was to be, as they say, easier said than done. **


	19. Chapter 19

As the days past, I tried not to bring her up for both my sake as well as Dorian's. But it seemed, that neither of us were so willing as to release her from our minds.

It happened at night, when I was too stubborn to sleep, that we spoke about her. And I saw something within Dorian that I'd never known was there, something….fatherly? And we would bicker, laughing as he argued, that Lilliana was a girl and not Alexander the boy. But Dorian was anything but submissive, and he refused to accept the fact that-if it were possible-he would have a daughter not a son.

Could it be that deep down, beyond what was Undying and The Devil Himself, he sought this just as badly as I did. I wanted to believe that was true more than anything.

We would fight over the same topic, neither of us rising as the victor. Until of course, he'd quarrelled me into sleep, where I would tumble down into the darkness wrapped in his arms. I liked the dreams that would follow. Usually, when Dorian was part of my thoughts it was in a setting he chose rather than my setting where he observed. I enjoyed sharing my dreams with him here, where he could see and fully understand. But Dorian was different, now that he was seeing what I was, my dream from Friday night, I was sure he could sympathize.

Now, there were two spectators, and still the dream began and ended the way it had before. I watched as he stiffened, seeing himself twirl her around and around. I counted the seconds that he did not blink, did not breathe. 96 seconds and he was finally exhaling his eyelids falling shut only to open wide moments later.

He watched me enter the scene, and hold her in my arms and kiss her hair. I felt the same as before when I first saw this, the surprise, the need. I wanted her, I wanted to hold her and kiss her like I imagined. I longed to reach out for her, my little girl, I willed her to be more than a figment within my mind.

Yet all too soon, my dream was coming to a close, I could feel myself waking, stirring. Setting out a yawn I struggled to sit up, Dorian leaning against the grand headboard, his eyes large and expressive. I'd been waiting for that too I suppose, it seemed too long that I'd waited for him. "Do see now why this is so hard?" I mumbled, rolling onto my one side as I fought with my drooping eyes.

Dorian simply nodded, swallowing loudly as he blinked. "It pains me." He confessed, seemingly confounded that such a thing would come from his lips. My brows arched as I sat up, listening to the dark satin's whisper as I slid out from beneath it. "What do you mean?" I asked, fingering the soft, thin fabric that was my lovely maroon nightgown, the one that Emilia had given me last night.

It was so pretty, when I moved certain ways the colour would change to ebony. It was smooth and warm and glistened like hundreds of gems even when we were in the dark. Emilia had such beautiful clothes, clothes I only had in my dreams. Of course, this dress was too long and too small, considering Emilia had the body of a super model while I had the body of, well, me.

I frowned at the thought, wishing for Dorian to say something that would break the silence, but when I looked at him his eyes were closed. I gnashed my teeth together, way to be sleeping on the job, my conscience muttered angrily. I chewed the inside of my lip as I scuttled closer, I could hear his heart beating, racing, pounding. I assessed him carefully, it seemed the more I looked at him the less I believed he was real. 

Dorian was so beautiful, every ounce of him I wanted to touch, wondering if he was just going to vanish in a great big poof one day, and I would have to finally face reality. My eyes fixed on the ripple of flesh that created his scar, it ogled back at me as I examined it. His face flashed in my mind, his pupils dilating, his body shaking convulsively. "Analeigh, help me." He would cough.

My skin burned, my left hand rising to touch my collarbone, I imagined the intense pain that was his teeth puncturing my flesh. I recalled the pleasure that was to come afterward. "You're right, Analeigh, and I've always dreamt of watching you get felt up and groped by that murderous bloodsucker. I was a lot of things last night Analeigh, but I was not the monster!" Gavril's furious voice snarled in the back of my mind.

My eyes stung, welling up with scalding tears as I bit down on my lip, holding my breath to keep from sobbing, my shoulders heaved uneasily. "I love you Red." Gavril's truthful, pretty face shone behind my lids as my eyes fell closed.

Go away! I thought to myself, my hands coming up over my ears.

"You're making a mistake." Dorian's voice overpowered Gavril's and I thought of the tower, of how he had cried. "I don't care." I sniffled, feeling my stomach knot around itself as I tried to swallow hard, choking sobs.

Take it out! Dorian's voice screamed, my eyes snapped open, my hands swinging from my ears to clap over his scar. Dorian's eyes opened at the abrupt action, his eyes landing on me fiercely before he fully looked me over. "Analeigh." He gasped, reaching out to pull me toward him.

"I am the mess you chose." There was the finality of his tone, the infinite possession that echoed in those words making me shudder. I crumbled in his arms, curling myself to him as I choked.

"What is it love, what's wrong?" He asked, Dorian's eyes panicked and worried as he looked me over. "I-I…" I stammered, unable to word what had just happened, what I had heard and saw. I clutched the sheets that pooled around his waist, my tears slipping down his chest. "Analeigh, tell me what has happened." He said, his tone concerned as he lifted my chin.

The Almost Night! I wanted to say, I wanted to explain what I had seen, I wanted him to make it all go away! "Hush love, it's alright." Dorian whispered, "I'm here, I'm always here." He kissed my forehead and swept my bangs behind my ear. "Dorian!" I cried, trying to hold on to something-anything! But nothing was enough.

He sought my hands and held them still in his one, drawing me closer with his other arm. "Shh." He murmured pressing his lips to my hair, I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my damp lashes against my cheeks. I tried to pacify myself, taming my harsh raspy breaths and bringing my blubbering to hiccups. Dorian studied my expression carefully as his thumb erased the rolling tears from my cheeks.

"Now, tell me what is it that is going on?" I sucked in a long breath between my teeth, "I don't know it just…" My voice faded as I panted, what was going on? I wasn't even sure what was wrong with me, how strange. Dorian released my hands to feel my cheeks and forehead. "Such a unique little human you are." He mused, sighing gently as he felt me for a fever.

I saw Dorian's marble brow crease, his hand falling from my forehead to my abdomen. The room was silent, with the exception of the tense air between us. Dorian's expression was riddled with scrutiny as he felt down and around my stomach. "What?" I finally broke the stillness when abruptly he exhaled in relief. "What?" I repeated anxiously, was there something wrong with me?

Dorian merely shook his head, "Nothing love, just checking." He removed his hand from my lower stomach to stroke my cheek with his elegant fingers. "Perhaps you haven't enough sleep." Dorian smirked and I slapped away his hand as I rolled my eyes. "No." I ruled that out immediately. Hmm, now what did I eat before I went to bed? I wondered, sometimes James got weird because he'd eaten something before bed he shouldn't have. No, that couldn't be it either. All I had was a glass of warm milk.

Maybe Dorian had a point; maybe I did need to sleep more. I felt my face slip into a pout, Dorian chuckling at my dissatisfaction toward that conclusion. Whatever the matter, I was just going to have to force myself into falling asleep at 9:30 at night instead of 6:30 later on the next day.

Deciding a subject change was overdue, I glanced up at Dorian who had leaned his head against the massive headboard and was holding his eyes half open. I smiled up at his lethargic appearance, playing with the rose on my necklace. I set my sights on a subject that had been probing my curiosity for some time now. I chewed the inside of my lip thoughtfully, still trying to shove off the last of those horrid thoughts.

"Dorian, can The Undying cry?" I mumbled finally, awaiting his response as I watched his expression. He pursed his lips reflectively, though we both knew he wouldn't be considering my reaction. "Once, possibly twice in our entire life time. We consider it our only blessing," He smiled, "The one occurrence that separates us from God."

"So you can't cry anymore?" I asked, watching as he tilted his head in thought, his defiant hair swaying in his face. "The emotions we do not experience frequently can take a great toll on our beings Analeigh. Something as simple as crying can cause a significant amount of change in us, in attitude as well as perception. Most of my kind avoid events that can cause such a large shift within them." Dorian explained quietly.

"Are you going to change as well?" I gasped, watching as his lips fidgeted upon hearing my apprehensiveness. "Perhaps, I cannot yet tell." Dorian grinned down at me, "But there are other ways changes can be caused in us Analeigh, it isn't something we have power over."

"Like what?" I pressed, the curiosity and excitement of my tone making his smile widen. "T'is different for us all, love, anger for some and sadness for others. The greatest alteration I have encountered is copulation, while Emilia it was her misery and Hristea…well, everything affects him differently. T'is the way we are." Dorian said with a brief shrug.

My stomach looped and tingled, my lips twitching as I fought back giggles. Dorian leaned away from the headboard to stare at me questioningly. "What?" He asked his brows arching as I snickered. "You said copulation." I laughed harder hearing myself say the word; Dorian shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "There are days I'd swear you were two." He scoffed.

I was too giddy to be insulted and snap back with a clever contradiction. I was glad for the distraction at least; it felt good to be laughing rather than crying. "What do you mean it affects you differently, you're the same as always." I managed to say finally, my stomach aching from all the chuckling I'd been doing. Dorian lips slashed open in a wicked smirk, "That you know of." That was enough to still my tongue as I peered up at him with a confused expression. "I'd acquired the title 'The Devil Himself' ages before you Analeigh, decades before anyone I'd been with."

"So?" I shrugged nonchalantly, watching him as his eyes narrowed and behind the green sparked a fire. "I am drastically kinder now than I was then." He said this as a closing and I shook my head, this wasn't how the story ended, I knew. Dorian grinned ruefully. "This isn't something I feel compelled to elucidate for you, unless I desired you to hate me of course."

I watched as his eyes flared, that small spark turning to an open flame. "Emilia." Dorian whispered, his eyes rolling to the left just as his sister parted the black curtains. I gasped at her attire, was there really any point in wearing clothes? Wait a minute…I blushed furiously, stabbing an accusing glance up at Dorian.

Emilia wore the same little black dress I had yesterday. I was right, she looked a million and one times better than I did, her long hair half up and half down, curly pigtails on either side of her head making the 'half up.' And since the dress halted abruptly a quarter into her thigh, tall red suede high heel boots rose up to cover what was left. Her hands went instantly to her chest, "You stretched my dress." She growled, her fangs glistening.

Dorian snorted, "It looked better on Analeigh." Emilia snarled, baring her teeth at her brother while I shrunk back and into the headboard. They'd been about to tear each other's gullets out when suddenly Dorian stiffened. "We have a guest?" He sounded confused; Emilia let a hard sigh go. Her descended fangs falling back into line, as she curled one of her long pigtails around her index finger.

"During daylight hours?" Now he sounded doubtful, Emilia grunting as she flicked her curl away. "Dorian, it's nightfall." She said tersely, crossing her arms under her breasts as she raised a brow at him. I was surprised I managed to take in her motions so well, considering my eyes were locked on the beautifully course designs on her torso. "And guests not guest." She corrected with a smirk.

"My senses have been dulling." Dorian said on his behalf, Emilia snickering as she tapped her foot. She smirked widely, her foot stilling as she went to say something. "Tell Father I will be there shortly." Dorian broke in, Emilia snickering as she turned on her heels and waved over her shoulder. As I watched her leave I pondered how many days I would have to go without eating and just working out, before I would look like her. Before I could leave a room with enough grace to impersonate the Aphrodite that was a vampire.

Dorian began to pull away from me, laughing as I blushed, for my arms had instinctively gone on lock down around his waist. "Where are you going?"

"The Throne Room of course." Dorian grinned, untying my arms with effortlessness, "We have guests Analeigh, in case that managed to slip your recognition." I rolled my eyes, drawing my arms back as I watched him walk away. I could see in him, what was Emilia, what made them twins beyond their facial features. Dorian carried with him that same immortal grace as his sister.

With his lengthy, nimble strides and broad square shoulders, Dorian made the perfect 'Knight in shining Armour.' I found myself gawking rather than admiring, steeling my eyes away as I twirled the sheets around my fingers. I did not hear Dorian's steps, nor did I hear him changing, but by the time I glanced back up he was folding the collar of his blouse. Which was the colour of snow, and took on the appearance of snowflakes as lace curled around his wrist to, engulf his hand. He flattened the collar and straightened the ebony vest he wore overtop the wintry illusion.

He ran his large hands over the well pressed blouse, to tuck it into the waist of his black trousers. Dorian peered down at the shining black shoes he wore as he pulled his hair half up in a thick scarlet ribbon. When he turned back around to face me, buttoning his vest I realized how much he looked like Emilia. Why? Echoed the agonized shrieks of my conscience while I frowned.

I stiffened as he waltzed to the door; there was a clenching sadness in my gut at the thought of him leaving. When abruptly there was a knock, Dorian opening the door and extending a graceful hand for the knocker to enter. A fresh scowl lashed across my face as Aurora entered the room, the spunky, curious girl I had seen more vicious as she came.

My heart was the victim of a good, guilty yank as a new girl walked in after her. Poor Elisabeta.

This girl had short, choppy purplish-brown hair that came lopsided around her face in a bob. Her peachy skin covered in dark freckles from her head to her toes, she was maybe an inch or so shorter than I. Her blue eyes glazed with excitement and anxiety as she stood next to Aurora. Her fingers trembling as she held on to a big square, grey box. I made a face in Dorian's direction listening as he chuckled.

Dorian sat, with his very entertained grin on the other half of the room. "Analeigh, this is Marta," He snickered motioning for the girls to proceed. Reluctantly, I forced my body up and out of the bed and towards them. Irately flicking my wrist as I had before, with an angry stare Aurora snatched the box out of Marta's hands. The small girl gasping as she glanced at her fellow uniform. Only for a moment, I noted before her eyes were flickering to and away from the immortal seated in the corner.

A heavy blush mounted her cheeks and I ground my teeth together crossly. As the boxes opened, I found gorgeous stilettos inside with the fancy red bottoms, as well as a scanty scarlet dress. My eyes immediately landed on Dorian, who had turned his head away to gaze innocently out the window behind him. Muttering to myself I collected the dress, holding it out to examine it.

Marta gasped as the petite red garment before her; the colour was rich and expensive. It was smoother than satin, my fingers slipping across the strapless bust. Black designs had been sewn into the fabric in elegant stitching; as I looked closer I could see the imitation of scales and claws. Soon, I realized there was a dragon sewn into the gown. Why did I have the feeling this was going to make me look terrible?

As I began searching for the zipper both Marta and Aurora snapped into position, I had to wonder, was there special training that went into being a maid at Castle Dracula? "Whoa!" I gasped, watching my nightgown pool around my ankles within seconds. My cheeks burned as I looked down at myself, at my chubby little body. I had learned from Emilia 'dressing me,' and I sucked in a hardy breath, holding it in my cheeks as I held my arms out.

I realized I was shaking frantically as they drew the dress upward, trailing kisses along my hips and waist and-wait! Kisses? My heart slammed against my ribs as I looked behind me, traumatized. Dorian kissed my shoulder as he pulled the hidden zipper up, to seal me inside. Aurora glared blackly, Marta's face turning a red hue as she bit her lip. I hadn't seen Dorian move or speak to dismiss them, but the two girls curtsied and exited, Marta excitedly peeking back at us.

"You frightened them." I murmured, Dorian pushing my arms down to my sides as he stepped around in front of me. "Or rather, made a light suggestion that they leave." He answered tilting his head as he straightened my gown and centered my necklace. "You shouldn't do that to people," I scolded with a shake of my head, Dorian smirked down at me. "Then what fun would I have?" He snickered, his teeth glistening as his lips parted.

I'd opened my mouth to speak when he'd pushed down to my rear on the bed. And I had thought I'd been Cinderella before, now I could only blush and stammer as Dorian pointed my toes and slid the heels on to my feet. "People should have their own free will Dorian." I tried to say it sternly and austerely but my words came as a jumbled titter.

I chewed the inside of my lip and glowered darkly at him, Dorian chuckling. "Analeigh, have you not seen the destruction man has created with their free will?" Dorian laughed his eyes wide as if I should be agreeing not opposing. "Can you not see the devastation The Undying have unleashed as well?" Dorian nodded, his expression one of consideration, his eyes glistening as he thought. "Yes, indeed. But how different are we from your God? Does he not giveth and taketh life?" His arms swung in a dramatic interpretation of giving and taking.

Unable to word a good, strong counter I lifted my foot to push him back on his rear. Dorian held my ankle in place with his index finger and thumb. "Now you're being rude." He shook his head with a smirk as I struggled to be free of his grasp. He reached a hand out at me yet, as if a bell had gone off in his mind Dorian perked up, released my ankle and rose to his feet. "Now, unfortunately is not a time of play Analeigh, do not distract me."

I sighed, placing my hand in his as he took my fingertips. When I got to my feet I did not notice, after the first step however, I realized just how high these heels were. And with something that could have passed for a puppy's yelp, I stumbled forward and over myself. "My word Analeigh, have you no sense of balance?" Dorian snorted. I clutched his arm, feeling the material of his shirt grating against the skin beneath my nails.

"Dorian do you have any idea how high up I am?" I snapped, wobbling as we took another stride. He laughed, "Not very high at all." I growled, still having to look up at the proud Undying. When he'd guided me out into the hall I had been leaning on him, but one I'd set foot on the rich wood panels I wanted to burst into tears.

"Please don't make me do this!" I plead, gripping his arm fearfully as my eyes welled up. Dorian's eyes widened before he blinked and shook his head. "I'm going to fall all over the place." I choked, picturing the tumbling, and the stumbling and the humiliation. "This is comparable to The Gala Analeigh; I won't let you hurt the furniture." He chuckled, throwing his head back slightly when my eyes began to bug out of my head.

I smacked his arm, only to snatch back on to his sleeve seconds later. Dorian snickering as we continued to walk on, well, he strode and I tripped. When we entered, I first noticed the large furry black, four-legged silhouette curled up against Ekaterina's leg. Her long, tender fingers running over the wolf's muzzle and head, her smile genuine and open as always as she gazed down at her son. Was that weird, having a wolf for a child? I couldn't ever imagine what it would be like in her shoes.

My eyes then landed on the couple closest the hearth, my eyes momentarily widening as I looked upon Emilia and Viola! Dorian stiffened at my side, my eyes anxiously flickering up to meet his. He wasn't looking at me, rather at the…um, newest couple. Dorian's eyes tightened the green flaring into crimson. Emilia's head turned a fraction, only her eyes touched us, she smiled widely and convincingly at me.

Her expression turned to one of pain as she glimpsed her brother, her glorious green eyes beginning to brighten to blue before he looked away. I'd seen this look on Dorian before. It had been directed at Gavril. Of course, this was mere milliseconds before the immortal testosterone kicked into overdrive and, Dorian started banging on his chest like the possessive gorilla he was.

I squeezed his arm, Dorian's eyes dithering a moment before he glanced down at me with a forced grin. "You're hurting." I tried to say over a swollen tongue; luckily he understood the slurred murmur and frowned. "T'is that noticeable then?" He exhaled. I watched as the stone mask began to form over Dorian's face, the emotionless, bitter mask of an Undying.

"Dorian!" Cried a shrill, horribly familiar voice, my nails ground into his forearm as our eyes locked on Lucinda. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Octavianus shift tentatively beside his wife, who was still seated calmly on the couch. Dorian gave a stiff nod, "Lucy." His lips barely moved, I was truly surprised his abyss of a voice had even managed to whisper her name. The vampire curtsied, her brown eyes wide and vicious as I remembered.

She wore a luxuriant sea green dress-again with no visible undergarments-and high heels that made my stilettos look like my sneakers. Her hair was just as before, chin length and dark brown. The fire, swaying from the mouth of the heart casting demonic shadows over her russet skin. I felt my body rearrange itself, pushing me closer into Dorian than I knew was proper.

She smiled wickedly at my discomfort, at this I welcomed Dorian's adjustments, his body repositioning in response to my movements. Lucy smirk grew as he slipped himself easily around me, his back arching slightly, his hand moving from mine to coil around my hips. "I was informed about your current predicament, shame really." She tilted her head, a forked tongue sliding across her lips as her eyes narrowed on us.

I had thought I'd saw Dorian's eyes flicker to his father, but it was so quick, I wondered if it had been part of my imagination. "Such a nuisance humans are, hmm? So fragile these young ones are, it is a curious situation you have I must admit. Ascend, abandon…impregnate." Lucy sighed, examining her lengthening claws. Both Dorian and I froze; I could have sworn his heart had missed a step the same time as mine had. "You would know wouldn't you?" Dorian hissed, "Tell me, how is Cestus doing these days?"

Outraged, Lucy growled, her fangs dropped Dorian pushing me right around behind him, his grasp firm on my wrist to retain my balance. His veins showed in his hands while he returned the gesture, his snarls echoing in the room. In a total of two in a half seconds, Octavianus had stepped between them, Hristea had leapt to his pads and, Emilia and Viola had slunk into crouches.

"Dorian." His father scolded, though neither of the Undying were willing to release their hostile stances. "That is enough, both of you! This is not the reason you have been called." Hesitantly I pulled at Dorian's sleeve, once and then a second, harder time. Gradual as it was, he rose back into the jerky poise he'd been in minutes ago. Dorian's jaw worked scrupulously, his eye twitching as he yanked me in against his chest, my gasp seemingly loud in the vast room.

I'll kill her soon enough. Dorian's conscience called to me while I looked up at him, N-no you will not. I stammered nervously back. With a clearing of a throat our attention was drawn as best as could be forced. Dorian and I standing but two or three meters away from the doorway, I pondered to myself, how to escape from this room without falling over myself. The air was tense about us, smothering. Dorian endured with much effort, while I squirmed impatiently at his side.

It was as if I'd been sleeping when suddenly there was abrupt commotion, Dorian and I turning to rigidify. In came a boy, not much older or younger than I, he was beautiful. With his shaggy brown hair and round face, his silvery eyes wide and shimmering. He had a long neck, with a large atoms-apple as decoration. I was frightened by how much he reminded me of Gavril. What would Gavril look like as an Undying?

The boy wore warn jeans and a grey t-shirt making his shifty, wild eyes pop against his pale skin. I had been so distracted by his loveliness, that I had failed to see who had come in behind him. When I did finally take my eyes away from him my eyes bulged, my heart rapping against my chest in harsh thuds. My fingers clammily clutched Dorian's shirt and he pulled me closer-if that were possible.

She was very…unbelievably…pregnant. Why was this happening to us? I have one pitiful dream and God throws it continuously back into my face. This wasn't possible, she barely looked fifteen! And yet her stomach was huge and round and undeniably pregnant. I wanted to scream, I wanted to destroy, why did everyone have what I wanted? Why? Why? Why!

Her long blonde hair fell over her left shoulder in a thick braid, her bangs stuck in the same embarrassing straight-across-hell as mine had been, when I was little. Her eyelids drooped sleepily as she struggled to blink, her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue too. I just wanted to stare and stare and stare into them. She yawned, rubbing her enormous stomach through the navy Roots sweater that strained over it.

Why did she have such long pretty hair? Why did she have such a beautiful baby tummy? Why were her eyes so charming and hypnotic? Why couldn't I be her? This isn't fair! Okay God you win alright! I give up; I've had enough, just kill me now! I cried out in my head, unable to make my lips move. Just make this stop!

I was torn out of my thoughts when Dorian sat me down on the couch next to his Mother and brother. His back was painfully straight, his head leaning lightly to the left in irritation. "Now, since you are so eager to quarrel, Dorian, why don't you handle this matter." Octavianus announced and waved his hand in the direction of the two people, his expression sombrely amused. This wasn't an offer. "I don't want to." Dorian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I had thought, since you'd done so well before this would be easy for you, eradicating your own kind." Octavianus continued. Hristea barked a chortle, Ekaterina with her hand over her lips as she stared into Dorian's back. Wh-what? E-eradicate your own kind? "Unless of course you find it is too exigent a task, then I suppose your brother or sister would gladly oblige." Octavianus prompted coldly, translation: Unless you are too weak, then someone stronger could do it for you.

Dorian clenched his teeth together, raising his hand towards the cowering couple. "What is it you have done?" Dorian's voice was thunder over the fire, and I wondered if anyone noticed the flames had gotten smaller in their den. "It was a mistake your majesty, I…I did not mean to…I mean…" The boy's voice began to waver, his silvery eyes falling to the ground as he held the girl against him. He sounded much younger than he looked, which came as a surprise to me.

Dorian's fingers opened and closed, "T'was against one's wishes." He answered for the boy, who nodded, the girl gasping as she turned to face him. "That is-" He cupped a hand over her mouth. "I did not come here seeking pardon sire, but for redemption. I do not want this to happen, we have chosen death." He murmured, Ekaterina gawking at Octavianus, who stood by, looking more like the smug version of Dorian by the second.

"What is your name?" Dorian asked after what seemed to be hours. Wait a minute…something was wrong here. I knew The Undying were flawless liars but, this boy did not look like the same lust-starved monsters I had seen. This was a trick. My eyes narrowed on them, the girl leaning back against him, her eyes wide and frightened as she trembled. She clutched his hand in hers, while the other squeezed her sweater. The boy rubbed her tummy and said: "Michael and Tara."

"Very well then." Dorian choked, he knew. He knew he was lying. I could see it so clearly in this Michael's eyes, he didn't do this, this wasn't his fault and yet he was being punished. Dorian! My thoughts screamed although it was to be in vain. I felt the summoning of his strength and willed myself to my feet.

I forgot about the stilettos, I forgot about the flames that had swollen his hand, and I ran, in the best of my clumsy capability toward him. What was strange about this situation I might add? No one considered stopping me. "Dorian stop it!" I found myself shouting, both of my hands reaching out to capture his wrist. I put myself in front of his out stretched fingers and watched as his hand balled into a fist.

"He didn't do this, you know that." I panted, pushing his wrist down to his side as best I could. "You don't have to do this." I breathed, releasing his arm to cup his face in my hands. "B-but I did l-lie to the Mant-tle." Michael stuttered worriedly, "That's a crime is-isn't it?"

"No." Dorian shook his head, ridding himself of my palms. "You've been pardoned." Michael froze up, "N-no please. We don't want this, it was a mistake. You can't let this happen!" His young voice stretched across the room, echoing for ages before at long last, silenced.

Dorian nodded, pushing me aside with effortlessness. "But he did nothing wrong." I protested my palms up as I yelled. "No, however, I would do the same," And with that said, a new fire burned, and I screamed.

I have come to a conclusion: God is a sadist.


	20. Chapter 20

Cosy and clean from my bath I ran a thickly toothed brush through my short hair. I feared closing my eyes even to blink, even my eyelashes had started to ache, my eyeballs stung and watered. I put up a strong resistance as my lids began to droop. It was inevitable.

And in the split second I took to blink Michael and Tara's burning faces flashed in my mind. They did not cry out like Cestus had or the man in the street. I assumed it was because Michael had his hand over her lips or, perhaps, it had really been the right thing. Yet, I could not understand how. Was there no release in The Undying realms? No final satisfaction, no peace? I marvelled at the horror and sorrow that was to be my was continuously being cut short, I realized. I was aging-every second, I was growing older.

While Dorian was, quite literally, timeless. He was three years older than I and I had more than he did, minus the castle and, the beauty and, the strength and speed. He couldn't have what God had given humanity with such thoughtlessness. How sad that must be, how unfair.I could not help but be awed by the affairs of this afternoon. Everyone had seemed so impassive about the death and fire and rage that coursed throughout the room. Easy, it was, to see the fury in Dorian when he faced his father.

Octavianus raised a curious brow at his son, Dorian's fingers had flexed and, his jaw had made a terrible pop! Despite the longing for a gruesome vengeance, which had swirled in his eyes, Dorian grunted a sharp exhale and snarled: "You tricked me." Octavianus had tilted his head, his eyes closing briefly as he entered a room of silent thought. The room had become very still in that instant, with an…unspoken violence.

I had wondered what Dorian was thinking, although, by his incredibly exposed expression, I was sure he was thinking very thoroughly through his plots of retaliation. Or, in a word, murder.

Lucy had burst out into wicked laughter, Hristea's white eyes wide with shock, though a low snicker rumbled in the back of his throat. Emilia and Viola had become very composed, overly composed, standing with their hands entwined, almost I blinked a second time I envisioned the fear-struck expression of Tara as her body and child erupted in flames. Even then, she looked gorgeous, she looked at peace.

"Stop it." Dorian growled, roughly taking hold of my wrist. My eyes found him quickly, his expression one of outrage, his eyes locking on the wooden brush in my hand. "I was just-" He interrupted with an angered hiss, "You have been brushing in the same area for the past twenty minutes." His grip tightened and I winced, my fingers loosening on the soft wooden handle. Chewing the inside of my lip I tugged against his grasp.

"It's irritating me." Dorian snapped, his fingers slipping from my arm in a harsh jerk. The brush clattering nosily to the floor as he stomped away.

He was one to talk.

Dorian had done nothing but stare at the hearth for the past three hours. The stamina he had sometimes stunned me, never had I seen someone think so hard in my life. Give it another five seconds and I was positive his head was going to implode.

I wondered if Dorian was going to try something tonight. Something he would later regret if he succeeded, which I was sure, he wouldn't. The rage on his face was frightening; he would kill his father for this eventually. I had not wanted to bother him with questions; I had not wanted to revive the topic he had gone so far to bury.

But the nosy edge in my gut was anything but ignorable. How would I word this? "Dorian." I began, waiting for him to look over his shoulder, or turn around, or grunt. He stood, his hands on the shimmering table, glowering at a reflection he did not have. As if he thought if he stared hard enough into the mirror he would appear, or perhaps, the mirror would combust.

His back was facing me, his hair in his eyes as he glared. "Please look at me." I insisted gently, listening as he growled. Gradually, a green eye peeked over his shoulder, through the sheath of brown hair. "Is it because your senses are…dulling?" I murmured, unsure if that had come out correctly, or if he was going to bite my head off.

"Yes." He said, looking away again. I sighed, had I been planning that entire time, to get a simple 'yes' and nothing more? How troublesome he was. Crossing the floor, my night gown muttering quietly as it slid over my skin. I coiled my arms around his shoulders as best I could with my little arms. Dorian's breath was bitter and gusty as he exhaled."I had not been able to read his thoughts as clearly as before." Dorian growled, "I knew something was improper and still I acted against them." "How were you to know?" I murmured, burying my face between his shoulder blades.

I felt the tension within him as he groaned, his frustration infecting me as I sighed. "You do not understand Analeigh, it was a test. They all know I am not in my strongest state at the moment. And instead of doing what I knew was morally correct; I allowed my arrogance to influence me." Dorian trembled, his hands clamping down on the edge of the table.

"Had you not interfered I would have shown them how blind I truly am." Clutching his shirt in my fists I held him closer. "Dorian, it's alright. Let me be your eyes for right now, it's my turn." I smiled into his back, Dorian lifting his hand from the table to cover mine."I love you." He said quietly, squeezing my hands. "I know." I grinned, nuzzling my face into the silkiness of his shirt.

&&&

"Hey Red, did you know that a serious knee injury on an athlete requires, like, 18 months to fully regain confidence and manoeuvrability at top speed?" Gavril asked, his feet propped up on the chair beside me, his elbows on the silver round table as he attempted to touch his tongue to his nose. I rolled my eyes, lapping at my ice-cream as I went over what had to be my entire math text book in foot-notes. "Just don't blow your knee when you play soccer then I guess." I shrugged, my lips pulling at a lump of chocolate-chips.

My tongue tingled as I sucked a chunk of cookie dough out of the round ball that was vanilla ice-cream. Gavril had made things normal again; he didn't kiss me after school or hold my hand when we walked to the ice-cream chalet. It was as if we were still friends but…we weren' didn't kiss each other like we had on Friday. However, we weren't beyond that either. I loved Dorian, someone-something-Gavril would never, ever be able to compare to. So what were we? I didn't know. I didn't think there were words for this, an explanation or label for this.

We were the unknown the strange, nameless unidentified flying object in this situation.

I'd never liked Gavril, not even as a girly crush-I'd actually missed him completely and wanted Kellen instead. He was my best friend. His favourite colour was hot pink, his favourite number was 12 and, he had the biggest crush on Victoria Bennett for five years, before he fell in love with Rhona Cohen was a strange, nameless, unidentified flying object to me and that was it! "Hello in there." Gavril snapped his fingers in my face, smirking when I yelped.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, leaning back in his chair to continue his struggle with his nose and tongue. "I'm going to fail math." I announced, listening as he laughed. "It isn't that hard, if I can pull off a B so can you." "I'm not a super genius like you Gavril, remember? There's no way I can bring my mark to a B before exams." I sighed, wincing as my mouth began to burn from the bitter cold.

Gavril broke out in a loud chortle, "You make the weirdest faces you know that." He smiled wider when I glared. "Don't worry about exams, I'll tutor you." No! That sounded like pens would be involved! "No, Dor-James already said he'd tutor me." I said without thinking, hoping that maybe he hadn't caught my abrupt alteration.A frown gave a light jerk on his mouth before he shrugged, "Yeah, James could probably teach every grade eleven class the whole curriculum anyway." I guess he did catch me.

"Can you please tell me what I'm doing wrong Analeigh?" Gavril snapped, "What he's doing that I'm not, would you like me to bite you?" I felt my cheeks flare, my attention setting immediately on my ice-cream cone and my math notes. So much for normality. "Y-your right, I can pull off a B, I mean I'll just ask for a bit of e-extra work maybe." I tried to change the subject, but by the determined glisten in his pretty green-brown eyes I didn't think he was going to let me run very far.

"What do you want Analeigh, should I stand on my head or slay a dragon, what?" Of course, stubborn Gavril persisted. I shook my head sharply, hurting my neck in the process. "I-I, um, well I'm doing good in English, maybe that'll keep my grade up enough, do you think that'd work?" I stuttered mentally begging him to stop, my lips quivering as I panicked."I think this is bullshit." Gavril barked, drawing eyes to our table, I smiled at the onlookers innocently, drawing my hood up. "I'm jumping through hoops for you Analeigh, what more do you want?"

"Y-yeah, good point, I-I'll probably need to at least get a 70 in math r-right?" I carried on as if he was answering me the way I wanted him to, as if he wasn't cursing at me and demanding me. Gavril snorted turning away from me and shaking his head. "Yes Analeigh, a 70's probably a better idea." I was so happy when he finally caved; I almost jumped up on the table and danced. "Are you angry with me?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on my ice-cream cone so I couldn't see his expressions. Gavril sighed, "No Analeigh, I love you remember?"

"I'm sorry." I peeped, trying to make my voice strong and clear when I knew it would just be a pitiful murmur. I yelped when he grabbed my wrist, my entire body freezing for an instant as my eyes bulged. Gavril leaned over the table, pulling my hand closer, I wanted to yank away, I wanted to scream. My ice-cream cone cracked as my fingers juddered violently. Gavril inclined himself toward me, around my ice-cream and stuck his tongue out.

I shivered as he licked away the trail of ice-cream that had been falling down my knuckles and wrist unnoticed. I felt my heart skip a beat; he was so warm, so soft and human. All the while his pretty eyes never left mine, though I was sure he could see the lack of composure that coated me, he didn't stop. And Gavril bit a way a curve of my ice-cream, his eyes squeezing shut while he swished the cold clump around in his mouth.

He leaned back into his chair, releasing me though my arm remained still and stretched across the length of the table. Why did he have to do these things? I found my conscience crying, when I'd finally brought my arm back to my side, staring at the gap in my ice-cream. I went back to looking at my notes, though I wasn't reading them. He was too busy making me so nervous I couldn't concentrate, My face burned as the blood ran to my cheeks, I could feel Gavril's eyes all over me.

"Are you angry with me?" He questioned after a minute of silence, my eyes parting with the page to flicker up to him and back. "I'm trying to be." I confessed and I was, but this was Gavril, I couldn't fight stay in a fight with him for more than an hour.

He snickered, "Mission accomplished."

I smiled involuntarily, shaking my head at him as I licked my ice-cream. "What are we doing Red?" He said, and when I looked agony riddled his face, my heart chipping away again. "What are we?"

"You're my fri-" I tried to say and he cut me off before I had the chance, "No Analeigh I'm not, don't lie to me." My eyes began to burn, the tears welling up with ease. "Do you not love me?" He asked, Gavril's eyes stabbing into me and wrenching at my heart. I wanted to scream, I wish I could just tear the stupid thing out, I didn't need any of this!"Yes." I nodded, it wasn't something I could deny, he would know I was lying before I even answered.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" He went on, my eyes dropping to my notes again. I don't need this! I don't want this! "Because." Was all I could say, or rather, choke. I was awful at trying not to cry, it was an attempt in vain, I had already lost the battle what was the point in going to the war? "That isn't a good enough reason Analeigh." Gavril said, "If we don't try how can you know?"

"I-I…" I tried to lie; I tried to say something-anything! "You know it'll work Red, I love you so much." I shook my head frantically think Analeigh! Think! Think! "I-I'm…" please God make this stop! I thought, hearing my ice-cream as it splat and crunch on the stone below. Gavril reached over the table with his too long arms to grip the my sweater. "I'm pregnant!" I cried, both Gavril and I gasping, my tongue knotted around itself hysterically."That wasn't what I meant!" I tried to say, but the moment I looked at his face I knew there would be no way words would be coming out of my mouth.

Gavril looked dead, his sun-kissed skin turning to a shallow yellow, his breathing inching up into petrified rasps, his pretty eyes bugging by the second. Gavril's lips trembled as if he was trying to say something. "Gavril I'm so sorry!" I breathed, my words having no voice, no strength, no life. His hands fell from my sleeves, and when I tried to grab him he wrenched away from me. He fell back into the chair, gawking blankly at me as if he was looking into the face of a ghost. He looked sick; he looked so pale, so inhuman.

"Please say something!" I begged, feeling as though I was speaking to us both, why wasn't I telling him I was lying, that none of it was true. "Gavril please." I plead, he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking clean through me and at nothing at all."Get away from me." My eyes nearly came out of their sockets, my hand going to my cheek as if he'd hit me. "Get out of here Analeigh." My throat thickened to the point of pain; pushing my chair back I stretched myself over the table to bring my face to his.

He turned away from me, his face vacant and hard. My mouth brushed his cheek and he broke. "I said go!" He snarled, my body tensing on impact, my tears spilling over as I pushed away from the table and out through the doors. I tried not crying on the way home, I tried not choking and not sobbing. I could not see and still I ran, anxiously scrubbing my eyes as I went. My feet throbbed, my lungs burned and my eyes stung so much it hurt to blink. Before I knew it, strong warm hands were clutching my shoulders. "Analeigh! What's wrong what's happened?" It wasn't who I wanted, it wasn't who I needed. At the moment, I didn't really care, my arms flinging themselves around my brother's waist as I cried.

James pushed me back, sitting me down in one of the stiff, uncomfortable kitchen chairs. I felt one of the course napkins as he wiped my face down. I heard the chair scrape back and creak as my hulking brother plopped down beside me.

"What's wrong?" There was a pause before he growled, "Did he hurt you?" Shaking my head my hair lashed over my cheeks, "N-no I-I hurt him." I said over my expanding tongue, James chuckling. "I don't see nothin' wrong with that." "I mean Ga-Gavril. We got in a fight todaaayyy!" I yowled, James grimacing while I buried my face into my palms, my skin slippery from all the tears I had shed.

"Some days I wish you were a boy you know that? Boys don't have these problems." James sighed. His big arm wrapped around my shoulders, his face in my muss of hair as he kissed my head. "This is Gavril, the one who played rugby with a sprained ankle and two broken fingers? He'll get over it just like he got over them, it's impossible for you guys to be apart for more than five minutes, you know that."Ugh! He was making things so much worse! "No-Not this time. I really did it this time." I shook my head, my eyes aching as I ground the heels of my hands into them.

"Calm down honey, it'll work out, don't worry." James' voice was sweet and sincere as it always was when I was upset, when I had a boo-boo, when I had to get needles. "Nothing you could do would hurt anyone that much Analeigh." James laughed, his attempt to lighten the mood our kitchen had been clouded by. "What did you do?" I couldn't say this, I would not say this. Think Analeigh lie, lie, lie! "He-he's got a crush on me…" I murmured, my voice trailing away, I couldn't lie to James. He knew me too well. Instead of scolding me however, he burst out laughing. What the hell was funny about this?

"Analeigh! Is that all?" He said through chortles, his face beginning to turn a crimson hue. "And you're just realizing this now?"I had been about to protest when my eyes lightened, what did he just say? Realizing this just now? "Wh-what?" I found myself stammering, my face distorting into one of confusion. James huge smile began to fade, his brown eyes large while his brows arched, creating funny little rolls to form on his forehead.

"Y-You're being serious aren't you?" James mumbled, before he started up rubbing his knuckles into his temples. "Well, how can you be blamed? You have been with that thing for this long after all." James said in his husky voice, shrugging a shoulder at me."Well kid, just let things play out. He'll always come back for ya', you know that." James winked, pulling me into a hug that had my lung screaming for help. What would I do without James? He ruffled my hair, dried my face with the sleeves of my sweater and looked, long and hard into my eyes.

James' face became so serious it looked as if he had just glimpsed God. Not that he brother's face hardened, his eyes seeming to darken with ominous shadow. James shook his head inclining himself toward me to press his big lips on my forehead. "Thanks for talking to me again Leigh-Leigh." He said quietly. I was unable to hide my growing smile at the nickname, something I had since I was old enough to start talking back to my brother. "Of course, I had to wait until you were having a crisis." He added jokingly.

James watched me as I skid back in my chair and hurried up to my room, a big smile splashed on his lips. As I left I heard him muttering to himself, but all I could make out was: "She didn't know?" I locked myself in my room for what it was that remained of the evening. My eyes fixed on my math text book and the three pages of homework I was required to finish for tomorrow.

Even in the shower, I could not hose Gavril from my mind, no matter how many lather, rinses and, repeats I centered my thoughts on. All I could see behind my lids was his shattered, petrified expression from this afternoon. I wonder if he is thinking about me too… I shook my head, now brushing my teeth, the mint taste burning my tongue as blue suds and white foam formed on my hair stuck to my forehead and neck, dripping down my back and face. I shivered every time, even when I was watching one of the droplets prepare to advance I still jumped up.

It didn't make any sense, why would I say that? Of all things, why: 'I'm pregnant?' It wasn't of any of Gavril concern in the first place, Why was it so hard for him to understand that? Why couldn't we just be friends, we were friends before, so why not now? What had been done to change this? Perhaps James had a point. Gavril and I had never been able to stay in a fight before. M-maybe I just had to wait for him; I could do that couldn't I? I could be patient. I sighed at my math books, at the papers sprawled across my bed, and the contents of my backpack spilt on the old panels. It was then, I noticed the time.

1:42….in the morning!B-but I wasn't even tired, I didn't feel tired in the least bit. Maybe something was wrong with me. This wasn't natural. As I finished checking over my math homework, and was collecting the interesting collage of notes and pencils off the floor, I started watching the time. Minute after minute, I felt finicky, like I needed to do something, like I had too much energy to be sitting quite so still. Yes, there was indeed, something very wrong with me.

2:15, I still wasn't even considering sleep, let alone an innocent doze here and there. I went to the large, dusty armour, listening as the floorboards screeched under my weight. A Green t-shirt and a pair of damaged jean kipris was what I intended to wear to school tomorrow. If I got up for school considering I should be waking in less than four hours to go. Not a chance, if I went to sleep now there wasn't any way in hell I would be waking up at six. Mom was going to kill me if she found me in bed when I was supposed to be at school.I confided in my science, doodling throughout the many pages of my notebook. Until a very familiar face had been drawn. With a reluctant grunt I tore the page from my book, ripping Lilliana to shreds, which would be scattered on my bed forever.

3:30, my hands tucked under my head, my eyes on the stain glass next to me. I listened with a new fascination to the pitter-pattering of the rain outside, and the heavy claps of lightning and roaring thunder. I cracked the window slightly, feeling a cold breeze hurry inside to gush over my skin with sticky hands. The wind shrieked and howled outside, blowing up into my room through my tasted of worms and dampness outside, of dust and dirt. I enjoyed the smell very much, inhaling the sweet outdoor world in greedy mouthfuls, my eyes finally closing as I sucked in lungful after lungful. I released each breath slowly, tasting the rain on my tongue and the thunder on my lips.

I pushed the window a little wider, listening as the aged glass snapped and cried in protest. It was wide enough now, that I could stick my hand out, though I wrenched my arm back in with a gasp moments hand was drenched in bitter water, my fingers trembling from the freezing winds. It was as if my hand had been set on fire, and I tucked it immediately between my thighs for warmth.

The voices of night were shrill and violent, the clouds above thundering balefully while, the lightning forked and flashed all around me. I felt the dampness on my face and lifted my hand to my cheek, startled at how cold my hand was. Never had I been more interested in a night storm such as this, never had it seemed so captivating to me, so new. As the night progressed, the storm fought on, the great battle of the sky it was. And I continued to listen, to touch the alarming cold outside my window and to taste the rain and dust and night on my mouth. I would not sleep tonight.

~hey guys, I think I fixed it. I'm still really trying everything to make this better, so if you see different fonts I'm really sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I know it must have been really hard on you all. I love you anyways though, thanks again. -Selene~


	21. Chapter 21

"Ms. Andrea. Ms. Andrea!" There was a brief pause before some giggling. "Analeigh!" 

With a snort I lifted my head up off my desk, hastily glancing around the room as I sat up. "It would be nice if you could grace us with a conscious presence Analeigh." Mr. Andrei said, glowering at me over his thick round glasses. "Oh." I gasped, had I been sleeping? I felt my face as it began to heat up, the students around me snickering as they turned back to face the front. 

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered as Mr. Andrei continued with his lecture. Note to self: all-nighters on school nights were a terrible idea. My eyes felt as if they had been cast on fire, my body begging for release, for a comfy surface and a warm blanket. Just at the thought my eyelids had begun to droop once again, my mouth running dry and my breathing sluggish. I tilted my head back to yawn, lapping at my lips as I struggled to keep awake. 

I scrubbed my eyes relentlessly with the backs of my hands, my chin dropping to my chest as my eyes gradually dropped and snapped wide, dropped and snapped wide. Smack! I yelped quietly as a paper ball collided with my temple, muttering angrily to myself I turned around to face Gavril. 

His eyes glued to the board where I could hear Mr. Andrei's messy slashing and dashing on the chalkboard. Turning around I looked at the ball crumpled up on my desk. And with eyes that moved between my teacher, the diagram on the blackboard and the lined recycled paper in my hands, I began to read: Were you telling the truth? Are you really pregnant?

It was his writing, I knew the moment I'd opened the paper. But how was I to respond, tell him it was a lie? Ask for forgiveness? 

No Gavril, it's not true. You scared me yesterday, I didn't know what to do and I panicked. 

I squished the paper up again in my hand and launched it back at him. Missing horribly the paper landed just next to his foot, both Gavril and I quickly looking to see if we had been caught. Luckily, Mr. Andrei had gotten very into his math lecture, clutching his text book and waving the long piece of yellow chalk in the air as he read and illustrated. I sighed in relief, slinking back down into my chair as I waited for Gavril's reply. 

Speaking of which, the paper again managed to hit me in the temple, Gavril's muffled chuckle coming from the back corner. I was somewhat glad that he was, well, writing to me again. I felt at ease knowing that he was ready to talk to me, a rather hefty weight stepped off my chest as well, ringing in a new comfort. Once more I unwrapped the note, flattening it as my eyes flicked over his words. 

You lied to me! How could you! Especially about something like that, I hope you know I didn't sleep at all last night and it's your entire fault. 

I smiled; I guess that makes two of us. I thought as I wrote.

I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?

I looked to Mr. Andrei and swiftly sent the paper ball flying back at Gavril; he kneeled to pick it up just as our teacher turned round to question Alina Sharpe, whom we all knew would never get the correct solution. I watched Gavril's eyes scan the paper in his hands; hastily he peered up and began scribbling away. What rebels we were.

When he flung it back at me butterflies began swishing around in my stomach, their delicate wings tickling my insides. Gasping as I read an evil little four letter word: Nope. 

My heart thudded heavily like a hammer on damp cloth. My fingers scrambling as if they'd never be able to get to my pencil fast enough.

Gavril I said I was sorry, why are you making this so much worse?

I didn't even bother to check and see if Mr. Andrei was looking now, instead I just twisted awkwardly in my chair and sent the white ball flying. Gavril caught it easily, his eyes fixing to the lecturer at the front of our class, discussing the Pythagorean Theorem with Alina. Luckily enough, I figured Mr. Andrei was much too much enveloped in his lesson to have seen me. 

I saw Gavril's lips twitch as not to smile or laugh as he tossed the paper at me. Unfortunately, I didn't have the kind of speed as my gangly friend, so with a yip I ducked out of it's way. Gavril smacked himself with heel of his hand while I rocked in my chair to pluck it up from the floor. "Not so hard!" I mouthed back at him Gavril snickering quietly to himself as he slouched in his desk, which was much too small for him I now noticed. 

It read: What makes you think I want an apology? 

"What?" I whispered, what did that mean? He didn't want my apology? Oh so now he was just being a dick. I gnashed my teeth angrily together as I scrolled back. My writing was hard and fuming, my thoughts centered on how rude Gavril was being. 

I scribbled: What more do you want?

Irritated now, I jerked my wrist and threw the clump of paper at him. Gavril rolling his eyes as he reached up and captured the ball in both of his hands. "Oh, Mr. Cohen, I would assume you can answer the formula then?" Mr. Andrei said, it was not a question. I smirked as Gavril dropped his hands to his lap, his atoms apple bouncing as he gulped. "um…pie." He finally managed to say. 

Mr. Andrei's eyes bugged a moment, about to correct Gavril when he glanced down at his book. "Oh!" He gasped. "C-correct, good listening Gavril." Mr. Andrei forced a smile. Gavril sighed, relieved as he quickly unfurled the paper on his desk. I watched him gather up his pen and speedily write a reply, and flick the note back at me. 

All that was written was: I think you know. 

I felt the confusion on my face as I read the four words, 'I think you know' what was that supposed to mean? Was he purposely trying to confuse me or something?

Just as I turned around to ask, the bell rang. Grumbling grumpily to myself I caught glimpse of an orange belt, my eyes locking on the neon colour standing a foot away from me. Gavril played with his studded belt, sitting on the desk in front of me while I collected my binder and text book. His big hands scrubbing eraser bits off of his green thermal and jeans. 

I followed him out into the hall, where I planned to confront him about this stupid note. Gavril walked leisurely beside me, stumbling over his long legs and scowling when I chuckled. "W-what do you mean, 'I think you know'." I gave a terrible impersonation of his voice, Gavril smiling widely down at me as we slugged our way to the south wing, or English hall. 

Gavril shrugged innocently, making me groan, why was he so annoying? Our conversation was left dangling, Gavril's attention on untangling the ball of knots that was his headphones. I noted that the halls were especially empty today; we were probably later than we usually were for class. My eyes traced over the ugly lockers and familiar tiled floors, glistening with fresh wax. Nothing like a castle, that's for sure. 

Peering upwards, hoping to find a long dragon pointing me in the right direction, with its golden scales and ruby eyes. Instead I faced the foam and wood paneling, broken or cracked in some places. Dorian was right, maybe I was spending too much time in the castle. 

I forever longed to return to it. 

Was he okay without his eyes? My poor Dorian, oh! There was another surprise; usually he was the one to worry, what was there for me to be troubled by? He was immortal, he was impossibly fast, impeccably strong and to top it all off, he was, rather blatantly the manifestation of fire. I needn't be concerned. Of course, this was me; there was no way for me not to fret about him. 

I knew Dorian; he would be second guessing everything now, unable to tell truth from deceit, he would not trust his own family. If I was not there, who was that he could have confidence in? Hristea? No, that was just a stupid idea all together. Emilia? Well, I suppose, if worse came to worse…how about Viola? Of course! Why I hadn't I thought of him? Dorian trusted him, they were like brothers.

See Analeigh, nothing to panic about. I thought to myself, exhaling in a hardy gust. Gavril touched my cheek, making me yelp at the suddenness of the feeling. When I realized he'd swept away the streak of tears that had snuck from my control. "What's wrong?" Gavril murmured, sounding a lot more caring than he usually did. I was so used to his sarcasm and teasing and interest in things that no one else cared for, that his abrupt concern left me flabbergasted. "

Nothing, I just…it's nothing." I could not tell him things like this anymore, things that involved Dorian. I feared that Gavril would run again, that he would go to a place where I could not be with him anymore. Where we could not be friends anymore. If we were even that.

"Sure, looks like nothing." Gavril snorted shaking his head, blond wisps of his shaggy hair sweeping across his cheeks and nose. I smiled emptily up at him, the two of us carrying on our way seemingly undetected by others, which was something I very much enjoyed. 

"You really had me freaked out yesterday Red." Gavril said as we paced lethargically up stairs, our shuffling feet echoing throughout the narrow stairway. "I'm really sorry Gavril, it was stupid of me, I hadn't the intention of hurting you." I said quickly, "I want to make it up to you for…everything." 

Everything. I wanted to apologize for everything, for my everything. I was to make an apology for loving Dorian and not my best friend? Good job Analeigh, that makes sense. 

"You want to make it up to me?" Gavril asked with a smirk. Uh-oh. He had that look in his eye, that look that glistened in James' eyes before he'd throw me in the pool. The look of mischief, of Hristea. 

My gut gurgled apprehensively; I had definitely put my foot in my mouth. I could feel the nervousness in my veins as my cheeks flared, my blood coursing speedily up to my face. Then again, this was Gavril; he wouldn't make me do anything too bad. Unlike Hristea, I was pretty sure Gavril had a heart. I hope… 

Gavril snickered, he was probably envisioning me eating worms or, rather, me digging in the mud for worms. Me and any form of bug did not get along, I could only imagine the kicks he'd get out of seeing me run from a little worm. A slimy…sticky…smelly, dirt covered worm. The thought alone was enough to make me cringe. 

"What are you thinking?" Gavril said, probably hoping I'd give him a little gasoline to fuel his fire of ideas. "Nothing." I said hurriedly, he wasn't getting anything out of me, nothing that involved creepy-crawlies. 

Gavril stopped in his tracks, staring down at me from his stilts. I shuffled in my t-shirt, it was then I noticed we'd dressed the same. Was tall blond and annoying stalking me now? I wore my much-loved green t-shirt, that I'd stretched this morning so it'd fit, well, over my chest and my stressed kipris. While Gavril wore his striped emerald thermal and destroyed skinny jeans. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn we'd planned this. 

I tilted my head back to look him in the face, my lips parted to accuse him of copying me. Hold it. Tilt my head back? Gavril wasn't this close ten seconds ago. Nor did he have his gangly arms around my waist, he wasn't leaning in either. 

Oh God. Abort! Abort! My stomach looped anxiously around itself, my brain screaming at me to go one way while my body shrieked to go the other. Before I could unravel my stomach or choose a direction he'd already played his card. My books pressed between his chest and mine, my mouth overrun by cherry lip balm and, my heart slammed against my ribcage, thumping around erratically.

On impulse I tasted Dorian, tasted an angel. I was already prepared for him to slip away, and for Gavril to be underlying. This was so wrong! 

This was not difficult, I had not been thrown into a Mazda, I had not been pinned down in a supply closet. What this was, was Gavril. Who tasted like cherry lip balm and warmth and humanity and sunshine. And I liked it. 

He wasn't fearful and clumsy as before, but rather confident and sure, like he actually knew what he was doing. Which, sadly, was untrue. Away went his lip balm and felt his heart skipping. He was so human, so proper and right. 

I heard my books as they clattered nosily to the tiles below and fastened my arms around his shoulders. I kissed him back, my lips responding to every question his put forward. And it was smooth and delicious and wholly imperfect. 

Gavril sighed and I smiled at least, in a way, one of us was being pleased. Which made me happy, I liked being the piece that completed the puzzle, I liked being able to fulfil him. It was what I always wanted to do; it's what friends were for. But of course Gavril and I were not friends, and doing this again proved that. We couldn't be friends; friends could not be with each other like this with this much…passion. With this much meaning. 

There was a low, guttural sound, a sound I'd heard multiple times. Only this did not come as an aroused growl, or rumble in his chest or slip pleasantly through his teeth. No, this was Gavril, not my friend, moaning. Stop! My conscience screeched, making me jump and break our connection. 

The world spilled in around us from all angles, pouring in wave after harsh wave. "Oh my God." I breathed, what have I done? Gavril was talking but I tuned him out, there was something, something triggering my memory, something I needed to remember. Something very important that Dorian had said something that would change my universe if I forgot. "Red?" Gavril said, pulling me back to look at him. My heart stilled as I gasped. That was it. That's was Dorian had told me.

"I won't let you leave me Analeigh, and I will kill him should he touch you ever again."

"Oh my God." I repeated in a rasp. "Analeigh?" Gavril said, his voice genuinely concerned now. 

I'd broken the rule; I'd snapped the damn thing right in half. Dorian would keep his word, he always kept his word. I killed Gavril; I blindfolded him and deliberately shoved him off the plank.

This is what happens when you play with fire: 

You get burned. 


	22. Chapter 22

Gym class. Last period.

Today Ms. Adela was forcing us to play badminton. The problem with this? Me with a badminton racket, can you imagine?

That was hell on two feet; I had hoped that perhaps if I bugged her enough she would change her mind. Not a chance, instead she spent the first fifteen minutes of class setting up the nets and posts and then she taught us the basics. Underhand serves, swing with force and meaning, keep your head up and eyes on birdie at all times, retain a good level crouch to maintain your center of gravity. And lastly, avoid Analeigh Andréa at all costs.

Any other day I would have endured this torture, but today? Today when my thoughts were so focused on reaching Dorian before Dorian reached Gavril? That was ferociously unlikely.

"Analeigh eyes up!" Ms. Adela kept screaming, "Bend those knees!" If I hadn't terrible aim I would have hit her with that damned yellow birdie, or better yet, the racket.

The gym was filled with the squeaking of sneakers, the yelling of partners as they called to each other and, the razing we all did from either side of the nets. Six times I struck myself with my racket, twice the birdie smacked me in the face and once, I axed Gavril on the shoulder. "It's fine." He kept saying or, "Just watch the bloody bird!" And I did as I was told; I watched the bird, watched as it landed on our court, watched as I hit it out of bounds and screamed when it came at me.

We had lost three games out of ten, after the first four I decided it would be safer if I just sat on the edge of our court, and give Gavril moral support. My thoughts wandered everywhere, how hilarious Gavril looked running around out there as Eliani and Bianca returned the birdie to him every time. To how annoying Ms. Adela's whistle had gotten, etching into my patience by the second. When usually such a thing to me would go overlooked. To Dorian, I wondered if he was sleeping. Or if he was plotting his revenge…my stomach tensed, I didn't want to think of that.

H-he wouldn't do that to me. I knew Dorian would never do something to hurt me, with that knowledge he couldn't harm Gavril. Dorian knew how much Gavril meant to me, he would never do such a thing.

My eye twitched as Mrs. Adela's whistle screeched and she called for us to switch courts. Gavril flipped off a cheerful Eliani as she and Bianca sauntered over to the next court. "I don't know how much more of this my ego can take Analeigh." Gavril exhaled jokingly, as I smiled. Gavril folded his long fingers around my forearm and heaved me to my feet with a grunt. My cheeks burnt, "I'm not that heavy." Dorian wouldn't have done that. Then again, I suppose I was more or less the weight of a pencil to Dorian in the first place.

Gavril, suddenly able to read my mind, snorted: "Sorry, I'm not quite immortally strong like some people." He emphasized gruffly, making me scowl. It wasn't truly one of his brightest ideas really, irritating the one that was to save him.

The nightmares still haunted me, when I wasn't dreaming of Dorian and Lilliana, I was dreaming Adrian's face…burning. Like the man in the street, fire climbing up his throat and bursting from his skin. Only in my dreams he was hung upside-down, his arms flailing as his skin began to crisp. First from the inside, his organs burning slowly then climb at it leisurely pace, back out his pores to finish his gradual demise.

I could hear him screaming if I listened hard enough…

Though his wails were always drowned out by their laughter, Dorian and Hristea's. Their menacing chuckles, sounded like gold over the popping sizzles and shrieks. The both of them so pleased as the house burnt to the ground around them. They would throw their heads back, their laughter becoming maniacal cackles. Every time I would focus only on how beautiful they looked, how gorgeous the sounded.

I tried to ignore Adrian's body, brittle and black, swinging back and forth from his darkened ceiling. Smoke rose from what once would have been his bedroom, now turned to coal and ash. There was a new figure standing in the room, smaller, much smaller than the rest. His fingers probed the crisp cindered face of Adrian. He peered upward, his face cast in a veil of shadow and dust. All I could concentrate on were his eyes. His immortally green eyes…

"Red! Red! Red!" Gavril shook my shoulders, his eyes wide and frantic as he ripped me back into actuality. My fists full of my t-shirt as he rocked me, my eyes burnt and ached as I tried to see through the screen of tears. "Hello in there! Analeigh, honey, are you okay?" That caught me off guard. My eyes widened as I looked into Gavril's chest, searching upward until I found his face, riddled with concern. "I'm alright, it's okay, I'm fine." I said quickly, my words slurred as I reached out for him to steady myself.

Gavril's big hand clapped over my forehead, his pinkie somewhat covering my eyes, feeling for my fever. "Gavril." I smiled, removing his hands away from my face as I gazed up at him. "You sure you're okay? You just completely zoned out, I don't even know, you looked frigin' possessed." He teased with his pretty, wide grin. I shook my head, "It's alright. I just…I was thinking." I murmured, picturing those gorgeous green eyes.

Then, everything went black.

& & &

My world was so dark, so empty. Nothing but infinite ebony on infinite ebony, the sky and earth ran as one, with me between. My body felt weightless, drained. Where was I? I had just been in gym before…Dorian's eyes flashed in my head. Before the boy.

And who was he, this boy? In my mind, he was too real, to existent to be some fabrication of my desires. He was nothing like my Lilly, and yet they were the same, so similar and still so different. But that face, and those eyes…I could never forget those breathtaking eyes. Dorian's eyes.

"Analeigh, love, look at me." That voice oh, that voice! My eyes fluttered open, my forehead feeling cold and damp. Dorian loomed over me, his eyes large and confused, those eyes… He sat me up hastily, a damp cloth falling into my lap with a slap! As my vision struggled to clear I noticed a familiar lanky figure seated on the floor beside my bed.

Gavril looked incredibly angry, his brow furrowed, his green-brown eyes narrowed as he glared at me. I shuddered under the force of his black stare, Dorian plucking the cloth from my legs. "Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember was badminton, and then that little boy after that everything gets all fuzzy." I whispered, my voice coarse and quite as I glanced between the two of them.

Hang on a sec. Dorian was here, yes, that made sense. Gavril was here, which also made sense. The both of them here together with Gavril still living, now that, that was preposterous. Dorian chuckled, having heard my thoughts. "What are you both doing here?" I mumbled, sharing very befuddled glances with each of them. Gavril threw his arms up, "Don't look at me; Drac was already chillin out when we got here."

Dorian's lip twitched with annoyance as he eyes the blond with tapering eyes. "I wanted to surprise you." Dorian said on his defence, "I hadn't anticipated you bringing me a snack." Gavril's atoms apple jolted up as his eyes bulged, Dorian smirked. "Stop it." I scolded, glowering over my shoulder at him. "Now tell me, what little boy?" Dorian carried on innocently, eyeing me carefully.

I had been about to expand on the topic when my lips fell together. "I…I don't know." I said, confusing myself. I had envisioned him yes, but I had no clue where he had originated, what he had spawned from. Dorian laughed, Gavril sending him a curious stare, as if The Undying truly was mad. "Such a unique little mind you have." Dorian smiled, "I worry your imagination has gone astray Analeigh."

"She faints and you think it's her imagination?" Gavril snorted, his face in his palms while he muttered to himself. Dorian's laughter had a wicked ring as he peered down at the other human. "Indeed, I suppose you wouldn't understand." A devilish smirk slashed Dorian's lips apart, his green eyes flaring into crimson. "Considering you haven't the intimacy with Analeigh as I do."

Gavril's head snapped up, shooting Dorian the most hostile glare I had ever seen from him. I'd even flinched away from him meanwhile, Dorian's fangs descended as he hissed. "Careful boy." Dorian warned, his tone that of an animal, his forked tongue slipping over his glistening jaws as he spoke. "Dorian stop." I said again, my hand landing on his thigh; as if I thought holding him back could possibly be that simple.

Jerkily, his head turned to face me, his eyes scorching. "Calm down love." I said, hearing Gavril exaggeratedly gag in the background. I sent a glower his way as I scrubbed my eyes. "You're here to surprise me?" I mumbled, my hand muffling my words, Dorian made a face. I wondered if this surprise would be eating Gavril… Dorian pursed his lips thoughtfully, his eyes flickering between Gavril and I.

"There was an incident." Dorian said, I could tell be was just barely grazing the surface of the truth when he said that. Gavril snorted, so it wasn't just me that noticed when Dorian had secrets. "Between Viola and I." Dorian continued with a sigh, easily taking note to the exasperation on both Gavril's and my own face. Unlike Gavril I could already guess what had been the cause of this "incident."

Gnashing my teeth together I removed my hand from Dorian's leg to fold my arms across my chest. Let me further explain. Dorian's voice chimed over my thoughts, I grunted, counting down from 100 in my strongest attempt to block him out. Analeigh. He whispered, why did I volunteer to share a mind with Dorian? It was so much easier to give him the silent treatment when he didn't sound like that. When he wasn't everywhere and nowhere at the same time, when he wasn't so perfect and gorgeous and….this was so not helping my case.

Dorian snickered while Gavril groaned. "Can you two stop with the mind-ness! It's so irritating!" He lay back to sprawl angrily on the floor, his arm cast over his face. I gasped, my stomach babbling like a petulant animal, both Dorian and Gavril eyeing me curiously. "I haven't eaten since lunch, leave me alone." I grouched, rubbing my tummy.

I saw Dorian's smug façade shift immediately, his eyes widening, his jaw clenching. This expression was so rare it kind of made me jump, Dorian was surprised? With speed that had me yelping and Gavril swearing, Dorian snatched my hand to pull it away from my stomach. "Please Analeigh, if you value my sanity, stop doing that." My eyes fixed on my little fingers, completely hidden within his fist.

I had been about to apologize for my forgetfulness when my stomach decided to make itself better known. "I'm so hungry." I blurted, listening as Gavril chuckled. Dorian's marble brow began to crease as leapt from the bed, to hurry by Gavril and yank the trapdoor open. Gavril gathered his gawky self to his feet, Dorian flashing himself by him so that Gavril staggered clumsily forward in shock.

As I scurried down the stairs I heard Gavril curse and Dorian's escalating laughter behind me. I dare not look back for fear of what The Undying might have executed on my poor friend. When I'd rushed myself down the stairs that there, to me, seemed to be too many of, I'd stumbled into the small kitchen, my eyes locked fiercely on the fridge.

It was when I had set the long glistening package of bread on the counter and, turned to head over to the cabinets that I was truly frightened. With eyes that I thought would soon pop out of my head, I gawked at the scene before me.

In what twisted dream was I in? What warped reality had I entered? In what dimension was I within, that allowed Gavril and Dorian to be sitting peacefully at my teeny, ugly kitchen table? Dorian at the head, where James would usually be seated, and Gavril at the opposing end where he usually sat when he was here. I felt the need to pinch myself, who's house was I in?

Dorian sat; arms crossed his eyes on the floor, where he had once lain wounded. His expression was one of masked outrage, his scarlet eyes burning with rage even though his face remained colourless and vacant. Gavril, with his feet on the table, his chair pushed back and his eyes nervously following Dorian's.

Can anyone say awkward?

My eyes pulsated as I moved around the outskirts of my kitchen, looking in on the strange picture before me. What was this, Analeigh in Wonderland? I tried to continue with my previous activity: creating my peanut butter and honey sandwich, but it seemed to be an attempt in vain. For one: I could not reach either of the key substances required to make said sandwich. And Second: my eyes could not part with the two men in my kitchen. My attention constantly flickered between Prince and Pauper as; I prepared myself for the instant they would start strangling each other.

In the time it took for me to blink Dorian was beside me. My hands clamped on the edge of the counter, and Gavril slamming down in his chair with an echoing thud! Dorian set before me what I had been seeking, resting both the large container of peanut butter and, the ribbed bottle of golden honey in front of me. "You looked in need of my help." He commented, pealing my fingers from where they had locked down on the counter's ledge.

Gavril grunted as we watched Dorian return quietly to his seat, eyeing the human at the other end of my table. "I'm sure if she wanted it bad enough she would get it." Gavril snapped, Dorian's expression shifting to one of enragement. This face was very recognizable. This was Dorian's territorial, over-protective, she's-mine-back-off face.

Gavril's chest puffed up, as he inclined himself over the table, his palms slapping down on the wood. Dorian's lips curled back as he too began to rise out of his chair. My heart launched into hyper-speed, the heavy beats causing me to rock back and forth. My hands frantically fluttered up in the air as I broke into hysterics. Oh God please don't let this happen! I plead.

"Okay, down boys!" I shouted, neither of the two animals willing to back down first, Dorian growled while Gavril snorted. "What boyfriend would I be if not willing to assist in anyway possible?" Dorian demanded, leaving me wholeheartedly ignored. Gavril's pretty eyes narrowed, his long blond lashes casting a haze over his green-brown irises. "I would imagine taking a nice little bite is helping too right?" He spat, Dorian hissed.

"Okay that's enough!" I tried again, worriedly drawing closer to intercept them. I had witnessed Dorian lunging at Hristea, Gavril wouldn't stand for the impact and neither would my stomach. Dorian's green eyes finally flashed to meet mind before he was smirking at Gavril. "Sit down mortal, you bore me." Dorian snickered, motioning for Gavril to be seated. I sighed, relieved, what would I have been able to have done if something had indeed happened?

A new hostility arose in the atmosphere around us, smothering me as I tried to continue what I was doing. Nothing hurt my stomach more than a lost appetite, but I was too nervous to turn my back on them, for fear of what might strike.

My fingers trembled as I spread a thick, rolling layer of peanut across the top of my first piece of bread. Inhaling slowly, listening to the loud beating inside my chest as I exhaled. Eyes on the syrupy paste that was honey, as I squeezed the bottle. My little fingers fitting between the ribs that curved around the long clear container.

My nose burned pleasantly from the strong sugary scent that wafted up to my nose. It lingered on the back of my throat, as the pungent smell became a scrumptious taste. I screwed the lid back on, peering quickly over my shoulder at the two. Gavril glared blackly at Dorian, who sat at the other end, completely unresponsive. Oh, they would be my undoing!

The sound my chair made as it scuffed backward seemed much too loud; I winced at the sharp sound as I sat. My entire face began to redden, my cheeks and neck scorching under the weight of four eyes. My goal was to ignore them both if I could manage, but the instant my eyes wandered up I knew my ambition would not be reached. Dorian looked sickened, as he always did when around substances which he had to chew to devour.

While Gavril on the other hand, had gotten to his feet to fix himself a sandwich. Had he not been so concentrated on staring Dorian down, I would have been glad to make him something. I savoured the two flavours that united in my mouth, my stomach clenching happily as I swallowed. Gooey peanut butter glued to the roof of my mouth, honey sliding in slow glutinous rolls over my tongue.

I ate quickly, Dorian smiling at my gluttony, my burping stomach silenced as I sighed, lapping traces of peanut and crumbs from my face. "You act as if you haven't eaten in days Analeigh." Dorian remarked quietly, his chin resting in his large palm, his graceful fingers curving around his square jaw. I snorted, "It feels like I haven't eaten in days."

That wasn't true, I had eaten a granola bar and split a can of Dr. Pepper with Gavril today at lunch. Usually I didn't eat much during the day, and my stomach never turned on me like it had today, with its burping and grunting.

Actually, I didn't sleep as much as I had today either. I'd dozed off in Math, slept through a quarter of English and, nodded off once or twice in science today as well. What was wrong with me?

I smiled at Dorian, reading his eyes like open books. They sparkled and glimmered, flared and ignited. I deciphered the secrets within them, within the lustrous green, losing myself in them by the second. Dazzled by them, captured by them.

"I love you," They told me, whispering gently to me. I'd fallen so in love with those eyes, I can't even stand it. And yet, they reminded me of previous thoughts, frightening thoughts and memories. They stoked the embers of past nightmares, awakening ideas and feelings I had eagerly sought to bury. That little boy…

My stomach heaved.

My shoulders leapt to my ears, my hands clapped over my lips as I scooted back in my chair. Dorian's eyes followed me fearfully, his silent steps shadowing mine as he stroked my back. "Red! What'd you do to her?" Gavril accused immediately, stabbing his gawky hand at Dorian, who snorted in disgusted and barked: "Get your filthy finger out of my face or I'll bite it off."

Dorian ran the faucet, and I rinsed my mouth out as fast as I could. My eyes squeezed shut, my lashes warm and damp on my cheeks. Throat sore and brittle, my mouth tasted haggard and dry. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I straightened to face a very worried Undying. As soon as Dorian opened his mouth I spoke up, "I'm alright, really." I tried to grin convincingly, but I could tell by the flicker in his eyes he had no interest in my assurance. His hands lifted to sweep away the tears straining to reach my chin. Soon though, he was feeling my forehead and cheeks for any sign of a fever.

"Dorian," I laughed, struggling to sound more myself than I was feeling. "It's okay, my stomach just isn't agreeing with me right now." Dorian sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "And that is what concerns me." He murmured, I could feel Gavril's eyes as if they were lasers burning through my t-shirt to reach my skin.

"Red, you don't look so hot." He said worriedly, "You sure you're feeling okay?" Internally, I groaned, it was one thing to have Dorian all vexed-because he would press until he got every detail out of me-but Gavril too? Now that was too much.

"Yes, I'm sure." I growled, noting the new brush that had begun to paint Dorian's face. His eye twitched furiously as he eyed Gavril, standing behind me. Dorian's lips began to part over bared teeth, his green irises plummeting into a heated crimson.

Of course, who was Gavril to fret about me? He was such an awful person for having any concern for me whatsoever!

Was Dorian truly that jealous?

And then, as if a whistle only Undying ears could hear, Dorian snapped to attention. His eyes widening a moment as he gathered his recent unfeeling composure. Jealous! How dare you accuse me of such a flaw! His voice rang angrily in my head. I cracked a smile, whatever you say. I rolled my eyes dramatically, earning myself the little hiss that curled in the back of his throat. I'm not.

"There you go again," Gavril groaned, "You know, telepathy is rude." I giggled as veins cast their brutish path up Dorian's temples. "Shut up." He snarled, his fangs protruding over his lower lip. Jealous! I sang in my head, Dorian's knuckles popping violently as he glared at me.

"I could always kill him and prohibit my headaches." Dorian grunted as I gasped. Gavril snorted, "Why because you're losing?" Dorian's hands contorted into frightening claws as he entered a slight crouch. He chuckled, "I don't know the meaning of the word." Dorian snapped, "However, 'take' is a favourite. As in: 'take your life.'"

My palms planted themselves on Dorian's chest as he lunged forward. "Stop it!" I yelped, "Dorian don't!" I gripped his shirt anxiously, my fingers spread as I pushed against him. Dorian leaned forcefully on me; I heard the rustling sounds behind me that was Gavril staggering back.

I felt the hummingbird that was Dorian's heart on my skin; I felt his rage and heard his course breaths. Thwarted he growled, my eyes widening nervously as I pressed myself against him, my arms falling around his waist. "Please don't do this." I plead, feeling as Dorian rigidified in my grasp, his chest rising and falling with my own, his heart pounding through mine.

Dorian cackled, and for a moment, I thought I held Hristea in my arms. "Oh, boy, when she tires of you," Dorian practically moaned, "I'm going to rip out your tongue, and burn you alive." His voice withheld such longing, such thirst it caused my heart to skip, my breath to choke off. Dorian slithered back, his nails receding into his flesh as he backed off.

I sighed, listening as my heart tried to balance itself out, my breaths hard and panicked. I pulled my fingers through my hair, chewing the inside of my lip as I looked up at my terrified friend. Gavril, sandwich in hand, his pretty green-brown eyes large and frightened.

"Gavril I…I think you should go." I whispered, listening as he gasped. The fury, the betrayal I saw light his face tugged at my innards. "What!" He shouted, disbelieving and outraged. "I-I think it would be best." I forced, striving to convince him and not hurt him. Gavril had gone to say more and I interrupted, "We can start our English assignment tomorrow. I just…I don't feel well." I gave a strong effort to use little half-truths, as not to upset him further.

But Gavril just shook his head at me, taking as much offence to my request as he possibly could as he stormed out. His feet were heavy and loud as he stomped out into the yard, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him. I had had no intention of harming him in any way; I just thought it would be best for him if he weren't here. That was good right? He would understand wouldn't he?

It was how I could show affection to Gavril, by keeping him from the one that I loved most. I had to keep him safe, for his sake and mine.

Protecting him was the only way I would allow myself to love him.

* * *

A/N 

Hey guys!!!! I hope you all liked it. I already know where I'm running with this, but if anybody's got some ideas I totally wanna hear them, maybe change the plot up! So review, review, review I love hearin from everybody XD Thanks to everybody, YOU ALL FREAKIN KICK ASS I LOVE YOU!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

"I feel so sick." I mumbled, clutching his silken shirt in my hands.

My body was so cold; it felt as if I had been standing naked in the winter. It was like my insides were freezing up on me, gradually rising to seep out of my pores and on to my flesh. My teeth chattered relentlessly, and it did not help that I'd been sick again after dinner as well.

I felt like a great big knot, all my muscles tightened, my stomach tangling around itself. And worst of all, I wouldn't go to sleep. No, I couldn't go to sleep. Even Dorian was a little taken back; I had never acquired the strength to stay up for very long without nodding off-according to Dorian's observations.

We assumed it was because I was getting sick. I hated getting sick. That meant dreadful mood swings, stuffy noses, excessive sneezing and, terrible tummy aches.

"I know love." Dorian whispered, kissing my forehead, I had spent the last three hours with my legs and arms twisted around him. The thing I loved about getting sick? Being enveloped by my own personal furnace, and he didn't have the heart to say no when I was so 'fragile,' and so 'weak.'

What was the point in having a cold if I couldn't milk it a little?

My eyelids drooped as I inhaled; pulling him closer if such a thing could be possible. Dorian smelled so good, just his scent was enough to raise every hair on my body. "Dorian!" I moaned, I was so fed up with these feelings! 4:15 in the morning and I couldn't get to bloody sleep! God must truly be punishing me; I clenched my teeth together to still the chattering of my jaw.

Dorian's whimper stirred in his chest, rising to slip from between his teeth as he buried his face in my hair. "I hate seeing you this way." He confessed, Dorian's voice genuinely wounded. "Make it stop!" I begged, my eyes searing as I cried. I was so cold, so bitterly cold.

I couldn't understand it, this had all just hit me today, what kind of illness strikes that fast, and without warning?

I gasped. What illness indeed. What if Dorian could catch it?

Immediately I started pushing him away. Unwrapping my legs and arms so I could shove Dorian with both hands as far as my bed would allow. "Analeigh." Dorian objected, taking me by the waist to pull me over to the window to join him.

"Ugh!" I groaned, unable to free myself from his arms. "Dorian don't!" I howled, "I don't want you to get sick!" As soon as I had said that Dorian's face lit up, his lips fidgeted as if he was toiling against a smile. "Analeigh," He chortled, "It is physically impossible for me to get sicknesses of any sort."

Dorian knotted his fingers in my hair as he brought my face to his. "Besides," He murmured, "If it t'is from you, then I do not care." I pressed my fists against his chest as Dorian's mouth fell over mine.

"Mmph!" I argued helplessly. Dorian effortlessly parted my lips with his and sighed. Oh, he is going to be in such trouble when I ascend! I thought furiously, at least when we both die of terrible chills I'll be able to say 'I told you so.'

I pounded my fists on his chest, in hopes to break away even for a moment. Dorian only pressed himself harder against me, this was going nowhere but where he desired me to be. How unfortunate, I was so willing. Dorian kissed with such a passion, such need. How was I to deny him? To refuse him of something he wanted most. I couldn't.

And I caved, like some silly love-struck little girl. This was something Emilia would dub as pathetic.

I curved and bent to his every whim and command; if Dorian wasn't so absorbed he would have been snickering victoriously. He tasted so perfect, so bright and complete and flawless. Butterflies fluttered erratically in my stomach, my head began to spin as I yanked him closer.

No one would ever make me feel this way but Dorian. I wanted to live this feeling forever, I wanted to breathe these butterflies and eat and drink this wild faintness. He would own these feelings, these moans. Never would I leave this.

Crunch!

I gasped, both Dorian and I peering upward toward my head board.

Finger by finger Dorian removed his hand to reveal the completely shattered bits of my headrest. With a thud, a clump of wood snapped and fell loudly to the floor, earning my yelp for all it's trouble. It left in it's wake chips of wood, to crumble to the floor as well. Great. How would I explain that to Mother? No Mom, there was not a man in my room. no Mom he did not snap and break my headboard. No mom, it wasn't Dorian.

I glowered accusingly at the Undying atop me, Dorian staring curiously at his hand before gazing innocently down at me. "You are in big trouble." I growled, hitting his chest. Unaware of my punch he smiled sheepishly, "I was getting excited."

Dorian firmly planted his hand next to my head. "Don't, I'm so mad at you right now." I warned, pushing my knees against his hips, Dorian leaned closer and I turned my face into my pillows.

"Let's see how long you can stay that way." He challenged, my surprised yip was muffled by the aged fabric of my pillow. I coiled my grandma's quilt around my hands, the old blanket straining around my knuckles. His mouth moved like feathers across my throat, my entire body seizing as I pressed my lips together.

Not a word Analeigh, I said to myself, don't say anything.

Chewing anxiously on the inside of my lip, I felt his fangs drag across my pulse. My heart skipped, hammering unsteadily inside my chest, Dorian laughed. I cursed his ability to hear that. Between all the kissing and tasting he was doing he managed to deviously say: "Still angry?"

I weighed my odds, worried that if I tried to speak I would be speaking his name rather than a coherent response. Dorian smirked on my pulse, as I opened my mouth to answer I felt his fangs puncture my skin. My fingers worked into the quilt, unsatisfied with what they had to hold on to.

My eyes squeezed shut while I waited for the pain to fade, but just as he started to take me where I wanted to go he stopped. I would have hit him, I would have yelled and screamed, and been so much angrier had I not been so engrossed myself. "Y-yes." I finally said, so proud that I could speak properly under the circumstances.

My body locked while my skin began to crawl, Dorian's breath slid over my skin in a husky gust. I shivered at the feel of his tongue and mentally cursed myself for being so weak. "I bet I'm making that really difficult." Dorian's voice was losing its normality, a thirstier tone beginning to slither through, his British smothered by folds of thick Transylvanian.

I had tried to say something, something clever and cheeky and sharp. Instead came this horrible whimper, which echoed deafeningly in my cramped attic. My whole body it seemed was ablaze, where there was once haggard shivers were now my thawed muscles, begging for more. I forgot the previous hours and what vile illness I had. Right now, all that mattered was how close we were, and how to get closer.

&&&

I did not see it, I had completely missed it.

Even as I left for school and Dorian had been cackling so devilishly to himself, I never even considered what he might have pulled. It was not until Gavril pulled the collar of my sweatshirt down and pointed one of his long fingers at it and yelled: "He gave you a frigin' hickie!"

Yes, Dorian gave me a frigin' hickie.

I wanted to dissolve so badly, I stared at the perfectly round crimson blotch of broken blood cells in the bathroom mirror. I could have merely claimed it was a bruise, which happened to be so flawlessly placed beneath my jaw, right on top of my pulse. But Dorian had thought of that, and completed my mark with two red dots, the exact spot his fangs had so innocently sunken into last night.

I feared they would begin swirling and merging like the one in my palm had. That would kill Gavril, I was sure. The hickie was bad enough-hell; it was embarrassing enough!-but if it turned into one of the beautiful Engraving roses Gavril would faint.

To make matters worse, Dorian had let me pick out the one sweatshirt that I could not pull up enough to cover it. He had also let me sleep in so I would be late, be forced to rush, and be out of the house all before noticing his little surprise.

Personally, I loved having Dorian's mark. Had I no dignity or common-sense, I was positive I would run gleefully up and down the halls of my school, in just my bra and panties to show everyone.

I thought it was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen.

"Stop looking at it." I hissed, seated on the damp grass in the shade of the bleachers. I glared at Gavril, his eyes narrowed in disgust as he stared at my throat. "I'm sorry I can't." He answered quickly. "Just let it go." I plead, Gavril snorting as he threw a grape into his mouth.

"I can't believe you let him do that." He grunted angrily, chewing his grapes with vigour now. "Would you let me do that?" He demanded, his pretty face empty of all humour as he awaited my reply. I had thought he was joking, until I read the seriousness in his eyes and scowled.

"No of course not!" My fingers fled to my lips, I had not meant for that come out the way it had. Gavril's pretty eyes narrowed, his lips pressed together in a hard angry line. I watched as his brow wrinkled and he leaned further away from me, slouching against one of the rusted posts. "I really wasn't…I wasn't really…I was kind of distracted." I whispered, trying to place my words as gently as I could.

Gavril's scowled became harder as he eyed me with raging green-brown eyes. "Some days I wish you couldn't talk." He mumbled, his words coming in a swift slap, I worked to keep my head from swinging.

As a substitute, I chewed the inside of my lip, clutching tight heaps of my sweater in my hands. "You don't need to be so mean." I finally said, my voice quiet and hesitant, my throat thickening to sharpen my breaths and heat my eyes.

"Oh, did I hurt you? My bad." Gavril growled, making me grimace. Never had he been so hateful towards me, not even the ice-cream chalet incident hurt me this much.

I'm fine. I thought, I'm strong.

My stomach was in knots, my throat constricting violently while I swallowed harsh choking sobs. My shoulders heaved as I worked to keep myself from crying, my eyes burned, my nose tingled and my face began to heat up.

I felt his eyes on me, lasers they were, scorching my very flesh right through my sweater. I worked my jaw restlessly, carefully keeping my eyes forward and my attention on the grass surrounding me.

I'm fine. I'm really okay.

Blades swayed in the soft breezes, the sun casting hot golden rays across the curls of lengthy damp green. I risked an exhale, hoping to calm my tense nerves. There was a rustle beside me, and I struggled to keep my eyes on the ground.

"Red, I'm sorry." Gavril mumbled I sniffled, sucking in a wobbly breath and holding it.

You're fine, don't cry, you're fine. I repeated to myself, chanting over and over in my head. In my peripheral vision Gavril leaned closer, I felt warm breath on my cheek and flinched. Ducking my chin to my chest and raising my shoulders up to touch my earlobes. With a sigh Gavril pressed him face into my sweater, his breaths seeping through my clothes to warm my skin.

I shivered at the heat, peering down out of the corner of my eye, to find his pretty eyes gazing up to meet mine. "Dorian's going to kill you." I murmured under my breath, Gavril shook his head, his blond hair tickling my jaw.

"I don't care." His voice was muffled, his lips moving fluently on my sweater. He lifted his head to rest his chin on my shoulder. My eyes hurriedly flickering back to the grass. "Remember that whole Adam and Eve thing?" Gavril started, on impulse I rolled my eyes and nodded. I could see his wide smile, his uneven teeth glistening.

"You know that's where the sayings started." He said this in his I'm-so-smart voice, this was a riddle then. I was supposed to decipher this. Could he not see I wasn't in the mood for pointless games, which he only knew how to play?

"What sayings." I asked, my words husky and shaky as I tried to lock my eyes on a single shred of green. Picking the longest one in my range of sight, I strived to keep my eyes on it as it swayed.

"The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest." Gavril said this casually, as if I hadn't gasped, as if my cheeks didn't shoot into a hue of bright red.

Dorian really was going to kill him.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, in a haze of strange, awkward and just plain humiliating. I had been escorted to detention for my inability to stay awake in class. Did teachers not get colds? Colds that seemed to strike unsystematically, without warning and, violently.

By Science I thought I was going to die of chills, my entire body was in a state of trembling. And in gym I could have sworn I'd fallen asleep while standing, it was so awful!

I wanted to go home and die, just curl up and die.

I was sure the chills would be the ones that did me in; perhaps, it would be the throwing up that got me. Or, maybe I'd suffer from another sleeping stealth attack. Whichever one decided to hit me first I suppose. Maybe they would all come at once, that would be interesting.

"Come on Red," Gavril was saying, I could hear him loud and clear and I could see him just as well, but I was feeling more or less like a zombie in this instant. "Dude let's go!" He complained, glancing over his broad shoulder.

Gavril muttered complaints to himself that came as a cluster of jumbled words to me. My strides were so slow, so weak and empty. If I could I would be sleeping right here on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god!" He groaned, Gavril spun on his heels scampering back to me to collect me in his gangly arms.

I would have been startled; I would have kicked and screamed, had I not been so tired. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my face under his chin.

He did not smell like Dorian, I knew because my blood was not boiling, my flesh was not crawling and my head was not swimming.

His smelt like Gavril, my friend, who smelt like Stride gum and cherry lip balm. The mixture of the two merged wonderfully with the warm soapy scent of his skin and, the faded Axe that he had sprayed this morning.

Gavril's strides were long and confident and strong. I felt as if Super-Man had inhabited my best friend. I smiled at the sound of his heart beat, a sound that was even and perfect and soft.

Boom, boom…boom, boom…boom, boom…

My vision started to warp again, my eyelids drooping as I faded into that sound, hearing it as it entered the rhythm of mine. Our hearts were beating together, as if trying to meet the same pace, mine was always faster though, a beat ahead. What a beautiful song…

I was…where was I? This place was so new; I couldn't recall ever being here before, in a dream or in reality. What is this place? My new surroundings consisted of a field, nothing too frightening there.

The field was full of gorgeous flowers and bright colours, reds and purples, yellows and pinks. It smelt of grass and musty tree bark and earth, all of my favourite scents all commingling in one floral stream. I sat in the tall grass, my feet and legs hidden by all the colours around me. I plucked the petals off of a daisy, the white ovals falling on to my jeans.

"Analeigh!" Someone called, my head snapped up, my eyes probing the meadow anxiously.

The field was secreted within a hoard of trees, so much so the entire area it seemed had been bordered by them. The outside made me anxious and…curious. I felt as if I was being drawn to it, my every sense called by it welcomed, invited.

As I drew to my feet I heard my name again, this time someone tugged on the base of my t-shirt. My entire body screamed for me to run, run to the ominous shadow of the trees, to the unknown that awaited me there. But, when my eyes landed on the one who was pulling on me, I was gripped by a state of surprise.

First I noticed her hair: messy strawberry blonde folds, braided down her little head to hang over her shoulders. Thick bangs covered her eyebrows, touching her eyelashes. Next were her eyes, large chestnut eyes, her blond lashes fluttered as she giggled, those big eyes smiling up at me so warmly, so humanly.

That smile, I knew that smile anywhere. Gavril's smile.

I gasped, oh no! Not this- anything but this!

When my name was called a third time, I knew who I would find. But I did not want this, I could not let myself fall back into the hole I had worked so hard to climb out of.

Wake up Analeigh! Wake up!

"Hey Red." I glanced up reluctantly my gangly, awkward, graceless friend wading through the sea of colours towards us. This was so not happening, this wouldn't happen-I could not let this happen!

Gavril in his stressed skinny jeans and striped green thermal, with his sandy blond hair and pretty sun kissed skin. Only here, in this contorted fantasy, he filled his thermal out completely, his jaw was smooth and square and his eyes, his pretty green-brown hazel eyes, were so…so beautiful.

There was a good hard wrench at my heart as I chewed the inside of my lip, savouring my older version of Gavril, my prett-no, gorgeous Gavril. I hated myself for this, for these thoughts and ideas; nothing such as this, even along the lines of this should ever pass through my mind.

Gavril paused suddenly, his eyes narrowing while I winced, the girl at my side screaming and running for him.

I wanted to go to my Gavril too, I wanted to hide behind him like she was, I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and feel so protected, so secure. Gavril kneeled without ever looking away, his nostrils flared, his body tensing. He scooped the girl up in his arms, her eyes watering fearfully as she ducked her head under his chin, her long braids bouncing.

Now, I peered over my shoulder, my stomach knotted, my skin crawling. I was so horribly curious, though I feared knowing the truth. My yelp echoed across the field, I drew a step back, hearing Gavril call my name a fourth time. This time however, it was not the playful, loving voice of my best friend. This was a low, furious bass that I had never, never heard before. Gavril looking so wrathful, so demanding.

Now I made out the figure, the face, the eyes.

Scarlet eyes glimmering in the obscurity of the trees, glistening fangs and an enraged snarl. "Analeigh." I jumped up at the voice, my throat constricting as Dorian stepped out into the light.

His gleaming eyes flickered to the sky, a low hiss rising as streaks of grey vapour curled off his face and chest. A screech began to form in my throat, balling up to pain the tender tissue.

A shred of red began to slip down his forehead, his hands balling into fists as his shoulders began to burn. My body launched forward, Gavril cried my name, the girl screaming out for me: "Mommy! Mommy!"

But I couldn't stop; I couldn't let him do this to himself. Colliding with Dorian took the breath clean out of my lungs, as if I had run straight into a brick wall. I shoved him back, my eyes watering while I leaned my weight into his chest.

Dorian grunted as we shuffled back and into the shade. From that point I forgot whomever it was that I had just been with, my thoughts centered on healing his wounds. However, while my attention was on Dorian his, was not.

Blood spilt down from his hairline, curving around his temple to his jaw in mere seconds. The skin that once covered his shoulders lie in shades of red and black. Scalded flesh peeled back, revealing raw muscle and inflamed tissues, my stomach began to heave, my shoulders slowly rising to my earlobes.

Crimson stained us both, trickling down Dorian's chest in round beads. My hands were doused in stickiness, my fingers trembling as I struggled to pull the sleeve of my sweater back. When I looked anxiously up at him, his eyes were beyond me.

Dorian wore the most haughty, proud smirk I had ever seen, his eyes wide and mocking. His jaw worked, my hands flung over my lips as I watched the exposed muscle as it flexed and stretched.

I did not wish to look, I had no intention of even peeking. My body however, had other plans. I pivoted slowly, my eyes gradually finding the faces of my supposed family. Gavril with his eyes so wide I worried they would pop from his skull. His legs a stride apart, the girl at his side pulled fretfully on his sleeve as she blubbered.

He wanted to come to me. He wanted to save me.

And yet, no matter how horrible I felt, how evil and wicked and terrible. I forced myself to turn and lift my wrist to Dorian's face. His injuries had already begun to mend, his flesh reaching over great gashes and deep, oozing burns. Gradual as it was, I knew he would have regenerated himself in minutes. Not that it said anything about his thirst.

Protecting him is the only way I can allow myself to love him. My conscience whispered from the back of my mind.

Protect Gavril. Protect our daughter. This is what I needed to do; this was how I could show him, even if I hurt him.

Dorian's eyes narrowed, he sighed softly gazing down at me in apology. I smiled gently, encourage him. His lips pressed to my wrist, Dorian's eyes closing, his lashes curling on his cheeks. Gavril called my name, a lot less firm and much, much more hurt.

I gasped as Dorian's fangs punctured my skin…

"Hey! Hello!" There was a pause before someone swore. "Red!" My eyes fluttered as Gavril shook my shoulders, I yelped upon seeing him.

My hands swiftly landed on his shoulders to shove him away, Gavril yipped a string of profanities as he toppled over, to crash loudly on the floor. My heart raced as I sat up, my tongue seeming so thick in my mouth I wheezed over my raspy breaths. I trembled beneath a chilling sweat as I curled myself against my headboard.

"Ugh!" Gavril grunted as he perched himself up on his elbows. "What's got your panties in a bunch? You look like you saw a ghost." His face lit up animatedly, "Did you see a ghost?"

I tittered anxiously. Close enough.

"I-I just…had the scariest dream." I murmured, it had all been so real, I had felt everything even the…

My eyes flashed down to my clothes as Gavril sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What about?"

I shook my head quickly, raking my fingers anxiously through my hair as I tried to adjust to my surroundings. My mind working laboriously to separate actuality from fancy. When I saw it, gasping I dropped my hand down to my bed sheets, scurrying my palm beneath the cosy, warn quilt.

"I-I uhh…I was being chased by um…Eliani, she wanted to cut my hair off?" I murmured unconvincingly, Gavril snorted. "Yeah, that seems like something you'd cook up." He sighed, stretching his lanky arms as I wobbled up to my feet. His expression became one of sheer confusion as he watched me clumsily race to the trapdoor.

"Where-" He began.

"Pee!" I shouted, "I have to pee!" I saw Gavril's eyes widen before I slipped down the crooked stairs and down the narrow hall. Voices came from below me, the voices of my brother and Mother speaking and laughing about their days. Usually, I would have listened in, right now however, was not the time to be nosey.

I pushed through the bathroom door, running the tap the moment I had locked the door. My left hand gripped the cracked porcelain of the sink, curls of steam dampening my fingers in sticky, moist clouds. My eyes set on the oval mirror before me, lifting myself up on my tip-toes to see my ugly face.

Dorian's hickie was still bright as ever, a big round splotch of red erupted blood cells.

Sweat lingered on my forehead and cheeks, strands of my scarlet hair sticking to my skin as I stumbled forward. Uneasily catching my balance I pulled the sleeve of my purple sweater back with my teeth. My fingers closed tightly on the sink's edge as the black dots began to swirl, enlarging and twirling.

I fumbled for my face cloth as I jammed it between my teeth, closing my eyes and grinding my jaw against the wet material. The speckles bled into each other, a rose opening beneath my skin, the petals opening slowly. My cries were muffled by the fabric I chewed so hastily, my toes numbing as I lurched over the sink.

My short hair tickled my face, red strands fastening to my flesh while I slammed my palm on the porcelain. I began to loose sight of myself in the mirror as my eyes squeezed shut, tears surging down my face as I panted. I clutched the sick desperately, my shoulders rocking as I choked on the cloth. I spat the fabric into the sink, it landed with a heavy slap in the scalding water.

The steam doused my face, hiding my tears as they streamed down my chin and nose. My gaze landed on the rose on my left wrist, it was smaller than the others I realized, just and opening bud. The vines were premature, lacking their ebony thorns. The rosebud appeared softer than the rest that layered by body, not nearly as rough and violent.

My fingers balled into a fist as I looked myself in the mirror, bloodshot eyes, glistening skin, and half open chestnut eyes, encircled by harsh purple rings. Screaming, I put my fist through the glass, feeling the deep slashes on my knuckles and fingers.

I gripped the mirror with bloodied hands and tore it from the wall, watching as the shattered pieces broke my skin and smashed on the tiles below. Pieces of me swished beneath the warm water of the faucet, splashing the sweltering water up at me.

There was a worried bang on the door beside me, the panicked voices of James and Gavril coming from the other side. I pulled the glass shards from my skin, my blood trickling across the tiles, dribbling from my fingertips as I strained to open my hand.

"Analeigh!" James called, "Open the door this instant!"

As I pulled the last and largest segment out of the back of my hand I cried back: "Can you give me a fucking minute!" I could almost visualize the shock on both of their faces as I coughed and gasped over the raging water.

I kneeled down to pick up the crimson glass on the floor when pain slashed through my abdomen like lightning, forking throughout my body and following through with a crash, of excruciating thunder. My hands went to my stomach, dark stains forming within my purple sweatshirt as I lifted the garment.

I staggered back and into the door, Gavril and James back to their howling at the sound. I palmed the small bump, yelping when something gently pushed back. My hands flung back as I searched hysterically for the door handle that I couldn't seem to find.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I bet you all were expecting this lol, I've been writting multipule chapters for this, I wasn't sure if I wanted this to happen or not, but why not. But I just thought I'd clear some things up, I should have deffinitely done this like WAAAAYYYY before, so I'm really sorry if anyone is confused.

But, as you know, Dorian, Emilia and, Hristea are triplets and they are all Undying AKA Vampires. Hristea like I said (but should have explained further) is the personification of Earth, and instead of having all these crazy gifts I only gave him one: turning into a wolf. So he is still a Vampire not a Werewolf. And Emilia is Air, hence the wings and, Dorian is the incarnation of fire so obviously you know what he can do lol.

Anyways sorry for those of you I confuzzled, I really really really didn't mean to. Oh!! And if anyone wants to give me some baby names that'd be awesome, I'm kinda stuck between a few so any tie breakers work for me XD

Thanks alot everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and message, I love hearing all your ideas and constructive critisisum thanks again. Selene.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh shit!"

That was all I could think of to say: "Oh shit?" What about: "What do I do," or perhaps, "Oh my God." None of that seemed to fit the moment. None of those phrases would have been enough to suffice. So, oh shit it was.

Never had I lied so much as I had tonight, never had I been so good at it too. Usually it took James less than a second to realize I was being dishonest. I suppose the glass and blood had really startled him.

Gavril had left after bandaging my hand in layers of white gauze and clear tape.

As for Mother, well, she settled for barking and shouting at the sight of her tarnished bathmats and shattered mirror. For a moment, when she was yelling, I thought she was concerned about how deep the glass had gotten in me.

Soon, I grasped she was speaking of how deep the blood had gotten into the rugs, that if she tried pouring some vinegar over them, the stains would slip out.

That was typical of her.

2:12 Am. Am I hoping that Dorian will come? Yes, I guess I am, to catch me of course, to see the big lump I didn't think of hiding anymore. I had changed my pyjamas at least four different times and yet, I could still see it, as if I wore nothing at all. It was just…there. When had it got there? How had I been so oblivious?

I poked the small bump, awaiting the next nudge from inside me, my t-shirt rolled up to my chest so I could see it. My bellybutton was positioned awkwardly, my innie becoming and outie. From the side it looked like a small balloon, blown up slightly and still so noticeable. No matter which way I angled myself my tummy stuck out like a sore thumb.

I kept trying to imagine what Dorian would look like if he found out, which he would…eventually. I thought of his generally smouldering green eyes enlarging in the form of very, very rare surprise.

Then I tried to picture the rest of him being surprised, would he stumble? No, I couldn't see something that elegant tripping. Perhaps he would jump, after all something had to startle Dorian, not that I had ever seen him shocked like that before.

I giggled at the thought of my graceful Undying leaping to the ceiling, like a cat caught in the sights of a dog. If Dorian could be frightened, I was sure this would make him faint.

A frown captured my gleeful smile, of course, after he recovered from a very humorous shock, he would be infuriated. That was never a good thing.

My fingers traced the small rosebud on my wrist; below my gauze. I opened my other hand to eye the course flower spread completely over my hand. They were certainly different. There was a small push in my abdomen then, I found myself caressing the teeny lump rather than poking and probing it.

There were a lot of girls in my school who had gotten pregnant before. Clara Haralamb for instance, she used to be part of the 'I hate Analeigh' pack that Eliani leads, until she'd been 'knocked up,' as Gavril would say.

Nobody ever really knew who the Father was; at least, the name never reached my ears. All I knew was she never cared what everyone else thought, and unlike other girls I knew, she kept her baby.

That was in our second year of high school; I remember how horrible I felt for her when everyone would call her names and push her around in the halls. I'd spoken to her once, it would be the last time I ever saw her.

I remembered asking her what she was planning to do. Clara only grinned at me and said: "I'm not sure yet. I think I'm going to name her Kyira though." I had smiled back and replied: "What a pretty name."

Now, I wished I had've asked her more. Maybe I would find answers to my own questions. Then again, Clara was having a human baby I, was not.

I thought quietly in the cramped space of my attic, flicking the switch on my lamp to dim the lighting. As I ran my fingers over my skin I smiled at the feel of my smooth, distended belly. "What am I going to call you?" I murmured, as if my stomach was going to start responding to my words.

Lilliana was the first name to cross my mind, then Alexander. I rolled my eyes; Dorian needed a name he could add 'The Great' to. Figures he would name his son after a historic king. I would call him Hephaestion, just to watch the annoyance ignite on Dorian's face. His son would be one of valour and glory, just like him, not Alexander's lover.

I still wished for a girl, I'd even name her Alex but I wanted a girl.

3:15 Am. I rose from my bed to creep downstairs; I had just reached the flight of stairs that would lead me to the kitchen when I heard a faint sniffling. Was Mother still upset about the bathmats?

I scoffed taking a step down when I heard a stifled name: "Stefan!"

My eyes bulged, my hand clamping on the rickety rail as I slipped. Was my Mother with a…a man? He must be drunk, I thought with as I covered my mouth with my free hand to hush my snickering.

"Stefan!" She called again. It sounded sorrowful rather than contented, my gag reflex reacting at the thought. Curiously I scurried back up the stairs, pacing down the hall, chewing the inside of my lip as I passed James' door.

The last thing I needed was him waking up to see me, like this and like this. First he would probably think I was going to lob her head off or something, the he would notice my…well, my baby tummy. I didn't know which was worse.

On other matters, I was lucky to find Mother's door open a crack. I knelt, sliding down the wall as to not upset my Lilly Alexander Hephaestion. I blew my bangs out of my face as I crawled toward the opening, praying that what I would see wouldn't scar me for the rest of eternity.

I sucked in a deep breath and squinted through the crack, exhaling happily when I saw her sitting rather than… I shuddered. She held something in her hands, but I couldn't make out what, it was rectangular and brown, that's all I could tell.

Her brown hair sorted chaotically around her juddering shoulders. Her quivering hands sweeping tears from her miserable face, her jaw wobbling as she muffled her sobs. My Mother's brown eyes half open as she sniffled and scrubbed them. I watched for a moment, dazed by the sight.

I'd never seen my Mother cry this hard since she found out about Dorian and I. I shuffled myself closer to the door, gasping when I heard a squeak. My body stiffened as she jumped up with a yelp, she wiped her face with her bleached blue nightgown and peered over at the door.

"J-James?" She choked; I began crawling hurriedly away as she lifted to her feet.

I could see the outline of my hanging stairs not a meter or so away, I stumbled over my toes as I hassled myself to my feet. I winced as another bolt of lightning cracked inside my abdomen, my fingers racing to my tummy when light spilled out into the hall. My hand rested on the first stair to my attic when she said my name.

"What were y-you doing?" She asked, clearing her throat in an attempt to hide the anguish there. "N-nothing." I answered swiftly, without turning, "I was getting a glass of milk."

My Mother grunted, "Why were you outside my door. Don't lie to me Analeigh." Her voice grew hostile near the end, the sadness one there completely smothered.

"You were crying…I just wanted to-" My voice cracked as a soft movement pressed against my fingers. "Ma-ake sure you were alright." I squeezed my eyes shut, holding my breath, I could hear the cogs in her head as they processed my lie.

My fingertips stroking tender circles into my skin when there was another push.

"Come here." She said and my eyes began to water at my stress, harder nudges came then, anxious nudges.

"I-I'm really tired Mom, I have to get up early and-" She didn't allow me to finish.

"Now Analeigh, do not make me ask a second time." Reluctantly I released the stair, tugging my shirt down to fully cover my tummy. I slouched overdramatically and crossed my arms over my stomach as I returned to the end of the hall.

Her bloodshot eyes assessed me quickly, she sighed as she stepped into her room, I followed without dithering. Mother sat on the bed and I remained on my feet, keeping myself from turning too much or exposing my secret.

She picked up the brown rectangle that I now saw was a picture frame. She extended her arm to me, offering me the photo; I wanted to decline her offer but unwillingly accepted. It was of a man, holding a boy's hand.

I gulped at the scarlet hair and freckled cheeks, his nose was slightly crooked and, his eyes were a shady blue. He had a big toothy smile, full of pearly whites. His face was round and well balanced on his broad shoulders.

He had rougher features, which worked well against his brown jacket and grey undershirt. His jeans were covered in black oil stains, leading down his long legs to his beige boots, laces undone and covered in mud.

His grasp was firm on the boy's hand; they shared the same bright scarlet hair and coarse faces. Only the boy had a reserved, timid smile not showing his teeth like the man at his side. His face was long and oval, his cheeks round and chubby in their youth, doused in dark freckles.

His skin was very pale like the man's and he wore grey track pants and a maroon t-shirt, his shoes a shade of navy, also tainted by muck. I think I knew who these people were before I'd even looked, before I'd come down the hall or even left the attic.

This was my Father and James.

The boy had a very quiet smile to match his bashful chestnut eyes. His hair was messy and long, his built even as a child was stocky. This to a T was my brother. Which meant, this man was none other than my Dad.

"Why are you showing me this?" I whispered, looking up from the picture and to my Mother, who continued to erase her tears.

"Oh…" She said, tilting her head as she pulled her wrinkled fingers through her snarled hair. "I thought you would like to know, since you made such an effort at snooping."

"I wasn't snooping." I replied snippily, her expression began to shift as she snatched the photo from my hand.

"You know the truth Analeigh. Now get out." She pulled open the drawer to her bedside table, my hands tensing on my sides as three stakes rolled nosily inside. She dropped the picture in, pushing the drawer closed and glaring at me. "Are you def child, I said get out."

Gasping I pivoted and rushed from the room, scuttling back down the hall and up the curving steps into my attic. As I plopped down on my bed again I sighed in relief. "That, Lilly, would be your grandma."

A smile tickled the corners of my mouth then, "Wait 'till you meet your other grandma, she's much kinder."

What a long wait that was going to be, considering Dorian wasn't going to be apart of my plot until he caught me. Which, I was sure, he would, I just hoped it wouldn't be soon.

I had managed to sleep for a good fourteen minutes before my alarm clock started screaming.

The morning rush started on it's usual crash course to school, my face contorting painfully as I yanked my brush through my hair. I wore a grey t-shirt and jeans when I'd caught my figure in the corner of my eye.

I groaned, I was already lacking a normal body, but with Lilly here now I looked beyond awful.

Panic struck me violently as I searched through all my hoodies, in hopes to find one too large for me. I had stretched most of my clothes involuntarily, but nothing I owned could possibly conceal this. I didn't want to have to hide her, but if word was to reach Castle Dracula someone was going to burn Sighisoara down.

"Oh!" I gasped, hit with a brilliant idea; I opened the trapdoor of my attic and raced down.

I ran fearfully down the hall to open James' heavy bedroom door, sliding in the small opening I hurried to his closet. I kept my lips tightly together, my eyes watering as I tried not to laugh.

My brother sounded like a hungry bear in his sleep, grunting and growling and groaning. My fingers pried his closet open carefully, as I tried to make out his sweaters in the dim light coming from his window. The blinds clattered together as a cold breeze carried itself inside, my knees shaking in my jeans.

Finally when I thought of giving up, did I grip the soft material of a black sweater. I tore it from the hanger, tip-toeing by a grumbling James, his hands up in the air as he reached for something in his sleep.

Pausing, I giggled as he began talking. "Cheese…lettuce…" My hand clapped over my mouth, he was making a ham sandwich in his dreams. Typical James.

I crept back out of the room, closing his door with a bang, my brother's astonished yelp coming from inside.

I pulled his sweater over my head as I entered the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face. My toes curling against the chilly tiles beneath my torn socks, Mother removed the rugs altogether I see.

Examining my hand, wrapped in squares of gauze and tape, I was reminded of the burn on Dorian's neck, of the smooth pad that had been there. I dried my face on the towel behind me and began removing the tape. Gavril had done so many layers I wondered if there was anymore medical tape in the first aid kit.

The gauze began to come off while I wadded the remains in my other hand. I stretched my fingers nervously, to find that there was no pain, nor were there any scratches or scabs. I turned my hand in amazement, surveying my knuckles animatedly, what had been deep gouges and fleshy, raw scabs was now my pale, soft skin.

My hand look as if I had never hit the mirror last night, as if I'd never hurt myself to begin with.

I rubbed my tummy thankfully as I left the bathroom. James stood on the other side of the door, standing in a stupor; he barely managed to say "good morning," without sounding like a zombie. A smile fleeted across my lips as he staggered into the bathroom, grunting to himself unintelligibly.

I made my way carefully down the stairs, my Mother seated at the kitchen table, her fork scraping across one of our white plates in a loud screech as she eyed me. I made a note of her glower but, continued on with my daily routine, holding my eager tongue in place. Of all people I did not want to tell her of my Lilliana Alexander.

That would be the death of us.

"You seem happy." She snapped over a mouthful of toast. I grit my teeth together angrily as I glanced over my shoulder. "Why shouldn't I be?" She raised a brow at me, jabbing her fork my way. "What did I tell you about that attitude?"

"Drop dead!" I would have very much liked to say; instead I packed a granola bar and a bottle of water in my backpack and, walked out the door without a word.

How dare her! Who did she think she was? What, did she expect me to bow down to her or something, for me to sulk and be a cranky wretch like her all the time? The hell with that!

My knapsack bounced against my thigh as I walked, keeping my hands away from my stomach as best I could. It was like I had a magnet inside me, all I wanted to do was touch and feel that little lump. But if this was to remain a secret, I was going to have to act myself and not my pregnant self.

Oh! I gasped, my hands back on my abdomen, I'm pregnant!

A very much delayed hysteria began to make itself known. I discovered myself panting and crying like a buffoon, fanning my face as if to blow my tears away. "Analeigh!" I tensed, glancing across the street.

No one was screaming yet, so it couldn't have been Dorian. Though at the moment I wouldn't have minded.

Gavril came racing gracelessly across the road, dodging a carriage and pulling me under his arm. He flinched suddenly, bringing his hand back with a gasp. "What?" I asked at his anxious expression.

Gavril's face soon dissolved into one of outrage as his eyes flickered all over the road. He looked up at the murky sky for a moment, then at the ground. "Did you just…burn me?" His voice was a muddle of astonishment and confusion, Gavril's face twisting as he raised a brow at me.

Think fast Analeigh! I said to myself, pondering what I would do next, how I would react?

"Ouch!" I feigned, "You shocked me!" I rubbed my arm with a sour expression on my face; I was getting rather good at this, lying with gestures at the same time.

"It felt more like a burn…" Gavril murmured, his pretty hazel eyes darting around as we continued walking.

As a precaution I slouched, crossing my arms while I paced slowly beside him. It was only yesterday I had had that nightmare, and the memory of my meadow had already begun to fade. Gavril shook his head, his shaggy hair whipping about his forehead while he shrugged.

"Anyways, I was looking into a couple of ghost theories last night." I blew an exasperated breath out, my lips smacking against each other as I peered up at him. "Encountering the usual inane questions: why am I here? Do we live on after death? You know, the norm, but my favourite was the Amityville Murders." Gavril nodded to me as if I should think this topic was amazing. I did not.

Rolling my eyes I nodded for him to continue, Gavril smiling as he carried on. "Everybody thinks it's a hoax and all, you know, the kind of thing that scares little kids. You know the whole DeFoe story right?" Gavril asked as casually as I knew he would be.

It was a similarity between Gavril and Dorian that only I would probably be able to notice. How could they both be so calm and indifferent when speaking-Dorian was usually the instrument in this act-of murder? I shivered, feeling a push from beneath my sweater. My hand set thoughtlessly on my stomach as Gavril carelessly continued.

"They say they found a seventh body in a sixth scene and thought it was D-" I could take no more.

"Gavril will you please shut up, I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks now." I mumbled, envisioning the horrifying scenes he was describing to me. My gut clenched apprehensively as bodies flashed behind my eyes.

He snorted, "You're such a baby you know that." Gavril grinned down at my frown. "Sorry, I just don't believe in ghosts." I shrugged a shoulder. Gavril's brows arched, his pretty eyes widening.

"You don't! How can you not? There's so much proof these days, I mean c'mon Red, how can you accept a giant leech and not a ghost?"

"Dorian is not a leech." I scowled, "I believe in what I see, not your poltergeists." Gavril sighed, "Why not, I mean Banshees are ghosts right, their part of mythology just like he is."

"Etymology." I whispered, "And I suppose you ride unicorns in your spare time too?"

Gavril laughed, "Yes, and his name is Clip-Clop don't make fun."

& & &

Snap!

I screamed as I lifted my head, my English class erupting in muffled laughter as Mrs. Cornel Tapping her ruler on her palm while I sat up. I said my apology under my breath, discretely patting my tummy.

I guess Academic English isn't your favourite subject either.

When Mrs. Cornel had pointed her ruler at the girl across from me the intercom came on, Mrs. Cornel signalling for us to be quiet. There was a rustle on the PA system before a throat cleared gently, my gasp drawing eyes as a harder press bumped my hand.

"Would Analeigh Andréa please make her way to the office, Analeigh Andréa?" There was a chuckle and the voice disappeared.

He did not just do that!

I felt the twenty-four pairs of human eyes stab into my back as I made my way to the door. Mrs. Cornel gave me the nastiest glower as she watched me depart. From the moment I had stepped into the hall I was running, my sneakers screeching as I tore through the halls.

I set my attention on not falling and tripping and stumbling, as the eyes of my schoolmates gouged into me from their door windows. Panting, I was out of breath when I'd entered the office, Ms. Filip quaking behind her desk as she watched me enter.

Dorian sat with his legs crossed in one of the grey waiting chairs, examining his lengthy nails when I walked inside. My wheezing was the only noise in the room until Mrs. Filip regained her voice. "Y-you've got an, um…guest dear." She stammered anxiously, her usually contented face coated in a sheen of sweat when Dorian's eyes flickered up to her.

"You are in big trouble!" I snapped, Dorian rolling his eyes as he lifted gracefully from the chair. My stomach knotted nervously as he passed me smirking, "Your principal seems nice."

Dorian laughed when I smacked his shoulder, I followed him out into the foyer, where he would turn and face me curiously. His hair was windblown as usual; he combed dark strands from his face as he sighed.

I slouched and crossed my arms, hoping that he wouldn't notice the shifts in my movements. "What were you thinking? I'm surprised we didn't go on lock down because of you!" I whisper-shouted, not wanting to disturb other classes with my scolding.

"I behaved myself didn't I?" Dorian smiled haughtily, "No one has been eaten."

"Ugh!" I groaned, cupping my face in my hands. Stress bubbled in my veins, Dorian hadn't noticed yet, or at least if he had he wasn't giving me any clues. I needed to keep him away.

I frowned instantly at that solution, I had nearly lost him and now I wanted to push him away? What was I, insane?

You have to do something. My conscience whispered restlessly.

"Dorian I'm, well, we…I need you-" My voice cracked, my brain screaming at me to send him away while every other part of me said not to. "-I need you to…stay away for a little while."

Dorian blinked at me wordlessly, as if he didn't grasp what I was saying. My stomach started to tighten, my nose tingling. Oh, don't cry! You can't cry right now! I shouted at myself.

"I don't understand." He started quietly, his jaw working tirelessly, "You want me to leave?"

My heart thudded against my ribs. "No!" I gasped fearfully, fluttering my hands uselessly. "No don't do that, don't even say things like that! I just…" My throat began to thicken as his eyes smouldered.

Come on Analeigh, you can't back out now.

"Just for a little bit…would you do that for me?" I whispered, Dorian's marble brow wrinkled as he took in everything I was saying, or rather, attempting to say. "I've done wrong by you." He whispered, his fangs glimmering as he spoke.

I was kicking myself so hard on the inside, Dorian couldn't go-I didn't want him to go.

I wanted to explain everything when his eyes narrowed, stone forming over his face to hide his suffering. I wanted so badly to just show him, to just come out and say it, right here and now.

Dorian flexed his fingers, his eyes darkening in thought as he turned away from me, heading toward the glass doors leading to the parking lot. I swallowed my tears, but this image, what was happening right this second was wrong. This was all so wrong.

"Hey!" I said running so I could grab his arm.

Dorian's eyes assessed my hand before they fallowed the bulky sleeve up to my face. "Promise me you're still going to be here." I murmured, unable to stop the choking sobs that were seeping through my voice. With his free hand Dorian touched my cheek, a small kick coming from the depths of my belly. My fingers closed on his arm, squeezing so tightly. "

I'm not going anywhere." Dorian's tone held that same strong finality but it wasn't enough, his words seemed petty, untrue.

"Say it, I need to hear you say it. Promise Dorian, you can't break a promise." His eyes showed such sadness, such torment. I leaned into his fingers as they brushed away my tears.

"Why are you asking me to do this Analeigh, why when you're hurting us both so much?"

I held my tongue, sucking in a dry breath between my teeth. "Please, just trust me."

Dorian leaned in to kiss my forehead, his thumb grazing my cheek. "I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

Had I the ability to renounce my body for a moment, I would have slapped myself good and hard on the back of the head. I am such a fool.

Send Dorian away. Send Dorian away. Send Dorian away.

No matter how many times I said it, I still thought it was blasphemy. Complete and total idiocy.

I was pregnant with an Undying child, nervous beyond all belief and, I had just given the Father of said Undying child a free ticket to run away again. Brilliant. If I could, I would strangle myself.

"Hey, Red!" Gavril said repeatedly snapping his fingers in my face. A line of Dorian's ran across my mind then.

"Get your filthy finger out of my face or I'll bite it off." I choked back a sob.

"Analeigh!" Gavril rested his hands on my shoulders to lift me up from the table. Had I fallen asleep again?

Crankily I shrugged free of his grasp, combing my hair behind my ears. "What's with you?" He said, returning my grouchy tone. "You look like the walking dead, you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I have a cold is all." I murmured quietly scrubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands. Gavril snorted when I yawned, "Yeah, that sure looks like your average case of sniffles." He slid his can of Coke towards me.

"Have you eaten anything today?" My eyed flickered to him and back to the tempting shimmering red can, I licked my lips. "No."

Gavril sighed at my response, shaking his head irritably. I chewed the inside of my lip hesitantly; this was going to be much harder than I'd originally anticipated. Could The Undying eat human foods? I didn't want to be sick again, especially in school. But I'm so hungry.

I needed help. I needed Dorian.

I could feel Gavril's pretty eyes on me as I buried my face in my palms. "Red, you should go home." He said sounding truly concerned for me.

I wasn't listening.

There had to be someone else, I needed someone else. I couldn't go to Emilia; she would only get angrier at Dorian.

Hristea would laugh in my face, and there was no way I was going to Octavianus or Ekaterina, I already knew what they would say.

My groan was muffled by my palms, Gavril sighed, I could almost hear him putting his ear buds in and tuning me out. Who else would…

I gasped, lifting my head from my hands and wiping my face with my sleeve. "Gavril, your Mom told you about Engraving right?" I tried to speak as clearly as I could, but with my accent and spiralling emotions I wasn't getting very far with that.

Gavril swallowed a gulp of soda, his eyebrow rising curiously while is atoms apple bobbed. "Mhm…" He nodded pursing his lips as I grinned. "So, she would know more stuff right?" I insisted, Gavril lapping at his lips as he set the can down on the table again.

"How should I know? I don't actually discuss the topic of vampires with my parents Analeigh." He paused for a moment, "Why?"

"I was just wondering." I shrugged, running my fingers through my hair and rolling the sleeves of James' massive sweater up.

I kept Gavril in the dark for the rest of the day, changing the topic when required. I ignored the bizarre questions he threw at me and, drew his attention to other things that didn't involve the questions: "are you okay," or "what for," and the occasional, "this is about Drac isn't it?"

Somehow, I succeeded in keeping my eyes open in science and only dozed twice.

I feigned a sore ankle in gym, eluding the horror that was Eliani on the volleyball court. Though Gavril-the rat he is-accused me openly of untruthfulness. On the walk home I played my soreness up by limping some of the way.

Maintaining a casual slouch became easy, now that I noticed everyone was doing it. And I kept my arms crossed over my belly until I'd reached the sanctuary of my home.

From that point, I would play my ace. Thankfully, James had not yet arrived and Mother, well, I didn't honestly care where she was.

I finished my homework quickly at my desk and had thrown James' sweater back in his disorderly closet. Now I could see the gorgeous bump that was Lilliana Alexander.

Gavril's phone number I had committed to memory, and yet, as I dialled my clammy fingers stumbled over the numbers and my hand trembled. My words hitched in my throat when a woman answered on the third ring.

I exhaled in a deep gust as my heart stuttered and fumbled within me. I could almost visualise Mrs. Cohen's face as I spoke, her warm patient grey eyes and gentle smile to match her quiet voice. "Of course Analeigh, I'll meet you there." She said softly before saying her hushed good-byes.

I was glad that she hadn't asked me why I needed her to meet me anywhere. Actually, I was a little surprised she hadn't questioned me at all.

I set the phone back down in the receiver and ran to my room. I pulled on my cosiest pair of sweats and returned to James' room to pilfer another sweater. As soon as I'd run down to the kitchen I bumped shoulders with my brother. James grabbed my arm before I fell, my hand fearfully on my stomach.

"Where's the fire?" He asked, pulling me up to my feet with a smile. I returned the grin as I slipped free of his grip.

"C-could you drive me into town, I'm meeting Mrs. Cohen at the ice-cream chalet." I said this as nonchalantly as I could as if I hung out with my best friend's Mother all the time.

James gave me a very suspicious look. "Well, you know, Gavril's going to be there too, she wanted to treat us for getting and A on our assignment." I mentally patted myself on the back; I was getting really good at this.

James' brow puckered as he considered that. "And you intend on going out in my Stealers sweater and track pants?" He sounded doubtful, shaking his head at me. "Analeigh, if you're going to him you can tell me." James sighed with a slight frown on his full lips, his rough features twisting into disappointment.

I felt a firm tug on my heart, and listened as pieces chipped away again to fall into the abyss of my chest. "James," I said smiling unconvincingly. "I'm really going to meet Gavril and Mrs. Cohen. I'm not lying to you." My voice cracked. Oh, I hate lying!

He shook his head and dropped his hand into his side pocket, the tinkering of metal resounded from inside his jeans. "Alright c'mon."

I smiled hugely and hurried to the door, my brother following slowly behind me. I slid into the familiar cab of my brother's silver truck. The interior smelt of lumber and coffee, the scent of expensive perfume making me giggle.

Did James have a girlfriend? Who? Since when? Why?

A soft kick made me gasp; I palmed my tummy carefully, reminded of my mission. Rain began to sprinkle down on us, as James stepped into the cab, the whole truck lowering significantly. My hand flung to my lips to stifle my quiet laughter.

James ran his fingers through his hair, now I could even smell the floral scent of freesia on his leather jacket. My lips fidgeted as I watched him, his large, callus fingers gripping the small bronze key. He turned the truck to life, making me yelp at the sudden roar of the engine. James chuckled to himself at my startled expression and motioned for me to put my seatbelt on. I pulled the worn fabric over my shoulder as he reversed from the driveway.

James glanced at me from the corner of his eye, turning his head to survey my goofy expression. "What?" He asked, unable to keep his small smile off his face.

My cheeks flushed, blood racing in my veins as I smirked. "Who is she?" James' face was stricken by surprise before turning to an embarrassed red hue.

"W-who's who?" He said quickly.

"Your girlfriend, silly!" I blurted, my voice seemingly over ecstatic, if it were possible, James' face turned even redder. "Come on spill." I prompted, the cab filled with my laughter.

The rain fell loudly around us, though the truck was warm and cosy I could feel the dampness on my skin, the wind howling in through the open slit of James' window. James sighed, "Her name's Felicia Lenuta." He winced when I squealed.

"And…" I pressed, elbowing him in the shoulder, James laughed. "And she's a good friend of Kellen's; can you let it go now?"

Wingmen. I think I was beginning to understand the concept of that now.

"How old is she?" I continued, narrowing my eyes at him. "Must you?" He groaned. I smiled widely, "Yes, you are my brother; I have to like her too you know."

"Twenty-three." He replied, squeezing the steering wheel when I clapped. "Is she pretty, is she blonde? You know how I feel about blondes James." Eliani flashed in my head and I shuddered, James shaking his head as he drove.

"No, she isn't blonde. She's a brunette if you must know." James' lips quivered as if he was trying not to laugh himself at my enthusiasm.

Our interrogation continued until I was sure I could visualize this girl in my head. Auburn eyes, brown hair, heart shaped face, a little taller than me and, she was a spoiler which was great for me. In other words, until I met her in person, she passed.

James waited for the atmosphere to calm before he spoke again, this time his face was very hard and his eyes were very serious. "Analeigh, don't tell Mom okay." He murmured, never once taking his eyes from the road.

I scoffed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I fiddled with the radio for the rest of the drive, unable to find a station I liked.

James parked between a small purple car and a modest beige Jeep. Mrs. Cohen waved from the driver's side of her jeep, as I began to climb out. "Where's Gavril?" James asked and I quickly shut the door and raced through the rain to the passenger side of the Jeep.

I could see James' frown as he shook his head and drove from the lot. I felt guilty for tricking him, for lying to him. But he would never understand how badly I needed these answers.

I shivered as I slammed the Jeep door, entering another warm surrounding. Mrs. Cohen smiled kindly her grey eyes glistening as she gave me a once over. "What is it dear, you seem tense?" I smiled wistfully, Gavril was right, nothing got by her unnoticed.

I tried to force myself to relax, but the more time I spent contemplating my confession, the more I grew apprehensive about speaking about it at all.

"You're not going to think different of me once I tell you are you?" I whispered cautiously. Mrs. Cohen grinning as she rested her chin in her palm.

"Sweetheart, whatever the case, I live with four men, I am anything but unforgiving." She gave me a tender crooked smile; it was like viewing the original of another painting I had come to know so well. I observed Kellen's grin.

It caused me to smile myself. I had always felt comfortable in the presence of Mrs. Cohen, even when I had first met her, she had been calm and sweet and welcoming.

I exhaled heavily, had I expected this to be easier? I suppose not. "I'm…" My lip began to tremble, how could I not say it? It was a simple eight letter word. I snorted. Simple should never be in the same sentence as pregnant.

My hands landed on my belly, and for the first time in a long time Mrs. Cohen gasped. "Oh, Analeigh!" I had nearly begun to cry at her tone, why did she have to sound so upset?

My insides felt tangled, as if parts of me were breaking open at the seams. It made my whole being shudder, I felt so cold, so disgusting.

There was a push against my hand from inside me. My grin was involuntary, yet I couldn't bring myself to hide it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked immediately, was it ironic that I was speaking to a nurse? Yes, indeed it was, I felt as if I was seated in my doctor's office being questioned and probed all at once.

I chewed the inside of my lip anxiously. "Cold." She nodded for me to continue, but at the moment I felt so uneasy, as if eyes were all over me from every angle, burning into me.

Gulping, I shunned my imagination and tried to explain. "And I fall asleep in class…a lot." I blushed furiously; I could feel my face heating up as I spoke, Mrs. Cohen smiling brightly.

"I can't sleep at night." I continued breathing in a lungful at a time. "And I haven't eaten anything…" I bit my lip, "Mostly because I don't know what I can eat." I exhaled, feeling as if an elephant and gotten off my chest.

"I couldn't ask Gavril because I don't want to hurt him. And I haven't told Dorian because he's going to be very angry with me once he finds out I've been lying." I could tell this was much more than she had expected.

Mrs. Cohen sucked in a few deep breaths, calming herself before she responded to me. Had I come to the right person? There was a loud "no" from the back of my head and I swallowed hesitantly.

Mrs. Cohen lifted her hand to cup my cheek, her fingertips tender and warm as she wiped away tears I failed to detect. "Analeigh, would you like to know what I think? I'll tell you the same thing I tell my boys: 'I'm not going to sugar coat it.'" She warned. I have come this far, might as well shove myself off the cliff now.

I nodded jerkily and she gave me a half-hearted grin.

"Analeigh, you cannot keep this baby. It will kill you." Her hand lowered to hold mine, the fist it had become.

"It will grow and when it is strong enough, it will come out, and there is no stopping that process." She said this very slowly, as if I was too stupid or too naïve to understand. "You cannot feed it human food, as it is not human-" I interrupted.

"C-could you please say her. I-it's just…easier." I whispered, feeling her gentle hand envelop mine.

"She needs to feed Analeigh, if you cannot provide her with what she needs to survive, sooner or later she will begin feeding on you. And you will not enjoy that." Mrs. Cohen paused briefly, allowing this to sink in and horrify me.

"She needs blood Analeigh, she needs her Father." There was the same finality to her words as there is with Dorian's. It made my stomach loop it painful twists, my tongue swelling to make me wheeze.

Soon my fingers her gripping hers, Mrs. Cohen lightly stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. "But Dorian will make me get rid of her." I murmured.

He had made that very during our last argument.

"That is the best decision if you wish to live. And, personally, I would rather see an Undying Analeigh than a dead Analeigh." Mrs. Cohen rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "However, I am in no position to stop you, if it is what you want. Just please, hon, don't throw your life away for her.

"I know this is very hard for you to understand but, Analeigh, she is-what she will be-is not the loving creature of your imagination." She was sugar coating it, practically repeating Dorian's words in a nice version.

"When it comes to be that time, you are going to be too weak for that thing, and it will come out, and it will feed on anything it can find." She said this sternly and I blinked back tears.

"You have to tell Dorian Analeigh, or else you are going to die."

& & &

I thought long and hard about what Mrs. Cohen had said. I did, really. I just….I just don't believe her.

Tell Dorian.

Die.

Tell Dorian.

I repeated those three words in my head, my only two options. Two choices, that seemed easy enough.

Any logical person would tell Dorian and face his two stages of wrath.

And any person, who knew how beautiful he was, how incredibly amazing he was, any pregnant person, would understand why I chose death.

This was my choice, my baby. Why would I give up something that would grow up to be so impossibly beautiful, something so marvellous? I wanted nothing more than what was inside me.

Dorian would understand that.

Lie.

Okay, no he wouldn't. But if I showed him how much this meant to me, how could he ever take her away from me? Dorian, so selfless, so noble wanted only for me to be happy.

This made me happy.

He would see, when she got here, he would understand then.

So, would I get rid of Lilliana Alexander?

No.

Sorry Mrs. Cohen.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I got a challenge for you guys: let's see if we can get 50 that's right the big five-oh reviews and I'll update. Yes, I know, I'm being mean and, don't get me wrong I absolutely love you guys, I mean, honestly, I would have deleted this story a long time ago if you guys didn't like it. But I want to say thanks again to everyone who commented and PMed me, you're all fantastic XD But I want to thank one person in particular: "xbunnyx," for the beautiful name you gave me :) so remember, 50 reviews...okay, maybe 49 lol. Thanks everyone

-Selene.


	26. Chapter 26

I gasped, lurching out of my bed, flicking my lamp switch on as quickly as possible. I gnashed my teeth together angrily; I was going to beat the heck out of Gavril when I saw him.

Curse my imagination.

Rubbing my eyes I peered around my room, yawning, a flicker of red had me pinned to my head board in seconds.

I caught a pair of scarlet eyes, low to the ground within the shadow beneath my desk. As my heart increased in speed, the eyes narrowed, shallow breathing filling the air around me as I struggled to catch my breath.

"D-Dorian." I stuttered, oh God please let it be Dorian!

There was a guttural growl, a flicker of pearly teeth in the darkness before a throaty voice said: "Guess again Princess." I would have screamed had I not been panting so hard, my hands went protectively to my stomach as I scuttled back as far as my bed would allow.

I saw the chair to my desk scrape back, a large brindle paw stepping from the darkness. A long snout soon followed then a hulking, thickly furred chest. A sentry eyed me carefully, it's long tail swaying across my weak floorboards as I trembled.

"Frightened human?" It's mouth did not move as it spoke, and yet the words were loud and clear, coming at me from every angle.

"Wh-what do you want?" I demanded, my voice cracking as I fought against my tears. It's massive head bobbed as it chuckled, "Want?" The wolf repeated. "I want nothing." For a moment I allowed confusion to claim my features before I was back to my stammering and juddering.

"Th-then why are you here?" I asked, trying to sound a lot less scared than I was. The wolf shook it's head, "Return to your rest Princess." Wh-what? There's a wolf in my room and now I'm supposed to sleep! Was he out of his mind?

"N-no!" I shouted as it began to return to the shadow beneath my desk.

Before I could say anything more, I saw no more, not red eyes, not a brindle wolf. Just black.

When I awoke in the morning, it was with a startled whimper. I shot up from my sheets, earning myself a cast of lightning through my abdomen for my effort. I patted my belly apologetically, my eyes fleeting around the room, I peered under my bed, and inside my armoire to find nothing.

No brindle anything.

Had I dreamt it? That made sense, stupid Gavril was making me lose my mind. Kicking out of my sheets I began my daily routine, combing my hair and poking the racoon mask around my eyes. I pinned my hair up today, with my onyx pins, my hair flipping up in it's unique little mess.

I dressed in a pair of old jeans and another stolen sweatshirt of my brother's. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, staring at the faded purple blotch on my pulse. My eyes flickered around the room, pulling the shower curtain back in case I came face-to-snout, with the nightmare wolf from last night.

I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes and concentrating as hard as I could. Dorian? I thought centering my thoughts on where I imagined he would be in the castle. I laughed at myself after the long flow of silence that followed.

He wasn't going to talk to me? I wouldn't talk to me either I suppose. I'm such a horrible person.

Good Morning Analeigh. I almost screamed with joy at the sound of his voice. My hands clasping together, my fingers linked as I jumped up.

There was a low chuckle from the back of my mind. It had been one day and I could not believe how much I longed for him.

I miss you. I thought candidly, shivering at the butterflies that fluttered their wings against my stomach walls.

Analeigh. Dorian's voice was a moan that echoed through my thoughts. I gripped the sink in my small hands as I chewed the inside of my lip.

I want to see you. Dorian said, his tone mournful and yearning. It hurt me deeply to hear him this way; I could only imagine what his expression would depict.

I wanted to say "then come get me" more than anything, I wanted to see him, I needed so desperately to see him. Perhaps I should just come clean…

Dorian I- a bang on the door disturbed my train of thought. My eyes fluttering open, as James' voice called to me from the other side of the door. "Analeigh c'mon I gatta shower, I'm gunna be late!" He was shouting, I reached for the handle to unlock the switch.

Analeigh…Dorian's voice faded into the back of my mind as I exited the bathroom. James' bleary expression turned to one of bewilderment as he spotted my tears.

I made my way for the kitchen, ignoring my Mother like my growling stomach as I stepped out the door. The weather today was crappy as usual, the clouds stirred above me in angry, ominous curls of grey and black.

A frown began to tug at my lips as I walked, normally such weather wouldn't have such a depressing effect on me like now. And still, strangely enough, I felt awful and, heavier. My body was so lethargic, by the time I had reached the end of the driveway I had considered turning back.

And as my luck would have it, a grey truck stopped along side me. James' reeled the window down; I glanced over with a smile, only to be met by a very unhappy scowl. As I chewed the inside of my lip I wondered quietly if he would want his sweater back.

My brother leaned over and with an easy push the passenger door opened with a squeal. My gut began to tauten as I climbed inside, slamming the door behind me and buckling myself in. James said nothing for a long while, his eyes narrowed on the road ahead, his rough features contorted to better fit his frown.

I buried my hands deep in the pockets of my sweater, ducking my chin inside the fuzzy neck. The tension that surrounded us had begun to etch into my nerves and, I gasped at the abrupt motion within me.

Through the grimy glass of the windshield, my eyes locked on the group of girls walking across the street. I felt myself sigh watching their long hair as it swayed along their backs, snubbing the urge to yank my hood up. I clutched my backpack resentfully as I scrutinized them.

James cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to his face. He licked his lips and jerkily pulled his fingers through his hair. "You lied to me." He said his voice gruff and harsh with a lingering sleepiness. My cheeks flared as I averted my eyes to the floor.

"How Analeigh can I trust you if you're lying right to my face. I didn't know where you'd intended to go last night, but I took you anyway and you lied." I winced; he was starting to sound a lot like our Mother. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to explain myself and why I had to trick him like I did.

But I knew better, he would never understand my predicament even if I did try to clarify this for him.

So, I just let him rant.

I was glad I had a brother like James, he never got angry. I had intentionally provoked that nerve all of my childhood, and not once had he raised his voice at me. Clearly he didn't acquire that gene from Mom.

"Thank you." I whispered as I clambered out into the threatening weather. James sighed, rubbing his eyes as I closed the door.

Even before I began to walk away I could hear him rolling the window down. I had counted six steps when he had called my name.

I peered over my shoulder, looking over the sliver of glass and into the dark brown of my brother's eyes. "I'm just looking out for you kid, you know that right?" James said, tilting his head as he spoke.

I smiled widely, showing my teeth as I shrugged. "I'll see you later James." I waved over my shoulder as I continued on toward the school.

I wasn't surprised to find Gavril rummaging through my locker when I'd arrived. Why had I given in my locker combination again?

Sighing I gave him a swift smack on the head, jumping so I could reach. Gavril cursed into my locker, I laughed as he massaged his forehead. "A simple excuse me always helps." He barked, stepping back to allow me some room.

I gasped, my eyes bulged overwhelmed by the yellow that painted the inside of my locker. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, my breath hitching in my throat as I withdrew the massive sunflower. My fingers slipped over the big yellow petals, my hand tingling at the silkiness of the flower.

"Oh, Gavril." I murmured, bringing the flower to my face, it would almost be covering my face at this size. When I looked up to face him, he was gone.

My face shifted instantly, I hadn't even heard him leaving.

First bell rang, echoing loudly in the halls speedily, I snapped the stem and tucked the colossal flower into one of my clips. I gathered my books and, went stumbling down the halls to class. Mr. Andrei gave me quite the questioning glance as I entered panting.

Lethargic? Ha! What an understatement!

Taking my seat, I hid behind the pages of my text book, peering over my shoulder to catch my contented best friend smirking. I rolled my eyes, turning back to my work as Mr. Andrei began his lecture.

A sunflower? I coughed over my laughter as Dorian spoke over my thoughts, I smirked at his scepticism.

What's wrong with sunflowers? I thought, feeling as though I was speaking aloud rather than in my head. My eyes flickered nervously around the room, searching for anyone who might have heard.

Dorian chuckled, explain to me how it t'is a romantic flower. I pressed my lips together in a tight line as I mulled over his request.

It's the thought that counts Dorian. I reprimanded, correcting a spelling error in my note book, as I wrote the paragraph Mr. Andrei had on the board.

Indeed. There was a pause, I could picture him perfectly. Dorian with his brow furrowed, his luminous eyes narrowing as he basked in his thoughts. Mrs. Cohen's face flashed in my mind, gasping I shook my head.

I should tell him. I should have told him the first day I found out but...

Subtly I rubbed my tummy. Why is this so difficult?

& & &

"Ugh! I'm so hungry!" I moaned into my hands, Gavril exhaling irritably.

"You could have had my sandwich at lunch, I offered." He said, his thumb swirling around the circle of his ipod. I shook my head, if only he knew.

Eliani scoffed when she saw me, I wondered if she could tell I looked like a cow, she would spot something like that. Her friends glanced over their shoulders to follow her eyes, like clones each scowled at me.

I shuddered, setting my eyes on Gavril's back as we paced to our usual spot at the edge of the gym. Ms. Adela wheeled in a brown bin; I gulped eyeing the tub of basket balls. Welcome to Hell.

"Each of you grab a partner." She started, already I had snatched Gavril's forearm, my nails anxiously in his skin. "We'll start with the basics today, and pick up some games tomorrow." Ms. Adela added with an exaggerated wink.

Playing basket ball with Gavril, terrible idea. For one: he always got so competitive and, second: he was so tall I could never knock the ball out of his hands.

Today I had no plans of quarrelling with him, usually when I played sports with Gavril we ended up getting physical, and I wasn't exactly fit for wrestling.

Instead, I watched from the corner of our court. Gavril shot with his left hand and was continuously running to the left for a "lay-up," like I should know what that meant. He faked to the right and pivoted to the left, and each time the ball left his hand it sunk.

Whatever genes Gavril had inherited I would gladly trade them with him. He stumbled frequently, his face shooting into a scarlet hue at my laughter, after which he always presented me with the finger.

Gym had always seemed long to me however, today just seemed to drag on forever. I could have sworn I dozed off three or four times, receiving a good scolding from Ms. Adela. After she'd threatened to haul me to detention tomorrow, I finally managed to keep my eyes open for the rest of the period.

From that point I happily took off to the bathroom to change, joining Gavril outside the doors to pack our bags and walk home. I had been describing my horrid dream and the wolf when he stopped dead.

I wondered at first if he had seen something, perhaps he had come across the same frightening creature as well. I had hoped to gain some insight, when he reached out his lanky arm to adjust the flower in my hair. To which action I reacted with a blush, smacking his hand away and pacing onward.

"So Red, I heard you hung out with my Mom last night." He said swinging a head phone around in front of him, I listened to the quite swoosh, as he spoke.

Smiling I nodded, "Yeah, she took me out for ice-cream." I turned my face away, pretending to look at the passing carriage so he would not catch my lie. Gavril snorted, "Thanks for the invite."

I laughed at his tone, Gavril grinning as he continued, tripping over his laces as he walked. "Wh-what was that all about? I mean, all my friends call to chill with my Mom, but you know, just curious." He said jokingly, receiving my huge smile for his efforts.

"Nothing, just girl talk." I shrugged innocently, gazing up at him carefully, willing him to overlook the truth in my eyes.

He sighed, "Sure, whatever you say Red." Our feet scuttled loudly across the pavement, my eyes wandering distractedly to the people we passed. Their glances were hostile, crippling glowers that caused me to increase my speed.

"So you dreamt about a brown wolf? What's that supposed to mean?" Gavril pondered, my eyes landing on his face to examine the Gavril Ruminate once again.

"Brindle." I corrected quietly, "It was brindle."

Gavril ignored me, "Wolf? Maybe you're getting a puppy."

I elbowed him, "Don't get my hopes up." I would love a puppy, something caring and soft and cute. I blushed, oh wait, I already have one of those.

"I mean, I already have you." I smirked while Gavril snorted, "Well, if you think I'm bringing you your slippers in the morning your wrong."

Somehow I managed to beat the rain home, waving to Gavril as he darted clumsily through the downpour to reach home. James was in the living room, not that he had noticed me, his big head tilted into the cushions as he snored.

I would be lying if I said I didn't watch him for a while, giggling when his feet flailed, his brow furrowing. I always wanted to know what it was he was chasing. I set the kettle on the stove, placing a mug beside it for him as I made my way up to my attic.

As I rummaged through my backpack, I purposely avoided the four pages of math homework Mr. Andrei had given out today. Instead I picked out my English, beginning my essay on the topic Eliani had chosen: why our school should have a higher security system. Grimacing I remembered the nasty black glare she had stabbed my way when everyone agreed. Perfect. It took me a moment to list ideas that did not involve The Undying, creepers trying to break in, gunmen, kidnappers. I could only imagine what my mark would be; this was not exactly grade eleven standard. Although, if I did have an Undying section I would get a kick out of my three favourite vampires demonstrating for me. That might shut Eliani up. Essays were not my favourite, especially not now with these things on my mind like now. I would tell Dorian. I would, but knowing he would be angry prior to confessing was not my kind of motivation. Dorian was scary when he was mad and, I didn't honestly want my house up in flames. But the longer I waited, the longer Lilly did too. Ugh! I'm such a bad parent. Although, sooner or later I was going to be spent of lies, after that I wasn't sure what my plan held for me. Thinking was exhausting; I gladly welcomed the sleep that was nearing. My eyelids drooped, hungry for sleep as I lulled my head into my notebook and yawned. Seconds later it seemed I was waking, scrubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands and patting my belly. A growl had me gasping, my eyes eagerly searching the room, flickering under my desk fearing those scarlet eyes.

"Analeigh." My eyes hurried towards my closet where I knew I would find Dorian. He took a step out of the darkness of my room, his eyes teetering on the edge of green and red. Gulping I staggered to my feet.

"I-I was going to tell you really." I stammered over my words, my hands trembling convulsively.

Dorian's eyes narrowed, his fangs glimmering in my lamp light, my chest hurt from my panting as he enclosed me. His jaw flexed vigorously, he just looked so angry. That's when the tears broke from my control. "Please d-don't be mad at me D-" I began.

"Love." Dorian murmured his thumbs grazed my cheeks, erasing my tears smearing my face. "I'm not angry with you."

I hiccupped, "You're not?" I didn't mean to sound so surprised, but I couldn't help myself. Dorian smiled gently, his hands slipping from my face to the bump between us that was my stomach.

Dorian's index finger curved over my tummy so softly, had I not been watching I never would have felt it. For a moment his eyes widened as a small push met his finger, I smiled as Dorian struggled to compose himself again. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I wanted to tell you sooner." Dorian shook his head and grinned, "It would not have been the same."

He shook his head, his dark hair dancing about his face, "I was so worried about you when you asked me to leave. I had thought you wanted me no more." Dorian's eyes smouldered with an agony that broke my heart, his eyes were so shattered, so hurt.

I slid my hand into Dorian's my fingers hidden as he closed his hand around mine. "I always want you, you know that."

"Analeigh! Get up you're gunna be late for school!" There was a bang on my trap door.

"This can't be a dream!" I choked gripping Dorian's hand as he began to fade.

"Dorian!" I shouted as I lifted my head from my note book, my eyes on my English homework. No. No!

My eyes burned viciously as I swallowed my sobs, James still rapping on my door. I tried to speak without choking, but I could not force the words, bruising the tenderness of my throat as I cried.

"You ruined everything!" I managed to say, my throat aching as I spoke.

I fell back into my bed, smothering myself with my ugly pillow. It was so perfect! So perfect! 

"Don't make me come up there!" James warned, I screamed into the downiness of my pillow. It took me fifteen long minutes to leave my room, suppressing the urge to maim my brother while he hogged the bathroom.

Taking the opportunity, I made my way to his room, exploring the crevice that served as his closet. I ignored the loud screeching of the hangers as they slid back and forth according to my hands. As I tugged a sweater off the metal triangle I pivoted to leave the room.

I met James' horrified gaze with one of my own, my eyes moving to my stomach just as his did. "P-Please tell me there's a balloon under there." James shook his head frantically, blinking hard as if he could not see properly.

"There's a balloon under there." I whispered, pulling his sweater over my head, passing him with ease.

As I left I could practically hear his jaw hit the floor. "Analeigh that isn't D-" "Yes, actually she is Dorian's." I snapped turning for the stairs. Had I not been so angry at him, I would have noticed the knots of my stomach, churning fearfully inside me. I would have heard the apprehensive crack in my voice, I would have stumbled.

No, not today, not after he had taken my dream away.

I knew James was shadowing me before he had decided to, I ignored his questions and denied his accusations just as easily as I had Gavril's. I packed a lunch I would not eat, and I left the house, my brother grabbing my arm in his rough hands.

"That's why you've been pinching my sweaters! That's why you're not eating." James gasped, struck with instant realization, I watched as his face exploded with fright. "That's why you went to see Gavril's Mom."

I nodded, glancing down at his big fingers on my bicep as I yanked free of his grasp. "Analeigh do you know what this means?" He yelled at me, his voice echoing across our yard.

Now, I paused, James is yelling?

"Yes, I've come to terms with that." I nodded jerkily, robotically.

"Analeigh!" His voice cracked, my big bear of a brother's voice had cracked. That was something I hadn't heard in years. I kept my eyes ahead, encouraging my feet as they dragged over the mud of our driveway, tripping over the ugly potholes.

This, would not be the end of James' panic attack.

However, like he said, I was going to be late for school.

* * *

A/N: WHOOOHOOOOO!!!! You reached 49 XD You guys are awesome! I won't do that to ya again, don't worry lol. Thank you everyone who commented you're all soo amazing: libby, rocktheroxy, MidnightAuthor(x2) special thanks. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it, I've noticed the chapters are getting shorter lol even if they don't seem that way they are ahah. Anyways, I hope to post the next chapter for you guys soon. Please tell me what you're thinking. Thanks again.

-Selene


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Red, you look sick." Gavril murmured, hesitantly touching my forehead. I wasn't at all surprised when he jumped up in shock, removing his fingers immediately. "That's beginning to piss me off." He growled, his eyes narrowing on me vehemently.

I sighed, if only I'd had this the Almost Night maybe then-

My eyes widened as I sat up in my chair, Gavril's eyes locked on me as if I'd been possessed.

The Almost Night. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? I mentally hit myself with the heel of my hand.

No Analeigh, my conscience whispered, after that. 

My lower lip quivered, my teeth sinking deeply into my skin to still it before I began to break. Dorian had intentions to leave; I did not need to be reminded of that.

A little more. Oh God! That night!

My hands landed on my stomach, it was that night, right then and there. This never would have happened had I not… I bit my lip nice and hard. Thoughts like that-of regret-should never cross my mind.

I know how it is to feel regretted. It hurts.

While Mrs. Dinu continued on with her science lesson, I thought I would try to look a little crazier than I already appeared. Ducking my face into my arms, folded on the desk, to try and contact the one man my entire week had been perfectly plotted to avoid.

Dorian? I felt my brow crease, yanking my concentration away from the whiny voice of our lecturer.

I imagined the distance I was straining my mind to reach his, maybe it was already there. It was always there.

You rang. Dorian finally answered, his tone irate and grouchy. I grimaced, wondering what his family had done to him this time. Dorian's sigh echoed across my mind as if he was sitting a foot away from me, on Gavril's stool.

I risked peeking up, just to find my blonde puppy looking down at me with curious eyes. I turned my head quickly into the safety of James' sleeves, listening as Gavril chuckled. What's wrong? I thought as calmly as I could, trying to bring my attention back on a more vital aspect.

T'is difficult for me to read your thoughts. Dorian paused, I frowned, usually I was an open book when it came to Dorian. It's actually a challenge for me to pinpoint your thoughts exactly. 

That was never good.

My thoughts are strained for you? But we're Engraved. I said it sounding like a child whose candy had just been taken away. What's wrong with us?

At the stretched silence my stomach knotted. Dorian!

Ugh! Don't be so loud! He snarled, my cheeks burning as I pictured the annoyance on his face. It should be easier for me to hear your thoughts. 

I chewed my lip over the duration of another brief stillness.

My senses. Dorian thought excitedly. Like a baby realizing her toes, I blushed. Yes, my senses are so dull now Analeigh it's almost laughable. 

I exhaled heavily, trying to clear the thoughts Dorian was not taking part in. I wanted this to come clear and loud, just like that wolf, I shivered violently at the thought of those red eyes. 

Dorian I need to see you. I thought, smiling triumphantly at the confidence in my voice. Almost instantly, his crotchety tone from early had been vanquished. Now? 

I swallowed a giggle, hearing the abrupt enthusiasm of his thoughts. Now I thought of Dorian clapping in the bathroom just like I had. Not now silly, I'm in school. Then I remembered. Don't you dare come here! I'll see you after. 

Absolutely. Dorian thought eagerly. And Analeigh, the answer is liquid nitrate. 

"What?" I said aloud, my voice slurred by my sweaters. Gavril elbowed me sharply, as I sat up to smack him with my text book Mrs. Dinu cleared her bitter throat. I dropped my book on my desk again, Gavril attempting to hide his smirk as I peered up at my teacher.

I felt my face redden at her angry appearance; I hope she hadn't thought I'd fallen asleep. "Perhaps Analeigh, you could give us the answer then." She suggested, raising a white eyebrow at me, the class shuddering with muffled giggles.

I could only imagine how completely mortified I looked. "Um-" I choked, Mrs. Dinu nodding for me to go on. "-liquid n-nitrate."

Her aged face became a muddle of confused winkles as she gasped and lifted her chin. "Very good." Was all she said before turning back to the board.

I sighed in relief, scrubbing my eyes as I recomposed myself once more. Exaggerated slouch, arms crossed, looking diligent and bright. Now, I just had to keep this façade up long enough to go see Dorian.

Oh my! Sudden realization struck like a cymbal next to my ear as I jumped up. I had just asked Dorian over. I had just invited doom to my house. Wonderful.

Science then gym, science then gym. I repeated in my head, watching the clock as it taunted me, clicking loudly yet so far from it's goal. I choked back a groan as Camilla Jove wheeled in one of the schools large televisions. The wheels of the trolley squeaked and whined across the tiles.

My eyes appraised her shoulder length golden-brown hair, multiple colours weaving in and out of the choppy lengths. Shades of violates, reds, blues and blacks, her heart shaped face veiled by a long mauve side-bang. As Mrs. Dinu flicked the lights down, I noted the glisten off a pink ring, curving around the left corner of Camilla's plump bottom lip.

I had never noticed how pretty she was before; actually, she was in my gym class too. My stomach knotted in guilt. I never really see Camilla Jove around school outside gym very often though. Which is odd because, I don't think I ever could have missed all those bright colours.

How strange.

Gavril's boney elbow collided with my shoulder again and clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from yelping. My eyes flickered to Mrs. Dinu; her back turned to direct Camilla where to plug in the television. I snatched up my text book to hit Gavril's forearm, a cough substituted his laughter as he easily took the volume from my fingers. Placing my heavy book atop his beneath his arms on our table.

I could hear his loud music; Gavril would go deaf sooner or later if he kept that up. His one ear bud dangled by his chest, bushing against the blue Marilyn Manson t-shirt he wore. My attention drifted back to Camilla, in her red thermal and skinny jeans as she quickly left the class room.

This time Gavril followed my gaze, the classroom door swinging shut as he turned back to face me. "What?" He asked his eyebrows arching as his eyes flickered between the door and me. I shrugged a shoulder innocently, pivoting on my uncomfortable stool to face the front again.

Mrs. Dinu had us watch a very boring documentary on the anatomy of atoms. The room was dark, and filled with the occasional snore, I glanced around the room periodically.

Eliani leaned in to whisper with Lucina and Rheia. The three giggled about something quietly, their shoulders juddering with their hushed amusement.

While Elissa slept soundly on her arms, splayed across the flat top of her table. Her black hair strewn across her shoulders as back, which rose and fell with her silent breaths.

Artur and Bianca passed notes at the back of the class. Artur's legs resting atop his desk as he slouched in his chair, his blond hair evenly cut back like he had joined the Navy or something. Bianca flirtatiously batting her eyelashes and smirking, as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

I swallowed a gag and brought myself back to the movie with Gavril, still seated beside me. Both his ear buds now in as well, his chin resting in his palm while, his fingers prattled on our books to the beat of his music.

Many yawns were exchanged around the room although; Ms. Dinu seemed so enthralled by her movie I wondered if she even noticed.

Usually science was a subject I very much enjoyed, and I paid close attention to each movie, jotting down notes when I thought necessary. Today however, I could not focus on anything, my attention constantly moving about the class room, my ears swift to pick up motion and mumbles.

Constantly, my eyes drifted to the clock, each depressing time I was forced to repress a scream. Ten minutes had passed. Only Ten.

I wondered how much trouble I would get in if I just snuck out, I could pull a Kellen and say I was going to the bathroom. Considering that was really my easiest hiding spot. I was guessing, including the heaps of trouble I was already in with James, it would be a hell of a lot of trouble in total. I winced, remembering the nagging and ranting I was going to hear from him when he came home.

Well, of course, that was if we still had a home after Dorian was informed. I imagined it was going to take a lot for him to "flame-down" in a word.

My lip quivered, he was going to freak out-an understatement. I willed for my dream to come true, I hadn't told anyone, I hadn't even written it in the back of one of my note books. I sounded like a child, what with the whole not telling anyone will ensure it comes true. Blasphemy.

Centering my thoughts as best I could on the wall clock, I tried to force time ahead. I'd once seen Hristea split a tree clean down the middle just focusing on it hard enough. Then again, he was 127 years of age and I was, well, no where close to that. And Hristea had an obsession with obliteration where as, I couldn't even harm a fly-let alone catch one!

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I narrowed my eyes on the long red hands, stretching from the center of the clock, moving at a snail's pace. I tried to imagine those hands spinning wildly, I imagined the bell's shrill, I imagined kids walking leisurely to their classes.

I concentrated on that pattern alone for as long as I could, which was about thirty seconds before Gavril sneezed. There was a loud groan, my eyes searching the room embarrassedly, waiting for all eyes to land on me. Then I realized, I hadn't made that noise.

Honestly Analeigh. Dorian's voice was quiet, strained I struggled to hear him clearly. I felt as if I was talking to someone through a haze of static on a phone, their voice was there, but so indistinct.

I gasped loudly as the hand swung round, the class bell screeching, catching Mrs. Dinu completely off guard. I watched the elderly lady leap from her chair with a yip, awaking the class in the same second.

"How did you do that?" I found myself speaking aloud rather than in my mind, luckily, my tone was but a murmur if anything. Though even that knowledge could not still the heavy blush that rose to my cheeks. Dorian's chuckle was quiet, my eyes squinting as if trying to see him through a fog.

It's simple Analeigh, you're forgetting I can control humans, commanding an object is child's play. I will teach it to you. I smiled at the promise in Dorian's fading voice, the sincerity.

"Red, you in there? Knock, knock." Gavril mumbled, waving his hand in my face, I felt my expression contort as I peered up at him. Surprisingly, the snarl that would echo through my thoughts was loud and crisp as ever, causing me to jump.

"Gym." Gavril was saying, I shook my head as I stood, collecting my things. As we left the room I vaguely heard Mrs. Dinu whisper: "No one told me the schedule was ahead today." I blushed guiltily.

The instant I had stepped out from that class was like I had stuck my fingers in a plug socket. My every nerve ending frayed like live wire, and I was so awake and hyper I'd even begun to freak Gavril out. My friend looked worriedly upon me, raising a questioning glance as if to say: "what the hell's wrong with you?" I merely smiled, inwardly applauding my victory over that damned clock.

In gym, I devised a flawless, well, nearly flawless plan. Awaiting the eyes of my Ms. Adela and dramatically twisting my ankle. There was the lightest of movements in my tummy as I dropped to the ground and sniffled. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me, pointing to the bench behind her. I rose to my feet, limping towards the rickety wooden seat.

Eliani gave me a knowing glower as she ran her laps and, I fought the urge to jab my tongue out at her. She would buzz my head bald had I done that….while she was looking. I waited for a prime opportunity, making faces into the blonde's back as she jogged.

I grit my teeth together in disgust at the boys watching her run. Elbowing each other and winking, whistling as she passed them. After that, it was just a game of broken telephone that I, sickened, got to observe.

Bianca told Daniela who also told her sister Danika, who went on to tell Gabi, who, at long last, told Eliani that Ion, Lucus, Marcel and Paul were 'totally checking her out.'

Eliani gazed at the four boys as she ran, eyeing Ms. Adela who, at the moment, was attending to another student, she paused gasping as if she'd just run a triathlon. The blonde bent over, to tighten one of her pink shoelaces, her ponytail swaying down over her shoulder. I speedily looked away, catching a glimpse of purple lace underwear that I had not wanted to view.

I watched the testosterone kick into overdrive at her action, making a face as the four boys became very still, eyes so wide it was frightening. Eliani straightened her short-shorts and t-shirt innocently, as she looked at the four of them, she blushed and waved. Diabolical, the girl was diabolical.

As if she had absolutely no idea what she had done, she picked up her jog again, joining her giggling pack of friends. The four boys jumped when Ms. Adela blew her whistle and yelled at them, all of them hurrying back into motion.

Gavril came panting over to me, plopping down on the bench, his long legs stretched out before him as he leaned into the cold wall behind us. I gnashed my teeth together as Eliani came sprinting by us. "You saw that right?" I asked through my teeth, my eyes flickering to Gavril a moment.

He opened one eye, his coated by a film of glistening sweat. Gavril's pretty eyes locked on to Eliani's position as she ran the course around the gym. "Blondie's pretty panties?" He asked sleepily, I gasped angrily, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Gavril!" I growled, folding my arms over my chest.

He smirked, "It was just a peek, not like you can miss 'em." He shrugged while I glared at Eliani through her horde of wheezing friends.

Her ponytail swinging, her face shimmering lightly, she inhaled and exhaled calmly, her cheeks a flush pink. Grinding my teeth together I narrowed my eyes on her, she needed to have a face-to-face with Emilia. Maybe then she'd realize who the fairest of them all really was.

"Jealous." He cooed, making me grunt a string of profanities. "I am so not." I shook my head, my scarlet hair tickling my cheeks. "Uh, you so are." Gavril continued, I turned to glower furiously at him, Gavril chuckling.

"Ooohh, someone's in a mood." He teased, shimmying to the side when I went to punch his shoulder. "Shut up." I snapped, just as Ms. Adela called everyone in, Gavril swearing as he lurched to his feet to join the circle around her.

Ms. Adela planned stations for everyone which consisted of: push-ups, sit-ups, our usual stretching and, lunges. She had everyone split into pairs and scatter off with a handful of people at each station. They were to rotate every five minutes when she blew the whistle.

Boy, had I picked a good day to hurt myself.

Eliani and her friends squealed excitedly, calling out to each other for partners as they sauntered off. Except Eliani who bit her lip theatrically and curled her index finger at Ion, who gladly accepted her silent request.

Gavril anxiously looked to me, on the bench with my 'sore' ankle. I frowned, completely forgetting that I was Gavril's partner, he rolled his eyes at me as I lifted my ankle.

Ms. Adela grouchily paired my best friend with colourful Camilla, Gavril flipping me off and mouthing and nice: "you owe me!" I smiled, twinkling my fingers at him as the two walked off together.

Gavril and Camilla were sent to do push-ups with Eliani and Ion. I laughed when Gavril cursed, his voice echoing across the gym, Ms. Adela shaking her head at him. That wasn't going to go well.

Simultaneously, Gavril and Camilla brought out their ipods, sticking their ear buds in and heading to work. Neither spoke, unlike the other two they were with. Eliani poking Ion's arms and twisting long strands from her ponytail around her pinkie.

Two minutes in, Gavril and Camilla glanced at each other, I gasped when her face went red, the girl turning her face away while he rolled his eyes. Eliani sat cross-legged on Ion's back, claiming that she'd hurt her wrist when Ms. Adela began to chew her out. When in truth she hadn't done a single push up since the two had got there.

She'd looked at the panelled floor in revulsion and refused to put her delicate hands on the ground at all. I sighed at her snobbishness, patting my belly.

s gym went on, I watched that colourful haired girl hit on my best friend. Gavril, with the brain capacity of a do-do bird, was completely clueless. It made my cheeks flare every time she looked at him, I figured maybe he'd pick it up sooner or later; after all, Kellen was his elder brother.

I wished I had something to throw at him for his ignorance.

My fingers were kept cross when they'd reached the third station. Gavril on his hands and knees with Camilla lying on her back, he held her feet to the ground effortlessly, as she struggled to do her sit-ups.

I sighed my relief when she laughed; Gavril smirked, showing his 'fangs' off to her. I wasn't experienced with flirting-at all, but I did have a boyfriend, and I knew when Dorian was being hit on. Although, it came in much, much heavier doses than this.

I could tell because she wouldn't stop laughing, and though Gavril was a comedian, his sarcasm had never made me red in the face. Camilla's caramel eyes were so bright and focused when he was talking, as if she thought he was going to tell her the biggest secret of her life.

And, my stomach got all upset when it happened. I felt as if someone was pulling him away from me, as if I was being cut in two.

I wasn't jealous. I wasn't.

It's just…he was mine first. Why would I share him?

I blushed furiously, erasing those thoughts from my mind immediately. Who was I to wedge between Gavril and Camilla, that's fantastic. She's weird. Gavril's from another planet. Perfect.

So why did I feel so nauseous about it?

My lips dropped into a frown, as if I had weights handing from the corners of my mouth. Gavril's hands slid up to her calves as she strained to sit back up.

I snorted, she was at twenty, I could do twenty sit-ups easy! Oh! I bit down on my lip, no I couldn't. I couldn't do five sit-ups on a good day. When she finally did get up she smacked her forehead into his, Gavril cussed and Camilla shot into a panic. I couldn't help my laughter, she looked so pathetic.

My eyes bulged. Great, now that's fantastic. Now I sound like Emilia.

Ms. Adela blew her whistle, sending everyone to their final stations. Gangly, graceless Gavril offered Camilla his hand. I didn't doubt she wouldn't take it, and I wasn't surprised in the least when she hurried to grip his fingers in hers.

Gavril easily brought her to her feet, releasing her hand once she'd gathered her balance. I caught her frown easily, pursing my lips in annoyance as she sped after him to do stretching. 

Oh God! I thought, my eyebrows arching as they settled on the mats Ms. Adela had thrown down. Gavril's pretty eyes fixed on my livid expression; I could almost hear him gulp from across the gymnasium.

I raised a brow at him, Gavril shrugged, reading my fuming thoughts he threw me an innocent grin. In return I turned my head away, examining the basket ball hoop at the far end of the gym.

When I looked back, I could just see Gavril's green-brown eyes over Camilla's colourful head. She hesitated to follow his glance, peering curiously over her shoulder to look at me. At first she looked confused, then embarrassed and lastly, apologetic.

I grunted intolerantly, chewing the inside of my lip to shreds as I studied the nails of my left hand. When I glanced up she had moved to another mat and begun her stretches meanwhile, Gavril lay back on his, his hands tucked beneath his head, his elbows in the air.

Gym ended on a sour note.

"Come on Red!" Gavril groaned, I slammed my locker, headed in the direction of the main entrance. It took him about four strides to catch up to my seven.

"You're not seriously mad at me over this are you?" He went to grab my arm, deciding last minute to change his mind. "Analeigh, it's gym class, I was doing what we'd been told to." He said, his hands thrown up in frustration as I carried on.

Oh yeah, because I remember Ms. Adela saying it was alright to feel her up. I thought angrily.

Gavril wheeled in front of me, "Don't make me make a scene." I snorted, narrowing my eyes. "No one's here to see it." I hissed through my teeth, changing my route to go around him. Gavril cut in front again, I sighed irritably as he spoke. "You are so jealous of her!" He pointed a lanky finger at me, "You're jealous because Camilla Jove was flirting with me."

So he did have a clue.

Pressing my lips in a hard line I stumbled around to pass him on the other side. Gavril slipped to the side too, extending his long arms and pinning me to the lockers behind us without ever touching me.

I glared wrathfully, feeling my stomach leap into my throat at our current position. Reading my anxiety Gavril exhaled, shaking his head, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

My cheeks burned as he came closer, for a moment I feared he was going to bump into my stomach. Thankful that Lilly had not yet grown that much.

"Honestly Red, I love you." Gavril tilted his head, his sandy blonde hair falling into his face as he smirked. "So get your head outa your ass and smell the frigin' roses."

"You shouldn't be saying that." Especially not now. I added on the end within my mind, hyper aware of my tummy now that Gavril had come so close. "Why not." He shrugged a shoulder. "Don't you love me?"

I sighed. That was before, I thought. But how could I lie now, I didn't want to really. Wordlessly I nodded, watching my feet as they fidgeted nervously.

Before Gavril had even moved I knew. Don't burn him, please don't burn him! I thought fretfully.

Peach fuzz grazed my cheek before Gavril's lips did; I bit my lip, praying that I wouldn't sear his mouth. I stifled my laugh as he leaned down significantly; pressing his mouth to my cheek, his lips were warm and soft; they left a smear of lip balm on my face.

I pushed Gavril away; grateful now that my Lilly Alexander understood there was no one here she needed to burn. Or, perhaps, she understood there was no one here who intended to harm us.

He took the hand that I had left on his shoulder to gain room to exit, twining our fingers like shoelaces. I was somewhat pleased, at least with Gavril holding my hand I had to keep his pace, which would get me home a lot quicker than usual.

There was a light mist outside, sending chills down my spine. The clouds looked as if they may open up, the fluffy grey clouds beginning to part. Gold lined the cotton balls of the sky, shining gorgeously. I hoped that was a good sign.

My bag bounced against my calf as we walked, my eyes on the shaky wheels of the passing carriages. I watched the horses' nostrils flare, their eyes ahead as they trotted along.

A cyclist whizzed by, the clanking of the beads on the girl's wheels drawing my attention. My eyes did not dither on the bound tinkering beads for long however, instead I watched the crucifix around her neck bounce above her breasts.

I scowled angrily at her, though I doubted she saw me, how fast she was going.

Gavril squeezed my hand and I hurried along to join his strides. Gavril's lips twitched to hide his smiling as I spread my legs further apart, exaggerating my steps as if I was a giant.

I reached the end of my driveway quickly, afraid to proceed from here. I let myself hyperventilate quietly, trying to catch my breath as I paced. My heart thudded in my chest erratically, like a broken symphony. My eyes watered with apprehension, anxiously, I headed toward the house. Having to encourage my steps, speaking positively to myself as I went on.

I checked the door to see if it was unlocked, gasping when I saw what I was doing. This was my house; I was not attempting a break-and-entering. Pushing the door wide I smiled to myself, gazing back at our ugly driveway. Proud that I had come so far, I allowed myself to indulge in the moment at hand.

Nodding I closed the door, nearly screaming when I turned round.

Dorian opened and closed his fist, his feet perched on the table, his right hand before his face as he watched his nails extend and retract.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" His eyes did not part with his claws as he stretched his fingers.

My breath hitched in my throat, all the calming I had worked so hard to accomplish faded as I shattered. I clenched my teeth to keep from sobbing, my shoulders heaving silently as my eyes welled and poured.

There was abrupt motion within me, Dorian finally looked though his eyes did not meet mine, but rather stabbed into my stomach.

I gasped for air, I holding the breath as I clutched the doorknob in my fist. I hiccupped loudly, swallowing my rasps in violent gulps.

"It is what has dulled my senses." Dorian murmured matter-of-factly, turning back to gaze at his lengthening nails.

"H-how'd you know?" I stammered once I could get out actual words. My accent was thicker when I cried, my throat swelled and I could barely make sense of what I was even saying.

"Your thoughts are hidden from me, but by a weak presence." Dorian said, his fangs glimmering as he spoke. "And once I had realized t'was neither me nor my family shielding your mind, I pieced the puzzle together rather easily." Dorian added, his voice was growing deeper, into a hiss.

I awaited the sudden colour change of his eyes, but I could also tell he was being very careful, as to not show what rage was increasing beneath.

"Dorian-" I started when he growled.

"Why did you not tell me?" It slipped beyond his control; I watched the dam break as his eyes flamed crimson. I yelped at the inhuman snarl that came as his voice.

"I knew you would be mad." I whispered, knowing he would hear me just as clearly. Dorian bared his teeth against himself as he shook his head. The fire in his eyes was drowned by a sea of luminous green, though his fangs had yet to be retracted.

"I am yet to show you mad." Dorian stated stiffly, his eyes meeting mine sharply, I backed against the door as my arms wrapped around my torso. I saw him lean forward, by the time I had taken my next winded breath his was not centimetres from my face.

"You withheld this from me. Me." Dorian enunciated, already I felt as stupid as those words were intended to make me feel. "I am the only one who can keep you alive Analeigh."

"Dorian I'm sorry." I choked, trying to push myself further against the door. His hands rose and I winced, squeezing my eyes shut when I felt his hands on my stomach. He remained there for a quarter of a second before hissing, fearfully I opened my eyes.

I saw burns on Dorian's hands that had gone far beyond the mere zaps Gavril had received. His hands closed into fists, blood trickling from his palms to the floor in thick, syrupy streams. Dorian's eyes widened, his back arching as veins that had one shone blue, glowed orange. Which cast bestial vines up his jaw and temples.

"S-see." I stuttered, toiling to form words rather than tears. "Dorian st-stop you're scaring her!"

A sadistic smirk slashed his lips apart. "It has reason to fear."

I gasped, my hands out in front of me as if I could push him away. "You're scaring me!"

His eye twitched, "Move." I moved, staggering over my own two feet as I scuttled away from the door. Dorian watched me from the corner of his eye, through strands of his dark hair. His back straightened in a painful manner, his steps were lithe yet heavy. I screamed when he sent my front door flying, there was a curse from outside.

Dorian left like a robot, one foot in front of the other, his arms flexed at his sides. My eyes bugged, his hair swirling as his hands engulfed in flame, in seconds both of his arms were set in a dancing blue blaze. Dorian began to tremble and I reached out to grip the edge of the table to still myself.

James came running in, shouting what I supposed was my name. He pulled me up from the stance I was in, his expression was so afraid, his eyes were so wild. I had never seen my brother this way.

He shook my shoulders, his hands shaking as he lifted my chin to keep me looking up at him. James swore, I watched his face get distant, I was so heavy.

I heard my body thud before I hit the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I swallowed a gulp of tea, burning my tongue on the way down.

"No." I said sternly, glaring my brother, seated in his armchair. I sat cross-legged on the floor, my hand shaking as I gripped the china cup in my hands.

James sighed, rubbing his eyes and raking his fingers through his hair. "You know I'm going to have to kick the living day lights outa him now." James said, coaxing a small smile from my lips.

My gaze lingered on the steam rising from the china cup in my hand, the small teaspoon tapping against my finger as I lowered it to the rug. "Does Gavril know?" James raised an eyebrow at me, the chair squealing as he leaned back against the cushions.

I frowned, "Unless Mrs. Cohen told him, no." James groaned cupping his face in his big hand.

"Why couldn't I have had a little brother?" James looked at me through his callused fingers, "You know if you were a boy I could just beat on you for things like this."

It wouldn't have mattered. If I was a boy I probably would have still botched things up this badly.

"I wouldn't always be worried sick about you." He grinned, "All I'd have to deal with are broken noses or a fight in school."

I shook my head, a soccer ball broke my nose in grade six, and I had been in fights at school. "The occasional crush on a girl." James continued. "But oh no! I got you instead Ana-banana, and now we're stuck in a rock and a hard place."

I liked how he said 'we,' instead of 'you,' like our Mother would have, unless she resorted to beating instead. Sliding my finger into the handle of my cup I brought it to my lips, gulping down the remains of my tea.

"I'll be in my room." I murmured, gathering to my feet and carrying myself out into the kitchen.

"Analeigh if you want….we'll head out when Mom gets here." James said upon my exit.

I smiled and continued toward the stairs, pausing to examine our front door, which James had tried to screw back into place. The hinges creaked even louder now. The stairs cried out beneath my weight as I climbed up into my room, pulling the trapdoor closed behind me.

I wasn't sure how long I'd sat there on the floor, when something wet and cold nudged my neck. I yelped, crawling against my armoire as the brindle wolf sat where I had just been. "What do you want?" I growled, "I am so not in the mood for imaginary figments."

The wolf chuckled deep in it's throat, scratching his ear with his hind leg as he watched me pretend to be tough. "I am not a hallucination Princess." Again my skin crawled, it's mouth never moved and yet it's voice was so loud, so real.

Hesitantly I snorted, "I'm not royal at all."

"I apologize, I had for a moment believed you carried Prince Dorian's child." Had I known better I would have thought the beast rolled it's eyes at me.

I grunted angrily, "Who are you?" The wolf cocked it's head to the side, "Who? Do you assume I bare a name child? I am Alpha." I felt my brow furrow.

"Why kind of name is Alpha?" It smiled at me, baring a mouth of jagged jaws dripping with drool. I shuddered, raising my hands in surrender as his growl resounded in my room.

"What kind of name is Analeigh?" He spat, "Alpha for your information is a sentry squadron of the highest ranks." He lifted his snout arrogantly.

"So you don't have a name?" I asked disbelieving. I chewed the inside of my lip. "Well, if I'm a Princess I'm calling you Luna." I smirked to myself, "Why are you here?"

"You will do no such thing." The wolf snarled, "I have been personally selected to watch over you." He said this as if I was born yesterday, the guttural tone of the wolf slow and mocking. I went to speak before I was interrupted. Luna's ears tweaked his eyes darting to the darkness in the far corner of my room. His brindle fur bristling.

"Once again, Alpha you've said too much." I knew the voice before I saw the face, I pinned myself reflexively to my closet. The wolf's ears hung, lowering his head in submission as Dorian stepped into our light.

"Do you not have duties elsewhere?" Dorian cocked an eyebrow at the animal. Luna's eyes flickered to me before he leapt down from the trapdoor I had failed to see Dorian open.

I wondered what would happen if James saw that massive thing leave my bedroom. He would probably assume I'd been eaten or something.

How was that thing getting up here anyway?

My thoughts were derailed by a pair of pale hands lifting me to my feet. Dorian quickly balled his hands to fists, his eyes smouldering wrathfully as he healed his burns. I was taken aback by the outrage I felt towards him in this instant, feeling somewhat content by the fact he could no longer touch me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said firmly, Dorian sighed, rubbing his palms together, confirming his mended flesh. "I don't want to see you." I added, folding my arms across my chest as I marched over to sit on the edge of my bed.

Dorian assumed a frustrated position, leaning on my dusty armoire, nursing his very sceptical aura. "I have waited enough to see you." Once more I heard that finality within his tone.

My jaw hit the floor. "You were here earlier, if I do recall you broke my door and yelled at me."

Dorian nodded thoughtfully, "My mistake, I shall not make it again."

"That isn't the point Dorian." I said bitterly, "You went so far over the line this time. You have no idea how much you scared me. How much you hurt me. Why would I forgive you?"

In truth I was furious; of course, I had every right to be. But, not all I had said was honest. I would forgive Dorian, whether I wanted to or not. He was done raging now; I knew he would not leave us on this note any longer.

"I do not deserve your pardon Analeigh. T'is not my reason for coming to you now." Dorian paused, squeezing his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I was chewing through the inside of my lip when Dorian finally opened his eyes.

I watched his hand sweep to his side again, his long nails holding with them a glisten as he flexed his elegant fingers. He shook his head, like the sun shooing clouds away. Dorian approached me in a speed I never had time to react to, which was something I should have learned to adapt to by now.

My gasp seemed loud in the quiet of my room, my hands gripping my grandmother's quilt. "I want to be the Father of my child." Dorian knelt before me; in his eyes I saw such guilt, such shame.

My heart skipped, rushing loudly in my chest as he bit into the thicker part of his thumb. I was vaguely reminded of The Gala again, of the vicious burns that had blistered my palms. Dorian's bottom lip dampened by crimson, glistened as a forked tongue lapped the colour away.

His eyes were so anxious, as if he was unsure of what he was doing. Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes flickered to the gash on his hand. "What are you-" I'd tried to question but Dorian spoke before I could finish.

"Drink Analeigh, before I heal." Dorian's voice mimicked his eyes; it made me nervous to hear this kind of panic in his voice. Dorian was never worried unless there was good reason to be worried.

Dorian raised his hand to me, but I was more fascinated by the speed at which his skin regenerated. His blood drew backwards into the bite, his skin reaching over the breach to stitch back together.

Dorian's other hand shook my thigh and I gasped at tense grip of his fingers on me. "Please."

I cringed at the idea, reminding myself that I had done it once, that this was no different. Except now, there were no wounds for him to heal. Why did I need to do this?

I yelped when Dorian's hand squeezed, my eyes welling up against the pain. Why was he being so rough with me?

Sticking my tongue out to taste, I could feel my brow furrowing at the taste. Not like blood, I'd tasted my own blood frequently, that was all coppery and salty and dreadful. This was…not at all the same.

I'd remembered how Dorian's blood had tasted when I was dying. I couldn't imagine anything better. Twisting my fingers with Dorian's, I saw how quickly his hand had moved from my thigh to grip something else. I fretted deep in the back of my mind that he would rip my grandma's quilt.

Dorian's jaw had set to work, his teeth gritting together harshly. I saw the glimmering of his fangs and the instant change of his eyes, when he turned his face away. His reactions were the absolute opposite of mine. Dorian looked…hurt?

I gripped his fingers tightly and that's when he turned to me again, drawing his hand away as gently as he could. "Enough." He murmured his voice so soft.

"Analeigh, love, enough." Dorian's eyes met mine, reluctantly, I let go. Pushing his hand away from me before my body realized I desired more.

Dorian slid his tongue over the bite I watched, spellbound when it mended in mere seconds. "I'm sorry." I whispered, trailing my fingertips over my lips. "You should be." Dorian smiled shaking his hand side to side.

I couldn't help but grin back; I liked Dorian this way with me much more than not. He sighed, his swift eyes assessing me. "You look healthier." He nodded to himself, "If only a little."

Healthier? I looked healthier? I thought I'd been the same for the past few days. Nothing had appeared different about me in my eyes. Of course, I would imagine an immortal would detect these things.

I felt my cheeks growing warmer the more his eyes looked over me though, I could tell now this was in a way very much different from making sure I was alright.

"Dorian." I sang, the satisfaction of watching him snap from his trance came as a smirk to my lips. Dorian dropped his head into my lap, his heartbeat fluttering on my knees.

"I am so sorry." His voice came as a sorrowful whisper. "My actions were very poorly chosen. I never want to hurt you Analeigh and yet every time I promise you never again, I cannot keep it."

I felt sick to my stomach upon hearing him this way.

"I shouldn't have done what I did." I mumbled. "Pushing you away."

Dorian snorted, "I was there Analeigh, I saw you and I ignored every alteration. I was so careless." Dorian sighed. "Your scent was different, as if I couldn't find you. And your voice, I knew something was amiss." Dorian clenched his teeth together, pulling me closer as if he thought I was going to run away.

I slid my fingers through his hair, watching the smile on his face, as a green eye pierced the dark strands that splayed across his forehead.

"The way you said my name," There was such a wistful spark in his eyes now. "It surprised me Analeigh, I have heard you in three different tongues, neither of which ever so anxious." I blushed, pulling on his hair for ever bringing such a thing to the light. "I'd never felt less wanted by you." He smirked arrogantly, "Even when you did not want me. You were frightened by my very presence, you deceived me."

Chewing the inside of my lip I softly murmured, "I'm sorry Dorian."

"No Analeigh, you should not be the one apologising." Dorian lifted his head from my lap, I frowned, even when he was kneeling on the floor he was my height. "It was I who drove you to fear telling me such things. I've raised my voice to you numerous times when you do not deserve my reprimanding." Dorian glanced downward from my eyes.

I felt as if I'd been thrown off a cloud, plummeting back down to reality again. I longed for his eyes.

"I want nothing more than to protect you Analeigh, I want to protect you from myself. From the things I can do to you, but it seems in my effort to shield you, I've only destroyed what I'd been attempting to defend." His words were crumbled by hatred, inward hatred I could feel him nursing.

It made me cry. "But I wanted this." My voice cracked and, no matter how much I cleared my throat nothing changed, even my accent had grown too thick.

"You don't know what I've done." Dorian's voice sounded like Gavril's when we had been wrestling once; when I'd kicked him literally below the belt. It was the second time I'd ever seen him cry.

Only Gavril made it sound as if I had dragged him into the lair of a hungry lion.

Dorian sounded like he was burning alive on the inside. He sounded as if his soul was being cast ablaze and there was no way of escaping it. It reminded me of my nightmare, my lips quivered as I remembered scalding flames clawing down my throat. I did not ever want to share this pain with him.

"Dorian, I want this." I lifted my hand to his jaw, drawing his face to mine. "I want you."

My lips were only allowed to graze his before Dorian pulled his face out of my fingers. "It's what angers me Analeigh. You don't understand what it is capable of. If it's inherited my gifts then you are in more danger than you are realising."

I shook my head in confusion; my eyes tainted by tears, smouldered as I waited for Dorian to continue. "Analeigh, not all True Blood are born with gifts. Others cannot control their gifts at birth, like Emilia, Hristea and I. Emilia was born with her wings, Hristea with a tail. I burned my way out."

Dorian dropped his face in his hands. My eyes began to enlarge. "That's what's going to happen to me?" My voice seemed indistinct even to my ears, I had thought I was going to faint again. No, my voice was distanced by fear.

Disbelieving fear.

I'd accepted how much it was going to hurt. I had a very low tolerance for pain; paper-cuts had coaxed my tears.

Thankfully, I had an imagination that very much enjoyed giving me practice of the situation. I died at the end of my every dream.

Now?

Now I wasn't sure I wanted to sleep at all. If Dorian's 'gifts' were based on his emotions, then I hoped my baby was as inexpressive as my Mother when she was born. Could Undying babies do that? I'd seen Dorian overpower every emotion in his body time to time, so much so I could have sworn he was made of stone. It was scary.

But could a baby, who as James would say 'cried, ate and cried some more' suppress all of their emotions too?

No, I couldn't even allow myself to imagine such things. It was fantasy, it was wrong. I couldn't get my hopes up, especially not here. I needed to remember that this wasn't just Dorian's baby, it was mine.

I cried over a paper-cut.

Oh god…I was going to be incinerated.

"Analeigh." I knew that tone. Too well, I knew that tone much, much too well. He needed diversions, I did not look at Dorian, I knew all to well he did not want me to.

Running from his problems, just like his Father had claimed.

He would not want me to see the chip in his armour. Dorian hated more than anything weakness; The Undying did not welcome the susceptible. Being a man and Undying, Dorian detested vulnerability more than I loathed poachers, or Eliani.

He would not admit to ever proving his Father's point, and neither would I. Though, I could feel, we both believed he already knew.

I pondered whether or not James would hear us, or worse if my Mother heard us. Oh that would be the death of me. Heaven forbid I ever sleep with The Devil Himself in her house!

In a field? I blushed. That had been my terrible idea. In the castle? We'd broken that rule. In my Mothers house? Never, I had never let the idea cross my mind. With this as an exception. A once-in-a-lifetime exception.

In the process, my lamp had been knocked off my bedside table, and though I'd tried to convince myself it was my imagination, I heard my grandma's quilt tear. Among other things. There was a bruise on my thigh, a weak discolouration; I knew it-as well as the others-would worsen by morning. I had thrown a blanket over my window to keep sunlight out, but that to had eventually been pulled down.

Dorian had his back to me, my arms around his shoulders as I traced the petals on his back. Had I not known better I would have thought he was asleep. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my throaty words stifled by his shoulder. Dorian closed his eyes, "I am pathetic." Was all I received ac response.

I pulled him closer, burying my face in his throat. "Dorian, I'm supposed to be the damsel in distress, not you." I smiled on his skin as his shoulders shook with a quiet laughter.

"I feel no better. Hristea must be so alone." Dorian remarked, his voice blemished by a morbid humour, I pushed him away with a snort.

"So now I'm a plaything?" I growled, Dorian rolling onto his back, his hands curling in my short hair as he pulled me back. "Not a plaything, my plaything." Dorian smirked when I gasped, leaning away from him again.

His face cleared of all humour, a seriousness plastering his features that had stolen my smile. "I want to marry you." He said with confidence, as if he couldn't see my jaw dropping, my eyes bulging, my heart stopping.

"What?" He asked raising a brow at my blushing face.

"Dorian how can you say that?" My voice had cracked beneath the incredulity of my tone. He frowned at me, "Do you not wish to be my wife Analeigh?"

If it were possible, my face had grown redder. I nodded my head, rendered speechless by the man lying below me.

"Of course." I spoke hastily now, worried he would think otherwise. "But I'm seventeen Dorian, if you've forgotten." His marble brow wrinkled, his frown deepening. "So?"

I giggled; we were starting to sound alike.

"You're also carrying my child, if you've failed to recall." I slapped my hand over his lips, Dorian's smirk shone in his eyes as he gazed up at me. "Is that why you're proposing?" I asked, accentuating my words with a dramatic gasp, throwing my hands to my lips as Dorian sat up.

He pushed me into my sheets, looming over me with his grin. "I hope you're not declining, it would harm my ego if I had to mesmerize you." I smiled widely wriggling my wrists out from under his hands.

I wanted to remind him that I would not live long enough for us to wed. But he was smiling; he hadn't smiled in nearly two hours. "I'll marry you Dorian." I promised, Dorian's smile once again began to fade he sighed, peering out the stain glass beside us.

"You hesitate." He whispered, making my stomach knot and quake. "Not your voice, your eyes." Dorian smirked. "You blush when you lie Analeigh."

"Lying? I'm not lying." I protested eagerly, this time, it was not just my eyes or my face that betrayed me, but my voice as well.

I'm not lying. I'm not. This is just…I don't want to make promises I know I won't keep. Especially not to Dorian.

I swallowed so hard, my throat aching as he grinned knowingly down at me.

"I'm going to marry you." I felt my eyes burning, which heated my cheeks instantly, prodding my thoughts for any sort of excuse or explanation. "I want to."

I wanted to, yes, but I didn't believe we had...time. That was horrible to say. I couldn't marry Dorian, who I knew I loved more than anyone else, because I wanted Lilliana. Was that selfish of me? I was grateful that Dorian couldn't fully read my thoughts; I was going to get an ear-full if he found out.

On cue it seemed, as if I'd waved a flag in his face he said, "What are you thinking?" I could only laugh, my voice quivering as I spoke. "You've never had to ask me that before."

"I would not have allowed this to happen before." Dorian replied with a brief shake of his head. I watched his messy hair sway in the dim lighting of my lamp, slightly rolling on the floor.

Dorian's face went blank, I found myself glancing around for someone or something that had startled him. Coming up empty handed was not good considering the almost hurt expression, in which he wore.

I squeezed his arms though I did not have a Super-Man grip like Dorian. I shook his shoulders anxiously, Dorian blinked, slipping out of my grasp.

"What?" I murmured as he sat up, knowing I would not receive an answer of any sort. "Dorian what?" My apprehension leapt of the charts, leaving me with a gasp. His eyes began to flare, his brow furrowing as he watched my stomach. "It's moving."

I rolled my eyes, exhaling the nervousness from my body. "Sometimes I'd swear you were two." I snorted, Dorian shooting me a look.

"She's been doing that for a while Dorian." I shrugged a shoulder, regretting my words when that pained expression slipped like a ribbon over his fine features.

"I haven't been here for a while." He said quietly, "I've forgotten how quickly they mature." Reaching out for his hand, I pushed myself up to lean on my headrest.

"C'mere." Dorian gave me his hand without timidity; I spread his fingers over my belly, waiting for her response.

I burst out in laughter when he rigidified, Dorian's face painted with astonishment. I could only feel small fleeting pushes from within me, attempting to muffle my giggling as his face became more and more amazed.

A look of intense focus slithered over Dorian's face, his fingers tense on my skin.

I yelped at the abrupt warmth that coated my entire body, goose-bumps rising all across me, my every hair standing on end. Seconds later Dorian shivered, turning his palm to the ceiling for us to view. He grunted sardonically at the fading burns that embedded his palm. "She's mine."

I felt my features distorting into bewilderment as I looked at him. "What just happened?"

"Confirming who I am." Dorian clarified with a weak smile. I returned the grin, "So does that mean she passes?" I prompted, the excitement of my tone poorly hidden.

"In a word." He nodded, "Right now it may only tell by your feelings toward that person at the moment. Earlier when I'd frightened you, it acted to protect you."

I listened fervently, eager to know everything he could tell me. I knew by the growing smile on his lips my enthusiasm was also showing on my face.

"Now, it knows what I am and what I am capable of, I am no longer a threat as I am her Father." Dorian broke out in a full-fledge smirk, his fangs shining.

"Of course, with you as it's Mother should expect the attitude." He chuckled as I smacked him in the arm.

I wanted it to be like this. Just like this, forever. I wanted to never have to leave my room, my bed or Dorian. All I wanted was to sit here and play, and laugh, and be with him. Everyday.

This is my dream come true.

No matter how corny that sounds.

And if this was a dream, I was going to scream.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry everyone, I know this took a long time, I've been working on The Hollow Man so I haven't gotten around to this so I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you guys liked it and please review, I'd love hearing your feedback.

Thanks everybody.

-Selene


	29. Chapter 29

Yawning I sat up, scrubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as I gazed around my room. Horror overwhelmed me, my lamp was back up, there was no blanket over my window. It was…it-it was really a dream.

Nothing at all last night had happened.

It was all in my head after all.

I wanted to cry so badly, for once my tears were evading me. Instead painful hiccups rose to my throat, my shoulders heaved violently, grazing my ear lobes as I wrapped my arms around myself. I willed myself to stop, but my body only tensed, I coiled my fingers in my bed sheets, sobbing silently.

How was it possible to feel so awful?

As a last resort I swept my hand across the bedding behind me, I did not look, the truth hurting me so acutely. I felt nothing but the sheets behind me, ruffled from my sleep. I gripped them longingly. It had been so real.

Oh God I'm such an idiot. I thought, frantically shaking my head.

"Analeigh." I felt the warmth and bareness of an unyielding chest. I felt the ripple of a scar on my back and the race of an inhuman heart. Dorian's arms tied around me, to pull me harder against him.

"Why do you cry?" He murmured into my hair, I tried to force myself to blink. Had my arms not been pinned to my sides I would have slapped myself. I couldn't still be dreaming, it just wasn't fair.

Yesterday had ended with misunderstanding and conflict. And now my subconscious was trying to repair immortal wounds. Why did this have to happen?

I tugged lightly on his arms and Dorian let go instantly, I wanted to glance over my shoulder; I wanted to check for the flaws my mind would have created. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. What if there was no flaw, what if my dreams had improved? It would hurt even more then when I woke up.

Dorian gripped my shoulder, I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to awaken. Of course, I couldn't wake, not yet, not until this nightmare had it's way with me.

"Love?" Dorian took my chin now. His voice was perfect. I'd outdone myself this time.

I pushed against his hand, but someone like Dorian wouldn't notice slight actions such as that. His thumb dabbed at my cheeks, his fingertips sweeping under my eyes to hinder the tears that had finally begun to fall. Exhaling I took the chance, opening my eyes wide to find Dorian's severely concerned face.

"Nightmares." He murmured to himself, how accurate he was even in my thoughts.

"Can you please go away." I whispered, watching the shock on his face catch flame, spreading like wildfire through his entire being. Dorian's eyes cast down to the sheets, his long lashes carrying with them shadow to pour down his cheeks.

"Have I angered you my love?" He reached out and probed my forearm, a surge of pain coursed through my entire arm. I bit back a yip and brought my arm forth to examine. Should I have been surprised to find a bruise?

I had died before in other nightmares but this was just too…

"No!" I said quickly, wondering if this would sound as ridiculous as I thought it did. "Dorian, I'm not…dreaming am I?" I mumbled. Had I neglected the fact that dream Dorian's lied too. That I couldn't tell even in my subconscious, if he was telling me what I wanted to hear over the truth.

Instead of lying however, Dorian laughed, taking my face between his palms. "No love, you're wide awake." Dorian's elegant fingers threaded through my hair. I exhaled a gust of relief, feeling my face flush red as I realized how outrageous I must have looked.

"I-I…you were gone." I stuttered, straining to explain myself as I turned to face him, blankets coiling around my form. Dorian chuckled, "I've been here since you fell asleep sweetheart. Your brother came to you in your sleep nearly two hours ago.

"You awoke and began crying, I had thought it was your nightmares and then I noticed the…" His voice vanished into a quiet sigh. I gave myself a momentary once over, stretching myself out with a wince. Bruises. Lots of bruises.

"My apologise Analeigh. I was not…as careful last night." Dorian whispered, his hand slipping from my face. His fingers spread as if to show the display of black and blue on my body. "Dorian, I'm okay." I smiled genuinely; I could not recall an instant where he had been too forceful with me.

Lifting my palm I ran my fingertips over the smooth curve of his jaw, when I saw it.

My eyes widened instinctively, "Oh!" I gasped, Dorian's brow creasing as he squeezed his eyes shut. Thick black outlines sheathed my wrist, curving like hills and dipping like fissures. I chewed the inside of my lip as I counted all five of Dorian's fingers.

I shivered, my stomach heaving as the dark colour of my flesh, the nasty blue hint and the purple center. Dorian took my other hand to bring it to my attention, I gasped. Another flawless outline.

Now, I remembered. But the contusions-or any sort of pain for that matter-I could not recollect.

Dorian released my hand, his face clouded by impenetrable stone, his expression unreadable to me. "Why did you not tell me I was hurting you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Analeigh, t'is all I ask, if I had bitten-"

"You did." I interrupted thoughtlessly, Dorian burying his face in his hands. "You understand how I thirst for you, yes?" He hissed, I grimaced upon hearing his furious tone.

"Y-yes." I nodded though he could not see, chewing nervously on the inside of my lip. My fingers clutched the sheets, gathering them around me. "You understand how you're blood screams for me, yes?" He paused to add a very gruff, "Always screams."

I shrunk into my sheets, "Yes."

Dorian's head snapped up, his eyes a wrathful shade of scarlet as he glared at me, his fangs shimmering. "Then why Analeigh, must I stress to you the importance of telling me such things?"

I was grateful that we were in my room; otherwise I was sure that heated growl would have been an echoing snarl. I tilted my head as he awaited my response. "W-well, Dorian…I never know you're doing it." I murmured under my breath, his eyes narrowing. "It feels so good."

Yelping I brought my sheets up to my chin, watching his eye twitch irately. Dorian clenched his hands into fists, baring his teeth at me. "Don't be upset." I plead uneasily, my voice muffled by my quilt. "They're not so bad."

"You've yet to see all of them." He grunted, rising to his feet to pace.

I would have thought he'd walk holes into my already caving floor. Mother would not be pleased.

"I does not matter." I said, grabbing his arm the moment I had the chance. I gazed up at him, taking in his enraged expression and laced my fingers with his. "Do you know you're doing it?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. Dorian's hand tensed in mine, he did not need to reply, the answer was clear on his lips.

No.

"It just happens." I shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "I bounce back."

Dorian snorted. "I'm going to break you." He pulled his fingers out from mine. My cheeks flushed a pink hue, my skin warming.

"You can't help it." I murmured, holding my gown of bedding as I swept to my closet. I gasped, eyeing the set of James' sweaters filling one half of my armoire. I smiled widely, withdrawing a green hoodie.

Burrowing through my unfolded clothing, covering the floor of my closet, I found a purple tank-top and grey sweat pants. Dorian continued to pace angrily behind me as I collected my things. By the looks of it, James' sweater would pool around me. I was sure I would be able to fit a whole orphanage under here. The sleeves were soft and well warn, easily rolled to my elbows.

I felt a small jerk at the back of my blankets, staggering backward into Dorian. He rolled his eyes at me, by the way he held my sweater between his index finger and thumb, I could tell how little strength he had used. "Sorry." I whispered with a blush.

"This is what he brought to you this sunrise?" Dorian tilted his head, "Hmm."

And with that he released me to continue his marching. I despised how small my attic was; it felt more cramped than usual with Dorian up and about. I tried to avoid him as I moved around, covering the window and locking the attic door, all the while tending to myself.

More than once we collided, apologise were exchanged, and we proceeded as if the other was not there. It was much more challenging for me, pretending Dorian was not here. Much too often I was dazzled by him and would stumble like a fool over my socks or a pile of jeans I'd long forgotten.

Dorian would only smirk and catch me before I hurt myself or, for that matter, the furnishings.

I left him in my room while I slipped downstairs, holding my clothes and bedding in my arms. It was relatively quiet considering it was a weekend. I was glad for this however, one morning I would not have to race James to the bathroom.

Mother's hushed sobs drew my attention down the dark hallway. James' door was open; he must have left earlier this morning. How perfect this setting was for a horror film to take place. I winced at the sound of another choking rasp from the other end of our narrow corridor.

There were reasons I resented the weekends.

Pushing the trapdoor closed I crept down the hall way, lest I wake Mother. What a horror she would be if I disrupted her.

The bathroom door groaned in protest as I pushed it shut, drawing the shower curtain back and switching the tap. I dropped my clothes to the bathmat below, listening as they slapped messily down on the rug with a thwap!

Glancing out the door in hopes Mother would still be weeping, I held my breath to hear correctly. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head with elation as her terribly stifled blubbers rang in the hall. Ducking back in I closed the door, jerking and cranking on the knob until I heard the familiar crack of the lock.

I spun back around, yelping and stumbling back against the door. My eyes hysterically moved between the rickety door behind me and Dorian. He slipped a long index finger over his lips, my hands already clapped over my mouth.

He chuckled as I tried to talk, my cheeks heating as I removed my fingers to speak properly. "What are you doing?" I hissed, forcing myself to keep my tone at a whisper. The complacency radiating from Dorian was nearly as thick as the clouds of steam, puffing out from behind the shower curtain.

My skin grew sticky from the temperature of my cramped bathroom. Hold on a second. I thought, that steam isn't just from the shower.

I slapped Dorian's shoulder, "Quit it!" He was going to turn this whole area into a steam room!

Dorian caught my wrist on my second backswing, his hands seemingly dry compared to the clamminess of me. He swept thick curls of scarlet from my face, tucking them behind my ears. "You're going to get me in trouble." I snapped, pulling my hand from his.

Dorian tilted his head to listen, "You needn't fret, she's still howling." Dorian rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever the cause, your Mother is troubled greatly. Her thoughts are so scattered."

I frowned, something aching in the pits of my stomach, like a sharp pin prick, vanishing before I could understand the feeling.

"It's because of my Father." I remarked, both Dorian and I stunned by the acid seeping from my words.

"Ah.." He murmured reflectively, "She's finally spoken of him with you." I made a face up at him. "I thought you couldn't read my thoughts." Dorian smiled, pulling me in with his eyes, my sheets rumpling against his chest.

He held my chin between his index finger and thumb, "T'is your face Analeigh, always animated with your sentiments, it is a book I know well."

My thoughts clustered, bunching together in an abstraction of blurs and flashes, mangled words commingling with tangled ideas. I pushed Dorian away with a grin. "Don't." Pointing to the door I silently sent him away. The throbbing concern in my stomach constantly reminded me of my crying Mother.

With a swoosh my sheets fell to the floor, I would need an excuse as to why I had them out here at all. Perhaps to wash? That was believable was it not?

I kicked them away, toppling the pile of my prepared clothes. I drew the curtain back, groaning when I met Dorian's eyes. "What will you do when I'm that fast?" I asked joining him with a shake of my head.

Dorian snorted, proudly raising his chin to me. "You could never be as quick as me." I rolled my eyes at the haughtiness rippling over his features. Warm water had his hair spiralling down his face, clinging to his jaw and throat. Dorian's green eyes so bright in contrast, blinked away the water.

I had to stand on my toes, hands combing drenched strands from his face, twining my fingers in his dark hair. The shower pelted my back heavily, a warped circle cascading across my skin. I shivered violently, scalding water seeming cold compared to Dorian.

My hair twisted across my face, thick tresses of a dark red twirling around my neck, barely able to graze my shoulders. Dorian's eyes began to smoulder, a phoenix rising to burn out the resplendent sea of green. His eyes were ablaze, ever changing and vibrant. So hostile and so gentle in one dance.

I ran my fingers over the gathered skin of his scar, feeling the rough course it took above his heart. Dorian's fangs glittered, his fingers slipping down my throat. I shuddered at the feel of his nails, cutting through the water pouring down on us.

My feet quivered as lift myself up again, Dorian leaning to meet me. I nearly jumped at the feel of his mouth on mine, cold like summer mornings, crisp like a light breeze, and soft like the sun's rays.

A sigh overwhelmed me, Dorian smiling on my lips. Time stilled when kissing The Prince of The Undying, I could not even hear the water pouring around me. My senses though, were always heightened when presented with actions such as this. And as my blood rushed to warm my skin in a blush that had my heart racing, my mind could only configure such senses.

Taste. The taste of the fabrication of flame, passionate, untameable, majestic combustion bottled in one being. My lips could not be more overpowered. Could not be more delighted to be moved, pressed, parted by such a force.

The taste. The way he tasted was so…unimaginable. Perfection, delicious, irresistible, dazzling. He was everything and beyond that, beyond what there were words for. And it was endless.

Smell. I smelt everything and nothing. The torrent of water, earthy and hot. The soapy scent of my skin, the indescribable, mouth-watering scent of Dorian. Which, held an underlying tang of sweat, I could picture it melting from or skin under the pressure of the water. Such a subtle scent, yet it made me shiver with the reminiscence of last night, of nights past.

Sound. Sighs, murmurs, quiet words whispered under one's breath, elicited moans and groans, hushed growls and stifled gasps. My ears rang with the hard pound of water around us. I could swear I heard every drop, shattering into millions of droplets, splashing the porcelain below. Scattered beads painting our skin, spilling down in a current, curving around every bend of the human body. The rush seeming so loud to me, yet it was but a mumble over us.

Sight. Black. Behind my lids lie nothing but ebony. Even still, I could see him; view him just as clearly as if my eyes were open and wide. I could see his hands moving over me, lithe and tender. Nothing was as beautiful.

Touch. So much touch, so much feel. We never stopped. Dorian's skin was soft, slippery. His shoulders were broad and smooth, unmarred by goose-bumps unlike mine. Dorian's hands ventured from my hair to my thighs, leaving no place uncharted. His hands were hard where they went, curving, gliding, tickling, brushing, savouring.

Together, came the quiet sounds of skin moving against skin, a mere whisper beneath a burble of water. My skin crawled, a snarl budding in Dorian's chest, rising to his lips and tangling with my tongue.

I gasped, sucking down a breath and opening my eyes. Dorian straightened while he kissed my forehead. I sighed unintentionally as he caressed my belly, only now did I notice our baby had grown, a fair amount. Gentle pushes from inside met his hands, Dorian's lips twitching faintly as he tried to conceal his smile.

Suddenly his head snapped up his eyes seeking an object outside the curtain. I froze hearing the loud banging from outside the door, my hands tensing to sink dull nails into Dorian's chest. He did not notice.

Dorian's lips curled, his shoulders hunching as he sent a glare I worried would burn a hole through my shower curtain. His hiss made me shudder, blue veins pulsing from his temples to his hair line.

"Analeigh come on! It's been like, an hour!" My eyes widened, I hadn't expected Gavril to be in my house so early. What was he doing here?

I gripped Dorian's shoulders, giving him a shake which he ignored. "Stop it!" I scolded, receiving a nice little growl from The Undying. Dorian's hands grasped the curve of my lower back, not in the hot-blooded, amorous way he had before. This was the back-off-or-I'll-eat-you possessive kind of hold.

And, despite the butterflies swirling in my stomach, I bat away the girly urge to hold him just as closely. I pushed against his chest, Dorian eyeing me furiously. Wiggling my hand free I twisted the shower knob, the water going from a sporadic heat wave of a current to a small dribble. I clapped my hand over his lips, averting my eyes as Dorian glared.

"I-I'll be out in a minute!" I stammered, my voice rising and plummeting in the same instant. My anxiety was turned to pleasure in the same second it took for Dorian to bite into my knuckle.

Abruptly where, what and why flew out the window as my heart flipped in my chest. What started as a soft gasp turned into a fully elated moan, my free-or not bitten hand-went to work. My hand in a fist I tried miserably to hit him. Though the little room we had between each other, made punching his chest rather irksome.

I exerted a great deal of effort trying to say stop, but it seemed he wasn't having any of that, as Dorian's fangs stabbed deeper my, "Dorian stop," became a loud, luridly sensual: "Don't stop!"

When I thought he was going to bring me to tears, Dorian removed himself from within me, withdrawing the onslaught of ecstasy with him. I glowered groggily, still soaring on the high he had just lathered on me to be as angry as I was.

"You are such an ass-hole!" I shouted at last, Dorian rolling his eyes, his turn it was to cover my mouth. His laughter echoed in my small bathroom as I bit his hand, or thumb, or, well, I tried.

"Shh! Analeigh, what shall your guest think?" Dorian asked dramatically, eyes wide his horrified voice exaggerated. I smacked his chest pulling away. "You started it!" Something was made very clear to me then.

I could tell the realization showed on my features, for Dorian smirked, his fangs glistening. Had this been a plan? Petrifying and possibly launching my best friend into a state of shock? For interrupting a very, very good shower? Dorian was diabolical.

"Why you-" I didn't get a chance to finish, Dorian drew the curtain to the side, his long finger slipping through his hair. I forced my eyes away from his wet, glimmering figure so I could glare blackly into those gleaming crimson eyes.

I went to speak again when I was met with a sharp, agonizing slash in my hip. Every step I took seemed to evoke the same terrible feeling, until I was very much falling out of the shower. I watched the ugly tiles become closer as I spiralled down. The sheer panic that splashed across Dorian's face made me want to scream.

The screech, however, only managed to smack the roof of my mouth before his arms encircled me. I gripped Dorian's forearms as if I had nearly fallen into the mouth of Jaws. What scared me even more was that I was crying, rather hysterically.

When I looked I'd set jagged scratches across his arms, his skin had already began to heal at it's alarming rate, but it set me off. My stomach leapt and knotted painfully in my throat as I struggled to breathe again. I trembled and in return the world around me shook, I held on to him to still that world, to steady myself.

My eyes fixated on the black that was yet another bruise. This one sort of deformed, like the way a beach ball would look had the air been sucked out. Purple mixed with a disgusting shade of blue, creating the ominous shape. It made my stomach lurch.

But my eyes, as well as Dorian's no longer cared for such an unsightly thing. If it was the culprit of my fall or not, neither he nor I had any concern about the discoloration.

Instead, for the first time, I was seeing past the breasts I'd often confused with mountains and, analysing the lump that was our Lilly. It was a near fall for me. It was a near death for her.

Of course, considering the fact that Dorian was truly the man of steel, I wondered if a fall would have such a…fatal effect on her. Then I banished the thought from my mind, I would be extra careful I decided.

Just because Lilliana Alexander was going to be Super-Girl didn't mean I could be reckless, or, damn it, I couldn't be normal clumsy Analeigh.

"D-Dorian." My voice cracked, he lifted me to my feet, wrapping my towel around me, holding it in place with his arms. I wasn't sure what this was, bubbling up inside me.

Then I realized, clutching him to me. Fear.

&&&

I had made a usually composed Dorian antsy, he was nervous to leave me, which in turn made me nervous. In the end, we both hated departing. But Dorian was in a vital state of needed rest and, Gavril and I had much to do on our science diorama.

I thought, after previous incidents with Dorian in the bathroom, being home was out of the question. We would work at Gavril's house, which, after what he had heard, was agreeable. I left Dorian, in my closet-it was quite large without all of those unfolded clothes. He was not pleased that I was leaving him to create a periodic table with his newest nemesis.

However it was much worse now; I was leaving him during daylight hours where he could not protect me or our daughter. No, Dorian was not at all pleased.

Gavril and I had been hunkered up in his room for the past two hours, gluing, colouring and labelling. I had memorized most of what he needed done by me and, Gavril as quite content with his markers and glue sticks.

We listened to explicit rock music, Gavril twirling in his computer chair gulping down his second Red Bull. Meanwhile I tossed him the markers and pencil crayons he desired, keeping my focus on the labels I was cutting out.

Neither of us mentioned anything about the earlier noises heard in the bathroom. This did not seem to bother Gavril, as he would not want to know the truth regardless. I was throwing Gavril-whose face was so concentrated on catching another of my horrible tosses it was funny-a blue pencil, when Kellen barged in.

Despite the utter astonishment that rendered my tongue still, I felt…at home.

Greeted by the incandescent sensuality of Kellen's hazel eyes, his crooked grin followed. A mimic of his Mother's, I saw the left corner of his mouth slip north as the right side rose smugly. I felt my cheeks warm at the deepening of his slight dimples, and narrowing of his pretty eyes.

Had he been any more brawny, with freckles and a shock of scarlet hair-not to mention a shade of fuzzy stubble-I may have confused him with James.

Instead, Kellen wore the wave of murmuring sandy blond to his earlobes, looking like a classic surfer. His sun kissed skin stretching over bands of exposed biceps and triceps, in which his grey t-shirt proudly revealed. His blue jeans were well worn, adorned in grass stains and fraying tears.

His lips parted to bare his glimmering teeth, I glimpsed the single 'fang' in his top row, making me glance over at Gavril. "What have I told you about girls in your room?" Kellen worked to sound reprimanding. His eyes withheld a humorous glint to them as he smiled at his brother.

Kellen's voice was strange; due to his appearance I had always come to expect 'duude!' to be the first word out of his mouth. It always surprised me to hear this Al Pachino kind of husky, rough tough guy tenor. Although, knowing Kellen it was easy to hear that exciting, fun, unpredictable and seductive undertone.

Gavril rolled his eyes. "One at a time?" I blushed, quickly turning back to my work. Kellen chuckled as he leaned on the doorframe that squealed under the familiar amount of weight. I felt his eyes on me, my blood racing through my veins like spreading wildfire.

"Nice get up James, you got hot." He remarked, laughing as I dropped my scissors.

That was another of Kellen's special traits, ever since I met Gavril; he had never once called me Analeigh. It was always James or kid. I'd come to like it.

"Th-thanks, you haven't changed." I said back quietly, fumbling to fit my fingers in the rubbery purple handle of my scissors. "Dinner's ready, have you guys seen the devil child?" Kellen asked casually.

I would never grasp his urge to pick on Stellar though, both Gavril and Kellen did. I'd grown sympathetic towards the poor boy. Gavril shrugged, "Probably hosting a séance or something creepy." He waved his hand at me, "C'mon Red I'm starving." I scowled at him for his comment, rising from the bed to stretch and follow the from Gavril's room.

I could smell the many cooking spices from the stairs, as the three of us carried onward I began to taste the tomato on the hatch of my throat. My nose tingled with the faintest hints of garlic and peppers. When we entered the kitchen Mr. Cohen had just finished setting the table and was drawing a sixth chair to the table.

Mrs. Cohen lathered a pile of spring-like pasta in thick, steaming tomato sauce. My mouth watered, my stomach grumbling as I watched her place plate after plate down. I felt a weak push from inside my stomach, balling my hand into a fist instead of rubbing my tummy like I longed to.

I swept a frown from my face, replacing it with a wide smile. Mr. Cohen looked up, brushing his blond hair from his face with a heavy sigh. He still wore his work ensemble, his blue dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves, the collar left undone, his beige tie loose around his throat.

He grinned hugely upon seeing me, missing my arrival; he drew me into a hug. I felt my body tense and freeze, I could feel the panic strike both my face and Mrs. Cohen's. Releasing me he gave me a knowing glance, winking as he turned to take his seat at the head of the table.

He knew!

I swallowed my gasp hastily, sucking in a deep breath. I tried my hardest not to look frightened, or worse, devastated as I sat down between Gavril and Kellen. My eyes however we so wide it hurt. They grew dry yet my lids were wooden, keeping me from the blinking I wanted so badly to do.

I gulped loud enough that Gavril peered over at me, the questions that roamed his features I silenced with a false grin. Mr. Cohen cleared his throat, my nails gouging into the wood of my chair to keep me from jumping up.

"Where's your brother?" The question was directed at Kellen who pointed beyond me to Gavril. Mr. Cohen's brown eyes tapered as he glowered at his son. I took note to the fair wrinkles that bunched along the outer corners of his eyes. Those eyes had seen much laughter.

"Your other brother." Mrs. Cohen stepped in as she took her seat beside Stellar's oddly empty one. I saw Gavril smirk from the corner of my eyes, preparing to kick him under the table.

"Sacrificing a goat to his ant-Christ." Gavril put forward, his lips fidgeting to stifle a smirk.

"Writing Helter Skelter on his walls." Kellen snickered quietly, both Mr and Mrs. Cohen grunted disapprovingly as the two broke out in laughter.

I rammed my heel into Gavril's calf; he swore elbowing me back. I glowered blackly at him, receiving Gavril's frown in return. Kellen cleared his throat loudly, drawing eyes toward him as he nudged his chin toward the kitchen entrance. "Speak of the devil." He muttered.

My gaze travelled upward as Stellar entered room, his brown-green eyes flickering to each of our faces as he wordlessly took his seat. You could hear Kellen and Gavril's jaws hit the table as they stared, wide-eyed at their brother. Even I was surprised.

Never had I seen any of the Cohen boy's without shaggy blond hair, and now Stellar's was black. A sleek, well coifed, shinny ebony. Peculiarly enough, it made his eyes seemingly brighter, though I was still unable to wrap my head around this predicament.

Gavril stuttered like a mangled record before he was able to word a proper sentence. "He's broken." Stellar stared coldly back at him, skewering a curly noodle with his fork. I flinched at the sudden clang of metal hitting porcelain, gripping Gavril's sleeve as I gathered my composure.

Though, I did, as well as Gavril, see the glint off of his younger brother's matching nail polish. I was sure everyone saw the first sign of seriousness on Kellen's face, this was frightening, never in my life had I seen Kellen unsmiling.

"Oh my God you're gay!" His words were a shrill squeal, in an instant I witnessed humourless become horrified. Mr. Cohen spoke up now upon viewing the terror on both of his son's faces.

"Kellen," His voice was very angry, I shuddered. "We have no issue with homosexuality-"

My shoulders leapt in a silent giggle as Kellen launched into a childish fit, plugging his ears and chanting: "girls, girls, girls!"

Mr. Cohen shook his head, "I swear your mind gave maturing up at two." Gavril, much more curious and excited about the topic inclined himself over the table. "You're gay?" Stellar's hand rolled into a fist around his fork. "No I am not."

Kellen exhaled, drawing his fingers from his ears. "Don't ever scare me like that man." Mrs. Cohen scoffed. "Enough of that, I don't want to hear you talking like that young man." She jabbed a slender finger at both Gavril and Kellen. "Out of either of you."

Kellen made a face to counterpart with Gavril's scowl. I kept quiet and to myself, gazing around the rectangle that was their table.

Events were never boring in the Cohen household.

"There's a girl-" Stellar had begun when his elder brothers interrupted. "That makes you wear nail polish?"

I sunk down in James' sweater, as Mr. Cohen glared at both of them. "Go on." He motioned for Stellar to continue, who rather gazed around the table a second time shrugging his shoulders.

"She's coming here this Sunday." He finally said, I found myself smiling supportively, Stellar sending me a weak grin before shyly fixing his attention on his food.

Kellen exhaled his relief, Stellar rolling his eyes up at him. I looked between Gavril and Kellen, my hair tickling my neck in my motion. I licked my lips, checking my slouch and yanking my sweater down further.

"And her name is?" I raised a brow at him, the corner of Stellar's lips twitching upward.

"Or his." Gavril coughed, Kellen bubbling with a hushed titter. "You guys are horrible brothers." I scorned, shaking my head as they both snorted.

"Her name's Alexis Edgard." Stellar gave me a shrug; I smiled, resting my chin in my hand at the edge of the table. "That's cute, what's she look like?" I continued my questioning, ignoring Kellen and Gavril's crotchety grunts and grumbled.

Mrs. Cohen grinned thankfully at me. By the way Stellar had described her I knew he liked her more than he was letting on.

Personally, I thought it was adorable. The way he knew her favourite colour, remembered her birthday and knew all the classes they had together. Meanwhile, his actual siblings were more interested in getting their second fill of pasta than hear what their brother had to say.

James had listened to me go on about Brandon Avery for weeks on end when I was Stellar's age. I know now James hated hearing it all and yet he was willing to hear everything, from what Brandon wore Tuesday to what colour he streaked his hair the next month. It's silly but, I do really have the greatest brother out there.

This Alexis or Lexie, as Stellar was now calling her sounded interesting. She was extremely athletic, intelligent, humorously clever and cute.

I was truly honoured when Stellar asked me to meet her. After all, it wasn't unusual for us 'babies of the family,' to band together.

And I was more than happy since it would involve dragging Gavril in with me. He deserved it for treating Stellar that way after all.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just wanted to apologize to everyone, I know this took waaayyy too long to upload, and I was going to post two chapters because I felt bad lol but I want to edit more of that chapter, but I promise it will be up before the end of this week :D. Anyways, thank you so much for not flaming me in the past couple days...or was it weeks :s. But I hope you enjoyed this, I'm trying to lengthen my chapters again lol that sounds weird. Oh! I want to thank my super awesome amazing cool and wicked niece, who's been on my back to keep me uploading :) she is now a character in this.

Thank you so much to everyone too, after all, I guess I wouldn't even be writting this if it weren't for you guys so thank you very much, I love you all. Okay, I'm gunna get back to editing lol, so please review and message me.

~Selene


	30. Chapter 30

Urges.

Turns out I hadn't known the meaning of the word until I got pregnant.

Okay, so I craved a Big Mac, or the occasional chocolate bar, that seemed idiotic when compared to this. I wanted a peanut butter and honey sandwich. The dilemma one might ask? I'm not allowed to eat said peanut butter and honey sandwich, actually, I'm forbidden to eat said peanut butter and honey sandwich.

Dorian had gone commando with this 'Father of my child,' spiel, he had taken it to the I'm-the-Undying-I-know-everything level. Which was wondrous at times and it was absolutely awful at times.

"No." There was the finality in his tone again. I was sure Dorian had broken a record, for the amount of times he had declined his girlfriend what she needed the most.

"Dorian I'm really hungry." I moaned into my pillow. Trying my hardest to sound angry in spite of the butterflies I had whirling in my stomach, due to the fact Dorian was rubbing my back. Such a thoughtless action, yet my heart was racing in wild, fierce spurts.

His fingers had every ounce of me on edge.

"Do you wish to be sick one again?" He asked, I buried my face in my distorted pillow and screamed.

Dorian chuckled, "I had forgotten how dramatic you are." There was a brief pause; I chewed the inside of my lip as his palm slipped down my lower back, squeezing my eyes shut. "So affected." Dorian mused, "You human. Must everything be so urgent?"

"Yes!" I screeched, knowing the sound would come much louder to his ears than to anyone else's.

"T'is one of the infinite reasons I love you Analeigh. You feel so much more than I; it is stimulating you know, sharing your feelings." I opened my mouth to shriek when interest struck my nerves.

"Share m-my fe-eelings?" My voice cracked horribly as his fingers spread over the plane between my shoulder blades. My shiver was involuntary but Dorian laughed anyways. "Yes. T'is one of the many things mutual between you and I, now that we are Engraved." He replied, trailing his fingertip slowly down my spine, I writhed in his sweet torture.

"Our feelings?" I said again, hearing the incredulity of my own words. I could see Dorian smiling without having too look out from my squishy cushion. "Analeigh, why do you think it effects me so when you are hurt, when you are saddened, when you're in danger?" Dorian asked, a rhetorical question indeed.

"When we Undying feel for humans our senses become very much attached as well. Thus our mind and body become prone that single being, we sense every emotion, hear every thought, it as if sharing a body with that human." Dorian clarified, pulling his fingers through my short hair.

"Then what's the point in Engraving?" I wondered aloud, hearing his whisper of a chuckle.

"To mark a human's blood as our own. It gives us greater access if you will, enables us to read deeper, feel deeper." Dorian paused, his hand following the curve of my shoulder.

"However, as you have recently learned, that access is limited. When we Undying Engrave on other of our kind the bond is much stronger, a nearly unbreakable force." He granted, allowing me to mull over his words. I thought in the private space of my mind, pondering quietly to myself.

"Then what about-" I began.

"Viola and Emilia? I tested that bond." I felt the smugness radiating from him and rolled my eyes. "T'is not a strong one." I gasped, lifting my face and gazing at him.

"You broke it?" I felt…disgusted. Used even. To know Dorian would ever…with someone that wasn't me…

He grasped my face between his palms. "Analeigh no, never think that." I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks burn up at his touch.

"You know how Emilia feels for me." His face hardened angrily. "Engraving is a complicated thing Analeigh, had I Engraved on you without you feeling that strongly for me it-" Now it was my turn to interrupt.

"It wouldn't have been strong enough to last?" Dorian nodded.

"Indeed." He smiled to himself, "It would be an empty act of love. Easily broken should one pull the correct strings."

I felt my face light with shock, "You…you broke their Engraving?" My tone was a mixture of disbelief and horror. Dorian combed his hair back; I watched the few daring strands sway down back to his forehead and grinned.

"I did, yes." Now his expression became sombre. "You understand the creature that I am Analeigh. Selfish animals we are."

"H-how?" My eyes widened, "Do I want to know?" Dorian's shoulder's trembled with laughter at my indecision. "I simply had to entice what feelings Emilia had for me, which shattered their bond the moment she showed reciprocity."

"Why would you do that?" I demanded, "Viola is your friend!" Dorian's hands lowered to my shoulders, my outrage scratching at the surface. "It was not done on purpose, it was an accident. Viola had means to take my life for destroying their Engraving but…" Dorian's voice trailed off to the distance, carrying with it his eyes as he delved in thought.

"But." I prompted, shaking him slightly.

"But what is love without meaning? Now that Emilia is free he has new reason to capture her once more." Dorian made it sound like she was a monarch butterfly. "You ruined his happiness because you were jealous." I snapped, folding my arms over my chest.

Dorian's fangs descended, "A tenacious word that is." He hissed. "I did it out of love for my sister-" I butt in again.

"You yourself said otherwise to that." I accused, Dorian's nails biting into my shoulders. "That is fallacy, what I said in fact was that she cannot love. It is a trait that comes with being Emilia." Dorian tilted his head.

"She basks in it; she needs it, like I require blood. When she left the night of our Bereavement, it was the night Viola Engraved upon her." Dorian sighed, "It was something she thirsted for at the moment and he was there to fulfil her every desire."

"So she never felt anything for him?" I asked one final time, praying the answer I knew would not be correct.

"Never." Dorian murmured, kissing my forehead. "Unlike you Analeigh we Undying go to incredible lengths to appease all of our thirsts."

My jaw dropped, "You?" I narrowed my eyes in warning, "Think before you speak Dorian."

He laughed. "I have coveted many at thing Analeigh; you are the only one capable of satisfying them all."

I smiled hugely chewing the inside of my lip. "Very good answer."

Dorian smirked triumphantly; I sucked the corner of my lip into my mouth, chewing away at the sensitive flesh.

"So, can I have my sandwich now?" I murmured innocently as Dorian frowned, his eyes smiling down at me. "No." There was laughter to his words, I groaned.

All I could taste was that thick smudge of peanut butter curving over the roof of my mouth, so gooey and smooth. My mouth began to water as I thought of the flavour of honey, lathering my taste buds in sugary folds.

This was cruelty. Maybe I could have Dorian arrested. I frowned, realizing just how difficult that would be.

"Your body will not digest food Analeigh." Dorian reminded for the millionth time, I pressed my palms to his lips. "I've seen you eat human food." I pointed out, thinking I was quite clever.

Dorian shuddered, drawing my hands from his lips. "It was wine." I scowled, "So?"

Dorian's expression began to slip into exasperation, his eyes growing distant as he isolated himself. "Your case is much different mind you; displeasing that creature is very unwise." Dorian spoke to me yet I could still hear the aloofness of his tone, the emptiness of his green eyes.

"That creature." I mimicked him angrily. That creature was his too.

Dorian snapped to attention, raking his fingers through my hair while I crossed my arms. He murmured a chuckle, "Such childish actions are unbecoming of royalty Analeigh."

"I'm not royalty yet." I accentuated my words by jabbing my tongue out at him. Dorian smirked, tilting his head to draw my attention to my bureau. My eyes narrowed on him, "You'd better not pull anything." I warned stabbing my index finger at him.

I swung my legs off the side of my bed, shivering as my bare feet met the cold wood of the floor. Dorian remained remarkably quiet despite the arrogance of his aura.

My feet slapped against the creaking panels as I tucked my bangs behind my ears, gripping one of the loose handles on my drawer. I heard the familiar roll of metal on wood as it opened.

I ran my fingers through the mess of hair pins and scrunchies, scraping my hand on the bristles of my hair brush. Sighing in defeat I moved on my heels to face Dorian. "A little help?"

He arched his shoulders and was standing at my side before I could ask what he was doing. Dorian's fingers wove through the entanglement of my necklaces and gimp bracelets. There was the clinking and clanking of glass beads and the muttering of strings, before he closed his fingers around the small pouch of white silk I'd kept my tooth-fairy money in.

My own curiosity began to overwhelm me as I lifted on my toes to peer over his shoulder. I watched as he delicately pulled the pink bow undone, releasing the bag of it's bindings.

He turned silently to face me, taking my hand in his, effortlessly opening my palm to him. I took note to how slow he was purposely being, glaring up at him.

Dorian chuckled, squeezing my hand as he shook the pouch free of it's contents. A glimmering dollar fumbled between my fingers, dropping loudly to the floor. Although, the sound did not reach my ears, instead came the hushed sound of gold colliding with my skin.

My fingers twitched upon feeling the sudden cold, it landed in the center of my rose circling the course petals. "I had envisioned silver but for evident reasons-" Dorian had begun to explain when I finally managed to speak.

"It's perfect." I lowered myself to stand properly, my toes curling.

There was no stopping the raging waves of heat that climbed to my cheeks. My tongue swelled in my mouth as I tried to swallow, the sound came audibly as I closed my fingers. I buried my face in Dorian's sweater, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

It was different embracing Dorian. I remembered how terribly sudden and awkward it had been with Mr. Cohen. It was terrifying. He had always been something of a Father to me.

This was…this was perfect.

Dorian exhaled, his breath smooth as he kissed my hair. His hands roamed down my back to hold my waist. "Analeigh you should try to rest." Shaking my head, the soft knit of his blue sweater tickled my face. "I'm not sleepy."

He snorted, "Where have I heard that before." Smiling I felt his arms tighten and lift; Dorian's stomach flexed against me his heart thrumming erratically. He grinned at my pout, lying me down in my bed, bringing my quilt to my chin.

Gripping the collar of my sweater in my fist, I drew him down to capture his lips. It was a funny, how time stopped, how the entire galaxy seemed to stand absolutely still when kissing a vampire. Even still, my head spun, heart tripping broken lines.

I tugged urgently at his shirt, Dorian's fangs grazing my bottom lip, I shivered, hurrying to sit up and close the gap between us. He growled, leaning away from me, his hands easily removed my grip on him. "Such trouble you are."

Dorian's eyes smouldered his shoulders rigid, his hands balling into tight fists. I gazed up at him innocently, licking at my lips. "You're leaving aren't you?" The sorrow of my tone causing him to frown. "

You leave me no choice Analeigh, lest you forget I must feed." Dorian lifted his chin, his eyes wandering to the window beside me. His lips curled vehemently, a hiss slithering from between clenched teeth.

My heart raced as I tried to follow his gaze, for all I could see were the colours of my glass and the sputtering rain which tainted it. "Emilia and Hristea patience is withering." He stated nonchalantly, "I shan't be long."

"The-they're here?" I stammered, when I rushed my eyes back to him Dorian had gone. "Damn it." I tried to rest as I had been told, but I was not tired in the least.

The clock had read 4:00am when Dorian had vanished, when I glanced a second time it was nearing five. He was yet to return.

Sick of counting sheep, of tossing and turning in vain, I lifted from bed to head downstairs. I was more cautious now, holding fast to the wobbly handrail as I carried myself into the kitchen. I expected to be alone here; instead the rambling of the television welcomed me, the volume but a murmur. I rested the kettle on the stove, turning the switch as I prepared a hot chocolate.

The fridge groaned in complaint as I yanked it open, shuddering as the cold breeze washed over me. The cold went through my night gown with ease, whispering softly over my skin. I dug through the containers of leftover pizza, passing by the jug of juice to take hold of the milk carton. I stuffed it under my arm, grabbing the loaf of bread.

I rested them on the counter, tiptoeing around the table to open the cabinets. Rummaging through the cans of Campbell's soup, I pushed myself up on the counter to take out the peanut butter and honey.

Wondering quietly how angry Dorian was going to be with me once he found out. My stomach grunted hungrily and I scoffed, did I truly care how mad he was going to be?

I had felt as if lightning was shooting through my entire body for the past few days, not to mention the recently acquired bruises. I gagged, never had I enjoyed seeing my flesh broken and discoloured. How strange it was, opening the peanut butter seemed to steal so much of my energy. I felt lazy, sickly lazy.

Perhaps it was sleep creeping up on my finally, it could have chosen a much more reasonable hour though. My eye lids drooped, my fingers trembling as I prepared my sandwich. Dorian had said he would not be long; he was always good to his word. He would never keep me waiting unless there was an ethical reason to.

What could be keeping him now?

I smiled to myself; I'd overheard many long-winded, tedious conversations in the change room which revolved around such a question. Cheating was usually the core of these discussions, what silver-tongued boys we had attained over the years at school. The thought had never once crossed my mind. Well, maybe once. How could one not wonder after seeing just how beautiful Undying women are?

I didn't worry about it. Jealous, yes of course, but I'd never been concerned about Dorian. The idea made me laugh. Dorian was so tenacious and snappy toward other people.

Plus he wasn't a teen-ager high on his own hormones.

Then again, how could I have forgotten he was with Hristea and Emilia? The three of them together could either be inconceivably dangerous or, a time bomb set to destroy itself.

And I wondered why he was late.

I put the peanut butter and honey away, licking the remnants from my fingers as I poured a mug of tea. Emptying the milk carton as I sipped at the small glass of milk I'd poured for myself. Shuffling into the living room I glanced at the glowing screen of the television. A news lady with wavy blonde hair was on, behind her in a smaller screen was a scene of fire, people scattering.

She looked exhausted, heavy bags forming beneath the layers of her makeup. Above all, she looked frightened. Taking a bite of my sandwich I set the steaming china cup on the end table, nudging my brother's shoulder.

James jerked up, shaking his head and frantically looking up at me. I smiled, my mouth too full to converse, and pointed to the tea I'd made.

My brother's eyes were heavy and dark, the light of the television casting contorted shadows over his course features. He nodded at me curiously yanking his fingers sleepily through his hair. I sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, chomping greedily on my sandwich.

I leaned back against James' legs as he raised the volume; a purple bar appeared on our TV, notches turning up as well. The woman's voice grew clearer though low enough that Mother wouldn't be woken. I could hear James swallowing quietly behind me, drinking from his cup carefully.

As the volume indication vanished, a red bar ran across the bottom of the screen. Reading: BREAKING NEWS in bold letters. I stiffened at the mention of "Undying," James' china cup clanking on the table as she sorrowfully added "death of six."

"Analeigh-" He whispered quietly I shushed him swiftly, bracing myself against his leg.

At 4:45 this morning a family of six had been murdered, their house cast ablaze. Police and firemen had been on the scene, discovering eight bodies within the debris. Or rather, four bodies and the pieces of two, creating the illusion of eight. According to recent evaluation it appeared as if the bodies had been drained of life. Appearing cold-skinned, pale and of course, lifeless.

The house had been turned to ash in mere minutes, indications pointing to The Devil Himself. The only witness, luckily still alive, claims to have seen three Undying and a large dog. However only two Undying left with the dog; there were hopes that the third had been burnt alive.

Four children with their parents. Slaughtered. Chantelle, Angelica, Elena and Marina Nicoleta. Mrs. Silvia Nicoleta and Mr. Remus Nicoleta.

Slaughtered.

God is cruel.

With a click the television went black, James' hand on my shoulder, his fingers gripping in comfort. I shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine." Lie.

"Analeigh-" He tried to say.

"I'm going to bed." My words wobbled on my tongue, a whisper slipping from my lips as I rose to my feet. I dumped my milk down the drain, taking myself shakily upstairs. James did not probe, he did not pry. He did what a good brother would do. He wiped away my tears, kissed my nose and, promised me sweet dreams tonight. I

watched him amble down the hall; I heard his door close, his bedroom light shining beneath the door. And then, I threw up. Barely making it to the bathroom, my shoulders grazed my ear lobes as I gripped the toilet rim.

My throat seared, so brittle as I gasped. I scrubbed my eyes with my fingers, listening as the toilet flushed. Turning away from the bile I swabbed a length of toilet paper across my lips. Rinsing the toothpaste from my mouth I blew out a shuddering breath.

"Dorian was right." I choked, placing the tube of blue paste on the shelf beside me. "Yes, I was." I jumped, my brush falling under the tap. Dorian leaned on the door; I turned nervously to face him, peering up at him innocently.

"You simply refuse to listen to me don't you?" He smiled, his hands cupping my face. I frowned. "Y-you were on the news."

Dorian sighed, shaking his head. "You saw that did you?"

My eyes seared with hot tears, scalding my tears as they tumbled. "Why do you do it?" I sobbed, my voice cracking as I pushed his hands away from me. "I could never do th-that." I stuttered, finding myself without the ability to say murder.

Dorian exhaled heavily, his hair swaying as he shook his head. My back pressed against the edge of the sink. Dorian's hands rested on either side of my waist, his fingertips just barely seated on the rim of porcelain.

"Analeigh," He murmured softly. "You must understand, t'is what must be done to survive. You know how I suffer if I do not feed, how I grow ill. It is life; it is the creature I am." Turned away, I glared into the ugly bathroom wall. I could feel Dorian's breath, slither along my neck in an icy gust.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" I sniffled, blinking back my tears as I shook my head.

Dorian wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I buried my face into his shoulder, clutching his sweater in my feeble fists. "There isn't another way?" My voice was quietened by the knit of his shirt; Dorian's hand stroked my back, his other knotting in my hair.

"I am afraid there is not." Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, his lashes curling on his cheeks. "How are you feeling?" I heard the change of topic roll on his tongue, chewing the inside of my lip hesitantly. I felt as if my insides were tangling around each other, knotting tighter and tighter. I couldn't tell Dorian that.

I was afraid to speak; for fear that my tongue would betray me. Nodding silently against his shoulder, I felt Dorian's chest rise and fall with a sharp sigh. He took my chin between his fingers, lifting my face to examine. Dorian felt my cheeks and forehead, his fingertips trailing down my throat. I could read it perfectly in his eyes, he knew I being dishonest.

Averting my eyes I pretended to dab at a smudge on my night gown. Dorian's eyes narrowed on me, his jaw flexing the muscles throbbing. "I need you to promise me something." I winced, biting too deep into my skin; I nodded swallowing the blood pooling inside of my mouth. "It is imperative that trust me-"

"I do!" I interrupted anxiously, Dorian tensing.

"Analeigh." My breath hitched in my throat, Dorian's eyes becoming so clear so vulnerable. It caused me such heart ache to see him this way. "I need you to be truthful with me, especially now, it is very important." Dorian's voice was so broken so needing.

"Okay, I promise." I murmured, hoping he would not ask me how I felt again. I wouldn't have the strength to lie to him again.

Dorian smiled genuinely, hoisting me up into his arms in the same fluent action. Startled, I was amazed by how fast we had moved from the bathroom to my bedroom. It seemed I had blinked and next thing I knew Dorian was drawing my quilt to my chin.

Beneath the sheets his arm wrapped around my waist, I felt the hard curves of his chest against my back, gasping at the pound of his heart thrumming wildly. Lacing my fingers with his I curled against him, Dorian secreting his face in my hair. I drifted into sleep slowly, feeling heavier and heavier my breaths low and gradual.

I did not dream sweetly tonight.

&&&

My mind wandered so much in sleep. I could only see blurred faces and hear muted voices. Everything was so fast so horrible; I could not make out time or place in this dream.

All I knew was that my eyes were flaming, my throat stung as if I choked down smoke. My nose burned, seeming so sensitive, all I could smell was ash and burning wood. Screaming fell upon my ears, so loud I had to cover them, it rattled my thoughts. Only moments ago I had heard nothing, what is this place?

When I opened my eyes here all I saw was flame, falling debris crashed through burning walls and scorched floors. I did not know this place; I did not know this nightmare.

My eyes shot through sweltering walls, taking in every aspect. My body swayed as I walked, dancing with the flames that devoured the corridor around me. The paint peeled as if running from the blaze in which consumed it, I twirled around gaping holes, burping up wicked flames from below.

I could feel it around me; I could feel everything, burning. People burning, floors, walls even the ceiling, destroyed by the thrashing oranges and crimsons. Yet I did nothing, I felt the urge to run, to hide, to cry out and yet I did nothing.

I felt held, entranced, spellbound by the violent colours. I waltzed with them, spinning through burning doorways and skipping around chard floorboards. My fingers ran in a trance, sweeping over the dress in which I'd worn many a time in my dreams. I felt the dark ripples of scarlet, tracing the straps that hung loosely around my arms.

Everything was different here, so much more…responsive.

My fingertips tingled at the feel of silk beneath my hand; my ears throbbed at the shrill shrieks echoing from every direction. Even my eyes, every part of this dream was slow, my eyes caught every detail.

Ceilings concaved above me slowly, delicately. Nothing went unheard, unseen.

I tilted my head, sweeping around another cavernous hole, my eyes on the flaming beast that climbed through, throwing vibrant shades across my gown. Gasping I paused to examine the curls the swung over my shoulder. Grasping between my fingers a tress, watching as it curled around my fingertips. I'd only had curly hair as a child, strange I would have it here.

But of course, I'd never been here before.

However, I much enjoyed pulling my fingers through soft long hair again. Smiling to myself I watched thick wisps bounce as I released them from between my fingers.

I gazed in awe as they unfurled, reaching my waist before springing back into loose ringlets. The pop of burning wood caught my attention. My eyes rolling up to the ceiling, black beneath a sheath of flame.

I tilted my head to assess the beauty from a different angle. For a moment I saw a man screaming in those flames. His face mouldered, his shrieks torn by the vicious claws of the blaze. As Dorian crossed my mind my feet set into motion.

The clicking of heels caught my heedful ears, causing them to ache at the sound. My eyes fell to the floor burning below me; I took my dress in my hand, raising it view the source of that hurtful noise. Stilettos, the pretty ones Dorian had given me, and I was walking in them.

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. I was walking in stilettos! I wanted to clap and jump and scream my joy, but my attention was elsewhere in an instant.

My strides quickened.

There was a door at the end of this corridor. Unlike the rest, it's door remained standing, and was seemingly unscathed. My curiosity peaked.

I hopped over the cavernous gap in the floor, my hand out before me. I gripped the oval handle, feeling aged designs embed my palm as I twirled the knob. With a light push the door swung wide. My eyes flickered around the room.

Ugly dirtied white tiles marred by scattered blood stains, a crooked towel rack carrying a large yellow towel. The too-small oval sink jutting out from the wall. Rammed in between said sink and a wide bathtub, curtained by a yellowing clear drape, was a toilet.

Above the sink was a cracked mirror, hideous like the rest of the room.

My bathroom.

I stepped inside, listening to the refined click-clack of my heels. The door closed behind me, shutting me inside. The sizzling roar of fire died with the slam of the door, the screeching I'd heard silenced with the memorable crack of the lock.

As I walked into the horribly cramped space I yanked the curtain of the tub back. I had hoped to find a glistening Dorian, instead it was depressingly empty. Disappointed I turned to leave, glancing over at the mirror. I saw…nothing.

As I gasped, blood trickled down my chin. Frowning I dabbed my index finger across my mouth, crimson staining the pad of my fingertip. I looked back up into the mirror. My chestnut eyes gleaming, now such a light brown holding within them flecks of scarlet. Lucinda flashed in my mind.

As my jaw fell, my quick eyes caught glimpse of shimmering fangs. The mirror shattered, the tap ran, glass swirling in the sink.

Screaming once again filled my ears. As I clapped my hands over my ears, I jerked out of my dream, sitting straight to find that screaming was my own.

* * *

A/N: HAHA!!!! I kept my promise!!! :D and I apologize for anyone who I may have tortured in the process lol. I tried to make this nice and long and confusing ;p I hope you enjoyed it, please please pleeeaaaaaseee review, I would really really reeeeeaaaaly like that :3 Thank you very much for reading.

~Selene


	31. Chapter 31

I'm unsure how many of you will actually read this, but I had to change it, I read what was written before like really read it and it was horrid!! Lol, but I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm sorry to those that were dissapointed, it was actually a terrible ending for this after I'd worked so hard, it just seemed wrong to end it like that. But I hope everyone likes this better, I did it in detail this time :) Thanks for reading, please review and let me know if this is any better. Thanks again.

~Selene

* * *

My scream lasted for an eighth of a second before Dorian had curved his fingers over my lips.

He slid me back against his chest, my bedside lamp flickering on as he shushed me. I twisted myself to face him, Dorian's hands slipping from my lips as I turned. He looked remarkably confused.

"T'is the first time yet you have woken from slumber without tears." He clarified, patting his fingertips beneath my eyes as if to make sure he had not missed them. Dorian smiled, "How long I wonder until there will be no screaming."

I shook my head. "I-I…I was a vampire." My throat thickened as if not wanting me to speak. "Th-the house was burning and I was inside…the bathroom!"

Dorian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sweeping my bangs behind my ears, caressing my cheek. "Shh, love, breathe before you speak." Frantically I shook my head. "I had Lucinda's eyes!"

That caught his attention, Dorian stiffened, his hand dropping to the quilt enveloping us. "Dorian, I was real this time." I panted, "Everything-my hair even! It was so real!" He began to feel my forehead and cheeks, searching for any sign of fever.

"You're not listening!" Dorian yanked his hand back, his fangs descending as he healed his seared palm. Dorian gripped the quilt in his fist, his knuckles showing a frightening white, orange veins burning violently across his face.

"I am listening." Dorian's snarl rumbled like rolling thunder, my hands tensing on his chest. I swallowed a few deep breaths, coughing my way past my thickened throat. "I'm sorry."

"You just…I've never dreamt anything like that before." I whispered, Dorian raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I was not there Analeigh." His voice was dripping with forced composure, Dorian speaking through clenched teeth. I ducked my head under Dorian's chin, his arms closing me against him, his elegant fingers slipping through my choppy hair. "It was just a dream love, it was not real."

Nodding silently I curled against him, Dorian kissing my hair. He whispered to me words spoken in various languages, love words again, his tongue curling around each with such ease. I snuggled close to him as he lulled me back into sleep, his voice constant in my thoughts.

I bit my tongue, if only Dorian had seen it. If only he'd seen me.

&&&

"Hey Red…whoa…you look like you got hit by a bus, what happened?" Gavril made a face as he let me in, straightening his red Queen t-shirt as I slipped inside. I pulled my hood down as he closed the door, tucking my hair behind my ear. I must have shrunk James' sweater by accident, it just didn't feel right.

I felt too…exposed.

"I would like to be hit by a bus. I've felt sick all morning." I murmured, shrugging a shoulder.

Gavril lifted my chin turning and tilting my head, doubtlessly searching for tire marks. "You know you didn't really have to come." He whispered glancing over his shoulder. His long fingers releasing me, I smiled weakly. "I told Stellar I'd be here; I'm all the support he's got."

Gavril rolled his eyes. "You should have stayed in bed, my Mom's gunna freak when she sees you." Horror struck his pretty face. "She'll have you all drugged up before Alexis even gets here."

I punched him in the shoulder, Gavril grinning as he pried my fingers open to interlace them with his. Shaking my head I kicked off my shoes and let him lead me to the kitchen.

Truth be told, I was sick this morning. Luckily Dorian was asleep at the time and what he didn't know, saved me from house arrest. Then again, house arrest with officer Dragomir might not be as awful as I thought.

I wasn't feeling well; actually, that was putting it mildly. James had to drive me over; I was so tired I could barely shower this morning.

The chills were back as well, bringing with it a new terror: nausea.

Gavril was right about one thing though; the moment he'd brought me into the kitchen Mrs. Cohen dropped her wine glass. I watched it slip from her fingers, the glass exploding into millions of pieces, one shard at a time.

Ignoring the shards of glass and puddle of scarlet wine she all but tore me out of Gavril's grasp. She'd waved him off to clean up the mess and hauled me swiftly into the living room. All this moving was going to make me sick.

"Analeigh!" She hissed once we were alone in Mr. Cohen's office. I fell into his chair, resting my head on the desk as she hastily closed the door.

"I told you not to keep this baby!" She whisper-shouted, I barely managed to lift my head and smile sheepishly. "But you said it was my choice."

She threw her hands in the air, her short blonde hair bouncing. For a split second my dream came back to me, as I reached for a ringlet I found short unlevelled crimson hair. Hiding my frown I buried my face in my arms.

I nearly had to hold my eyelids open, how terrible of me it would be to fall asleep during one of Mrs. Cohen's famous lectures. "I told you to tell Dorian-" I interrupted her quietly.

Forcing myself to sit up I exhaled a shuddering breath. "I did tell him, so shh, or he'll hear you."

Nothing in this world could have readied me for what she was about to say. I was more prepared for Dorian, Emilia and, Hristea to crash through the room on a purple elephant.

"He's the one allowing this?" She froze instantly, her eyes appraising me hysterically, he accent harsh. "Allowing what?" I asked softly.

"Analeigh! You're about to go into labour!" My eyes widened so much it hurt. I felt my lungs run dry as I launched into hyperventilation.

Parts of me were screaming with happiness, my heart racing wildly, pumping sheer thrill through my veins. While other parts…died.

Does not compute. System failure. The End.

"Oh." I choked out. Mrs. Cohen dropped her head into her hands, pacing around the room anxiously. "Dorian can't come out in the sunlight." I mumbled, this was perfect, he couldn't come get me and he wouldn't have to see me. I would never have to hurt him.

"You have to go home." Mrs. Cohen instructed fiercely, I bit my lip and shook my head. I had seen Mrs. Cohen angry before, many a time. Discipline was an unknown word to Kellen, Gavril and, Stellar. It was always comical to watch them get scolded by calm, gentle Mrs. Cohen. She just didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Although it would seem I'd unearthed that bone today.

"Analeigh, if I have to call your Mother so help me-" I was out of the chair and sluggishly trying to escape instantly.

It wouldn't matter if I got to Dorian if she called Mother, she would kill me anyway.

I was ravaging my thoughts by the time I met Gavril in the kitchen. I knew it would be easy for him to uncover the panic on my face. Gavril looked beyond me questioningly, his eyes begging me for answers I could not give. Of course, perhaps I would not have to.

"Can you walk me home?" I whispered sharply, evading his eyes, he would read my angst easily. I couldn't have Gavril freaking out too…at least, not just yet. "Please." Frantic now his eyes probed me for clarification, lasers they were, prodding me for every last detail.

Finally, when I thought I was going to have to do this on my own, Gavril agreed. "Analeigh you came!" Stellar's voice cracked, the tension between Gavril and I smothered by a wave of muffled laughter.

I backed out of the boys hug, my stomach aching guiltily as he frowned. "This is Lexie." Stellar's arms swung to draw our attention to the girl walking up behind him. She smiled meekly, giving us a quiet wave.

She was everything Stellar had described to me. From her long oval face, adorned by the lightest brown speckles. She did not wear the a hint of makeup, which I very much liked.

Her light green eyes, shady yet warm and fascinating. To her spunky auburn, shoulder length hair, streaked by the faintest of green highlights. Hair pins in the shape of lacrosse sticks held her short bangs out of her face.

She wore a black skirt, fanning about above her surprisingly toned legs. Commingling with that fanning ebony skirt was a black and blue striped thermal. I could tell by her form she was athletic, had she not garlanded herself in ebony nail polish and blue and black tights, I may have thought she was related to Eliani.

Now that would be a nightmare.

"Lex, this is Analeigh, and that's my brother-he isn't important." Stellar shrugged Alexis smiled her braces gleamed, I could just make out their shape.

She was fortunate; I had always wanted the clear braces. But we could never afford them, or well, that's what Mother said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted, holding myself together with the strand of sanity I had left. I would not ruin this for Stellar no matter what.

I grabbed Gavril's arm, gnashing my teeth together as pain surged through my body. My skin ablaze, I dug my fingers into Gavril's forearm. "Gah!" He yelped, "I'll be right back."

"What? Y-you're not staying?" Stellar's voice was so disappointed; I could see it all over his face, the sadness. "Analeigh's sick, she can meet your girl friend some other time." Gavril snapped angrily, wrenching his arm free as I fled out the door shamefully.

I could feel it, Mrs. Cohen was right, it was happening right now.

I'd staggered to the end of the driveway when Gavril caught up to me. The moment he saw the tears in my eyes he yanked me to a stop. "Analeigh what's going on, you're freaking me out." Genuine concern painted Gavril's words, splashing across his pretty features. The fear I saw in his eyes mirrored my own.

"Please, I just…I need you." I gasped, wiping my face on my sleeves. He sighed trying to calm himself, Gavril making my strides easily as I grit my teeth together. If Anything I could not show my pain. I refused to show my pain.

My body felt like the hall from my nightmare, everything was burning. Everything was collapsing, everything was dying.

"W-we're not going back to your place are we?" Gavril murmured reaching over to wrap his arm around my waist. I welcomed his support with open arms, snatching a fist full of his t-shirt as we shared my weight.

I merely shook my head, stumbling onward. Silent tears turned to sobs when we'd reached the forest, Gavril pulling me against him as we walked. My skin crawled, my blood like ice though my body sweltered.

It felt like my insides were on fire, every part of me throbbed, stung, burned. My knees buckled uselessly, my feet unable to feel the grass below me. I wanted to stop; I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself alive. I needed this to end.

Shoulders heaving, I hiccupped over a dried throat, my tongue swelling, reducing my pants to feeble wheezes. My lungs hurt so badly, as if they were being torn apart within me. Slowly, agonizingly.

I tried to picture my Lilly, mine and Dorian's. That was the goal. She was going to be ours really, really ours. Not just a figment or an imagination. She would not look like Emilia. She would be so much more than that; she would be gorgeous just like I had dreamt.

And she would look like Dorian, she would be everything, she would be forever.

I smiled, hurrying our pace.

"Analeigh, where-" Gavril paused, his head snapping up. "Did you hear that?"

"It's the sentries." I coughed, mopping the blood from my lips before he saw. Gavril shuddered, "Those wolf things?"

"Oh, good they're here. They won't hurt us. Maybe it's Luna." I swallowed hard, gagging at the taste of rust and salt swashing over my tongue.

"Luna?" Gavril asked, I felt his gaze on me as I coughed again. "Red, you don't look so hot." I forced a smile up at him. "We just have to keep going, okay." He nodded, lugging me along again.

My steps fumbled messily over roots and rocks that Gavril missed. I was surprised, I was clumsy but he was much clumsier. I would have to thank him for this sooner or later.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Gavril rasped, sounding tired. My eyes were on the light ahead, it wouldn't be much further before we-

"Agh!" My hands clapped down on my stomach, my vision blurred, my feet slipping across stone as I fell.

"Whoa! Watch your step." With a grunt Gavril hoisted me back up, cursing when I threw up. Thankfully I missed him. How mortified I would have been if I'd been sick on him. Yet somehow, I figured this was worse. My vision fixated on the pool of blood below me, seeping through the yellowing leaves and tarnishing the grass.

"Analeigh-" That was Gavril's I-know-you're-hiding-something voice and, frankly I didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up." I snapped, swabbing my lips on the back of my hand. I stood as straight as my dying body would let me, forcing my feet back into motion. "We have to keep going."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Gavril growled. "What did he do to you?"

I kept wobbling on; I needed to get to Castle Dracula. I didn't have time anymore.

"You love me don't you?" I said over my shoulder. Gavril snorted, "You need to ask?" I grinned, "Then just shut up and trust me for once."

I heard him sigh, then yelp. Gavril wrapped his arm around me again, "Only because I don't want to be eaten." Laughing I swiped the crimson from my chin, tottering onward. My eyes half lidded, my sight obscured yet another time.

I would not blink, for fear my eyes would not open again. Despite the pain, the horrid…torturous pain. I watched Gavril, he was so pretty. Why did I never want to date him?

He is such a good friend, the best friend I ever had. And this was going to be my last time with him. If it was possible I began crying harder, I was going to lose him. My Gavril. Gangly, fallen from grace Gavril Cohen.

I pressed myself against him tighter, breathing in the Axe he had sprayed again. He smelt so good. Squeezing my eyes shut I gasped, Gavril frozen stiff as he looked down at me. "What's wrong?" He demanded fearfully.

Pain slashed through my stomach, tissue tore, I threw up.

My tears dribbled down my face, splashing in the fading blood. Oh God. This was it. I wasn't making it all the way to Castle Dracula, I couldn't. No, there had to be someplace else.

Idea struck like a mallet, I tugged Gavril in a new direction, tumbling over myself. "Okay Red." Gavril exhaled, heaving me up into his arms. "Just point the way." I stabbed to the west. Dorian had taken me to a windmill in this direction once; he thought the ruin was intriguing. I just thought it was a waste of good stone and lumber. He'd proved me wrong again.

Gavril wouldn't make it. He wasn't even considerably as fast as Dorian and he wasn't as strong. I knew Gavril was tired; he'd never be able to carry me all the way.

"Ugh!" I grunted, something snapped. A bone perhaps. My entire ribcage hurt, scorched from the inside. "Hang on, I got ya." Gavril reassured. He didn't have any idea what I was going through.

My head lulled over his shoulder, I should tell him to go, to set me down and go. I could lie again; tell him I was to meet Dorian here. But Gavril wouldn't leave me with the sentries, no matter how much I promised they wouldn't hurt me.

I didn't want him to see. I didn't want him to see me like that; I didn't want him to see Lilly like that. She would be better after, she would be beautiful and strong. Just like her Daddy. That's what I wanted Gavril to see. He didn't deserve to hurt anymore. I didn't want to be the cause of his pain any longer.

This pain…this was intolerable. If I was able to move once we got to there I would consider it to be an act of God.

"I see a windmill." Gavril gasped, hurrying his strides. I rocked in his arms, praying I would not be sick on him. "Take me to it." I choked, turning my head trying to see what he was.

Minutes passed like hours, and though Gavril had gotten me inside, he refused to leave without knowing why. "Please, if you love me you'll go, please." I plead, sitting on the dirt floor beside him. Gavril shook his head.

"I don't want you to see! Now leave me alone!" I shouted, the fluttering of birds above us made me shiver. "See what?" He demanded, Gavril returning my hostility. I groaned both in pain and irritation.

My hand trembling I gripped the base of James' sweater, raising it over my belly. Gavril jolted to his feet. "Jesus Christ Analeigh!" Gavril's eyes enlarged, his hand flung over his lips. "It's moving!"

"Shut up! I-" A cry cut me off. I saw my Super-Man in him again, Gavril on his knees before me, his hands fluttering. Panic and uncertainty disfigured his pretty features. I clenched my teeth together, my fingers anxiously digging into the dirt floor, my nails twisting on hard stones.

"What's hurting?" He asked breathlessly, Gavril gently sweeping my hair from my face. I choked down a shuddering breath, "E-everything."

Every part of me warred with itself, stretching and contracting, pulling and squeezing, ripping and rupturing. I gripped his arm, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Analeigh it's really moving." Gavril's voice cracked, rising an octave as he pulled me against him.

I shook my head, "It's okay." I tried to convince myself what I was doing was right, that it was just the fear talking. Everything would work out, it would be alright. Dorian said she'd kill me instantly…or incinerate me instantly.

"You have to go." My eyes drooped, my voice fading before they reached my lips. Such effort I exerted in pushing him away, I was so tired, so cold. My teeth chattered as I shuddered, I closed my eyes.

Gavril shook me violently, shouting my name in my ear. No matter how hard I tried, I could only see blurred faces and hear muted voices. I felt my head loll back; if I could sleep maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Hey!" Gavril's fingers dug into my arms, his harsh shakes causing my hair to whip across my cheeks. "You can't sleep!"

Analeigh. 

Dorian! My eyes opened wide he was awake, I could feel him vaguely, I felt his pain as much as I felt my own.

I am coming for you. His voice was a stern promise echoing through my mind. I welcomed the distraction, though it did not last long, the snapping ache of breaking bone tore me from him.

I wanted to scream, I wanted it all to stop. But I held my jaw tautly, gouging my nails into Gavril's forearm though he did not seem to notice.

Hurry. I thought, hating myself, I did not want Dorian or Gavril here; I could not hurt them like this. I didn't want to be a burden to either of them anymore.

Yelping as Gavril shook me again, my eye lids fluttering open. He was denying me my only escape, Lilly was coming, quickly. Squeezing his arm firmly I heard Gavril swear before he recoiled.

I'd burned him, I couldn't help but smile despite the intolerable torture my body was experiencing on so many levels, it felt wonderful to smile.

I slumped back, lying limp on the ground, the cold earth felt so good on my burning skin. Although my teeth chattered as if I stood in the Arctic, my skin was on fire. I could feel myself convulsing, if only a little, and the scalding warmth of tears that spilled across my face. I visualised my Lilly, her curly brown hair, and Dorian's eyes.

But found myself sobbing as Dorian crossed my mind, I thought of the beautiful gold ring he'd given me. With it's glistening diamond, surrounded by emeralds, it would have matched my green sweater had he not destroyed it.

We were going to get married, I promised.

And now it was all gone.

"You!" Gavril yelled, his voice one of sheer fury. "This is all your fault!"

"She's dying beca-" He'd begun his accusations when there was a deafening snarl that, had I the ability to, would have caused me to jump.

"Silence!" I knew that voice.

Dorian's arms closed around me, drawing me from the ground to curl against his chest. Weakly I tossed my arms around his neck. "Analeigh." He breathed, his gorgeous face tainted by crystal tears.

I wanted to sweep them away; I wanted to promise him that I would be okay, that I wouldn't leave him. But I couldn't lie again.

I closed my eyes, his thrumming heart tripping as he rocked me. I blinked, trying to meet his gaze again. "Don't leave me."

More tears, I tried to wipe them from my face, I hadn't the strength anymore, she was taking it all from me. Licking my lips, I willed my lips to move and my tongue to roll. "I love you so much." A distant dream flashed in my mind. Dorian's arms flexed tightly around me. "Kill me."

Dorian moaned deeply in the back of his throat. I dropped my head back, exposing my neck as much as I could. Grimacing I felt his teeth puncture my skin; his hand slipping down my torso to rest on my stomach.

I knotted my fingers in his Dorian's hair, biting my lip as I squeezed my eyes shut. My blood coursed backward throughout me, I could only muster a whimper in the back of my throat, though the bliss I felt had reached a much more immeasurable height.

For the first time in hours I felt no pain.

Instead came immense cold, familiar cold. Dorian's nails began to score my back as he pressed me too him. I could no longer breathe, I could barely see.

He was killing me.

My eyes rolled back as he freed himself from within me. There was the faintest sound of breaking skin before something warm was pressed to my lips, streaming down my chin. "Drink." Dorian's voice was hysterically eager, I tried to drink, I did, but my throat had become so dry I could not swallow.

He shook me, my back throbbing against his claws. "Damn it Analeigh please!"

Finally I flicked my tongue out, forcing myself to close my lips around the wound. I felt my nose wrinkle as I swallowed, shivers coursing down my spine in utter delight. I swallowed over a bitter throat, again and again.

My hand tried to fit around his wrist, pressing him closer.

"Easy." I heard him say, Dorian's voice pained. "Love, that's enough." Reluctantly, I licked his wound, staunching it the way he did mine.

I gasped, a thousand fists blowing through my body at a time, reaching inside and wrenching out parts of me, tearing my soul from within me, claw-full after claw-full.

Screaming, I kicked my legs out, thrashing against the restraining arms of my Undying. I pushed against his arms in vain, burning from the inside as I died.

My breaths had reduced to husky pants, my body feeling lighter, nimble. I tried to speak, cutting my bottom lip, greedily I swallowed the blood pooling in my mouth. My tongue flicked across the slender points that were my fangs.

With a restful inhale I opened my eyes. "Dorian."


	32. A little FYI

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while for a "chapter update" on this ahah, but I just wanted everybody to know there IS a sequel and it too is finished :) I thought about making a third one...I actually started it. But I think it'd be pushing it for this series :P But the sequel is "In Black Blood."


End file.
